Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Euphemia's announcement of the SAZ doesn't go without unforeseen consequences. With an accident placing the Emperor in a coma Britannia is forced into a bind. Why does making peace with The Black Knights, even only temporarily, involve Zero getting his own late night talk show?
1. Turn 01

**Author's Note:** Here we go! I don't know how much humor will be in these chapters at first, but I'll try to balance out the serious with good funny moments when I can think of them. I am working on Chapter 2 for Cruel Twists of Fate. I'll finish that soon. I had no intention of uploading this so soon, but just so many idea's that won't get out of my head until I start writing this.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 01  
** Happy Days Ahead

"EUPHEMIA ANNOUNCED WHAT!?" Charles zi Britannia turned to glare at Bismark near the top of a long staircase. "HOW DARE SHE-" The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire never got to finish his sentence as his sudden turn made him lose balance and fall. What a fall it was as he rolled down the stairs and away from Bismark before he could lift a finger to halt his majesty's tumble. With very undignified grunts as he hit each stair on the way down before finally coming to a rest at the bottom.

Bismark's eyes widened in alarm, "YOUR MAJESTY!" He cried out as he swiftly went to ensure the Emperor was fine, but when he got there Charles zi Britannia was already unconscious. It didn't take long to airlift him to a private hospital where, after a few hours, it became clear the Emperor wasn't waking up. He had fallen into a coma. Much to Schneizel's displeasure the Emperor never made a contingency plan for such an occasion. Clearly believing a situation where he was temporarily unable do his duties as Emperor could never befall him as he bought into his own Social Darwinism. Thus Odysseus, the mediocre first son of Charles zi Britannia, was placed as Acting Emperor.

The Prime Minister may have tried harder to gain the position if not for one fact. He realized that his silver tongue would be needed to try to halt an impending war by their enemies once this news broke. The Holy Britannian Empire was weakened for the first time in years as its Emperor laid comatose and that isn't an opportunity that would likely be missed. If it did resort to war, even if it is on two fronts, they can most certainly defend themselves. The problem will be the wild card. In one way or another The Black Knights must be dealt with and soon.

* * *

Zero found himself relieved that the news broke in the evening when he was with his Black Knights. He was quite certain gleeful laughter would be frowned upon for a Britannian student. Especially when the cause is the announcement that the Emperor was in an accident and has fallen into a coma. Even for Zero, while not frowned upon, it was not a normal routine. So he had tried, he really had, to refrain from doing so. He had failed and sufficiently scared his fellow Black Knights.

The announcement had come from Schniezel himself and was broadcast live to Britannia and all of the Area's. Kallen, Ohgi, and the others had been looking at him expectantly after the event only for him to remain silent for several minutes. So long a time that Kallen finally tried to break the awkward silence only for her voice to be drowned out by laughter. His specifically. It wasn't just any normal laugh either as it brought chills down the spines of those present as his maniacal and gleeful laughter filled the room with reckless abandon.

"THE EMPEROR HIMSELF HAS FALLEN PREY TO WEAKNESS! THE MAIN THING HE ABHORS!" Slowly all of The Black Knights backed away with the exception of Kallen who stood her ground on pride alone. It took several minutes before he had fully regained himself. He took a deep breath and looked into the fearful gazes of his co-workers. He coughed awkwardly, "I-I have a bit of a personal beef with the Emperor. So this is quite ironic to me with him falling to something he would most certainly call weakness."

Despite his attempt to clear the air things still felt very uncomfortable. "Zero," Kallen was, again, the first to prove her mettle, "Does that mean you have met the Emperor before? If you have a . . . bit of a personal beef with him?" After that laugh she was convinced the issue was far from a small one, but to single out the Emperor himself and not just Britannia meant something.

He froze for a few moments before turning staring at her, "Before my rebellion is done I will see that man dead. Even if I must choke the life out of him with my own hands." She, and everyone else, shivered as they could feel the intensity of his stare through the mask and the chilling tone in his voice. "I leave you all for tonight. I have someone important to celebrate this news with." He chuckled warmly, the polar opposite to what had just said, and relaxed, "Though she probably wouldn't call it celebrating. She is too kind-hearted for that."

He nodded to his fellow knights of justice before he left the room with a small swish of his cape. "Why do I feel like by joining The Black Knights I unknowingly signed away my soul to the devil himself now?" They couldn't argue against Tamaki's sentiment as they had been feeling the same way admittedly.

* * *

In all the years Sayoko Shinozaki had served her charges she had never seen Lelouch so . . . giddy. Happy and content yes, but giddy? Never. She had a fair idea why, but only greeted him as he entered, "Welcome home, Master Lelouch." Normally that would be that, but not only did he greet without his smile faltering he _hugged_ her. Of his own free will! She was frozen in place even as Lelouch ran to his sister.

To her shock, not to mention Nunnally's, he picked her up and held her close. "We're free Nunnally! Until that man wakes up . . . we're free!" Her Master laughed openly and he sounded like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I love you, Nunnally." Sayoko could heard her Mistress gasp and smiled as she hugged her brother dearly and cried.

"I missed you, big brother. You have been so distant I was afraid you were," a sob slipped from her,"Leaving me.

He held her tighter, "I would never willingly leave you Nunnally. Don't ever think that. If I ever disappear and don't return it will not be my choice." The ninja maid slowly began to leave the siblings alone when Lelouch stopped her. "Stay Sayoko," he smiled brightly as it again reached his eyes. "You are a part of our family. You belong here with us to enjoy this moment."

She whipped around and stared at him stunned, "Master Lelouch . . ."

He shook his head, "Sayoko. You have taken such great care of us. Neither of us want you to call us Master and Mistress anymore. We insist. I've felt this way for a long time myself. There was just never a good moment to say it."

Then Nunnally only smiled wider as she giggled softly, "Aunt Sayoko. I love it!"

The maid trembled as she ran to them and pulled them close. She was so happy she was speaking rapidly in Japanese, but they still caught enough of what she was saying to understand. Sayoko loved them and they loved her too. That was all that mattered.

From just outside the door Milly was listening in. She had worried about them, but it seems her concerns weren't needed. The Student Council President leaned against the door with a smile as she decided she wouldn't interrupt the moment. "I'm happy to see Lelouch like this. He was never the same after Lady Marianne . . ." Milly nodded as she left the family alone.

* * *

For the next several days The Black Knights began to notice something different about their leader. He was no longer unsettling like he was the day of the announcement, but his usual air of mystery and intimidation was gone as well. They could only describe it as happy. It was unusual, but the feeling their relaxed leader gave off made their hideout feel less cold. They didn't even go on any missions much to their surprise and instead were told to enjoy their lives for a little while.

The Black Knights weren't the only one in for a surprise. Most of the student body at Ashford Academy became baffled as the ever lazy Lelouch was offering to help without being pushed into it and a smile was never completely off his face. Something, though only three others knew what it was, had happened and he couldn't find any reason to put on an act to hide his happiness. Though one reason he should have thought about was the girls.

Even Kallen had fallen into a hapless mess when he directed a full smile her way. She denied it thoroughly, but no one held it against her. What woman could hope to not be affected by his current mood? As it turns out they were right. Even the green-haired witch was stopped by it. "You've been so happy in the last few days, Lelouch. It's annoying."

He shrugged nonplussed before smiling widely at her, "Don't worry about it. You should be happy he is out of commission for now too. I'll go make you a pizza."

She just stared at him with wide eyes as he left his room, "Shut up, Marianne. It isn't like that. So what if that smile made me-," she shook her head as she laid back down on his bed. "I swear he best not smile at me like that again . . ." She tried hard not to think of what she would do if he did. She didn't succeed much to Marianne's amusement.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and while he didn't a stop being happy . . . it wasn't so excessively high. Though it wasn't long after that that something happened that made him very amused. Schneizel, without a way to privately contact with them, had been forced to release a public statement to get Zero's attention. He wished to meet to discuss a matter of import. Unlike the Prime Minister however Lelouch knew how to get in contact with him. The time and meeting place was agreed upon easily enough. With a few stipulations of course.

The Black Knights were sure it was a trap, but Zero seemed to think otherwise. Though despite that he did request, just in case, that he could bring along two of his own body guards for protection and the meeting be in public. It was agreed upon that Cornelia and Euphemia could be there as well since Zero could bring two members of the Black Knights with him. The day had finally arrived and Zero, Kallen, and Ohgi were on their way to the meeting point.

* * *

Euphemia giggled as she watched her sister study their surroundings like a hawk. Cornelia wasn't happy with the point behind this meeting as it was, but with it in public AND having Euphie there made her nervous. "Relax Cornelia. I have faith in Zero. He is a bit late true, but you two were the paranoid ones who chose a restaurant on the top floor of the tallest hotel in the Tokyo Settlement."

Cornelia looked at Euphemia with slight disappointment, "I don't understand how you can trust that man so easily. I don't care if he didn't kill you at Kaminejima Island or at the Lake Kawaguchi Incident. He is a terrorist and can't be trusted as far as I can throw him." The Witch of Britannia gave a nasty grin, "Which I bet is pretty far. Zero is a twig. Clearly all brain and no brawn."

Euphie only laughed and nodded, "I can't argue with that. I suppose that is what the red head is for. She has such a temper . . . and strong too." She was going to say something else when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. The princess smiled widely as she waved at the leader of the Black Knights.

"Tch. Why is she so happy to see us," Kallen shook her head and pursed her lips.

Ohgi just shrugged and though she wasn't expecting an answer Zero gave her one. "That is how Princess Euphemia is. One of two Britannian Princesses who really are as kind as they appear. Strange I know, but even a man like Charles zi Britannia can spawn gentle souls. Perhaps to make up for his own lack of such qualities." Kallen gaped at him as he so nonchalantly insulted the Emperor of Britannia in front of THREE of his children.

Though they were unable to catch everything they heard the last half of it. In spite of his, admittedly half-hearted, attempts Schneizel couldn't quite stop the slight lift of his lips. "So you're Zero. You have quite some gall insulting our father in front of us." Cornelia was frowning again, it seemed to be a permanent expression now, as she stared at the man who killed her brother and yet was unable to do anything about it for now.

A light chuckle echoed from in the mask, "Don't act as if it isn't true. That man has what . . . one gentle bone in his body? At most. No point in denying a simple truth that everyone knows."

The Prime Minister, much to the astonishment of his sisters, laughed. "I suppose you are right. Not treason to admit something he himself has not bothered to hide." He shook his head, "Should it be presumptuous of me to assume a man of your intellect already knows why I'm here?"

Several moments passed before the masked man answered, "No. No it wouldn't be. Would it be presumptuous of ME to assume you already have a copy written up for me to look over for our negotiations?"

Their companions, both the Princesses and the Black Knights, were gobsmacked. Staring at them both as the two men seemed to be able to know what the other was thinking. The Princesses knew about the treaty, but even Euphie was stunned that Zero somehow knew. Kallen and Ohgi were just completely out of the loop and hoped someone would tell them the details soon. Schneizel stared into the mask, "I think we might have to have a chess match some day, Zero." He smiled confidently, "I think it would be perhaps the most challenging match I've had in a long time."

Cornelia pinched the bridge of her nose in exhaustion as it sank in that her brother just offered to play chess with a terrorist. An admittedly brilliant terrorist, but a terrorist nonetheless. Kallen's temper acted up as she was tired of being out of the loop, "Who cares about chess!? What is this meeting for?"

Schneizel had a visible smirk on his face as Zero calmly let the cat out of the bag so to speak. "To discuss a treaty with Britannia of course. I thought it was obvious."

Ohgi froze as he stared at his leader even as Kallen grew more livid. "A TREATY! WITH FUCKING BRITANNIA?! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE-"

Lelouch cut in before she could get too riled up, "It's our only real option Q-1. After all we only have two choices isn't that correct Prime Minister? Discuss and sign a treaty or be obliterated? By your airship I imagine too."

The red head stilled mid-rant as Ohgi outright paled and croaked out, "W-what?"

"It's rather simple. Charles zi Britannia is currently in a coma and with Odysseus at the helm as Acting Emperor until he wakes up the Empire as a whole will seem weakened. Both the E.U. and Chinese Federation aren't likely to sit back and do nothing when this is the first time in the long reign of the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire that this has happened."

"H-how could you possibly . . ." Cornelia looked at him with wide-eyes, "It's like listening to another Schneizel!"

A nod of agreement from the still shocked Euphemia and the impressed smirk on the Prime Minister's face told Lelouch to continue. "With that said if Prince Schneizel doesn't succeed keeping tensions from rising too far then it is likely Britannia will be facing a war on two fronts. Which wouldn't be so bad, but it could go on for a while. Cornelia will likely leave Area 11 for Euphemia to go help and before long most of the soldiers from here, depending on how long the war takes place, will need to go help as well."

His brother continued for him, "Indeed. What we have to worry about at that point is the unknown. You. I imagine The Black Knights would take that opportunity to conquer Japan with little resistance. We would not have the ability to send troops for reinforcements if you timed it right. That would give you free time to raise as large of an army as you could manage from Japan. The man of miracles would then appear at the most opportune time with his army to take Pendragon and kill the Emperor. You would likely succeed. Though I'm not sure if Zero would take the throne for himself or not."

All sound seemed to die down around them as the two geniuses stared each other down and their companions realized how out of their league they might be here. Kallen weakly tried to point out, "I know our leader hates the Emperor," she shivered as she remembered his unsettling laughter. "But would he really go so far to take down Pendragon and the whole of the Empire for that hatred alone?"

Euphemia looked at her loved half-brother hoping to get some answers despite his face being behind a mask. "Would you do that, Zero?"

An uncomfortable silence went on for nearly a minute before the man answered, "The Prime Minister is correct. I would probably do almost precisely as he predicts. As for sitting on the throne? Not at all. I have too much blood on my hands for that." He chuckled darkly causing a cold shiver to race along their spines. "I would probably put Princess Euphemia on it."

Schneizel raised an eyebrow as he hadn't expected that, "Why? To keep the nation weak?"

"You WOULD assume her rule would do such a thing, wouldn't you? I despise Charles zi Britannia and the Empire yes, but if you take away the root of the problem . . . Long ago I promised to obliterate Britannia after it wronged my friends, family, and myself." Euphie flinched slightly at his serious tone, "Though recently I've come to realize my hatred is more focused on the Emperor and his Social Darwinism than the entire country. Rightfully so. By putting Euphemia on the throne I would still keep my promise to myself, but it is the Britannia of the _present_ that I would be destroying. Not Britannia as a whole."

Zero shook his head as he pushed ahead, "A woman as kind and loving as Princess Euphemia could only help push the empire in the proper direction. Lead to happiness for all its citizens. She could help lead the world away from the past and present. Where we continually repeat the same cycle of hatred over and over again. She can lead us into the future. A world of warmth, kindness, and love. Where people are just people. No matter your nationality. A world that everyone, deep in their heart, want."

Now everyone was looking at Zero like he had grown an extra head as Euphie stepped towards him. She smiled and pulled the man into a hug. "I knew you were a good person. You are doing this for real peace aren't you," he stiffened before giving in and hugging her back. Cornelia shifted from speechless to almost frothing at the mouth almost immediately, but, after Kallen was forced to hold her off, things finally settled down.

"Is that really your goal, Zero?" Kallen was looking at him in awe, and something else he couldn't decipher, as she waited for his answer.

Despite his mask they could feel honesty in the man's words as he spoke, "For the most part . . . yes. I won't deny my thirst for revenge, but in the end? All of this is for the sake of such a world." He hesitated, unsure if he should chance mentioning her, before continuing, "I will achieve this world for someone precious to me. Nothing would make me happier than giving her the world she wishes for. Even if I must give my life for it."

Silence, as it has several times in the last few minutes, swallowed their words in a stunned silence as the man of miracles shed light on some of his motivations. They let the information sink in before Schneizel finally spoke, "I think in that case it is time to start discussing our terms, Zero." He nodded as he pulled out a thick packet of papers. "Though it seems a few things I included are already out of the question . . ."

* * *

The meeting didn't last as long as it could have as Schneizel seemed to have actually tried to be fair with the treaty. There was still two points was in the contract that Zero hadn't brought up, but the Prime Minister could tell he was about to. "This is almost entirely too good to be true, for both you and us, however there is two final things to work out. One of them has already been solved as we have agreed to act as a police force to help you keep the peace should Area 11 need the extra man power while this war is fought. So the point of disbanding the Black Knights is out of the question nor helpful for that decision. I would also like to know if there is any way to convince you to not force me to reveal my face?"

Kallen and Ohgi's blanched even as Cornelia grinned victoriously, "I think not, Zero! Even if I can't kill you for murdering Clovis once this is signed I will find out who you are!"

He nodded, "I had a feeling. I think I might have something in mind, but if I do sign this and I can't convince you to get rid of that statement . . . it will affect more than me as you know. Will you mind if we meet here at the same time and same place tomorrow?"

"Do you not think we can keep your face a secret, Zero?" Schneizel raised an eyebrow at the man in curiosity.

"It's not that, Prime Minister. We both know it would be incredibly easy for an image, even if it was blurry, to somehow fall into the public eye. To be frank I would prefer tell those closest to me first. Just in case." A nod of agreement told Lelouch all he needed know before he stood up.

Euphemia quickly spoke up before he left, "What are you thinking you might be able to offer up to convince us to strike that condition?"

The masked man stood and pushed in his chair before answering, "That information is something I will also need to discuss with someone else first. Before I can reveal it. If she thinks it would be a better alternative than revealing my face then I will mention it tomorrow." Kallen, Ohgi, and he were walking away, but Zero paused before leaving through the door. "What I can tell you at the moment is that it is intel of something I believe you would find very important." He laughed tauntingly as the doors closed behind them.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes, "What kind of information . . ."

* * *

Lelouch stared at his reflection as he stood in his Zero costume. He had been discussing everything that had occurred with the Black Knights for some time. Though he ensured they understood not to spread the word until the treaty is signed the next day. He did have a private talk with Diethard however and the man brought an interesting idea to his attention. Lelouch would consider it tonight and tomorrow before the meeting.

"It's time for me to go home, but this time I will not be taking this costume off. I hope Nunnally can forgive me." He nodded resolutely before leaving the base and heading for Ashford Academy even as he reached for his phone. "I do need to warn Sayoko to not attack me though."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I think there will only be one more chapter before the talk show stuff starts. I hope you all enjoyed this as I know I did. Not an extreme amount of humor, but it was enough. This is only setting up the rest of the story after all. As will the next chapter I suppose.


	2. Turn 02

**Author's Note:** Onward! This should set up for chapter 3 to be where the show begins!

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 02  
** Choose! The Rock or The Hard Place?!

He didn't tell all the details to Sayoko over the phone, as you never know who might be listening, but he got his point across. He was deliberately vague, but she understood he was coming clean about his nightly activities that night. He promised to call her again when he got home so she knew to expect him. Getting through Ashford and into his home was not so surprisingly hard as he couldn't afford anyone to see him. He was thankful it was as late as it was so next to no one was wandering around campus.

Of course he wasn't expecting Sayoko's reaction when he entered the home. The teen was shocked to come to find out she was a recent recruit of the Black Knights and she was, pleasantly, surprised to find out his identity. Lelouch wasn't too happy as Sayoko was meant to be here with Nunnally and not out fighting with him, but he accepted it well enough. For now anyway.

She was worried, much like he himself was, about what Nunnally would do when he told her, but she agreed that today's events made it necessary. Sayoko went ahead of him, "Nunnally. Your brother is home and he has something important to tell you."

The young girl turned her head, curious, "Thank you Auntie. I wonder what it is . . ." She held out her hand and waited for him. Lelouch schooled his features beneath the mask before he wordlessly walked to his sister. He took her hand and she frowned, "Why are you wearing leather gloves, big brother?"

Taking a deep breath he finally spoke, "I have much to tell you, Nunnally."

As he feared she stiffened at the sound of his voice from within the mask. To his surprise she didn't say anything for several moments, "Why?" The man flinched as she gripped his hand harder, "Lelouch, you . . ." Nunnally trembled as she lifted a hand and went to bring it down to slap his face, but he gently caught her hand.

"Don't, " he gulped, "You can slap me all want, but let me take off the mask first. I-I can't let you hurt yourself by hitting me while I have it on. Please."

Tears streaked down her face, "How can you be Zero, but still be my loving brother? I . . ." He took off his mask and gently kissed her forehead whispering his apologies.

"I never wanted to involve you, but you have to know this was all for you. To create the gentle world you want. I would sacrifice everything for your happiness, Nunnally." He smiled brightly, though she couldn't see it, and gently held her hand.

"But you're all I need big brother," she sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. "I can't be happy without you."

He laughed softly, but it wasn't a mean laugh. "I love you too Nunnally, but there is a reason I came to tell you." Lelouch took another deep breath, "Today Zero met with Schneizel and what he wanted was to sign a treaty."

Nunnally gasped and turned her head up to his face, "You mean . . ."

The exiled prince nodded as he gently lifted a hand to his sisters cheek, "If I sign it tomorrow then Zero's Rebellion will end. Until the treaty is inevitably made null and void when _that man_ wakes up anyway."

She smiled brightly as she realized her brother wouldn't leave her before another realization made her expression dim. "You said if."

Lelouch nodded, "I will sign it no matter what as it is the best deal we'll get, but . . . one of the conditions is that Zero takes off his mask and shows his face. Which is why I wanted to tell you before signing anything. I don't trust for my identity to stay hidden." He grimaced as he knew how his half-brother did things. It was likely he would have a picture 'accidentally' released to the public.

His sister gasped as she knew if that happened her life would change, "I did think of an alternative, but it would still somewhat oust us. Just not my identity as Zero. I . . . I was thinking about giving them just a bit of information about us still being alive in exchange for Zero not having to reveal himself. I would make sure it would be vague enough for Cornelia and Schniezel to not be able to easily connect the dots though."

"I see," Sayoko finally spoke up, "So no matter what your lives will likely change enormously. Both choices turn out the same essentially. You wanted to know what Nunnally thought of it before doing anything as well right, Lelouch?"

Nunnally sat stunned as her world tumbled down around her. No matter what she chose her life wasn't going to remain the same. No matter how much she wished she could remain here at Ashford with her brother forever she had always known better. A small part of her blamed her brother for becoming Zero, but she squashed it. She knew, if not now, that sooner or later things would have changed. Whether she liked it or not.

"In the end things will change no matter what happens now, but so long as I'm with you big brother . . . I am willing to bear the outcome of either."

Lelouch's gaze softened and he pulled her out of her wheelchair and held her close. "We will bear it together. I don't know if Schniezel will go for it, but it doesn't hurt to offer a second choice."

* * *

"I want to know why you killed Clovis," She spoke bravely as she turned her head to Lelouch. They had already spent half an hour talking through some things, but that was one of the few questions she hadn't asked him yet. She didn't like much of what he did, but understood there was some things he regretted. The sheer amount of damage done, and the civilian lives taken, by the landslide at Narita being one of them.

He sighed, "Clovis . . . he wasn't the man we remember. Do you remember the Shinjuku incident?" The nod from both women made him continue on forward. "I was there that day. Completely be accident I will be honest and I can tell you . . . those people didn't die from poison gas nor did the terrorists ever have such a weapon."

Sayoko's eyes widen, "You mean?"

He nodded, "The terrorists, who are now The Black Knights, did steal something from him, but not what was reported officially. From what I have gathered that it was a top secret project. He must have labelled it as poison gas to keep its true nature hidden as even the thieves thought that was what it was. He was afraid what would happen if the details went public. So to avoid being potentially disinherited Clovis ordered for every man, woman, and child in the ghetto to be killed. To ensure anyone who MIGHT run across it would be dead. Dead men tell no tales after all."

Nunnally gasped and choked back a sob, "How could Clovis do such a thing . . . The brother I remember would never do such a thing. That's a massacre!"

Lelouch nodded and was about to respond when he was interrupted by the bane of his existence. "So you finally told her did you?"

Nunnally whipped her head to where she heard the voice, "Miss C.C. is that you? Why are you here so late?"

"I'm his accomplice." She shrugged, "Stop glaring at me boy. You were going to tell her about me anyway and we both know it."

He frowned slightly, but nodded, "C.C. was what was in the capsule that was stolen from Clovis. I believe they were performing human experimentation on her." Lelouch looked at the annoying woman, "I found her on accident and she saved my life. Took a bullet for me actually." Nunnally squeezed his hand tightly in panic at his admission, "Though I was innocent I was very close to being killed by Clovis's Royal Guard. I owe her my life and so as a favor, since she is hiding from the military, C.C. has been living here."

"Mast-I mean Lelouch!" Old habits die hard and Sayoko still found herself referring to her family formally on occasion. She looked at him sadly as what he said sank in, "You helped the terrorists win didn't you?"

The boy nodded, "I couldn't stand by and allow the slaughter of so many people." He looked to the floor with dark eyes, "Reminded me too much of our time during the invasion only this time I could do something. After helping them defeat Clovis's forces I confronted him myself. I might have refrained from killing him if he hadn't seen my face, but it was his actions that day that sealed his fate. I did force him to order a cease fire before more unneeded death happened however."

Nunnally took a deep breath, "I see. I can't believe Clovis would do such a thing, but . . . I can feel it. You are telling the truth." She turned her head towards her brother, "What could have caused such a change in him? To make him so . . . uncaring towards the lives of people? Even if they ARE numbers. I don't understand. He was so gentle and caring when we were younger."

She giggled softly at a particular memory of Clovis, "Though I will admit he always did panic too easily and care too much about his image." She smiled not-so-innocently, "If it wasn't for his flirtatious ways one would assume he . . . played for the other team. Perhaps he did and played both sides?"

Lelouch looked at his sister in shock as C.C. grinned deviously, "Your sister is much more amusing than you, boy. You could learn a thing or two about humor from her."

"You have been around Mistress Milly too long, Nunnally." Sayoko laughed in amusement. Lelouch suddenly shivered as the thought of a teenage Nunnally acting like Milly Ashford shook him. He decided to ensure that didn't happen. Somehow, someway.

* * *

Thankfully the next day was Saturday so Lelouch didn't have to worry about making any excuses to get out of school. Though he did still have to say something so Milly would let him leave. He still had an hour before he needed to be at the meeting place, but Lelouch wanted to check up on what progress Deithard has made on his suggestion. So he had called on ahead as he made his way to the base.

Quietly arriving at the near empty headquarters he found the reporter waiting for him. "Good to see you here already, Deithard. I want to know how your inquiries have gone."

The man blinked, "How did you know I was already working on it?"

Despite the fact he couldn't see it Lelouch sent him a wry glance. "I've worked with you for quite some time now Deithard. You idea is interesting and you were quite into it. I think I can say that I know you enough by now to predict your actions. For the most part at least," the masked man chuckled lightly.

"I see. That makes sense." He nodded, "I remained fairly vague on the reasons why to the producer, but I did find a studio who was quite interested in the idea. It was, luckily, a studio that I trust to handle things well. Once you sign the treaty today we can go ahead and make our way to there. Then we can discuss directly with them."

Zero looked at Deithard for several moments in silence before he nodded in approval. "I have been thinking about the idea myself and I've found that it has grown on me. Besides. It would make a great way to not only earn funds legally, but improve the general public opinion about us."

Deithard grinned victoriously, "You prove how clever you are once again, Zero. Should I wait for you here after you leave?"

Lelouch gave a brief pause before answering the man, "Please do. Though if we are going to move that quickly I think it would be best if we use your Omega channel during the signing." He stood up straight and smirked confidently, "I'm sure Prime Minister Schniezel won't mind, but I'll make sure to run the idea by him once things have been discussed. Of course if he doesn't want to do so then we'll have to hold off on the talks until he is ready for an official announcement."

The tenacious reporter readily agreed with that, "Then I'll await your call should we need to postpone meeting with them."

"Thank you Deithard." Lelouch laughed openly, "Things have taken such a strange turn. We are going to sign a historic treaty with Britannia and should things go well I'll have my own talk show. Now all that needs to happen is for someone to off the Emperor while he is out of commission for me and I'll start to think that Lady Luck is finally working with me!"

* * *

Approximately half an hour later found Zero with Ohgi and Kallen flanking him as they rode up an elevator. "What happens after this, Zero?"

The man turned towards the girl, "We bide our time. Gather strength as we enjoy our normal lives."

His second in command looked at him oddly, "If we are signing a peace treaty why would we gather our strength?"

"Simple. This treaty is only going to last as long as the Emperor remains in that coma. The moment he is awake and hears about it . . . I suspect Schniezel will get an earful despite the sound logic behind this treaty and then he will order it to be made null and void. The treaty could last a week or several months."

Kallen faced turned red as her temper turned its ugly head, "So then what's the point signing this?! We could just go into hiding rather than give people false hope!"

The masked man nodded, "We COULD, but the problem is that Schniezel might decide to level the entirety of the Tokyo Settlement to ensure our likely destruction." His companions looked at him in horror, "He would do it from the safety of the Avalon of course and fire that massive laser into the heart of the ghetto first. Of course nobles would be warned while everyone else to be damned to oblivion."

They shuddered as they realized how many people would die from such a plan. "This really IS our best option. If he did such a thing it would serve as a warning to the EU and Chinese Federation to tread lightly and would make sure I wouldn't be around to succeed in any plan of mine to kill the Emperor. Even if we survived no one would dare follow our cause after that. A win/win for him in the end."

"I think I'm going to be sick," the red headed girl really didn't look very good and Zero nodded in agreement. "So many innocent people . . . Japanese AND Britannian would die." She immediately thought of the Student Council and shivered in fear. Realizing that some of the few truly good Britannian's she had met, despite how weird they were, would probably perish in such an attack. Her resolve hardened as she refused to allow them, her friends, to die. "I understand Zero. We can't allow that to happen."

All three of them reached an agreement as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They left the elevator and Lelouch spoke directly to the both of them, "I am going offer Schniezel a second choice in the hopes he will go for it instead of the condition that I remove my mask. I want you, specifically Kallen, to not react when you hear a particular set of names. I will explain afterwards if you remain patient." She looked at him in confusion, but nodded in acceptance along with Ohgi.

The three members of royalty were waiting for them as they drew near and sat down with them. "I have a new version of the treaty written up that includes everything we decided upon yesterday. Of course I will let you read it over Zero." The Prime Minister cut right to the chase as he clearly wanted to get this done soon. He probably had to get home soon for the sake of keeping war from happening.

"Good. Before I read it I think it is time for my offer. I've talked it over and doubled checked my sources last night. You may want to sit down for this Cornelia." She narrowed her eyes in distrust, but his serious tone made her consider doing as he asked. The princess nodded with her lips pursed unhappily and sat down next to her Euphemia. "In exchange for not having to remove my mask I offer you information on the fates of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia."

Kallen only didn't react as, along with the royalty across the table, she froze in shock. Cornelia growled, "They're dead! HOW DARE YOU! Your countrymen killed them for no reason which is what started the invasion and you know it!"

Lelouch didn't even flinch as Cornelia's sword moments later was inches from his mask, "My offer is still on the table. I have done my own investigation and I can tell you what exactly happened to them. If you choose to hear this in place of the removal of my mask." He stared ahead at Schniezel even as Euphie sent him a worried look. Not understanding what he was up to.

"Why should we believe such information would be correct, Zero?" The prince almost unnoticably narrowed his gaze at the terrorist.

"I suppose you can't fully trust me as I don't have documents proving what I know. This would be somewhat a leap of faith. Which as I understand isn't exactly you modus operandi, Prime Minister. The only thing you can trust is that I would honor my side of the deal and am not just trying to get out of removing my mask."

Euphemia bit her lip nervously as her sister refused to lower her sword and continued to stare angrily at Lelouch. "Relax sister. Please. This isn't the place for this." Cornelia grimaced unhappily before putting her sword away and sitting back down. She instead began sending death glares at the masked man that made even Kallen and Ohgi, who they WEREN'T directed at, sweat.

Schniezel was clearly considering his options and it was a few minutes before he shook his head. "I want to believe you would be telling the truth and the information would be new information at that, but . . . I can't take that chance Zero."

Lelouch sighed and nodded, "I understand. With that in mind before I get to the reading the treaty I have two final things to say. Only one is a new condition for the treaty." He looked towards his estranged family before sitting up straighter. "First things first. I want to be called within the hour when the Emperor wakes up. I don't want to be hearing about it first through the news. The fact of the matter is I'm going to need to protect my friends and family since I will need to remove my mask."

"What do you mean Zero?" Euphemia cocked her head to one side in some confusion, "The treaty does not allow us to harm them. So you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded, "True. So long as the treaty is in place I have nothing to worry about. The problem is this treaty is more a matter of convenience for the moment and will likely only stay in place until Charles finds out about it. He will most certainly claim that is goes against Britannia's values and will want it null and voided ASAP."

Suddenly Zero, surprising those around him despite the grim outlook, chuckled lightly. "Unless one of you want to kill the emperor for me now while he is in a coma . . . my rebellion is only postponed and not cancelled. I'd be completely up for it if you want to."

His brother and sisters just gave him incredulous stares before Schniezel began to laugh. "Your audacity is incredible! I must admit that it is somewhat admirable." Everyone realized that Zero just made joke that was simultaneously a serious offer and they followed their example. Even Cornelia laughed.

"No then? Well can't blame me for trying." That got a wide grin out of Kallen and Ohgi even as their laughs finally faded. "Still though. I hope that condition is acceptable." A nod from his brother made him feel better. "Good. Now as for the other? I won't be removing my mask here today. Even after I sign this."

The royalty went silent before Cornelia spoke, "Are you trying to get out of completing your end of the bargain?"

Lelouch shook his head, "Not at all. I won't go into too much detail as I still don't know them myself, but my . . . public relations officer came up with an interesting idea. I have a camera with me that I have set to the private channel I use. If you allow us to air the signing of the treaty live to people everywhere then his idea can come to fruition even sooner."

Schniezel looked at him in what could only be curiosity and confusion. "What idea did he have?"

"It was an interesting one. He has even already looked into making it happen. He wants me to get my own talk show."

Everyone's gaze immediately zeroed in on him, "What?" That was Kallen unsurprisingly being the first one to gather her wits and say what the others were thinking.

"I know it sounds odd and insane. Don't worry I thought the same thing . . . at first. Then I had all night and all morning to consider it. I think it is a decent idea. Because I don't trust my identity to get out I will reveal it myself to the world. I don't know if the show would run every night, but I think for the first week it could. As a celebration in a way. I propose that the first Friday after the show's debut I take off the mask live."

They all looked at him like he was crazy before Euphemia began to giggle. "That sounds just like you! It is so out of left field that only you could make it work." Kallen grinned again as she could only agree. Her leader DID do crazy things and somehow made them work how he wanted them to.

"My sister has a point, Zero." Schniezel nodded, "Fine. That will do. I hope we don't have to wait too long. After all how long the will coma last is a complete mystery."

Lelouch grinned, "You don't know my public relations officer. He's very good at his job. In fact when we leave here I'll be going to meet up with him. I actually wanted to show the signing of the treaty live for the fact that would make meeting with a producer that much faster. I suspect if you give it a week or so everything should be set up."

Cornelia was just shaking her head as she was slowly started wondering if they were being punked. Surely that was the only way Zero of all people would get his own television show. It had to be a joke . . . right?

* * *

He slid the treaty back to Schniezel, "Everything seems to be in order. No hidden loopholes or any fine print that gives us a bad deal. With that last stipulation I mentioned earlier now added to it I think we are ready to sign it. I think you will probably want to be the one to do the whole announcing the treaty to the world yourself. If I do it they will probably think I threatened you into it."

Zero got out his camera and handed it to Ohgi even as the Prime Minister agreed. "Much like you Zero I'm good at improvising. We'll have Cornelia and Euphemia as well as you body guard by visible as we sign it."

Things were quickly set up as they prepared for the announcement. Ohgi turned on the camera and all around Area 11 Schniezel's image began to appear. "Today marks a historic moment in the proud history our beloved Empire. In light of recent events Zero and I have come to an agreement. Here we sign The Treaty of Area 11."

"With this The Black Knights and Britannia will stop fighting and will help each other keep the peace. The native people of this Area are to be called Japanese once more however the name of this country will remain Area 11. Let us all come together on this momentous occasion and celebrate the peace and prosperity to come."

Ohgi zoomed out as Schniezel walked towards the table with Zero. The princesses side by side along and Kallen with her Black Knights mask on to protect her identity were in plain sight. The Prime Minister takes up the pen first and signs his name. Then he passes the treaty to the masked man and he nodded respectfully at his brother. He signs his alias of Zero in agreement before he stepped forward.

"To the Japanese people! With signing this treaty you can start picking yourselves up. Get a proper job without needing to become an Honorary Britannian and even rebuild your city! With this you have a chance for happiness so long as you are willing to reach out and grab it!" He extended his hand with a dramatic flourish, "To the Britannian people! Embrace this peace. It will be hard I know. Many of you were taught by your parents and loved ones since a young age to think of people like the Japanese as inferior. They were taught the same way as you were. I do not blame any of you. I blame the system that logic operates under!"

He curled his hand into a fist, "Together we can show the world we can co-exist! Can be friends with each other! Can love each other! Let's build a country where you don't have to be afraid of where you are in the Settlement just because of your nationality! Let's prove that a peaceful future is a viable option!"

The broadcast was cut off and left both Euphemia and Kallen looking at Zero with pride. Even Schniezel and Cornelia had to admit he was quite impressive, especially in person, with his speeches. "If that is all I really need to get back to the mainland. I expect you to start working with Cornelia, Zero. If that is the kind of world you want to prove then prove it with your actions. Same goes for you sister. Work with Zero."

Euphemia waved goodbye to Zero and Kallen and were leaving when Lelouch stopped them. "You really miss them, don't you Cornelia? Your siblings."

She paused and the only indication she gave towards her feelings was her hand curling into a fist and her body tensing. "Why does that matter, Zero?"

He smiled happily beneath his mask and nodded in content, "I see. In that case I offer a freebie to you. As an act of good faith." She turned her head to look at him in confusion, "They are alive and very happy in their normal lives, Cornelia."

Her face began to morph into one of anger again, but he stopped her cold. "I don't have a reason to lie to you. I would gain nothing. I just felt that I would offer a little bit of the knowledge my investigation turned up to you. To a sister who truly missed them. Who truly cares for the vi Britannia siblings even now." She stiffly nodded before walking out with her brother and sister in tow.

They waited several minutes before leaving themselves and Lelouch finally answered Kallen's unasked questions. "The Lelouch and Nunnally at your school ARE in fact the lost prince and princess, but don't approach them about it. What I told Cornelia is true. They are happy in their current lives. Now they are only royalty in blood." He nodded confidently, "You actually met the prince at the festival Ohgi. He was the young man with amethyst eyes and raven hair."

His second in command gaped at him, "How did I know you were at the festival? Isn't that obvious? I was there myself. Of course not in costume." He chuckled, "Also no. I'm not reading your mind." Ohgi's eyes widened and was unsure what to think as that is sure what it seemed like he was doing.

"I understand Zero. They just want to live a normal life. Away from the royal family for as long as they can." Kallen smiled as she resolved to not approach the siblings about their heritage as her leader asked. It was only fair. After all she wanted a normal life away from the Stadtfeld family with her mother and it would be wrong of her to deny such a life for others.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I think that does it for chapter 2. The next chapter should have the first "episode" of the talk show in it. After a little bit leads up to it of course. I hope you got some laughs out of this chapter. It's strange. I didn't even realize how long this one got until I had almost finished it. Oh well.


	3. Turn 03

**Author's Note:** I don't have much of an idea what all will happen in this chapter other than the big points I plan to include . . . so here is to hoping our favorite blonde president can bring some good laughs to the table to counterbalance the definite seriousness that this chapter will have at times.

As it turns out the name of the Talk Show is going to be the same name as the story that influenced this one. I thought about it and honestly it was probably the best one possible. So I will make use of it as otherwise . . . I don't know what I could name it and have it sound good.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me this idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 03  
** Pure of Heart

"This is your Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge speaking. I need to see President Milly Ashford in the Student Council meeting room. Please come see me immediately about private family matters." The boy quickly made his way to the clubhouse as he wondered how this would go. Knowing Milly it would be . . . headache-inducing. He swiftly closed the windows, closed the blinds, and got dressed in his costume. He even turned off the light as he waited to hear her footsteps.

He had his chair turned towards the blocked windows, and away from the door, when he finally heard them. Lelouch strengthened his resolve, not that he could back out now anyway, as Milly's stepped into the dark room. "Lelouch? Are you in here? Why is this room so dark?" He heard her giggle and he knew something was up. "Is this your attempt to seduce me? Be all dark and mysterious? You know you don't have to try so _hard_."

He spluttered in disbelief at this woman. Here he was about to tell her his secret and she was HITTING on him. "Or is this about you and Nunnally calling Sayoko by 'Aunt' now? I already know about that." The caped terrorist stiffened as his eyes widened comically. He didn't turn around as he didn't have his helmet on yet. He wanted to ensure she stepped into the room and closed the door.

He sighed and already felt tired, "No Milly. I only called it a family emergency as I needed to talk to you alone. I knew that would do it." Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose, "please close the door."

She shrugged and closed the door, "So this must be about your TV show then. Right Zero?" He froze as this woman, as usual, knew more than she should. He clinched his fist and didn't even turn around in his chair. He outright stood up at looked at her in absolute confusion.

"How . . ."

She grinned, "Oh please. You're just lucky the others are in denial deeper than THE Nile. Plus knowing you as I do it was pretty obvious." She looked at him up and down in the low lighting in the form-fitting Zero suit, "Though I can always get to know you better . . ."

He was mortified. Absolutely and utterly. Not only had she clearly figured it out sometime ago, but she was hitting on him. Again. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I was angry, especially after Shirley told us her father was killed in Narita, but . . . then I saw your expression at the funeral. I knew you hadn't intended to do such damage. So I calmed myself down." Suddenly she smirked, "Though I'm still angry. I already have a plan in the works my revenge though."

He shuddered, "I see. " The boy could already feel that headache he knew would come as he rubbed his temples. "Yes. I was here to tell you I'm Zero. I'm also here to ask if you would help convince Shirley to be the first guest on the show on Tuesday. I have apologies to make as Zero . . . and Lelouch."

She stared at him before she smirked and a chill went up his spine, "I will. On the condition I can be a guest with her!"

"I . . . I don't really have a choice do I? Can you at least promise to behave? As best you can anyway." The unmasked boy sighed tiredly as she nodded, "Once we get her to agree we will invite the others as well. They won't be guests on the show itself, but they can be in the audience. Well Nunnally, nor myself, will be for obvious reasons. I need you to help convince all of them to go. Even Suzaku."

Milly sent in a curious look, "How come?"

"Don't tell anyone, but one of the terms of the treaty was that I remove the mask. As I don't for a minute think it will stay secret I'm doing it in the most dramatic way I can on Friday. Nunnally and Sayoko already know and I will be telling the others soon." He frowned, "It will be better to hear it from me than a secondary source."

She grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I love your theatrics? I've taken a few cues from you, you know." With a scary gleam in her eyes she continued, "Class is almost over anyway. I can go gather the others while also making an excuse for you not being with us."

Lelouch laughed, "As much as it scares me to say . . . we make a good team. You get them and I'll do my thing." The unmasked teen smirked, "Here is what we'll do."

* * *

"Where's Lulu, President?" The orangette was frowning as she looked around. Possibly hoping he would walk around the corner any moment, "He isn't out gambling is he?"

"Would I be here if he was gambling, Shirley? I'm his ride remember? Something probably just came up. There was that announcement he made earlier. He needed to talk to Milly about some family problem I guess."

Said blonde looked towards them briefly as she barely hid a mischievous expression, "Lelouch just had some important family business to take care of. His father isn't feeling well." She grinned knowing they would be confused as, for obvious reasons, he never talks about his family. She waved off both their questioning looks and Suzaku raised eyebrow as they approached the clubhouse. "We have a special guest who is here to see us all."

Milly led them into the main room and stopped, "He should be coming now." The lights flickered off, seemingly on their own, and curtains fell over the windows. Leaving the room dim as loud click-clacking could be heard approaching from upstairs. A shadowy figure stood at the top within moments and then a small spotlight shined towards the shadow.

"Greetings Student Council members of Ashford Academy. I am Zero!" He slowly started walking down the stairs as the spotlight kept on him, "It is a pleasure to be here."

Nina had quickly backed up to the door and seemed to be trying to hide herself from view as this man approached. Suzaku was glaring at him and stood in front of his friends as Kallen stared wide-eyed in surprise. Rivalz stuttered out, "W-why are you here?"

"Just to talk, Rivalz Cardemonde," Lelouch chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend freeze upon hearing Zero call his name. He wasn't surprised by the reactions he got and he wouldn't deny that he found it funny, "I would like to talk to you specifically Shirley Fenette."

The poor girl had just been standing stock-still in surprise until that moment. She flinched as Suzaku moved in front of her, "You will not harm them."

Lelouch stared down his childhood friend before laughing. He could see the stunned look in his eyes as _Zero_ laughed, though it wasn't mean-spirited, before he answered his concerns. "I'm not here to harm anyone Suzaku. As you know tomorrow is the first airing of my show. All broadcast live of course. I want Ms. Fenette to be my first guest."

"W-what?" Shirley finally spoke, "Why would I want to have ANYTHING to do with you?! You murdered my father!"

She had been expecting some surprised reaction, a small step back or anything, but Zero only nodded. "I know. That's why I want you to be my first guest. If it makes you feel better Milly Ashford forced me to promise her to be a guest on the show with you should you agree. You won't be alone and your friends here can come too. They can cheer you on from the audience."

Milly had backed away to get Nina close stand next to their friends with promises that everything will be alright. With that done she smiled, "He is telling the truth. I think you should do it Shirley. He told me a bit more about why he wants you there, but he also had me promise to not tell you." She smiled encouragingly, "So even if you don't trust Zero trust me."

Shirley looked between the masked teen and Milly before biting her lip with indecision. Lelouch relaxed and pushed past Suzaku. He gently took the orangette's hand into both of his, "Please Ms. Fenette. I can promise you that there is no ulterior motive to this. There is no dastardly plot that involves harming you or your friends. This is simply an offer from a man who wants to make amends and wants start with a girl he wronged."

They could hear the sincere honesty in his voice and they all stared at him in surprise. Kallen's eyes softened as she knew how he felt considering she was the one who used the Guren to start that landslide. Perhaps she could tell her friends the truth and be able to apologize in return. The red head smiled when Shirley nodded her agreement to going with a flush of embarrassment on her face.

Milly clapped and the lights came back on, "This is great! I trust you will send someone to pick us all up?"

Lelouch almost couldn't stop his chuckle as the president once again didn't leave them a choice. She automatically volunteered them and, with none of them really having anything else to do, they let her. Much to Nina's dismay.

* * *

Shirley was shaking from nerves as she sat in the limo on its way to the studio. "I wish Lulu were here . . . I hope Nunna feels better soon." The girl had decided to not tell her mother what was really going on tonight because the orangette knew she took the death of her husband even worse than Shirley did. Over the last twenty-four hours, while her nerves were getting to her, she had begun to feel this was the right choice. She refused to let her mother stop her from going.

"We're almost there." Ohgi looked back from the front as they were stopped, "You know I was at that festival you had recently. That school of yours is gorgeous."

Nina was nervous as he was Japanese, but he was being nice enough she was able to somewhat relax. "B-but aren't you a Black Knight? Why were you there?"

Ohgi looked back at the road as he pushed on the gas again, but through the mirror Milly saw him burn red. "I was ah . . . on a date. I was just normal civilian that day."

The blonde grinned teasingly as her eyes sparkled, "She must be pretty special to you to get you to blush like that." The man stiffened even as his face colored even more making her giggle lightly. Perhaps out of embarrassment he didn't speak again until they arrived.

"We're here." Ohgi nodded subtly at Kallen as she left and he pulled the limo around back before entering the building himself. The group quickly found themselves being herded backstage and into Zero's room.

The man was waiting for them, but before he could start Milly did. "Oh my. Getting us beautiful young ladies alone, Mr. Zero?" She looked at men, "Well . . . plus Rivalz and Suzaku I suppose. Nothing like a bit of an adventure in a harem."

Lelouch stared at her and shook his head, "I'll allow that one Ms. Ashford. Now please at least TRY to behave. I would like to not start any untoward rumors about me on accident."

She just smirked, "It's only a rumor if you allow it to be one."

"M-m-madame President!" Shirley's face was bright red as Nina tried to make herself invisible.

"Now Ms. Ashford. Euphemia has dibs on Suzaku and unless you could convince her to join such a harem I don't think that rumor will come true."

Suzaku's mouth hung open in shock even as the blonde squealed in laughter, "I knew we would get along." She was almost crying because of how much she was laughing, "I might have to seriously try to seduce you if this is how your going to be. Imagine our children!" Everyone other than the two in question shivered at the idea of there being an even worse version of Milly with the scary intelligence of Zero.

"That aside I was just making sure you are ready," Zero responded dryly, "After all two of you are going to be on national television." That made the red in Shirley's cheeks disappear as she paled. She had forgot it would be broadcast live. "Don't worry as everything will be fine. We have about ten minutes to get the two ladies ready while the others are taken to the audience."

"Get us ready? What do you mean?"

Milly had been about to open her mouth, but Zero sent her a look and she stopped while she was ahead for once. "You are about to be on TV. We want you two to appear natural, but there will still be some make up and such. We have professionals that do that. Don't worry so much Ms. Fenette."

Zero stood, "Now come along." They moved quickly as they got ready. Zero was already waiting for his own cue while the girls were getting their last touch-ups. They knew they would be called soon, but not immediately. They had more than enough time. The cameraman finished the countdown with his fingers as Zero made his way on stage with a flair of his cape. He stopped in front of his desk and seat while bowing.

"Welcome to Late Night Rebellion for the first time! I am your host Zero! Tonight we have two special guests, but first a few words." He sat down with confidence, "I hope those in this building feel safe as we have worked hard at ensuring it is secured. On the off chance someone could sneak in a weapon . . . well it won't turn out well for them if they try to use it. I have a bodyguard, but you won't see her unless she wants you to. You don't want to see my bodyguard." The audience looked between each other unsure if he was serious, but Zero made no more veiled threats as he moved on cheerfully.

"For the past two weeks I have been hard at work beside the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy and, while things got off to a rocky start, we are making real progress. With my connections I've managed to convince the other rebel groups to put down their weapons and with the connections the princesses have we have stopped the nobles from doing anything rash as well. Most of them at least. There is still a long road ahead of us, but we can already see the good happening. Area 11's economy is improving by leaps and bounds as the Japanese can work and open their own places of business. So please. I ask that all of us continue working together for a brighter future!"

He sounded so confident and passionate that many of the people tuned in, whether in the audience or not, began to clap and cheer. He help up his hands to ask for calm after several moments, "Now. I ask that our first guest comes on out. Please welcome Ms. Shirley Fenette a student at Ashford Academy!" She was blushing as she walked out. Her hair pinned up and just enough make up on to accent her emerald eyes.

She bowed respectfully at the camera before sitting down. "Now Ms. Fenette-"

Shirley blushed more, "Just call me Shirley. Ms. Fenette is too long to say every time you want to address me."

He nodded and smiled under his mask, "As you wish. Welcome to the show, Shirley. Now our second guest is Ms. Milly Ashford also a student at Ashford Academy!" Unlike Shirley the blonde soaked in the attention she got from the camera being on her as she exuded confidence. She smiled and did a small wave into the camera as she sat down. "Welcome to you as well, Milly."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why did you not refer to me like you did Shirley?"

He couldn't stop from vocalizing his chuckle, "Ms. Ashford. I know you from reputation alone and knew that you would much prefer just being called by your first name."

She grinned widely, "Good to know that you are into blondes enough to look into my reputation." The camera crew and audience just gave the girl an incredulous look as what she said registered.

"Please behave Milly. Refrain from the innuendos if you can. This IS national TV." She pouted from the lack of a reaction out of him, but nodded. "Now I'm sure everyone wants to know why I invited two girls, unknown ones at that, onto the show as the first guests. Admittedly Milly is here to encourage Shirley. She was very nervous about being here and her other friends are in the audience as well." The camera panned over to the Student Council members in the audience before going back to the stage.

"I see no reason to beat around the bush so let's get to the point. I personally visited Shirley and invited her for one main reason. To apologize." He stood before moving towards the orangette, much to everyone's surprise, and kneeled before her. "I ask that you forgive me for accidentally killing your father when I caused the landslide in Narita." Shirley's eyes widened as she hadn't been sure what to expect, but this wasn't it. "I know all too well what it is like to lose a parent from a terrorist attack and I know no matter what I say it won't help. I know that sadness and rage, yes so much rage, that you have to feel even now. I still feel it too."

He took her hand gently in his, "I don't deserve your forgiveness nor do I think you can ever truly get over it, but what I did cost your father his life. A man who wasn't even a soldier, but just happened to be in the wrong city at the wrong time."

No one was expecting Zero to do this. They could tell how truly sorry he was as the regret weighed heavily in his voice. "The weapon I used was called the Radiant Wave Surger and we had only just acquired it. I ran simulations again and again to see if my plan to start that landslide would work and it always did, but . . . to be honest I didn't expect the landslide to do the amount of damage it did. I know it doesn't change things and I can't reverse time to redo it, but I want you to know that I didn't intend to demolish that city. There was only one simulation that had laid out what ended up happening and it only had a 0.8% chance of doing so at all."

He sighed as he shook his head. Shirley was staring at him as she cried silently. Her free hand to her mouth, but she didn't try to take the hand in Zero's away. Even Milly was paying close attention, "I know telling you it was just bad luck won't help you either so I won't. I just want you to understand that I never wanted to harm any of those civilian lives down in that city. I never thought it would be affected as I could never get the simulation to replicate that scenario again. Even if all the conditions were the exact same. The landslide always stopped at the base of the mountain or the edge of the city in my tests." He bowed his head respectfully, "So I beg for your forgiveness for taking your father away from you much too early."

No one said a word because what are you supposed to say to such a confession? No one anticipated the masked man to apologize and so very clearly mean his words. In that same moment no one was anticipating the red head from the student council to push through the audience and take the same position as Zero in front of the orangette. "I beg forgiveness too, Shirley." She looked up at her friend as she too cried.

"Why are you . . ." Shirley looked at her in confusion.

Zero looked at her briefly before he seemed to nod to her determination, "Are you certain? You can't take this back."

She nodded back, "I beg your forgiveness because I am Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki of the Black Knights! I am their ace and the one who pilots the Guren Mk. II. I was the one who used the Radiant Wave Surger that is attached to my personal Knightmare. It caused the landslide and, though I am half Japanese, I felt such incredible guilt. Much like my leader did upon learning of the civilian casualties. Especially your father Shirley." Kallen pleaded as she bowed low, "You are one of my only true Britannian friend's. You and rest of the student council. All of you are such great people despite your . . . eccentricities." The student council smiled in amusement at her comment. "Please forgive me. Even if I don't deserve it."

The entire world went still at that proclamation, with a great many being Kallen's "friends" going red in fury as she admitted to not liking them, and Shirley's eyes stared at the two in front of her. She didn't know what to do and then it suddenly clicked. She smiled and laughed cheerfully, not even faking it, as she leaned down and pulled both rebel leader and friend into a hug. "I-I don't think I can ever completely get over it, but the fact you two truly mean what you say . . . means so much to me. So, so much. Thank you. I forgive you." Both Lelouch and Kallen melt into the hug much to the surprise of about everyone.

"No. Thank you Shirley." Both rebels respond simultaneously.

Zero chuckled softly even as he pulled away from the hug and stood, "You have proven to without a doubt be truly kind. There are only two people like you that I know and both of them are Britannian princesses, Shirley. Both of which are too pure of heart for me to ever purposefully hurt and both of them are well aware of that fact. Much like you are now."

The girl blushed heavily and was speechless as what he was saying set in. That she reminded him of two _princesses_. The idea that Zero wouldn't harm two specific members of Britannian royalty if he could help it stunned the audience. They were expecting laughter and charisma during the show, but what they got was so much . . . more than that just that. Of course the Milly had decided to ruin the moment somewhat as she leaned towards the two girls still hugging. "So are you two going to make-out or what?" She gave a sly smirk as they flushed more and Kallen glared at the blonde. "Heck invite Zero and myself and we'll make it a foursome."

Both girls responded with an embarrassed, and angry, outcry. "MILLY!"

* * *

It had been a long and emotional one hour, but the student council were on their way home as they discussed what had gone on. The revelation of who Kallen was shocked all but Suzaku, but not even Nina was changed much by it. She was perhaps a bit more shy around the red head, but her friendship with her and her only being half Japanese helped a lot. They were actually happier as Kallen let her real personality shine out fully, one they had only seen glimpses of before, because she knew she didn't have to hide it anymore.

The driver never said anything, but that is because it wasn't Ohgi any more. Unbeknownst to the student council it was actually Zero himself. Not long after they reached the Academy to the confusion of Suzaku and Kallen as they assumed they would be dropped off first. The real surprise was when the door was opened for them, not by Ohgi, but by Zero himself.

"This is the only stop I'm making today. Time to get out even if you don't live here." He chuckled softly as they grumbled and did just as he said. "I do believe Milly has something for us inside." Said blonde gave him a confused look it changed to one of understanding and played along.

"Yes. Come on inside. You can stay with Lelouch and Nunnally for the night. Plenty of room." She looked at Suzaku and Kallen specifically. Much to their surprise Zero continued being unusually kind as he also held open the door into the club house for them.

As the entered Sayoko pushed a still awake Nunnally into the room. "So you all are back?"

Shirley gave the small girl a confused look, "I thought you were sick?"

She just giggled, "I glad that you are back home, big brother." The door closed and Zero laughed softly as he walked towards Nunnally. Within moments he was pulling off his helmet and kneeled beside the girl before gently grasping her hand.

"It's good to be home, Nunnally." He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned his amethyst eyes towards the teenagers staring at him blankly.

"Lulu is . . . Zero?" A loud thump made them jump moments later as Shirley hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Boy was that a long one. It was almost even longer, but a part I was going to include will instead be included in the next chapter. I realized early on how including it would probably make this chapter beyond long. Longer than it ever needed to be and isn't pertinent for a specific chapter. Thankfully.


	4. Turn 04

**Author's Note:** I'm very glad that people are enjoying this story so far. It is interesting to read the last few reviews that all have mentioned that they are surprised at the quality of the story. The idea in and of itself is crackfiction and that is what the original story, _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ , is. This is crackfiction yes, but it is more so a semi-serious take on it. I refuse to let my writing be low quality nor for it to go hog wild. This story only has one foot in La La Land rather than invading it and becoming its master. Like regular crackfiction stories tend to do.

That is probably why some feel that this somehow works. I'm not denying the sheer potential humor behind the concept of the story itself, but I'm not letting it be ONLY that. Plus the characters are fairly accurate to their canon counterparts. Though Lelouch is a bit more open. That helps.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me this idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 04  
** Zero Day

 _"Shirley. I'm sorry about your father. If I could be born into a new life . . . I would."_

 _"Lulu . . . No don't!"_

"Shirley? Wake up. Shirley?"

The orangette's eyes snapped open suddenly to find Lelouch looking over her. She flushed brightly as she realized he was still in his Zero attire and her head was in his lap.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Lelouch was smiling at her teasingly, but grew worried when she didn't say anything back. His eyes widened when she started crying, "Shirley?"

The girl sat up and pulled him into a tight hug and placed her chin on his shoulder, "Why did you do it? How could you do such a thing . . ."

Lelouch stiffened, "I explained to you about your father . . ." He wasn't sure if that was what she meant, but he didn't know what else she could be talking about.

She looked into his eyes, her own eyes shimmering with tears, "You made me forget. Why? I-I remember everything. I remember you casually helping that truck driver two years ago. I remember finding out you were Zero at the docks." Her grip on his shirt tightened, "I remember shooting that woman to protect your identity. I remember you . . . erasing my memory with that red eye of yours, Lulu."

He gulped as his mind was thrown into confusion. He scrambled to say something even as his those around him gave him incredulous looks. "How do you . . . That should be impossible." Lelouch searched her eyes and face for some kind of answer, "I did it because you were so devastated. It was all my fault. I hurt you so much. I don't deserve you as a friend or anything more than that Shirley."

"You don't get to decide that." She frowned and looked away, "You even made me forget that kiss."

He gave her a feeble smile, "I know, but I wanted to protect you from me. From the pain of knowing that your father's murderer is the boy you lov-mmffph!" Lelouch was caught off guard as the orangette pulled him into a kiss. She didn't let him pull away as he let himself kiss her back briefly until she pulled away on her own.

"That was payback. For making me forget such my first kiss with you. And this is for you caring so much that you went so far in trying to protect me." She smiled as she kissed him again.

He stared at her as he tried to catch his breath after she pulled away again. He was going to say something when he was interrupted. "Hold on a second. You somehow erased her memory? AND kissed before!?" The unmasked teen looked up to see an absolutely confused Milly that also seeming angry she hadn't been told of such a moment.

"This just got a lot harder to explain to all of you. Honestly this was something I didn't even tell Nunnally about because it just . . . complicates everything."

His sister's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment at the idea he didn't tell her everything even as _she_ appeared from nowhere. "He means the power of Geass. I gave it to him to save his life."

The boy glared at green-haired woman that was even now eating a slice of pizza. "Can I at least explain the Zero thing to them fully before you bring in the supernatural stuff, Witch?! You are making this harder than it needs to be."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You were in the Shinjuku Ghetto because the truck you went to go help when you were out with Rivalz belonged to terrorists and you fell in the back. Not only that, but that is how you found out Kallen was a terrorist as she piloted a run-down Glasgow out of the back of said truck. C.C. was in the container thought to be poison gas and was stolen from Clovis while the real purpose was to try to gain immortality via inhumane experiments because the woman herself can't die?"

Milly looked at him like she worried about his mental health as she continued, "Then she took a bullet in the head for you to save your life after the Royal Guard shot Suzaku in the back. After that she gave you a power called Geass that differs person to person and yours is the power of Absolute Obedience. Where you can force someone to do something or, like Shirley's case, forget something. Though you can only use it on a person once."

"At which point you helped Kallen, and the pre-Black Knights, save the remaining population of the Shinjuku Ghetto. Then you confronted your brother in a meeting that ended in you pulling the trigger after he showed no regrets for ordering a massacre. Finally after all that you became Zero and showed yourself earlier than expected because you refused to allow Suzaku, your childhood friend you thought had been shot dead in front of you, take the fall for your actions."

He hesitantly nodded, "Well it is too crazy sounding to not be true. Though I know you can lie well enough that you could sell ice to an Eskimo, but even you wouldn't try to sell a story this crazy if it was made up. Also you are right. That power DOES make everything seem so much more complicated."

C.C. laughed, "I think she understands it." The witch looked at the other members of the student council, "Though I think you broke two of them." She smirked knowingly at Rivalz and Nina as both of them were huddled against separate walls talking to themselves.

Lelouch grimaced, "Well unfortunately I still need to tell them the other secret. The plus side is Milly, Suzaku, and Kallen already know."

Sayoko looked at him oddly, "You mean your real identities? When did Kallen find that out?" Nunnally was still processing everything and she suddenly understood why he didn't tell her. It WAS kind of unbelievable. She didn't like it, but she understood.

That's when Kallen blinked as suddenly it all came together, "Wait! I forgot about that until now! That means you two are . . . but then that laughter at the base . . . What the hell were you pulling at that peace talk meeting?!"

Lelouch grinned as Kallen rubbed her temples, "It was hard not to laugh as I essentially offered my family the exact same thing without the need to remove my mask and reveal I was Zero."

Nina looked between Nunnally and him shyly, "So Lamperouge isn't your real last name? Why would you lie about that?"

Nunnally smiled, "It isn't as big a deal as my big brother being Zero, but it's just that we have been in hiding for the last seven years. We didn't want to return home to Britannia after the war. Though we have missed some of our siblings. Our sister did visit me during the festival at least."

The shy girl made a small squeaking sound in fear of such an idea, "You two were here before the war? Why would you not want to return home?"

Lelouch just shrugged nonchalantly, "Our father is an ass. So we let them think we were dead." Those out of the loop just looked at him like there was something wrong with him, but those who knew were trying to not laugh and it showed. "And that is a joke to only repeat around friends. No need to commit treason around people who would care."

"Why is that joke committing treason, Lulu . . . Wait. How many siblings do you have?" Shirley sounded legitimately concerned and confused, "The only way what you are saying could make sense would be if your father was the Emperor or something," the orangette paled as Lelouch's smirk widened in amusement.

"My sister and I are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Children of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia and Emperor Di-I mean Charles. Wait no. I do mean Dick."

Nina fainted moments later, but they swear they could hear her muttering about being able to meet Euphemia again now. "Now hold on. My best friend is Zero AND royalty?! My head hurts so much now," Rivalz stared blankly ahead as he tried to process this.

Shirley blushed heavily as she realized she just kissed a true blue prince. Lelouch was a real prince and not just the prince of Ashford, "EH?!"

Milly grinned, "Isn't it amazing Shirley? Your Prince Charming is an actual Prince."

Shirley was doing a very good impression of a tomato, "Madame President!"

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you Milly?"

Her grin told him she didn't care, "I told you have been planning this revenge for a while now. Let's go enjoy Zero Day! We can say it is to celebrate last night and Zero's apology to those who lost family who were innocents in that Narita battle. We will give as many people Zero costumes as we can. And all members of the Student Council have to wear one. Though we don't need to give you one, Prince-y."

His eyebrow twitched, but he calmed when Nunnally expressed excitement about the idea. Lelouch sighed, "Just how many of them do you have anyway?"

Milly seemed to count on her fingers for a few moments, "Four hundred or so I believe. We'll start giving them out at lunch as that is the best time to do it without interrupting classes."

"I suppose it is a good thing that Britannian's tend to be around the same average height. That makes this kind of thing all too easy for you I imagine."

"Of course! Now I've excused you from classes to help set things up. We don't need to do too much."

He chuckled, "This coming from the woman who tells me I miss too many classes?"

The blonde shrugged, "You and I both know with your near genius IQ you almost don't need to even go to class at all. Plus this time it is for me and only half of the day. I do fully expect you to go to class in your personal suit after we have handed them out."

"Do you need help setting up?" Shirley looked between her bantering friends unsure what she could do.

Lelouch gently smiled at her making her flush, "No. I don't think Milly has anything too extravagant planned when it comes to handing them out. Shouldn't be too hard to prepare. It's whatever she had planned for afterwards that I worry about."

Shirley hesitantly left with the rest of the student council and left Lelouch and Milly alone to do the work. Thankfully the blonde already had the suits themselves on hangers. It was a relief as they just had to put up decorations around the school that featured the charismatic leader of the Black Knights.

"You know this isn't going to help my ego at all." He chuckled lightly, "Just going to make me worse. Though not as bad as you are, President."

She smirked at him, "Well of course not. There isn't room at this school for TWO people who love themselves as much as I do." Milly gave him humorous look before she licked her lips suggestively as she looked at him, "Unless of course said pair are the King and Queen of the school."

He blanched, "Why do you keep hitting on me?"

"I've always hit on you. You just never seemed to notice." Her smirk came back with a vengeance with an added wink, "Perhaps your hormones were just frozen solid until Shirley kissed you. I might just have to see if she will share you." He gaped at her in shock and didn't know what to say for once. "Hey. You are an imperial prince. Taking more than one wife is acceptable."

"You just want to get out of your arranged marriage to Lloyd don't you?" She deigned to not give him an answer and just continued to work. He shook his head, but with a sigh they quickly finished their task with half an hour to spare. "You know as much as I hate to say it . . . being able to get all these Zero costumes without me finding out is impressive. Though I have noticed you have purposefully had them custom-made for different colors. There is a fair share that is an exact replica of the original suit, but deviations are just as common. All while still looking good despite the color differences. Mind-boggling really."

The blonde giggled as they sat down on the stage in the center of the school grounds waiting for the lunch bell, "Admittedly I wasn't sure when or if I would get the chance to do this. It depended on whether the right situation would present itself. With your identity being revealed in two days this is the best time for it I think."

"What do you really think about me being Zero? The honest truth Milly." He looked at his longtime friend's face hoping he could get some kind of answer.

"Even before you told us the story behind it last night . . . I understood. Britannia has so many problems and I find the way they deal with the countries after they conquer them horrible. The government acts like a big bully and I know that, but that isn't something little Milly Ashford can change." She smiled softly at Lelouch, "I knew you were doing it for Nunnally. With the Social Darwinism in place she will be restricted even though she is Britannian and if you two go back to the homeland your family will just sell her off to get rid of her. To most of them a blind and crippled girl, despite it being something she couldn't avoid, is useless."

Milly's eyes hardened for a moment in anger before she relaxed and placed a hand on top of his in comfort, "So I understand. I wish you found another way, but why you are doing it is clear as day."

A real smile, much like the one that he had after the news about the emperor, appeared on his face. "Thank you. I too wish there was another way, but if I want the change to happen in our lifetime then I don't think there is. Not when dealing with an Empire like Britannia is now. I need to depose my father and put someone like Euphemia on the throne. Then and only then . . ." He clinched his fist under hers in determination and she squeezed softly to calm him down.

"So how is Sayoko? I know I teased you about it, but the truth is I was at the door when you came back home that night. I wanted to check on you, but I overheard you asking her to stay. She really does love you two like her own children, you know."

Lelouch grinned, "I do. I would have called her mom, but I thought it might be awkward. Aunt is close enough without the awkwardness." Then he remembered something he had been meaning to ask, "By the way. What was your family thinking hiring a ninja assassin as the maid of two members of Britannian Royalty? I understand protection, but just saying that out loud makes it sound like the plot to a movie."

The blonde shoulders shook with laughter, "I remember thinking the same thing when I found out. You'd have to ask my grandfather that question, but at least its worked out." She smiled contently as the bell rang, "It's time to make the announcement!" The woman excitedly stood up and hurried over to the PA system.

"Milly! Wait." He looked at her solemnly, "I trust you more than I can ever put to words. With that in mind . . . I need to tell you to remain wary for the day the emperor awakens. I will tell you ASAP when it happens."

She paused and looked at him in understanding, "I know. That man won't let us be happy. This _real_ peace will disappear at his behest and you will take your rebellion back up." Her voice was firm with the depth of her conviction even as she turned around and approached the PA system. "And I will help you whether you like it or not. The Ashford family, specifically my grandfather and I, are tired of this needless bloodshed and bigotry. We'll help end it even if it means treason."

He shook his head, but knew there would be no convincing them otherwise as she turned on the speakers. "Greetings everyone! Before going to lunch go to the main plaza please. Today we are celebrating the charismatic leader of the Black Knights as thanks for apologizing to our Shirley as he did last night! Come to get your very own Zero costume! It's Zero Day!" She laughed gleefully as she ended her announcement and approached Lelouch. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly in thanks for all her family has done in the past and will do in the future. He didn't need to say a word because she understood.

"This is going to be insane you know." Her grin told him she was well aware of that fact even as crowds and crowds of students appeared. It took almost half an hour, but soon everyone had a costume of their own and were eating lunch before changing into them. The students seemed surprisingly thrilled at the idea of wearing the costumes as soon the halls were filled with Zero's as far as they could see.

Much to Lelouch's chagrin he found it hard to not act like he usually does as Zero while he walked through the halls in his costume. It felt natural to change from the prince of Ashford to the man of miracles when he put his mask on. He half-way succeeded as he never slipped in how he spoke, but he failed at hiding the confident walk and aura he exuded in costume. It also didn't help that unlike everyone else's his fit him perfectly. Perhaps too much as he noticed the attention his form fitting pants got from the girls.

Suffice to say by the end of the day people were convinced that he was an incredible actor and took wearing the costume perhaps a bit too seriously. His saving grace was that it was common that day for people to try to act like Zero thanks to the costumes everyone had on. So the students just assumed he had everything other than how the man spoke perfected. Lelouch promised he would get Milly back for this somehow. Even as he thanked the heavens for how dull-witted most of those going to this school seemed to be.

* * *

Zero was getting ready to leave the base and head to the TV studio, but stopped to talk to his ace first. "I trust you didn't get too much trouble at school today. Or if you did you handled appropriately."

She nodded confidently, "Some trouble, but they learned quickly not to mess with me." She chuckled softly before correctly assuming what his silence meant, "No I didn't hurt them. Threatened yes, but hurt? No."

"Good to hear, Kallen. It was a hard choice for you last night, but it was brave."

She flushed lightly at his unexpected compliment as she smiled at him. "Are you going to tell the other Black Knights your identity before Friday?"

"I'm still considering it." She raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, but didn't say anything. "The more people who know the more likely it is to get out beforehand. I'm glad you weren't harassed too much at school. I need to get going now, but if your step mother gives you trouble you can stay at with us at Ashford again. There is more than enough room."

She gaped at him as she blushed darker at his offer before nodding. He patted her shoulder before getting in his car and making way to the studio. He pulled in with half an hour to spare before he needed to go on. Since he wore a costume he didn't need to worry about needing to get there an hour or more early without the need to be concerned about appearances.

He smiled in his mask as he met with his guests for the night, "It's a pleasure Cornelia, Guilford." He nodded respectfully, "I trust things are going well."

After being working with the man of miracles for a near two weeks, and their work requiring them to be in the others presence constantly, Cornelia had gotten over her animosity for him. For the most part at least. "They are. The nobles are proving more irritating than the Japanese. As expected, unfortunately, and I wish they had showed our predictions to be false assumptions."

"I fear we might have to do something a drastic to show them that they need to accept this change." Zero sighed, "But that will be a last resort. Business aside. I hope this didn't pull you away from anything important tonight. I think it will be important to show the people we have gotten . . . at least to the point where you don't try to run me through every ten minutes."

He shuddered as he remembered that first day working with her and she smirked victoriously. "No. Our work for the day was nearly done, Zero. So it was no issue at all to appear on the show tonight."

"Before we go and do the show I want to ask you something, Cornelia. Have you tried looking for your siblings?"

She looked at him for a few moments before answering, "I considered it, but what you said has made me decide not to. At least for now. We are very busy as you know and if I did look for them . . . I would want to do so myself. Especially if they really are happy as you say they are. I would want to visit them without others knowing. To not ruin it for them."

He chuckled even as he stood, "You truly are a good sister, Cornelia." Zero nodded to her so she knew it was time as he left. They followed soon after with the princess promising to explain what they were talking about later to Guilford. Several minutes later grandiose music surrounded the room as Zero appeared on camera.

His cape flowing behind him as he strode towards his desk. "Welcome to Late Night Rebellion once again! I'm your host, Zero and I'm back for another exciting show." Lelouch sat down oozing confidence, "Today we have two more guests as well as a special announcement. First however I would like to call our guests onto the stage."

Zero looked to his right before calling out, "I present Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia and her Knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford!"

The princess and her knight walked onto the stage and soaked in the attention as the both sat down. "It is a pleasure to see you two again." Zero chuckled lightly, "Though I know only just saw you both about two minutes ago."

The audience laughed with him as Cornelia gave the masked man a respectful nod, "And it is a pleasure to be here, Zero."

"Now for the special announcement since our guests are here." Lelouch looked straight into the camera with confidence, "Two weeks ago Prince Schneizel and I signed the Treaty of Area 11 after two days of discussing and finalizing the terms. After which we revealed those terms to the public . . . except for one." He smirked as he watched the confusion form on people's faces. "Today I announce that final term. Despite my best efforts to convince him otherwise the Prime Minister drove a hard bargain. So in two days, on Friday, I will be willingly removing this mask on my show!"

To the world things felt like they were forced to a near standstill as that news sank in. "To complete my side of the deal made after signing the treaty I will do what I must. Please look forward to finally discovering who is behind the mask of Zero. I warn you now however. It is the actions and words that make the man. Not his face or identity. I am not anyone you will expect to see, but everything I've said are my real thoughts. Let that not be confused."

Cornelia stared at him with narrowed eyes as she wondered if there was a hint in his words. Being unable to find one she spoke, "I can't begin to describe how much Friday's event has kept me up at night. The idea I will finally see the man behind the mask . . . the man who killed Clovis . . ." She waved it off before deciding to venture out with a question of her own. "I am very curious about something else as well. Did you intend for your Ace to reveal herself last night as she did? You seemed genuinely concerned for her when she appeared, but also surprised."

Lelouch shifted slightly, "You would be correct. I knew she felt guilty, but I hadn't anticipated her running out on live television to ask for forgiveness while I was as well. I did check in with her today and so far she hasn't gotten much trouble at school so she says." He smiled, though they couldn't see it, "I respect her decision. She is still going to school at Ashford despite admitting that she is a Black Knight and half Japanese. I do pity the soul that tries something."

His tone turned humorous, "For the longest time she has been pretending to be sickly and submissive to keep attention off her as well as explain her absences. She is really quite feisty and rather scary if you get her angry." Lelouch paused for a moment, "I suppose she reminds me a little of you Cornelia in that way. I wouldn't anger either of you unless I was sure I would come out of it relatively unharmed."

"Is that why you don't flinch when I point my sword at you? You are that certain I won't go through with my threat?"

Zero shrugged, "I would like to think I'm a bit of a badass. Despite being, admittedly, not physically inclined. For example? When I was in Shinjuku, before I killed Clovis, a Knightmare frame barged into the warehouse I was in and shot at me. The pilot purposefully missed and she aimed at the wall directly behind me. Probably a scare tactic. I didn't flinch at all despite the six or seven rounds of Sutherland ammo that blasted through the wall."

The audience and his two guests looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?" Guilford looked at him like he was trying to find the lie in his words.

"Absolutely."

Cornelia laughed, "You impress me more than I would like to admit, Zero. You are . . . surprisingly respectable. For a terrorist."

The crowd blinked in surprise only to be stunned when the man of miracles nodded his own agreement. "I prefer revolutionary. I've always respected you Cornelia if I were honest. You have never been much for out of the ordinary tactics, but you lead your troops into battle yourself. Despite using normal tactics for the most part the skill and confidence of you and your men has won many battles. You have rightfully earned the nickname of The Witch of Britannia. You are a true leader."

The princess couldn't stop the almost unnoticeable flush out of embarrassment, "Thank you, Zero. I do try. One more thing about last night. Did you really mean your apologies to that girl and the families who lost loved ones in that city you destroyed?"

He sighed as he knew this would come up sooner or later, "I did. I never like involving innocent bystanders if possible. No matter your nationality if you aren't a soldier or in general pose a threat then I would prefer to not hurt you. Though all this talk about this topic reminds me of something somewhat humorous now that I look back on it. Remember Saitama?" Her nod prompted him to continue, "Do you know you were just shy of capturing me that day?"

She frowned as she remembered, "Yes. Then you jumped off that building to safe-," she was interrupted by his amused laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The thing is . . . you were closer than you know. That Zero you shot at was my accomplice. Someone who I have been working with since before the Black Knights were even a concept in my mind."

"What?" She looked at him wide-eyed as she realized what he was saying.

"I admittedly underestimated you and it was nearly my downfall before I even properly got started. I have learned from my arrogance since as I had forgotten you were no fool like Clovis and his generals were when it came to tactics." He shrugged casually, "Did you know Clovis ordered his guard to break the encirclement as a last ditch effort to defeat me? A disappointing move, but I wasn't surprised," Lelouch shook his head in shame of his deceased brother's military tactics.

"I imagine you probably remember that Knightmare pilot whose hatch was supposedly malfunctioning? Yes well . . . that was me actually. Thank you for falling for the distraction my partner provided by the way."

She was turning red in anger as he calmly insulted her brother. As the Witch of Britannia she recognized that it really was a terrible strategy, but that didn't help calm her down as she gritted her teeth. "YOU'RE MOCKING BOTH MY FAMILY AND I AREN'T YOU, ELEVEN?!"

Guilford immediately starting trying to sooth her temper even as Zero calmed down the audience in turn. "Relax. Don't blame the princess for using that word. She has had Social Darwinism ingrained in her mind far more than even nobles thanks to her royal status. It will take her time to get used to not saying it." He chuckled softly as the tension settled, "Besides. Even if you called me Japanese you would still be wrong Princess."

Suddenly everything went silent when both guests cried out in unison as they stood up in shock, "Are you saying you're not Japanese?!"

Lelouch smirked under the mask, "When have I ever called myself Japanese? The power of assumption is a big help when you are trying to tear down the institution of your own country. Not many of the Japanese would have easily followed my leadership knowing I was Britannian. Not until I proved myself a capable leader as I have now."

"I-I see . . ." The world and those in the Black Knights who didn't know Zero wasn't Japanese were stunned into silence.

He paused as he let that revelation sink in for a minute or two and didn't say anything. "Now with all that shocking news out of the way I must ask . . . when are you and Guilford going to finally give in, Cornelia? Everyone else can see it. Or are you two already secret lovers and have just been hiding it from the public eye?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think this one is definitely long. I've finished writing this chapter pretty quickly too, but I think I will wait a few days. To spread out the updates to this story. Over the last day and a half or so since I finished this chapter I've gone back and edited some things and added more detail. Making this probably the longest chapter I've ever written for one of my stories. I hope you all enjoy the mix between humor and serious in this chapter. I'm very proud of this one. I think I've balanced out the serious and humor well while also remaining true to how characters are canonically. For the most part anyway.


	5. Turn 05

**Author's Note:** I'm admittedly not entirely sure how this chapter will start, but considering I AM having ideas for this story, including for events in this chapter, I'll return to rewriting chapter 4 in _The Search for Lelouch_ soon. Stupid writer's block. Oh well. It is what it is I suppose.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 05  
** Ninja Maid to the Rescue

"Do you have a death wish, Lelouch?"

The raven-haired teen blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts as he sat in the Student Council room. He looked up to find Suzaku looking at him with a concerned frown, "No. That's you." Euphemia's knight gaped at him in surprise and he smirked back, "I assume this is about last night. When I questioned Cornelia and Guilford about their not-so-hidden romance."

Suzaku nodded even as Milly leaned in closer to hear the gossip. "We are political partners and were on live television. I had no concerns about her killing me." Lelouch chuckled, "I would be more worried about your own life considering you and Euphemia are my guests tonight, lover boy."

His friend's eyes widened, "We are?" Then the last part of Lelouch's sentence registered in the boy's mind as he flushed red and fumbled over his words. "L-LOVER BOY?!"

"Has Euphie not told you that yet? Must have slipped her mind. You are tonight's guests." The vice president just grinned and ignored Suzaku's outburst. "I'll be leaving soon to go make sure the Black Knights are doing well as I haven't checked on them lately. Been pretty busy. You should leave as well. Go to your princess." The knight's face turned an even darker shade of red as he stared wide eyed at Lelouch for insinuating that Euphie was _his princess_. He walked almost robotically out the door.

"He has it bad doesn't he?" Milly mused as she watched the boy leave the room.

Lelouch sighed, "Yes and, unfortunately, my sister is just as bad as the idiot." Nina's head seemed to snap to attention so quickly she probably should have hurt herself. Her eyes wide as she irrationally tried to convince herself they were imagining things. Her heart knew, as it always had, that they were telling the truth. She couldn't help it as tears began to fall and she ran out of the room.

A small thud and yell moments later told them that Rivalz had been out there. He was rubbing his head as he entered the room, "What was wrong with Nina? She was crying and knocked me to the floor as she ran past."

Milly paused and wondered what the issue might be when she remembered what they were talking about. "I was afraid of this. Rivalz. I need you to go find Nina. Be a friend to her even if she tries to push you away. I don't think she will want to see Lelouch or myself right now." He seemed ready to question the blonde when a glare sent him running out of the room.

"Nina has feelings for Princess Euphemia doesn't she? Because the princess saved her life at the hotel hijacking," Shirley looked at the door sadly and shook her head. "Poor Nina. I think she knew they could never be, but the heart isn't very rational."

A small laugh caught her attention and she looked over to find Lelouch standing next to her. He patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Why do you think Milly sent Rivalz after her? If he can help her then perhaps her focus will shift." A flush spread through her cheeks as she looked away to try to ignore how close he was. She didn't know how to broach the topic of their relationship and was still trying to figure out what exactly their shared kisses made them, but she nodded understandingly.

"I like Rivalz well enough, but . . . he just isn't the one for me. Which doesn't matter really unless I can get out of this arranged marriage." Milly shrugged having accepted the fate her selfish parents had pushed on her some time ago.

Lelouch looked at the clock and he realized how long he had been here. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going if I'm to check in with the Knights before going to the studio." He waved at them before quickly making his way to the door. The boy paused for a moment and winked at them. "Watch the show tonight. I plan to tease my sister and Suzaku. Should be fun," with a grin he left.

"A boy after my own heart I swear."

"PRESIDENT!"

* * *

Zero quickly and carefully approached the base as he hoped not many of them would be around. He was hoping to dodge as many as he could to avoid any issues some might have with his own confirmation of his nationality. The masked man knew most could easily look past it, but also knew some would be less accepting about it. Despite all he has done for them. That is what happens when you are as racist as those you are fighting against.

It seemed for once luck was with him as he entered any there were only a small handful there. None of them gave him a dirty look at that, but to his surprise Ohgi approached him. He seemed hesitant to voice whatever he wanted to say, but Lelouch could see the moment his resolve solidified. "Why did you announce your nationality on your show last night? I don't care really, but . . ."

"Others will. I know. It will be easier for people, including the Black Knights themselves, to come to grips with who I am if they already know that I'm a Britannian. So they aren't trying to take it all in at once." Zero nodded confidently as he looked at his second in command.

"That makes sense. Are you going to show your face to us before tomorrow's show?"

The masked man shook his head, "I thought about it, but the less people who know beforehand the more likely it is that it won't get out." Ohgi frowned as he realized Zero meant he didn't trust them to not, accidentally or otherwise, leak it. "I do trust the Black Knights, but better safe the sorry."

The man of miracles looked at his second in command in contemplation, "Actually . . . come with me Ohgi. I'm going to speak with Deithard in my office. I think you have earned the right to be there."

The japanese man blinked in surprise, but nodded before doing just that. Zero walked towards his office and opened the door to find Deithard already waiting. "Excellent, You are already here. Ohgi is joining us today."

The blonde man was surprised, but didn't say anything as two men entered. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as Zero closed the door before pulling up a panel in the wall he had never seen before. The masked man took off his glove and placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner, "Identity confirmed. Your orders, Zero?" A mechanical voice responded lowly.

"Activate Protocol Silent Nightingale."

"Protocol Silent Nightingale activated. Room has been secured."

Deithard and Ohgi were both staring at him as he turned around. Both of them clearly nervous and were unsure what this was about. So when Lelouch drew a gun on them he let himself chuckle at their flinch. "Have we done something wrong, Zero?" The reporter was warily looking at the gun and knew, thanks to whatever his leader just did, no one would be the wiser if he used it.

"Not at all. This is precautionary really. I called you here to find out how the Black Knights have been doing in my absence. I already had half a mind to tell you, but talking to Ohgi made me realize that he too has earned this. You both have earned the right to know my face before the world learns of it." Their eyes went wide as their leader brought his hand to his mask and lifted it from his head.

"Zero is a school boy?!" The reporter knew the man had to be young, but he didn't expect someone as young as this boy.

Ohgi's eyes widened in recognition, "You are that boy from Ashford. The same one that you told me was . . . That means you are-"

He was interrupted by a laugh from his unmasked leader, "Yes. I am indeed the very same boy you ran across at the festival, Ohgi. You also know my real identity. Which means you are aware of why I have this gun and why the room has been locked down. After all I can't have you running away before we discuss the reasons why I am doing all this. Why I would go to such lengths to kill my father."

* * *

Suzaku couldn't calm his beating heart as he sped out of the school and towards the Sub-Viceroy's office across town. He had successfully managed to relax enough that his face wasn't so red at least. He thanked any god he could that he wouldn't get to Euphemia with a blush on his face. At least that was what he thought until he walked into her office only for her to wave happily at him. "Suzaku!"

He turned his head away to hide the flush that returned so suddenly. He coughed nervously and bowed respectively, "Hello Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Euphie when we're alone?" She smiled and giggled harmlessly. He nodded and looked up only for his eyes to widen when he noticed she had moved in front of him. She placed a hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You seem awfully red. I hope you aren't coming down with something."

He gulped as his face burned darker. "I-I'm fine! I heard we were going to be guests on Zero's show tonight."

The princess blinked, "OH NO! I forgot about that! I'm so glad you heard from-" She paused for a moment, "Wait. Who could have told you? Zero told me that very few know ahead of time so it remains a surprise."

Suzaku's eyes went wide and, since he didn't know Euphemia knew, tried to think of a plausible person other than Lelouch. "Uh . . . Kallen told me?"

"You do go to school with her don't you?" She nodded and smiled at him happily before grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the room. The knight was so surprised he let her drag him away. "Let's go to the station!"

* * *

"I would like to welcome our two very special guests Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia and her Knight Suzaku Kururugi!" The princess walked onto the set with ease and grace while her knight was clearly very nervous. He was looking around the area as they both sat down. Euphie waved and smiled at the camera and Zero. "It's good to see you two. I hope traffic wasn't too bad on your way over."

His sister shook her head, "Not at all, Zero. We had no problems getting here." She looked at her knight and smiled encouragingly. "Relax Suzaku. Everything is going to be fine."

Lelouch chuckled humorously, "From what I know Sir Kururugi isn't very fond of making such high profile appearances to the public, but it can't be helped. If he is to continue being your Knight then he needs to get used to it."

Said Knight stiffened and glared at his masked friend for spilling that secret that he told him in private. Though he knew Lelouch was correct that didn't mean he had to like it. "Haven't I told you to call me, Euphie? You are worse than Suzaku you know." That knocked him out of his thoughts and he gaped at his princess.

"I would, Euphemia, but to be honest I don't have a death wish. That's your Knight's thing." He laughed and made an offer, "Tell you what. I'll call you Euphie tomorrow after I've removed my mask. That way Cornelia won't kill me. Or at least be less likely to do so. Well . . . if she does kill me it at that point it won't be for calling you by your nickname anyway."

Both Princess and Knight smiled and tried not to laugh because Lelouch knows Cornelia all too well. "Are you ready to reveal your identity, Zero?" His sister looked at him in concern, "Not that you have a choice admittedly, but still."

"I would rather not do it, but I did promise. Those who matter most to who I am outside of this mask have already been told."

Euphemia blinked in surprise, "So some people already know? Any of the Black Knights?"

Zero sat and seemed to ponder how to answer for a few moments. "Yes. Five of them to be exact. My accomplice knew from the beginning and she IS technically a member of the Black Knights. Two of which I actually told today before I came here because they've earned knowing it early."

The world all looked at the masked man in surprise at his admission. Both of people knowing his identity already and that most of his Black Knights didn't know who he was. They had all assumed at least a specific few did long before now. "And the other two?"

He shrugged, "One learned of it the day before I signed the treaty and the other just earlier this week. Both of them knew me outside of the mask anyway. The latter is a good friend while the former I consider a surrogate mother." He chuckled, "We call her Auntie."

Euphemia smile grew and she coo'ed much to his dismay. "Awwww. That's so sweet."

* * *

While the princess found it sweet on the other side of the world there was an even younger pink-haired girl gritting her teeth. Her eyes marked with the effects of Geass. "Who is this bitch who dares to try to take my son and daughter away from me?!"

Marianne vi Britannia considered flying to Japan to find this woman then squash her with a Knightmare. Even if she is basically dead and in the body of one Anya Alstreim that doesn't give another woman permission to take her place. At least that is what she told herself.

* * *

Suzaku seemed to realize something, "So you have only told five of your Black Knights? Why do they not all know? Do you not trust them?"

Zero sighed as he had hoped this question wouldn't be asked. He could lie, but not much point this late in the game. "I do. In battle at least." He was going to continue when someone yelled out from the audience and gather his attention. A Britannian man stood from the front row and pointed gun at Princess Euphemia.

"You are a traitor to Britannia, Princess! I'm here to end both you and Zero!" The man looked at them arrogantly and watched in satisfaction as Euphemia paled at seeing the gun. What surprised him was that Zero didn't even flinch. "What's wrong Zero? Are you so scared that you can't even move?"

"Don't do anything, Suzaku. This man is already dead." Zero looked over to the Knight that was clearly considering his options. "He was a fool to think this attack would succeed. I warned everyone on live television to not try anything. That it would not end well for them, but it seems not everyone listened." His tone darkened and he chuckled with grim humor, "Though I would be lying if I said I hadn't wanted this to happen at some point. Helps prove my point should people be aware of what awaits them. I just wish he wasn't threatening Euphemia's life as well."

The man waved his gun over to the masked man with a psychotic grin on his face and was about say something when a shadow fell over him. The gun clattered to the ground as someone suddenly appeared in front of him. This all happened too fast as the pain set in and he looked down at his hand, "W-wha-" His fingers were stuck at awkward angles and he couldn't move them without feeling excruciating pain.

"You shall not harm him." He looked in fear as his sight cleared for a moment only to see a woman with some frightening mask on as she carefully cut him across his chest. He screamed as she picked up the gun and walked away. The man fell to his knees as he tried to not cry out. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Leave the rest to me. I'll see you soon." Zero nodded in respect as he walked towards the man and the ninja disappeared after giving him the gun. "I did say I had a bodyguard and she only lets you see her if she wants you to. The reason why you don't want to see her is because if you do then it is already over." The masked man stared down at this failed assassin intimidatingly as the man gasped in pain.

"I should tell you that you will never be able to properly use that hand again. She crushed it just now with the back of her blade. Fortunately you probably won't live long enough for that to become a problem. Not just that, but her sword is covered a special poison that will leave you unable to move for the hour or so. The slash to your torso was needed to spread the poison and with it being so close to your heart you will be immobilized quickly. The good news is that the damage could have been worse. Bad news? That leaves plenty left for us to break." The crowd shivered as they realized this wasn't the normal kind or caring Zero they had gotten used to. This is one who led the rebellion. Who killed without hesitation if need be and he was not happy.

The princess finally managed to recover from the shock of her near death experience. Ignoring the cold feeling her half-brother was exuding she stepped forward, "What are you going to do to him?"

The masked man didn't answer for several moments, "Just get answers out of him and then, despite wanting to do it myself, I will hand him over to your sister. Who is on her way right this moment if I'm not mistaken." The man began quaking in fear as he realized the Witch of Britannia was on her way and he just tried to kill her beloved little sister.

"Oh no."

Lelouch had a malicious grin on his face, despite the fact no one else could see it, but it carried over to his voice. "Oh yes." He placed the same gun that has been pointed at him just earlier against its owners head, "I would love to pull the trigger, but I'll leave that honor for the Viceroy." He couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure the man in front of him had pissed himself. Which amused him to no end.

Suzaku stared at his best friend in shock and wondered how Lelouch could be the same person that stood in front of him. He was both scared of and for him now. He was pushed from his reverie when Lelouch spoke again. "I will sink to the lowest of sins if need be to protect those I care about. You just threatened one of the only people in the Royal family truly worth a damn. If it wasn't for Cornelia I would shoot you here and now without hesitation, but I don't want to rob you of a visit from her." Then it all made sense to Suzaku. Lelouch would not tolerate a threat against Euphie.

He laughed coldly as the panel in his mask slid open, "As such this will have to do." His eye glowed an ominous red as he stared into the man's fear-filled ones. "I order you to-" Lelouch stumbled back as he held a hand to his eye. He hissed in pain as he fell to a knee, "What is wrong with my eye?! Could it be . . ."

"L-Zero," Euphemia called out in worry.

* * *

C.C. was waiting in the back of studio for once, why even she wasn't sure, when she felt it. She knew there was a reason she had felt that she needed to come along today. The immortal grimaced as she ran and ignored the pain her Code was inflicting on her. She only vaguely paid attention to her state of dress as she ran out on stage, "Zero!"

Lelouch turned towards his accomplice, "C.C.!" He eyes widened as he looked at her, "Why are you only wearing a shirt!? Oh god that's my favorite shirt. Again. You couldn't wear pants . . . or underwear at the least? You're lucky that shirt as long as it is!"

"Oh my." Euphemia looked away respectfully as many of the men gaped at the green-haired girl. Suzaku turned a bright red and instead stared at Euphemia to get his mind off of C.C.'s dirty bits. Which led him to think about his _princess's_ dirty bits and made him do a spot on impression of a tomato.

"Shut it, boy. I'm your partner. You have no right to speak to me that way."

He cringed through the pain, but laughed light-heartedly. Happy to have the distraction from the twinging in his eye, "I'm sorry I hurt the feelings of a witch that keeps spending all my money on pizza!"

She scoffed, "Here I was worried about you, but it seems you are fine since you can still argue." The woman waved at him before turning and starting to leave, "By the way. Be careful. It has become a Runaway now. I can feel it. I will start working on a way to block it when you aren't in your mask. Yours has the unique chance for that to be possible."

He sighed, "Thank you C.C.."

"HA! Here I thought you said you wouldn't thank me again. I'll see you at home. Remember that real men sleep on the floor," She smirked as she left the stage.

"Dammit! It's my bed, witch!" Throughout their banter he had forgotten where he was and then the stares he was getting reminded him. "I'm not going to hear the end of this." He closed the side of his helmet and looked at the failed assassin who was now being guarded by Sayoko in her white Hannya mask to ensure nothing happened during all that. He frowned, "It seems you have gotten lucky. If you call getting the ax rather than the sword lucky that is. I'm going to allow Cornelia to have all the fun this time. Interrogation and all."

Speak of the devil and he, or in this case she, shall appear. Cornelia burst into the back of the room like a Valkyrie of death. The man paled further, "Please kill me before she gets down here. PLEASE!" Zero ignored him as he stumbled slightly to his bodyguard and thanked her. "Thank you, Auntie. I'll see you at home." She nodded before vanishing.

He grinned under his mask as the audience realized what he called his bodyguard as he made his way to his desk. He nodded respectfully at his scary half-sister as she checked up on her sister like the mother hen she was. Lelouch waved at her before letting her drag the man away. Just as he was thinking he was home free and no one would mention he said just before Cornelia came in his hopes were dashed.

"So . . . She sleeps in your bed. Where do you sleep?"

He cursed under his breath as he looked at the princess, "Usually on the floor ever since she commandeered my bed."

Suzaku was surprisingly, considering his usually oblivious self, the one to catch it. "How long has that been since she took over your bed . . . and usually?"

"Since the Shinjuku Massacre," He paused as he considered if it would be smart to answer. Knowing Milly would ask the same thing he decided he might as well. "Sometimes, on rare occasions, I sleep in the bed too. After a very, _very_ long day. Emphasis on sleep. Always in the costume those days. Without the helmet of course."

There was a raised eyebrow from the princess, "And her state of dress?"

"I . . . don't think that is important." He hoped she would let it go, but the glint in her eye told him otherwise. "If I answer that question then I will NEVER hear the end of it, Princess."

"I see. She sleeps nude doesn't she?"

He wisely chose to not answer her. Though that did confirm her words and he knew it, "She is valuable friend and my accomplice. That is all."

The princess looked at him in surprise, "She is your accomplice?"

He nodded once as he desperately tried to think of something else to talk about, "But enough about me. There will be plenty of that tomorrow."

"Wait. One more question." It was Suzaku this time much to his annoyance, "About what you said before your eye went . . . haywire. As you pointed your gun at his head. What did you mean?"

Lelouch looked at his friend for a moment and saw no harm in answering this one, "To that I pose my own question. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" He could see the princess truly considering his words even as he saw Suzaku outright refusing to even start thinking about it thanks to his idealistic morals. "I choose to stain my hands with evil to destroy evil. If it means I become just as twisted in the end then so be it. I trust those I care about to bring about my own swift end should that evil begin to corrupt my thoughts and actions."

His sister looked at him with understanding, but also sadness. "You are too noble for your own good."

Zero shook his head to deny such a claim, "I am far from noble. Just a man who will go to any lengths to ensure the happiness of those he cares about. Even at the cost of his own life." He turned to his childhood friend and grinned under his mask as he finally found his way out. Lelouch changed the subject suddenly, "So how long have you been in love with the princess, Suzaku?"

This caught the boy so off guard he actually started to answer, "Since the first time I met h-" He paused as he realized what he just said. "I mean . . . I don't. Where could you have gotten such a-a ridiculous idea?" He smiled and laughed awkwardly and hoped that answer would be accepted.

The princess flushed as she realized what he had said, "Suzaku?"

Said boy glared at his masked friend before looking away from his princess, "I . . . uh . . . was just confused. Yeah. That's it."

No one in the audience believed him nor did the princess herself, "Look at me Suzaku."

He had no choice, but to oblige only to flush a bright red when her face was inches from his. The knight's mouth felt dry and he gulped, "Y-yes, Euphie?"

"Screw the consequences. I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed her knight gently. He froze in shock before melting into her kiss. The world watched in stunned silence as the princess made her moves on the boy despite him being japanese and on live television. Suzaku instinctively pulled her gently against him and the kiss slowly became more passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one of his hands gently slipped through her hair while the other around her waist.

Suzaku was the first to pull away and he put his forehead against hers, "Wow."

"You're going to think that until Cornelia comes back in here." The two stiffened, "Luckily you should have time to go hide until she cools down since she is busy with our failed assassin. She won't see that for a little while. Probably." Both Princess and Knight got up and quickly began to flee only for Zero to call out to them, "Behave! I really don't want to have to tell you why. I do think both the Viceroy and I will have a talk with you both soon though." Both of them blushed brightly as they left.

"It seems that our guests have left early today. Which is fine. I think we have all had plenty of excitement in this episode. You got to see my scary side as well as Cornelia's. Then you got to see a forbidden romance bloom." He chuckled dryly, "So with that I think I'll close tonight's show early. Tomorrow is sure to be even crazier than today. Should be exciting."

He stretched as he got up again. "Good night Area 11. Spread the word to those who don't know yet. Tomorrow my mask will be removed." He waved before walking off the stage.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Not as much fluff and teasing as I originally envisioned, but certainly interesting at least. I'll be sure to look back over it before I post it. Correct any mistakes and change things should they need to be. This chapter unfortunately doesn't have as much humor either. Not even a lot of more clever and somewhat hidden humor. Which has been more of a theme than the pure laughter that the first chapter had. Oh well. I will have to make up for it next chapter. There should be plenty of opportunity for humor in a chapter unveiling Zero. I have been getting ideas for it for quite sometime. Here is to bringing some honest to goodness laughter next chapter. Or trying to at least.

A bit of an important question. I never imagined I would do one, but for this story it might work. Do you think it might be good to do a harem for Lelouch in this story? I already have the building blocks in previous chapters for one if I choose to go that route.

I intended for Sayoko's mask to be an Oni mask immediately when I first thought of her having one. I looked the different kinds up and found one favorable for the purpose it plays here. Which is to scare the bejesus of people when she appears from nowhere like that. EDIT: I have now learned the Hannya mask I chose represents jealous women in the Noh theater, but I should state that that has no bearing on my choice. Like I said. I chose it for it's scary visage and the white version for its even scarier look.

On another note. I've already began writing chapter 6 because yesterday at work I thought of the perfect way to start it.


	6. Turn 06

**Author's Note:** The start of this chapter is going to be way too adorable for it's own good. Actually . . . the first half of it will be that way. Enjoy.

Pretty sure this chapter will exchange a lot of humor for fluffy family moments. Though thanks to the fluff this will definitely be the longest chapter I've ever written and will probably be the largest chapter for this story. Probably.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 06  
** Miracle's Come In Pairs

Lelouch gently lifted his sister out of her wheelchair and into bed. He pulled the covers over her as she turned her head towards him, "Tonight is the last night we spend as Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge isn't it, big brother?" She nervously grasped his hand.

He smiled encouragingly and he felt the eye patch over his permanent Geass scratch his skin lightly, "Only if you want it to be. Even if to the rest of the world we are vi Britannia we can be Lamperouge here at home. We aren't going to return to Britannia because it isn't our home anymore. This is." She grinned happily and squeezed his hand softly.

"Can . . . can you sleep in my bed tonight, Lelouch? Just one more time as we are now before the show tomorrow." He squeezed her hand back and nodded.

"Of course I will, Nunnally. Let me go tell C.C. that she has my room to herself tonight." He almost sighed as his sister's face flushed at the mention of the green-haired woman. He could probably guess what she was going to say. So he did and he was right.

"Does she really sleep . . . nude," She whispered her question like it was an unspeakable idea to her. Which it probably was thanks to how overprotective her brother was.

Lelouch gently pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. She does and no matter how many times I ask her she won't stop sleeping in my bed. The woman just refuses." He stood up, "I'll be right back."

She giggled lightly, "She is like your wife, big brother." He gaped at her and shuddered at the idea. The boy quickly returned to his room to find the immortal laying on top of his blankets without a care. Naked.

He twitched in annoyance before looking away even has his face burned red. "Nunnally wants me to sleep in her bed with her tonight. So you have the bed to yourself tonight. I do ask that you at least TRY to have a little decency, Witch."

He could almost hear her smirk as her teasing lilt became apparent again, "Where is the fun in that? Too bad that you won't be here tonight. I was almost thinking about letting you . . . _share_ my bed with me."

The boy twitched again, but didn't rise to her bait before dryly replying, "And I assume this so called offer would of course only be for tonight and never again." Lelouch shook his head, "Like I said. I'm going to go be with my sister before our identities are blown out of the water tomorrow night. I might just skip school to spend the day with her." With a shrug he left the room and the witch to her own devices as he returned to his sister's room.

To his surprise he found Sayoko there, "Big brother . . . can Auntie sleep with us? A night with the whole Lamperouge family."

He smiled and looked at their maid inquiringly, "So long as it is okay with you then I will be happy to stay Lelouch. Just this once." She smiled back at him and nodded. "I-I'm honored to be counted among your family."

"You don't have to be honored, Sayoko. You have done so much for us that it is us that should be honored. We are all too happy to do so." Lelouch got approached Nunnally's side and gently got under the covers with her. He curled against her, "I am here Nunnally. I love you."

The ninja looked at them with all the motherly love she had as she slipped under the covers on the young girl's other side. "I love you too." Sayoko followed Lelouch's example and curled against Nunnally's side.

Lelouch lightly kissed his sister's forehead, "Good night." He looked at her innocent face only to find her crying. "Nunnally?"

"I . . . I'm so happy, but I want to be able to see you again brother. To see everyone." Tears slipped down her cheeks, "I'm so fortunate to have this, but I still want more. I'm too selfish."

He was going to, but Sayoko beat him to it, "Shhh. Whether you can see us or not we will always love you. Always. It isn't selfish to want to have something taken from you back. I hope you can see again some day my little one." She kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand softly as Lelouch repeated her actions.

Nunnally relaxed as their warmth made her start to nod off. She yawned, "I wish to see again someday." She smiled widely, "Good night big brother. Good night mom." Sayoko's eyes widened and tears of happiness silently fell down her own face as the girl fell asleep.

She felt a small pat on her shoulder to find Lelouch smiling back at her, "Good night mom." He closed his eyes, settled in, and let his sister's deep breathing lull him to sleep. Their surrogate mother soon followed them to sleep as she listened to her children's unfettered breathing.

* * *

The next time Nunnally Lamperouge woke up she found herself the first one awake. And with her eyes open for the first time in seven years. It took the girl several moments to realize what was happening, but when she did it took everything she had to not scream or cry in happiness. To not wake up her family. Instead she silently looked at her family as her eyes adjusted to light for the first time since before their mother was murdered. She thought Lelouch had truly grown handsome in the last few years and Sayoko was beautiful. Maybe more so than their real mother. It wasn't an immediate beauty, but it spoke louder than any other.

She relaxed and let them sleep even as she surreptitiously looked around the room while trying to move as little as possible. She was surprised to find that she really liked how her room looked. She laid there for half an hour before Sayoko began to stir finally. Nunnally decided to leave her renewed sight as a surprise for both of them so she closed them again. Admittedly to her displeasure. "Good morning, Auntie," She giggled as the ninja stretched almost cat-like and had been startled for a few moments before she remembered the previous night.

"Good morning, Nunnally." She smiled as she laid next to her, "We should let your brother sleep for a little while longer. At least until breakfast is ready." Nunnally didn't want to wait that long, but agreed.

"Do you think it is possible to move me without waking him up?" It took some maneuvering, but soon Lelouch was left in her bed as Sayoko pushed her down the hall. Thanks to the fact that their maid couldn't see her face at the moment Nunnally took the chance to see what her home looked like. She liked it. The Ashford family definitely had good taste. She closed her eyes again in wait as she was left at the table while breakfast was started.

Half an hour later the girl found her patience waning, but could wait a little longer because Sayoko had finished making their breakfast and was waking her brother up. She couldn't wait to see what they thought. She was surprised herself and thought that a miracle must have occurred in the night. Whatever happened her wish came true much sooner than she could have ever hoped for. Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone took hold of her hand, "Good morning Nunnally."

She giggled, "You are such a sleepy head, Lelouch."

Her brother ruffled her hair and she smiled again, "When Sayoko gets in here with the food I have something exciting I want to share with you both."

With her eyes closed she couldn't see his puzzled expression, but she could hear his confusion, "Really? Well she should be here in a few moments. I hope you slept well."

Nunnally nodded as several moments later, like Lelouch promised, the door opened and Sayoko's familiar footsteps entered the room. "It was wonderful to have us all together like that for once. A family." Lelouch and Sayoko smiled at her happily as the ninja set the plates down on the table.

"Now what did you want to share with us?"

"Can you turn me around to face both of you? Please?" He looked at her oddly before moving her wheelchair to face away from the table and he joined Sayoko in front of Nunnally. The girl took a deep breath, "When I woke up this morning . . . My wish had come true." She opened her eyes as tears began to fall again, "I love you both so much."

Lelouch's breath caught in his throat as he saw his sister's lavender eyes again for the first time in seven years. He gulped and didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled her into a hug and cried with her. Sayoko staring happily as she added to their tears with her own. "Can we go out into the city today? I-I want to see the settlement. I want to see the Student Council. I want to see it all. Everything I can."

Lelouch smiled against her neck, "Anything you want. Sayoko can even come with us. A family trip." Sayoko blinked in surprise as he pulled away from his sister and looked at her, "We both know you don't have anything else to do. The house is spotless. I want you to go in your casual wear Sayoko. You aren't our maid nor our bodyguard on this trip. You are our mother."

Nunnally clapped happily and kissed her brother's cheek, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughed lightly, "I said anything didn't I?" Sayoko pulled them both into a hug and radiated happiness. It took several minutes, but after they calmed down all three of them ate their breakfast. No need in letting it get cold. "Can you go see if you can find Milly before you get dressed for our day out, Sayoko." Lelouch looked at his sister, "I think we should tell her to gather the council. Doesn't matter if they are late to class since they'll have an excuse."

Nunnally looked back at her brother and knew what he was doing, "Let's surprise them!" The young girl showed her mischievous side again and the idea was readily agreed upon. Thankfully Sayoko found Milly without much trouble, she was already in the clubhouse, and convinced her to gather the student council for a surprise. Fifteen minutes later the family walked into the meeting room dressed for going out into the city.

Shirley frowned, "Lulu! Are you skipping today? Why did you want to meet up so early?"

He stopped her there, "I am, but for good reason. We are going out into the city. Today is the last day we will be able to so easily do so and now . . . now Nunnally can properly enjoy it."

They all looked at him in confusion and Nunnally giggled brimming with excitement. "I want to finally be able to see the settlement." With that said she opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

* * *

The family got odd looks as they walked around town, but they didn't care. Whether the stares were because of Sayoko or his eye patch didn't matter. They visited the top of Tokyo Tower and let Nunnally see everything at once. They pointed out the TV station, the Shinjuku Ghetto, Ashford Academy and more from high above. They avoided the Ghetto despite the fact it has become much safer since the signing of the treaty, but they visited everywhere else they could.

Though none of this was new for Lelouch and Sayoko it was to Nunnally. She was blinded before coming to Japan so she never got to see what it looked like. They loved seeing her eyes sparkle as she took in everything. She couldn't keep her attention on one thing for long as she hungered to find out what she had been missing all this time.

Time passed much more quickly than they ever wanted it to. Despite the desire to keep roaming the sprawling city they returned to the academy with the promise to do this again someday. "Today . . . today has been the best day of my life in a long time." Nunnally smiled happily as they entered their home again. "Not even the thought of tonight can bring me down."

Lelouch smiled, "Of course not. If we are to come out of hiding then we will do it with a bang. We'll show them that I'm not the only sibling with a flair for the dramatic."

The family laughed together as Nunnally found Zero's helmet. "So this is the infamous Zero mask. It is . . . surprisingly sleek and stylish."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "Did you expect me to wear something ugly? I needed something that not only I not only liked, but fit the purpose of Zero."

Sayoko blinked and looked at him, "Wasn't the only reason for it to hide your identity?"

"Yes and no. Of course that was a necessity, but the goal is for Zero to be more than a man. He is a symbol. An ideal is bullet-proof even if I am not. I always knew there was a chance something could happen and I didn't want Zero to die with me. Zero is to be the figurehead for justice and equality. Whether I'm playing him or not."

Nunnally frowned, but understood as did Sayoko. She took his hand and squeezed, "I won't let anything happen to you. Someday you will be able to pass on the mantle of Zero without dying in the process. That purpose is an incredible one that means you believe Zero will always be needed. Even if there is another under the mask . . . I'm inclined to agree."

Lelouch nodded, "Of course with my identity being revealed tonight that compromises that intention. Which means I'll pass the mantle on sooner than I anticipated if only to ensure that Zero is not attached to any single man or woman."

"First we take down our father and dismantle his Social Darwinism." Lelouch stared at his sister and his lips flattened tightly together. Unhappy at her clear intention to be included, "I told you I'm not going to let you die. I don't know how useful I can be, but I will be apart of this. I have as much at stake here as you do Lelouch. We do this together."

With a heavy hearted sigh he agreed, "Fine. We do it as a family." The teen looked at Sayoko and smiled, "All three of us." Lelouch looked at the clock and his eyes shined mischievously. The smile became a devious smirk, "Time to get dressed."

Nunnally's face brightened as she remembered, "I get my own costume!" The trio quickly got dressed, with Sayoko helping the young girl, and quietly left the school grounds. C.C., though she didn't want to, was forced to tag along again. The underground tunnels of Ashford was a big help in reaching the Ghetto and their ride.

"Why does Ashford even have those passageways, big brother?"

Zero shrugged as they got in the limo and Sayoko began to drive, "I'm not too sure, but they have proven very useful. Not counting when that bastard Mao kidnapped you anyway." He paused as if considering something, "No offense C.C.. I know you didn't like doing what you had to do, but he _was_ a bastard. A crazy one."

She frowned, "That is true. I've gotten mostly past it now, but what happened to him was my fault. In a way your Geass, while it is a curse in its own right, is a much different one than his. Though it is now permanent yours requires direct eye contact and his didn't. His drove him mad."

The young girl blinked under her mask, "Wait. That man had Geass too?"

"Oh yes. I hadn't explained that to you as it wasn't important. I'll give you a deeper explanation later, but he was C.C.'s contractor before me. He had grown too attached and could never fulfill her deepest wish. Mao's power was the ability to read minds. Unfortunately when it became permanent, thanks to it just needing people to be in a 250 or so foot range of him, he was driven mad. Constantly hearing the thoughts of others."

" _Oh_ ," Sayoko blinked in horror, "I think killing him was probably more of a mercy than anything. People tend to have very dark thoughts and having to hear what is meant to be private without any way to stop it . . ." The ninja maid was stunned to think about having such a power and shook her head in pity.

The green-haired immortal thought about what Sayoko said, "I-I suppose in a way you would be right. Though I was the one to ruin his life I was also, in the end, his salvation. An end to his madness."

Lelouch gently patted her shoulder gently, "It's okay. At least he is at peace now." He nodded only for Nunnally to gasp out in excitement.

"We're here!" Indeed they were and the maid pulled up near the back entrance so they could enter without an issue. Silently moving through the hallways Nunnally, Sayoko, and C.C. entered his dressing room while Lelouch continued moving to find someone. He ended up bumping into his brother, "Ah. Prince Schneizel. Good to see you were able to make it after all."

The Prime Minister smirked at him, "As if I'd miss this if I had the choice, Zero. Neither the Chinese nor the E.U. have made a move. It seems our treaty made them reconsider. For now."

Lelouch nodded, "I hope Cornelia and Euphemia are around here as well."

The blonde prince smiled lightly, "They are, but Euphemia is successfully avoiding being alone in the same room as Cornelia. A smart move. Though you should be careful too because she isn't happy with you either. Though I don't think it was your intention your taunting is what caused that kiss."

"So soon I think you mean. While I hadn't intended for that and was more so exercising some good payback against Suzaku it was clear they both liked each other. It might be better that it happened so soon as who knows. It could have been held back for so long that it finally exploded and not been just a kiss. With Suzaku being an idiot and the overly honorable person he is as well as Euphemia being a princess who was taught that foreigner's were lesser people . . . the worse case scenario is probably what would have happened."

Schneizel looked at the masked teen momentarily before nodding, "You are likely correct. Though don't tell Cornelia that. It probably won't help and instead make her try to hunt down Kururugi even harder. From what I gathered Euphemia ordered her Knight to lay low."

Lelouch laughed, "Smart girl. Enough of that though. I need to go make sure everything is set up correctly. Quite an important night after all." He paused as though remembering something, "One more thing. You don't have to answer now, but I do have a request to make. I have already asked that you tell me within the hour when the Emperor wakes up. I would also like a direct call from you personally as soon as you are alone after he tells you to null and void the treaty. So I have proper warning before it is done. Please."

The young man nodded confidently before he walked away.

* * *

Zero knew that tonight the ratings would most certainly go through the roof and for that he knew he must give them the show of a lifetime. The man of miracles didn't walk out on stage. He owned the stage. Music, a melody they had never heard before, had began playing before he ever stepped into view and it continued building as the masked man slowly _glided_ with an intense purpose. He never sat down and looked over the crowd all while the music made their hair stand on end.

He placed both hands to his chest, "Welcome," and he thrust his arms outward. "To Late Night Rebellion. I am the Man of Miracles! I am the leader of the Black Knights! I am Zero and I am your host!" The man closed a hand into a fist as the music let out another rise in pitch, "The instrumental you are listening to is called Madder Sky and was orchestrated for this very occasion. For my introduction on the day I will remove my mask! Later on tonight you will hear another called The Master."

Madder Sky quieted down though still played softly, but Zero never sat down and the crowd's cheers didn't wane. "We have four guests for you tonight. Three of which will be coming out in a few moments, but the fourth is a mystery guest to all but a few that will join us in about twenty minutes." The masked revolutionary stared out at the crowd, "Before I call on our guests however I have some final words involving my identity."

The audience quieted down quickly so that could hear what he had to say properly even as the music returned louder than ever. "Though you will learn of who I am under this mask I want every single person in the world to understand one thing. I am not Zero," the people of the world as a whole cocked their heads to the side in a confusion that was swept away quickly. "I am just a man. Zero is a symbol and an ideal. Zero is not just one man. This mask represents the hopes and dreams of the oppressed. It represents the fear and retribution waiting for those who abuse their power."

The power and conviction in the man's voice drew in the people and left them in awe. "Whether today or in a hundred years Zero will still exist even if I do not. Some might try to pervert this symbol," he tapped his mask lightly, "But there is something important to remember. Zero IS truth! Zero IS equality! Zero IS justice!" The crowd was swept up into a cacophonous cheer, "Whether it is Britannia or a different enemy altogether if the natural born rights we have as human beings are threatened then this mask will rise again. The Rebellion of Zero exists as long as those in power abuse that same power against the weak!"

He sat behind his desk, "Who is behind this mask does not matter! What matters is the mask itself and the ideals it, and its wearer, represent!" He looked out among the cheering crowd and after a minute he motioned for them to calm down. It took a few moments and Madder Sky finally went silent, but he was able to speak again, "Now I present our guests. Returning from earlier this week we have Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia!" The ladies confidently walk out and sit on the couch though he could see the Viceroy glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. His gentle sister was waving at the crowd cheerfully.

"The next guest is Schneizel el Britannia himself!" The blonde haired man watched the masked man and elegantly sat down next to his sisters.

The Prime Minister stared the man of miracles down with his pale blue eyes. "I must say Zero. That was an inspiring speech and you chose an excellent musical arrangement. Though I must question why it needed to be said."

"Is it not obvious, Schneizel? I am well aware something could happen to me and I want it understood that Zero is more than the man under the mask. Zero transcends time and identities. So long as his rebellion is needed then he will rise again with or without me. Without the choice to keep my identity a secret any longer then that distinction had to be made."

"I see." The prime minister had a prominent frown that drew lines across his face. His voice clipped.

The tension mounted between the two geniuses, but it was broken by a laugh, "I liked the speech, Zero. It was magnificent and awe-inspiring." The pink-haired princess clapped joyfully and the two relaxed. "You really made your entrance a spectacle today. I hope we can expect more instances like that tonight."

Lelouch chuckled in amusement, "Perhaps so. We have a few more minutes before I go get our mystery guest. I'm sure you all have a few questions. Go ahead an ask."

Cornelia beat her siblings to the punch, "What did you mean about only mostly trusting your Black Knight's in battle? Do you not trust them outside of it either?"

He nodded in understanding, "I knew that would come up. I had been unable to say more before the incident yesterday. Which, " he turned his head towards the princess, "If my source is correct has been _handled_." A nod and vicious grin confirmed that, "Good. We'll talk about any information you gathered later." Zero held a hand to his chin, "As for your question . . ."

"I trust the vast majority in battle and most outside of it. There is one exception, perhaps two, that I only somewhat trust in battle. That is because they like to question almost every order I give them that happens to be out of the ordinary. On the bright side one of them is very good at being comedic relief. The downside is that he doesn't do it on purpose and isn't good at much else."

Next to every member of the Black Knights knew exactly who he was referring to and they all began to laugh. Everyone other than the man in question that is. Said man began to think about what member of the Black Knight's his buddy Zero might be talking about. "There are also a few members that, had they been at the base, when I told two members my identity yesterday I would have told them as well. One such prominent member would have been Tohdoh."

Cornelia nodded and couldn't help but chuckle as Zero so casually insulted two members of the Black Knights. Not that she could blame him if they question orders just because they are a little out of the ordinary. From what she had seen, while his methods were crazy, the man was a genius tactician and can easily manipulate the enemies to move where he wants them to. His successes should give them enough confidence to trust him, "Another problem is that partly due to how they've been treated there are a few, thankfully not many, who are as racist to the Britannian people as Britannia is to them. A fact that is somewhat amusing, though ironic, when you think about it."

That raised a few eyebrows that were followed with nods of agreement. "One more question from me Zero." Cornelia's gaze pierced him as she glared again, "Why did you tease my sister and her knight last night?"

He chuckled lightly much to her anger, "Mostly because of revenge on Suzaku. I had intended to taunt him more after he has gotten in my way too many times in the Lancelot. What I hadn't anticipated was Euphemia to be as bold as she was honestly." The teen sighed, "Something she has probably gotten from you. I imagine you taught her to just take what she wanted. It just so happens what she wanted was Suzaku."

Said princess flushed at the innuendo hidden in her brother's words, "Nothing happened! We just made out in the park . . ."

"I don't particularly want to hear the details, Princess."

She pouted and crossed her arms even as her sister's lips flattened unhappily at Euphemia's admission, "Unfortunately I fear you might be right about that."

"It is love. What can you do?" With a shake of his head he turned his gaze towards the Prime Minister. "You don't seem to have question for me right now. So I have my own for you. With as intelligent as you are have you managed to figure out who I am on your own?"

Zero was surprised to find the man shaking his head, "I tried, but there wasn't enough to go on other than assumption. Then even when you confirmed for me that you were Britannian I was too busy to really investigate. Much like I know you have been, between all the duties your double life surely has, I have been inordinately busy. Very little free time to do much extra day per day."

"Ah. That is true. Between what goes on in my personal life and its obligations as well as working with Cornelia and this show I have no real free time. With tensions as fragile as they are right now you are having to balance yourself on thin ice as your enemies wait for you to fall. One wrong step and you will be dealing with a two-sided war."

Prince Schneizel nodded grimly, "Right this minute the tensions between Britannia, the EU, and the Chinese Federation are the most rock solid that they have been since father fell into his coma. It was a close thing though and I nearly had to cancel my appearance."

Zero nodded in understanding and a little surprise, "I would have thought things would have stabilized more by now. Such a precarious situation that would be so easy to tip in favor of war. Which is why we agreed to a treaty of course. Real peace on for us and you don't have to worry about a tiny feather called the Black Knight's tipping things over at an integral moment."

Lelouch looked at the clock, "Well look at the time. Time for the mystery guest." He smiled in anticipation, "First however let me call out my accomplice. She will be out here while I go retrieve our guest. After we come back the mask will come off."

The teen called out off stage, "It's time, C.C.!" There was no answer and he waited a few moments before calling out again. Once more there was no answer and Zero sighed, "Let me go get her. This woman I swear." He sighed and walked off stage, but it was only moments later when they heard the masked man call out in surprise.

"Here you are C.C. . . . what are you wearing?! You came to the studio in proper clothes and you knew it wouldn't be that long! Why must you do this?!"

The green-haired woman smirked haughtily, "Because it's fun, boy. Why shouldn't I go out there in only your shirt? I did last night."

He growled, "Dammit C.C.," and held his head in his hands out of exhaustion. "Look. If you go back to the back and get dressed again then I will get Milly to try to make the world's largest pizza again. This time nothing will go wrong. If you want it can be for specifically you and the student council."

Her eyes lit up at the idea of having such a large pizza almost entirely to herself and bit her lip in consideration. "You have a deal. I'll be out in five." She laughed as she walked away purposefully swaying her hips. Hoping to embarrass him even more.

Zero walked back on stage and sat down on a couch next to Euphemia in defeat. "Not a word. I know full well we were close enough that you probably heard everything." He sank into the couch more and looked up at the ceiling, "That woman is going to be the death of me. Because I'll do it myself to get away from her."

Euphemia cracked a smile and began to giggle at how he was acting, "How melodramatic of you." Cornelia was smirking at him with her sister's words.

He shrugged, "After dealing with her for this long while also having to pay for her obsession with pizza . . . I've long given up going against her wishes unless it is important for my plans." The man of miracles straightened up as he saw C.C. walking back on stage in her weird maid like outfit with the tiny hat. "I still don't understand that outfit by the way."

She just stared at him uncaringly while he stood up and she sat down at down at his desk, "Don't fall asleep C.C.. I'll be back soon." He began to walk away when he paused and turned back around. "By the way. Thanks for keeping my identity a secret since Kaminajima Island, Euphie." He laughed as suddenly everyone's attention was directed towards the pink-haired princess. She glowered at him and he just waved teasingly at her before walking back off the stage.

* * *

Euphemia laughed awkwardly as her sister and brother's gaze searched her expression intensely, "So . . . how about that weather?" Seeing no laughter other than C.C. cracking a small smile she sighed. "Fine. I saw his face on the island, but out of courtesy I didn't let it be known. He was very nice and respectful the entire time. Gave me his cape to keep warm and even was the one to start the fire and catch the fish."

Her sister looked at her in disappointment while Schneizel seemed to consider her words curiously. Euphemia, wanting to change the subject, turned towards Lelouch's accomplice, "So what do we do while we wait?" The mysterious woman smirked connivingly and pointed up at a speaker just as Zero's voice came through it.

"It's time."

A voice clearly belonging to a young girl that was strangely muffled answered, "Let's go, big brother." Euphemia froze as she knew exactly who the special guest was while Cornelia and Schneizel looked at each other in curiosity. Wondering why Zero would have his little sister as a guest. "I can't wait to see them again. Been so long."

Zero chuckled softly, "It has been." For several moments all they could hear was footsteps and something that could only be explained as turning wheels. "Suppose we should be praying that Cornelia doesn't break any of our bones? She is not known to hold back on her hugs."

There was a moment of silence before the girl seemed to have a giggle fit and Zero began to laugh with her. "I love you brother." She sighed, "Our last few minutes of peace. Of being away from our destructive family."

"I told you before. We aren't going back and there is no convincing us otherwise. Our home is here in Japan and has been since _that man_ left us to die. We won't let his injustices go unpunished, but for now we'll play nice. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." The Japanese people shifted uncomfortably as they realized that Zero clearly believes that Britannia will turn against the treaty. Schneizel found himself glaring at Zero's accomplice as he had a feeling the masked man hadn't planned on his words being broadcast to the world.

Several moments passed as Zero and his sister stopped talking as they approached. The only sounds that could be heard were footsteps and a set of wheels. Then from nowhere a new piece of music began to play.

The deep chords giving the viewers chills as the figures of Zero and another rose from hidden lift in the floor. Purple and white smoke billowing outwards. The figure sat beside him in a wheelchair and a white Zero costume with its gold designs turned silver. The purple visor now a light pink. Zero through out his right arm and the white Zero threw theirs to the left in unison, "I am Zero and this is my guiding light. The one who stops me from losing myself to the darkness within me." The figures shared a chuckle before he continued, "Though that isn't what you are here for is it?" They both lifted their hands to their mask simultaneously as the music roared again. The two masked individuals lifted it from their faces to reveal the faces of two long thought dead royal children.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia. The eleventh Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire and the man of miracles himself."

Cornelia stared and, for the first time in recent memory, she was struck speechless, "Le-Lelouch and Nunnally . . ."

Nunnally looked straight ahead and, to the surprise of her siblings, opened her eyes, "I am Nunnally vi Britannia. The fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Zero's guiding light." The Master's acapella sang out loudly again as the young girl proved to be just as charismatic and fierce as her brother. The siblings took charge and challenged the world that was watching them now. Their eyes blazing with determination as Nunnally continued. "We have returned from the dead and have come to change _everything_."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Definitely longer than I would like, but this one was destined to be way too long and I knew it. Hope you enjoyed it and that I made it appropriately epic.

Also yes Madder Sky and The Master are two OST's from the anime. I decided it would work well here and get across the intended scale. You can go listen to them if you like while you read those parts, but that is up to you.


	7. Turn 07

**Author's Note:** I'm not too sure how this chapter will turn out. I have an idea or two, but the rest . . . there is plenty of opportunity for humor here, but the question is how I'm going to pull it off. As well as how serious things will get when I'm trying to get to a point that humor seems likely.

The Vi Britannia siblings have revealed themselves and have walked back onto the world stage. How might this affect the royal siblings who weren't told of Cornelia's revelation via Zero after the treaty was signed? Will V.V. try something? I honestly don't know.

As a small note after the fact. I'm fairly proud of the whole first scene of this chapter. The downside is at the moment I'm going to have to start simply writing since I have very little idea what will happen next. I have more ideas for this story, but most of which won't be a thing for this chapter. So Turn 07 is a relative mystery to me at the moment in all honesty. Here is to hoping it turns out well.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 07  
** Behind the Mask

For the last several days something had been bothering Chigusa. Ever since the orangette had appeared on Zero's talk show she had had a slight migraine. Like she knew the girl, but she never told Ohgi. She was happy with her life right now, despite her amnesia, and the Britannian couldn't help the heated flush rise to her cheeks when she thought of the day the treaty was signed. The Japanese man had come home, picked her up, and even twirled her around.

Then to her surprise, though not unwanted, Kaname had kissed her. The man, as noble as he was, apologized afterwards for forcing himself on her, but she had just smiled before kissing him again. Though she couldn't remember her life before meeting the Japanese man she somehow knew that this was the happiest she had felt in a long time. He had told her, probably not wanting her to get in over her head, after she allowed him to breathe that he was a Black Knight and had been the one recording the treaty signing. Chigusa, had it been any other man, might have felt uneasy about that, but didn't because she knew who he was. He was her Ohgi.

As Zero's show that night had begun she felt her small migraine start pounding against the inside of her head. Ohgi looked worried, but she assured him it was just a slight headache. Chigusa was relaxed and happy as she laid her head on her man's shoulder as Zero and another appeared from a hidden lift in the floor on the show. Then he took off his mask and that pounding turned into what felt like a searing brand of iron before she blacked out. It seemed like an eternity had passed as a rush of images assaulted her, but in reality it was just mere moments before Viletta Nu opened her eyes again.

As she became aware of her surroundings she heard Ohgi shaking her in worry and she froze. Zero's dramatic reveal forgotten for the moment as she leapt out of his arms and hurried away. "Chigusa?" The man looked at her with love in his eyes and it burned her. As did her own love for this Eleven. Viletta forced herself to remember that they are called Japanese again.

"Stay back!" Her eyes flickered over to where his gun was on the counter. She bit her lip with indecision and, quicker than she probably should have been able to after so many weeks of not training, reached the weapon before pulling it on him. "I . . . Please."

He looked at her wide-eyed, "Chi-"

She practically screamed at him, "My name is Viletta! Not Chigusa! Just . . . stay back. I need to think." Though she was pointing the gun at him she couldn't stop her slight shaking as she forced herself not to cry. He mouthed the word, "oh," as he now realized what had happened. For some reason Lelouch's face had brought her memories back and he didn't know why.

"I need to see Zero. I . . . He did something to me in Shinjuku that I still can't remember. I need answers!" Ohgi searched her eyes for a few moments before stepping towards her. "I SAID STAY BACK! I will shoot you Ohgi." The shaking, that had gotten worse the closer he got, of her arms told him otherwise as he slowly walked to her. "Please. I-I'm a member of the Purist Faction! You and I can't work! Britannian and Ele-," Viletta tried to force out that slur in hopes it would stop him, but found herself unable to finish the word. "All I wanted was to get a noble title that I could pass down through my family! How can I do that if . . ."

She didn't know when, but at some point she had started crying as she begged Ohgi to stay away. He didn't listen as he stopped point blank in front of her weapon. He looked at her with those same burning eyes and gentle smile, "It'll be okay, Viletta." The sound of her real name passing through the man's lips sounded like music to her ears. She needed to shoot him to go get answers, but . . . she couldn't. She dropped the gun and leapt into his chest. She was going to cry against him, but her leap had caught him off guard. He lost his footing and they both fell to the floor in a heap.

The Britannian woman was going to apologize when Ohgi chuckled to her shock. He smiled brightly and laughed, "Ouch. I think that fall hurt a little."

She flushed and a small involuntary smile appeared on her face, "Damn it, Kaname. I should hate you and you should hate me . . ." Viletta looked at him with her tear-stricken face and her eyes burning into his, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned forward and kissed this man that had stolen her heart while she had stolen his from him.

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed in anger as his lips flattened into an angry line as he glared at the TV. The immortal brother of Charles zi Britannia hated Marianne's children, as he did the woman herself, with a passion, but had decided to do nothing for now. Neither were a threat to the Ragnarok Connection of that he was certain. Though seeing the weakling somehow open her eyes shocked him and he briefly considered perhaps they were more a threat than he thought. If she could break his brother's Geass on her own.

V.V. gritted his teeth as he looked over the massive amount of paperwork laid out in front of him. Every time he got any headway more was brought in. Just how much of this did Charles do? He never had to deal with so much before and he knew that even if he thought to go after the royal brats he was too busy at the moment. The paperwork, running the Geass Order, and the continued research of the Ragnarok Connection kept him at work until he was too exhausted to do more than sleep. Where the next day he repeated the process. Maybe in a few weeks he'd send one of his assassins after them or something.

Then he remembered they needed C.C. in one place and cursed. He couldn't even do that because the woman would go into hiding and he knew it. "Damn it Charles! Wake up soon. I can't stand this paperwork for much longer."

* * *

Schneizel's eyes had noticeably widened, but that was the only sign that showed his shock. Lelouch could see the gears trying restart and to be able to consider how to respond. The Viceroy however had less compunction when it came to showing her emotions. That much was quite clear as her now pale face slackened as this had been the last thing she had considered happening. "W-why?"

The now-revealed Prince chuckled lightly, "Now Cornelia. You should know to be more specific than that. The word _why_ can apply to so many things right now." He stepped forward as Nunnally rolled her wheels forward on her own, "Why are you Zero? Why are you rebelling against our father? Why did you kill Clovis?" He shrugged as Nunnally sent him a look and decided to end his teasing, "Not to mention perhaps the most important question to you. Why did you never return to Britannia after you survived the war zone you were left to die in?"

His sister warned him off with another look after his last bitter question had made more than one person flinch. The Master faded away with the dramatic moment over. Including Cornelia herself and Nunnally quietly rolled up to their big sister. Sending a small nod to Euphie she took the purple-haired woman's hand. She smiled comfortingly even as she could feel her sister's feelings through the touch, "We are really here, big sister." The young girl paused before laughing encouragingly, "No matter what you might think we both missed you too, Nellie. Lelouch and I care about you three a lot."

The woman stiffened as Nunnally's touch made it all come crashing down on her. Then, perhaps for the first time in a long time, the Witch of Britannia publicly showed an emotion other than anger or pride as she broke down. She didn't care as she pulled her crippled sister close and cried while Nunnally shed tears of her own. Lelouch's eyes softened at the sight and allowed a kind smile to cross his face as he approached Cornelia. He gently pulled both of them into a hug.

"I'm sorry for letting my bitterness get in the way. I don't blame you for our abandonment Nellie." It was obvious who he did blame, but now wasn't the time for that talk as Euphemia slipped into their hug. Their brother didn't, but he never was one for such things. Instead Schneizel just smiled slightly at them.

The older princess only cried more after hearing her siblings call her by her nickname for the first time in so many years. "You are alive. I thought it might have been a lie or a trap. I'm so glad it wasn't." Despite their shock at Zero's identity many found their hearts going out to the reuniting family. Though some couldn't help, but feel like Zero betrayed them by simply being Britannian. Let alone a Prince.

It was a minute or two before they ended the hug. All seemed calm until Cornelia locked her gaze with Lelouch and without ceremony slapped him across the face. He stumbled out of surprise and held a hand to his cheek, "You know what . . . I deserved that." Several moments pass before the woman cracked a grin and a small giggle from Nunnally made them all burst out in laughter.

"Yes. Yes you did." She looked at them softly as she set the crippled girl back down, "Sit down. It seems we have a lot more to discuss than I thought we would tonight." A small nod from Lelouch had him pushing Nunnally over to a second couch that was unoccupied. He lifted her out of her wheelchair and set her down on one side of it before sitting down next to her.

"Ask your questions. Some we might not answer, but we'll both try our best."

He had a feeling what they might ask first and, as it happens, he was right. "There are so many things I want- no, need to know." Cornelia's eyebrows furrowed before looking at Lelouch, "Why Clovis?"

The unmasked teen sighed, "I knew that was coming. To be honest I didn't want to, but . . . I couldn't stand by and allow any more death to occur in Shinjuku. I actually threw up soon afterwards and for a little while every time I thought of it too. I was there quite on accident, but after narrowly avoiding death thanks to C.C. and Suzaku I decided to help."

Euphemia's eyes widened, "Suzaku saved your life?" Nunnally, though she knew this, took Lelouch's hand to comfort them both at the reminder of how close he was to dying. Of leaving her.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well to be more exact he refused to shoot an unarmed and innocent Britannian student when Clovis's Royal Guard found us with the . . . poison gas. So instead they shot him in the back and thanks to the truck behind us exploding I was able to escape with C.C.." Lelouch nodded towards his green-haired accomplice who lazily waved back. She was eating pizza and they had no idea where she got it from.

"If you were innocent why were you with the gas?" His siblings were even more alert now after his admission of the near death. Euphemia was crying quietly as she listened.

"I used to skip school to gamble on Chess matches with nobles. They would always be too prideful to not pay up when they lost." Cornelia shook her head as if she wasn't surprised and to the audience it had only now registered that Zero was still in school. "That day I made out with . . . I think ten thousand on that one match?" He shook his head as people stared incredulously at him, "An okay day. The amount doesn't matter though."

"What does is that after I left with my friend Rivalz, who was my ride to and from my matches, we ended up almost getting run off the road. I soon learned it was the vehicle the terrorists had used to steal Clovis's secret project that had him reacting like he did. Because we were in their way the driver freaked out and drove off the highway and into a building. I went down to investigate and after climbing the ladder, since I couldn't get to the door, I called in only to fall in after they backed out."

Cornelia blinked owlishly, "Are you saying the birth of Zero was all thanks to a car accident and, had you been at school like you should have been, it would not have happened?"

"Yes and no. He wouldn't have existed now, but I had always intended on doing this. Even if it took years before I could try. Shinjuku and meeting C.C. simply accelerated the start of my rebellion by a decade or two."

Then Schneizel asked something he hoped wouldn't be asked. "It wasn't poison gas was it? What they stole."

Nunnally, Lelouch, and even C.C. all tensed quite noticeably. Lelouch stared at his brother for a few moments as Nunnally gripped his hand again, "Whether it was or not doesn't matter anymore. If there was poison gas then it's gone and if there wasn't then what it did contain means no harm. I won't hurt a dead man's public reputation. At least one who has been dead for months."

"We'll tell you later. In private." Nunnally purposefully smiled brightly to make it seem like everything was okay. Then the young girl giggled lightly as she deftly changed the subject, "It's probably a good thing you left the running for our old argument Euphie. There are so many more players now and you have Suzaku instead."

Lelouch was confused at first before Euphemia's blushing face took on a look of understanding. "Oh there is? I suppose he is rather popular isn't he." He paled as he suddenly grasped what she meant and sent a look of pleading at his beloved sister to stop. Her grin terrified him and he promised himself to make sure she stops hanging around Milly so much.

"Yes. My brother has grown so handsome that he has a fan club at school. Though very few of them actually have a chance with him." She laughed as Cornelia looked at him with a dangerous smirk.

"You are going to break your own sister's heart. I remember it like it was yesterday." He stiffened as he tried to turn invisible, "Euphemia and Nunnally tugging on your arms and yelling about who would marry you."

"Well . . . I remember that one time you claimed you would marry me instead!"

She narrowed her eyes on him and pursed her lips, "That was because you three were getting annoying. I wanted to get them to quiet down."

Schneizel was looking at them in amusement before putting his own two cents in. "I think I remember hearing about that. Though if getting them to be quiet was your goal why did you kiss Lelouch's cheek?"

The Witch of Britannia turned her glare on her older brother even as Nunnally and Euphemia's tinkling laughter entered their ears. "I forgot about that. Still. Even sister Cornelia would have some competition." Both Lelouch and Cornelia spluttered in indignation at the thought. The former at the thought of there being a contest at all and the latter at being included. She had Guilford after all.

"Please don't . . ."

She turned her way-too-innocent-to-not-be-faked sad eyes to her brother, "But I just want them to know you are happy and have so many girlfriends." He knew she was faking it, but he was already trapped as tears began to pool. He mumbled incoherently and just like that the tears were gone. He had caved to fake tears.

"Yes. Even when we first got to Japan he was popular. Suzaku has told me he occasionally still gets letters from his cousin, Kaguya. She has been obsessed with Lelouch for a long time and as it happens has unofficially declared Zero her future husband."

Lelouch's head whipped towards his sister almost fast enough to give him whiplash. He croaked out, "W-what? I . . . I didn't know that. Oh god." He shivered as he remembered her from the Kururugi Shrine. "Why wasn't I warned?! I should be blockading myself in somewhere!"

Euphemia cutely turned her head in confusion. "Is she that bad?"

He sighed knowing it was too late now. "Not really. I mean I have seen pictures of her more recently and she is very pretty. I also know she is very intelligent. It's just . . . she was pretty much my original fangirl. As my sisters you don't count. She had her ways to make sure you remember her."

Nunnally giggled, "Then there is Shirley and Milly at school. Shirley has been head over heels in love with him for a long time. I think Milly might be too, but is much better at hiding it. Instead she messes with him constantly." The young princess seemed to pause for a few moments, "I think Kallen might be falling for him too. Though that is more recent and thanks to his Zero persona rather than the fake apathy he puts on at school."

Schneizel smirked, "The same two girls who were the first guests on the show? Not to mention your Ace. I see what you were really doing, little brother. Taking a leaf out of our father's book. Polygamy all the way?"

Lelouch felt his face burn a deep red as he spluttered indignantly."I'm the vice president of the student council at Ashford. Milly is the president. Shirley and the others are all in the council with us. They are my friends and I felt guilty, terribly so, for what happened at Narita. There is nothing more to it."

Nunnally whispered just loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough that they questioned if they heard it right. "Nothing other than those kisses shared with Shirley that is."

Cornelia blinked and filed that comment away for later, "You go to Ashford Academy?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How did we never look there? The family were close friends with your mother and, by extension, you two. I think I remember that blonde girl now. From years ago."

Lelouch shrugged, "Honestly that was something we've both always wondered. We never dyed our hair or wore contacts. In fact we still go by our first names while our chosen last name was Lamperouge."

"Which was your mother's maiden name. Did Clovis ever even _try_ to find you?"

* * *

Anya Alstreim felt herself begin to cry at the knowledge that her children were using her name all these years. Her animosity towards whoever their surrogate mother was faded and she smiled slightly in happiness. "They never forgot about me after all."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have remained by your side." Marianne vi Britannia found her anger at her immortal brother-in-law that had receded years before come back with a vengeance. She clinched her fist even as she continued to cry. "You will pay, V.V.."

* * *

Nunnally frowned, before following her brothers example, and shrugged. "We don't really know. We were fully prepared to hide should he or someone else high up come by Ashford to look. It was never needed."

"I don't think he ever even visited Ashford despite that being the kind of thing that he would have done to boost his image. That was always more important to him than it should have been. His image."

Their siblings looked pensive as they contemplated everything they've heard so far. Then Nunnally's eyes lit up with a new thought, "Auntie!" The ninja appeared in an instant and gently kneeled in front of her. "I want you to introduce yourself. If you don't mind anyway."

"Of course, Nunnally." She stood and took off her mask before bowing. "I am Sayoko Shinozaki and I am the 37th successor of the Shinozaki school. Maid, protector, and surrogate mother to Nunnally and Lelouch. I have been taking care of them since the Ashford family put them in my care seven years ago."

Cornelia glanced from her to her siblings and back to her before responding, dumbfounded, "Your maid is a ninja? That is . . . surreal."

Lelouch and Nunnally laughed, "I know. I told Milly something similar. It sounds like something from a movie. In fact I almost expect that to become a thing now. Sayoko the Supermaid. Just think of the royalty checks you might get, Auntie."

She looked at him wide-eyed for a few moments before shaking her head. She was certain he was just messing with her. Probably. "I think we have got off track, Lelouch. I believe there are other questions your siblings will want answered."

He blinked, "Ah yes. By the way Sayoko. Remind me when we return home to tell Milly to stop corrupting Nunnally. I'm sure I can do something for her that might help." She bowed again, mostly out of habit, even as his sister pouted.

Then that pout turned into a wicked grin, "I'm certain Milly can think of _something_ you can do with her, big brother." He froze at the definite innuendo laced in her voice and looked at her in horror.

"Oh no. It's too late." The audience found hard to reconcile the image of this teenager that was obsessed with his sister with their masked hero. Though it was certainly funny. They watched as Sayoko calmly sat down with her children for the rest of the night.

Cornelia was torn between being just as horrified and laughing her ass off thanks to the look on his face. Then Schneizel spoke, "I do have a question. It is pretty obvious why you didn't return, but you raised a good point earlier. Why ARE you rebelling?"

Lelouch and Nunnally paused and looked at each other. Then the younger girl spoke again, this time being serious, "Because it needs to be done. I didn't know he was Zero until the day before the treaty was signed. I also didn't regain my sight until quite literally this morning. I spent last night wishing I could see again and then . . . I did." She paused again as she thought how to continue when her brother did it for her.

"Britannia treats the countries it takes over like garbage. No matter where you are from you are still a human being. It isn't the conquering other nations I'm against. I'm against the dehumanizing their occupants when they lose. Japan didn't lose because the Britannian people are superior. We won because they had were tanks and we had Knightmares. There was no contest and it was just the outcome of superior weaponry. We take away _everything_ from those we conquer and it isn't right. We treat them like they simply don't deserve to live just because of their nationality."

"Suzaku and I were forced to carry a crippled and blind girl through a war-torn Japan. I don't think I can describe the horrors we saw. Horrors the like of which that made me actually glad that Nunnally couldn't see. As terrible as that sounds." He clinched his fist and his sister smiled gently before slipping her hand into his. "You might not believe me, but there was more than once where we should have died. One time _was_ by the hands of the Japanese, but . . . There were five more occasions, not through counting dehydration and starvation, that we came close that it was by Britannian hands." Euphie lifted her hand to her mouth in horror as the implications were apparent, "Three of those five times we only got away out of luck. The fourth was the only time they stopped on their own accord after seeing we were Britannian and let us go."

Cornelia was almost afraid to speak the question, but she pushed forward. "The fifth time?"

Lelouch looked forward into Cornelia's eyes with the most haunted look she could imagine. "They were a unmarked black ops team. All Britannian and appeared shortly after our escape from the Kururugi Shrine. They were looking for us."

Euphemia smiled as she thought that was surely not a bad thing while the older siblings paled at the tone in his voice. Nunnally spoke up this time, "I couldn't see, but I have since gotten the full story out of Lelouch. They were there to kill us, but we never heard on whose orders it was. Just that they were to ensure we were dead. If we weren't then they would end our lives on the spot."

"They passed by our hiding spot several times as they swept the area. Every time they neared us we thought they were just toying with us and would come kill us at any moment. After they finally left we laid low for what was probably several hours to make sure they weren't coming back." The pink-haired princess lost that innocent smile immediately and took on the look of sickened horror. "We rebel because Britannia is rotting from the inside out. It's cure is either utter destruction or being cleansed. Even if we succeed in deposing our _father_ ," he said the word frigidly, "there will still be much more work to be done."

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy all hell had broken loose. The student council had taken to hiding in the underground tunnels after Nunnally had named Shirley and Milly as the only ones to really have a chance with Lelouch. With Kallen as a possibility. They were hiding in the Student Council room at first, but had to run after she said that. They were still watching the show thanks to Nina's laptop. They all looked sick to their stomach as Lelouch detailed a little of what happened in the war.

Surprisingly Milly's attempt to switch Nina's affections seemed to have worked because all day since Rivalz comforted her she was different. She flushed near the blue-haired teenager and right now as she coped with what Lelouch was saying she was a bit touchy with him. For his part Rivalz didn't seem to mind that she tended to keep contact with him on some way.

Suzaku was with them and he was staring off into space as he was reminded of that time. He had almost forgotten about it. His mind having pushed it as far back in his memory as it could. He shivered in terror and Milly looked at him. "Suzaku. Do you at least understand why Lelouch has chosen the path of Zero? Even if you don't like it."

He stopped remembrance and began to contemplate her words. "I-I'm not sure."

"It's for Nunnally you know. She of all people deserves to live in a peaceful world. It's for us too. He is well aware the way you and Euphie want might work, but . . . it would likely take longer than this lifetime. He can't wait that long."

Shirley gazed at her with Nunnally's teasing words about Milly and Lelouch still in her mind. "How do you know that, President?"

"I talked to him while setting up the stuff for Zero Day. Though I understood even before then. I've known them both since before they were exiled." She stared at her open hand for a few moments before clinching it into fist. She continued to stare briefly before looking up at them in determination. "Lelouch is right. This cannot be allowed to continue. What Britannia does."

Suzaku immediately frowned, "Do you know what you are saying?"

She gazed at all of them with a serious look in her eyes and on her face. "I know exactly what I'm saying Suzaku. What I'm telling you is that I will help Lelouch and you can't stop me. The Emperor will not allow this treaty to stay in place once he wakes up. Despite everything Area 11 has gained, the peace and happiness, he will not care." Milly extended her hand in confidence towards Suzaku, "I hope that we won't be enemies. Emperor Charles is the enemy of peace and he must be stopped. That, I think, even Euphie will agree with after tonight."

Euphemia's Knight looked down at the hand and back to her face. Knowing she was right, but didn't want to turn back on his intent to change the Britannia from the inside. He stared at her hand in contemplation and if his princess really would agree. Wondering if he should take it.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I will try to upload it soon. I'll look over it for a little while and, depending on how I feel about it, might try to have this chapter up before work tomorrow. This one felt longer than it really is. Probably because it took me a week to really bother buckling down to finish this. Plus I've been writing quite a bit today to come this far. So yeah. Oh well. In the end this is right around the perfect area of length that I would prefer these chapters remain at. Despite the fact I felt like it was around last chapter's length. I'm happy to be wrong I think. Haha.


	8. Turn 08

**Author's Note:** Been like four days. About time I get back to writing this. Now . . . I will say this. I am aware the last three or so chapters, especially the last two, haven't had too much humor in them. Chapter 6 the humor was mostly swapped out for the fluff. Last chapter there just wasn't much room for it. I did put some in where I could though. Like the paperwork thing with V.V.. On the plus side this story will return to being a funnier more often now that the serious time of Lelouch taking off his mask is done.

Please enjoy the, hopefully, funnier chapter.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 08  
** She Just Never Stops

Suzaku looked down at the blonde's extended hand one last time before turning away. "I hope we aren't enemies either when the time comes, but I must go where my princess goes. No matter the side she places herself on. You know that Milly."

The woman smiled, "I do. If it makes you feel better I doubt I will be fighting. There are other things to do in war after all."

Nina's eyes went wide at that word and quivered. She instinctively curled against the nearest person, who happened to be Rivalz, in panic. "War?!"

Kallen, Suzaku, Milly, and even Shirley looked at their shy friend with sadness in their eyes. All four recognizing the future battles to take place will be much more than it was in the past. The orangette laid her hand on Nina's and squeezed comfortingly. "When this treaty fails, should Lelouch be right, this will no longer be a rebellion. The Black Knight's fight to bring happiness and peace to everyone. Britannian or not and that is a cause worth supporting. A war worth fighting for."

The fiery red-head smiled at her kind-hearted friend. Happy, despite the serious nature behind their words, that they could all be together like this. No more secrets or lies. Deciding it was time for a new topic a smirk spread across Kallen's face, "So how do you feel about Lelouch's apparent interest in polygamy Shirley?"

* * *

The show had finally come to a close and before leaving the studio themselves the family, and C.C., met backstage in private. Of course here is where Lelouch and Nunnally found out that their conversation before they appeared on stage was heard by everyone watching thanks to a certain immortal witch. Who, unfortunately, was wholly unaffected by the boy's glare and his subsequent anger.

Schneizel lips pressed together into a thin line, "I had a feeling you didn't want that conversation broadcasted." His eyes flicked over to the green-haired woman, "I would have someone killed for less." Of the things that the prince expected her to do what he didn't was for her to snort. Which was exactly what she did.

"Have fun making that stick. Been trying for . . . longer than I care to keep track of." She continued to be unaffected by Lelouch's, and now Nunnally's, glares. Despite the confused looks of their siblings they chose to outright change the subject. Not wanting to let them know about Geass and C.C.'s immortality if at all possible. At least for now.

"Be quiet C.C.! Don't force me to not allow Milly to make that giant pizza. I am the one who balances the budget not her." The immortal witch finally reacted as her eyes almost bugged out as she stared at him in horror. He could hear Euphemia and Nunnally trying to not giggle, "Now that that is out of the way . . ." He turned towards his siblings in front of him, "Before we go is there anything more sensitive you would like to ask?"

To his surprise it was the innocent Euphie who asked the question he knew was coming. She simply said their brother's name, "Clovis."

They tensed up, but much less than before. "You mean what was really in the capsule?" Lelouch paused for a few moments though as he went to continue Nunnally interrupted him and spoke in his stead.

"It was C.C. actually. From what she is willing to tell us is that he was performing human experimentation on her. For what purposes we don't know." If there was one thing Nunnally had learned through those few years with the royal family, and that the last few months with Lelouch lying to her reinforced, is that the best lie is a half-truth. It worked as not even Schneizel seemed to look like he questioned what they knew or not. Likely because it was Nunnally who said it.

The pink-haired princess had a look of absolute disgust while the Cornelia just seemed disturbed. "I didn't want to believe it either, but . . . when I was blind I would get this feeling when I had people's hands in mine. I can still do it too and I simply know when people were lying to me. I can just tell how they are feeling at that moment. My big brother wasn't lying when he told me all of this."

Lelouch swallowed nervously, but nodded his confirmation. "The people of the Shinjuku Ghetto were massacred because Clovis was afraid of being disinherited should his shady work be found out. So he decided that dead men tell no tales." He looked at C.C. sadly, not wanting to know what his brother did to her, and took deep breath. "I didn't like pulling the trigger, but after barely escaping with our lives from his Royal Guard I saw the horrors he had ordered. I just did what I could to end the attack before there was no one left to save. Then I took his life as penance for the tragedy he ordered."

Cornelia realized now what she had replicated to draw out Zero was something that should have never happened in the first place. Still she tried to find some positive light to all this. Someway to find some good in Clovis's decisions, "The ghetto was still harboring the terrorists though."

The young prince knew exactly what she was doing and couldn't blame her for it. "Perhaps, but did you know that the canister and the terrorists couldn't have been in Shinjuku for more than twenty minutes before the massacre started? They could have gone to any other Ghetto and it still would have happened if they didn't catch up before they got there." Lelouch felt the bile rising at the thought, but shook it off. "For our brother it wasn't the last resort it should have been. It was option two."

He stared at the wall and mulled over the memories of that day for a few moments. "Before you say the civilians could have been a threat, Cornelia. Tell me. Is a little girl that can't be older than seven a threat? Or a frail and elderly man who couldn't be a year younger than seventy? I saw such people among the dead that day in Shinjuku and more. Most of them unarmed and in piles having been lined up for slaughter."

To his surprise moments later Euphie bolted towards the sink and they could hear her throwing up before dry heaving several times. "Oh god. How could he do such thing . . ." Then she threw up again at the thought of what had been done. After she managed to calm her stomach the princess gurgled water three separate times. Trying to get the after taste out before stumbling back to the couch. The entire time she was over there they had spent their time in silence. Letting it all sink in.

"We don't know, Euphie. He was not the same man we remembered him to be as children and clearly he even had you fooled."

Schneizel closed his eyes in contemplation, "So that is why you didn't tell us out on stage. This kind of news would only serve to harm the good relationship between the race's that you have been trying to foster for the last several weeks."

Lelouch nodded, "That was part of it. I hope you can understand why I did what I did. Is there anything else?"

Their siblings looked at each other, with Euphemia still looking very pale, before they shook their heads. "Not for now I think . . . and Lelouch? What you asked me before the show. I'll do it. For you."

The raven-haired teen nodded in thanks, "Before you go I want to ask a question myself. Before I killed Clovis I managed to get some answers out of him. One of the things I asked was if he knew who killed our mother. He told me that you two would know," he looked at Cornelia and Schneizel. "Care to tell me why?"

Nunnally looked at him in shock, her breath caught in her throat, as he never told her this even as Cornelia's eyes widened. Both in anger at the accusation and disgust that Clovis would even think to point at her. "I don't know who killed her Lelouch. I tried to investigate, but everything came up short. What I do know is that it had to of been someone Lady Marianne trusted implicitly. She ordered her guard, including myself, to leave. Something about a private meeting, but with who I don't know. The next time I saw her she was dead."

It was Lelouch's turn to be shocked and he pondered what Cornelia said. Something about her expression told him she was telling the truth too. He turned towards their brother and he held up his hands, "All I know is that father had me take your mother's body elsewhere. To some facility whose location . . . strangely eludes my memory whenever I try to think of it. I remember dropping her off and nothing more."

"As I get answers to the mystery behind the death of our mother even more questions are raised. Something is not right about it. Any of it." His eyebrows furrowed, "This all screams cover-up, but the only man with that kind of power is the Emperor. Why would he have our mother killed if that was the case? Or . . . why would he protect the murderer if he wasn't involved in her actual death?"

His little sister held her chin in contemplation, "There must be a major piece of this puzzle we are missing. But what?"

Then Lelouch's phone rang, breaking their line of thought, and he sighed once he saw who it was. "Hello Milly. What do you want?" His eyes widened, "My fangirls at Ashford are tearing the place apart?! Looking for Shirley, Kallen, and you!" He spluttered as his face began to burn, "Why are you bringing THAT up? When did I ever actually show interest in polygamy? What do you mean the choice is out of my hands and you three are okay sharing me? How does that work?!"

"Milly. I know how sex works. Please stop describing it in detail while specifically using us as an example." Cornelia snickered as Nunnally and Euphie flushed bright red. Much to Lelouch's chagrin his brother was smirking in amusement, "You are supposed to marry Lloyd. You can't just-He wants to marry you just for the Ganymede? The hell?"

The amethyst-eyed teen was baffled and had no idea how to respond to the idea that the man wanting to marry the blonde for an outdated Knightmare frame. Several moments pass before he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me where you all are. We'll come pick you up and we'll go somewhere for safety." Then Lelouch's face froze and he twitched, "Not THAT kind of safety, Milly."

He grumbled a little longer before finally getting it out of her and hanging up. "It seems we need to get going. Stupid fangirls."

Cornelia was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "That girl really is incorrigible isn't she."

Nunnally giggled and nodded, "I suppose this means I'll have three sister in-laws from Lelouch alone." The boy just looked at his little sister before shaking his head and deciding it wasn't worth it. That was until Nunnally's next words, "Maybe sister Euphie can share Suzaku with me."

Within moments he was waving a quick goodbye to their siblings, leaving an even deeper flushed than before Euphemia behind, with C.C. and Sayoko trailing beside him as he pushed his sister away. The immortal witch was clearly trying hard to not laugh as a wide grin spread across her face. Sayoko herself was blushing thanks to both his conversation and Nunnally's insinuations.

* * *

While not every Black Knight had gathered at the warehouse base many had to watch the show together that night. Things were going very well until Zero finally took off his mask. At which point many began to worry this was all a game to him. At which point Tohdoh himself spoke to remind them of everything he had said, especially the day the news of the emperor's coma broke, and that helped out a lot.

Unfortunately others still clung to the idea privately despite Tohdoh of Miracles himself asking them to trust Lelouch. The very same racism their leader spoke of taking a hold of their thoughts and hearts. A secret line was drawn through the proverbial sand that Zero will need to address quickly.

* * *

Thanks to Kallen, with a little Geass magic used on her step-mother, the student council along with C.C. and Sayoko were allowed to sleep at her house for the weekend. Lelouch was quite content as, for the first time in a long while, he was able to sleep in a bed on his own. No pizza smell and no naked witch to bother him. Which is why when he woke up he almost had a heart attack. Along with his face burning the deepest red imaginable.

Laying in the bed next to him was Milly in nothing, but her bra and a pair of panties. He had a feeling this barrier had been enforced by Shirley who was laying against his back. Lelouch was only able to tell it was Shirley thanks to the orange hair around his shoulder. He was thankful that Kallen hadn't joined in on this little surprise wake up call. Though he put that down to the fact she didn't seem as certain about her actually having feelings for him as Shirley was. He still wasn't sure if this was just Milly being Milly or not though.

Unfortunately, like it or not, he was trapped where he was unless he woke them up. Something that he wasn't sure he wanted to do if only because he didn't want to know what the blonde would do given their position. At the same time the idea of remaining here until someone comes in and, inevitably, takes this the wrong way did not appeal to him. An idea that became went out the window when Milly pulled his head against her chest as she mumbled sleepily.

Gathering his wits even as he was forced to stare at her cleavage from up close, "Milly? Wake up. Uh . . . let go of my head please." It took five solid minutes of him calling for her to finally wake up and realize the position they were in. Unfortunately, as Lelouch had expected, she just made it worse. If only it had been Shirley. At least she would have been suitably embarrassed and let him get up.

The perverted president just grinned with a slight blush on her cheeks as she felt more than his head pressed against her, "My, my Lelouch. If you wanted to do that then you should have woken me up sooner." He spluttered and, no longer caring, he quickly got out of bed. Waking up the orangette in the process and slipping into the bathroom. He was even more embarrassed because he was in nothing, but his underwear that morning. The room had been too hot the night before and he had taken off his Zero costume. With no lighter clothes to change into thanks to being at Kallen's home he had no choice.

Thanks to that fact the proof that he was definitely a hot blooded man and attracted to Milly was quite visible to both girls before he vanished into the restroom. He took a few deep breaths before he locked the door, knowing Milly too well, and turned on the water to take a much needed cold shower. Half an hour later he stepped into his room dressed in nothing, but a towel. He was happy to note that the girls were gone and, with nothing else to wear, he put on the Zero costume.

He checked his phone only to see a missing call from Ohgi. His eyebrows furrowed and Lelouch began walking to the kitchen as he called his second in command back. "You called?" A few moments pass as he paused mid-step and his face frozen in shock. "I-I see. I thought that woman at the festival looked a little familiar. Last night her memory returned and she has some questions for me?"

The teen had not been expecting this, but knew it could not be helped. He hardened his resolve and put on his Zero attitude, "Very well Ohgi. So long as you can promise to keep an open mind and make sure Viletta doesn't have any weapons then I think we can meet today." He looked at his phone's clock and nodded, "It's ten right now. One o'clock at the base should work just fine."

Lelouch hung up on Ohgi and walked to the kitchen with much different things on his mind that he thought he would that morning. He smirked that got a raised eyebrow from Kallen who asked what it was for. "I think, if I play my cards right today, we might just have a new member of the Black Knight's." From there he began to tell his friends, all of whom were in the kitchen already, along with Nunnally and Sayoko of Ohgi's call.

* * *

Much to Lelouch's annoyance his friends wanted to see the Black Knight's base and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well Milly, Shirley, and Nunnally did. Nina was far too scared of the Japanese to even consider it and Rivalz was still hurting from Milly outright choosing to be in a harem with his best friend. Suzaku needed to check in with Euphemia so he didn't come along either. With the extra people it took a lot more care to not let the people see Zero slip into an abandoned warehouse.

"It's not much, but we have more important things to spend money on. Plus we have a submarine that we use for our main base now actually. Though we still use this place for meetings." They stepped into the stationary vehicle and Milly couldn't help, but like the simple look. It all went together very well. It didn't take long however for all of them to feel the tension in the air as several members were glaring their way. Specifically at Zero actually.

Ohgi quickly approached them, though seeing his leader was not alone made him pause for a moment, and motioned towards Zero's office. The group shared a tense silence until the door closed behind them. Which Lelouch quickly locked. Shirley and Viletta locked eyes for a moment and she hid behind Kallen. "H-hello. Nice to see you again."

"You shot me." It wasn't a question nor expressing any outrage. Just stating a fact.

"About that . . ." the orangette laughed awkwardly, "I uh . . . You were going to hurt Lulu." Shirley was mortified and didn't know what more to say. Kallen was trying to not laugh at the admittedly hilarious meeting between the two. She could tell C.C. was as well. As much as she loathed the idea of having something in common with the woman. Even if it was just that they both found the same thing funny.

Ohgi was startled as Viletta only told him the basics of what happened, "About those questions Zero."

Lelouch blinked and nodded before taking off his mask. Everyone in the room knew after all, but he kept his eye closed. "Of course." He looked at Viletta, "I will happily answer any of your questions so long as you promise not to tell anyone. In fact I would like to offer you membership into the Black Knight's. You are listed as dead in the Britannian military and even if you were forgiven for your disappearance you would be far from where you were in rank now. Plus you have Ohgi to worry about now. Please consider it."

Like he had intended he now had her full attention. Much like everyone else in the room who began to spread out to get comfortable. "I . . . I suppose I only have one question now. Before I wanted to know why a Britannian school boy would be affiliated with the Black Knights and then, briefly before being shot, wondered why you would BE Zero. You answered those very well during last night's show. Though we had to rewatch it online after the fact."

"Because, from what Ohgi told me, you regained your memories right after I took off my mask correct? So you missed out on a lot of what was said." She nodded with more confidence than she really felt. Viletta was trying to think of how to phrase her question when she decided she just needed to say it.

"Shinjuku. What did you do to me? It has haunted me for so long now . . ." Seeing the blank stare on his face she elaborated, "I vaguely remember a blurry image of you in a warehouse there, but the little I can bring to mind is tinged in red."

Shirley stopped and looked at her as it all suddenly made sense. She breathed out a little too loud on accident in shock, "Geass." Lelouch sent a slight warning look at her, but knew it was too late. Having seen the confusion on the faces of the two in front of them.

"I see," he turned around and, much like he did a few days prior, activated Protocol Silent Nightingale. The teen faced his second in command again, who was understandably a little tense, "Don't worry Ohgi. I'm not going to be pointing a gun at you this time. I needed to ensure such sensitive information wouldn't get out."

"So . . . what is this Geass," Ohgi's eyes furrowed. Knowing it must be serious if his leader's immediate reaction was to lock the room down.

Lelouch stared at them, "What you two are about to hear will sound fantastical and impossible, but I assure you it is quite real. C.C. was what was really in that capsule you stole Ohgi. She is an immortal woman who has the ability to grant a supernatural power called Geass." He could tell he already lost them based on their stares, but, knowing he could prove it to them, continued on. "She granted me that power and took a bullet for me to save my life, but it changes person to person."

"And yours is to erase memories?" C.C. nearly laughed and let it slip that that power belonged to the emperor rather than his son. Nearly.

"No. I have the power of Absolute Obedience. I can order someone to do anything I want. Though it IS possible to make you forget something with it. I just have to order it of you." He could see exactly where their thoughts were going and nipped it in the bud then and there, "It has its limitations as well as its strengths. I have to look you in the eye and the fact it can only be used on a person once are such examples. I have also only used it on two member's of the Black Knight's. Three if Viletta joins."

He could see the question in their expressions and a quick check behind him showed the same thing. "All I ordered you to do Viletta was to hand me your Knightmare. Which is what I spent the rest of the battle in, until Suzaku showed up in the Lancelot, as I helped defeat Clovis's forces. A side effect of my Geass is it causes short term memory loss that reaches back shortly before the order was given. It also erases the memory of you carrying out said order and my giving the order at all."

Ohgi and Viletta fell into a stunned silence and it was Kallen who spoke next. "Who are two Black Knight's that you have used it on?"

Lelouch hoped the answer wouldn't make her hit him too hard. "Sayoko and yourself, Kallen." The anger burned in her eyes and he knew he needed to tell her what he ordered her to do. "Sayoko was given a recording of my voice and was ordered to call the phone we were closest to. She tracked me via a device I had on me after I screwed up when using it on you. She would play it into the phone to get you off my trail."

She almost growled as she raised her fist, "And me?"

He cringed, "When I was in the truck I didn't fully recognize you until the next day in Ashford. I used it to ask you why you were in a terrorist group. That is how I learned of your heritage. That encounter with you is also how I learned it could only be used once per person. I didn't know at the time. Which is why I tried to order you not to mention Shinjuku. I had broken eye contact with you which broke my power over you."

The anger faded from her face as suddenly that entire encounter made much more sense. She lowered her fist for a moment before still hitting him, but lighter than she might have otherwise. He still flinched though, "I didn't order you to follow me or anything of the kind. What is the point in leading a bunch of mindless slaves? Everyone in the Black Knight's are here of their own accord." He specifically said this to put down any such worries they had.

Then tan-skinned woman spoke again, "Say that I believe you. Where is the proof that this power exists?"

Lelouch let a smirk grace is face and opened his glowing red eye as he faced towards Ohgi and Viletta. "Do the Macarena while you sing a verse of the cheesiest love song you can think of to each other." Their eyes widened and, much to her embarrassment, the Britannian woman found Ohgi doing just that, but she was unaffected. Proving his words that it could only be used once while simultaneously making a fool out of her Kaname. She blushed as he belted out some song in Japanese and, from the look on the faces of those in the room who knew the language, she knew it was bad.

Moments later the Geass lost its grip on Ohgi and he found himself facing in a completely different direction than he remembered. Turning back to Lelouch, "Huh? So what proof do you have?" Suddenly they all began to laugh. It took several minutes for everyone else in the room to calm down enough to tell him what had happened. He couldn't help, but feel like Lelouch had been having a go at him. Especially after Kallen told those who couldn't understand Japanese what the song he apparently sang meant.

After everything they all spent a few moments in quiet. "I'll join you." She found Ohgi giving her an unsure look, "I'll give up on my desire to gain noble status to be able to pass down through my family for you Ohgi." Viletta gently took his hand into hers, "For us. What I said when I didn't have my memories remains truer than ever now. Being with you . . . makes me happier than I have been in a long time. I think I can give my dream up for that. For a better dream."

Both of their faces burned red as the other women in the room coo'ed at them. Other than Sayoko and C.C. that is. Though the Japanese woman was smiling softly. "I-if you are sure." She nodded and he smiled at her before, no longer caring about being embarrassed, kissing her cheek.

Lelouch nodded, "Excellent to hear. I'll get any needed paperwork done soon. We need to take care of our problem first though. Before I think it will be safe for you to officially join us." They all looked at him in confusion so he elaborated. "It seems that the racism towards the Britannian people that is present in the Black Knight's is focused on me right now. Something only made worse by the revelation of who I am. Though that doesn't mean some of it can't switch to another." His insinuation was clear towards who he meant some tensions might shift towards.

Ohgi's eyes, the discussion now turning serious again, hardened. "We weren't here last night, but from what I heard many were. Including Tohdoh. I was told today that he was able to get many see past their knee-jerk reaction, but it was clear not everyone would listen."

"Don't they see how hypocritical that is? How can you fight racism with more racism and expect peace? Hatred only begets more hatred." Nunnally frowned in disappointment and sadness. She shook her head and wished things could be different.

Shirley kneeled before the young girl and took her hand in hers, "We'll just have to try to change their minds won't we?"

Nunnally's eyes widened before she smiled, "Yes. We have to at least try. If we can't do that then they can just leave." With that said they made the plan to gather the Black Knight's together the next day. It was clear that this couldn't be left to fester though Lelouch feared what any of those member's who leave might do. He couldn't afford them acting out, especially still using the Black Knight name, and he would do what he must to ensure that doesn't happen.

* * *

Anya Alstreim stood at the Emperor's bedside. Her status as a Knight of the Round, along with being as trusted as everyone knew she was, allowed her in there alone. The tell-tale sign of Marianne being in control visible in her eyes, "Our little Lelouch has grown up to be very handsome, Charles. Even Nunnally has all the signs of coming beauty. She even has risen above your Geass and forced her eyes open on her own." She sighed as she looked at her sort-of husband's sleeping form. "They have become so strong."

"I only wish there was a chance that they would support the Ragnarok Connection, but hearing everything Lelouch has said as Zero? It is clear they will never accept it." The diminutive girl stood next to him wishing she could show affection, but the camera's would not allow her that luxury. "Is this really the right thing to do? Could we just not go through with it and instead search for a way to return me to my body?" Marianne laughed softly, "See what you not being here has done to me beloved? I'm doubting the plan. Please wake up soon and when you do? Let's kill your brother."

The woman-in-a-girl's-body looked out the window, "He deserves that and more. A boy who has become so obsessed with his brother that he would break the promise you two made to each other." An unsettling grin spread across her face, "V.V. will regret separating me from you and our children. I think being killed by his brother will be an all too fitting an end for him."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I had actually expected something else to come into play in this chapter, but . . . I suppose the good news for all of you is that because it didn't the length of this story is going to be another chapter or two longer. Forcing it this chapter would make it entirely too long. I hope this had a good mix of serious and silly for all of you. Good enough to counter the serious turn the story has taken.


	9. Turn 09

**Author's Note:** I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks, but I'll try to update and write when I can. Who knows. If I write enough I might just be able to finish this story before my life gets hectic. Four weeks might be enough. Let's see if I can manage it shall we?

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_ by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 09  
** A Grand Festival

Lelouch in his Zero costume stood hidden away in the shadows of a corner in the warehouse. Watching as the members of the Black Knight's entered and listened in on what they were saying unseen. After hearing more than a little badmouthing he decided to let them sweat it out and stayed out of sight. The teen could see exactly who became more and more hostile the longer he hid.

He was pleasantly surprised to find the Tamaki was more so complaining about him being late than his identity. Seemed the man had some sense at least. A sentence that Lelouch had been unsure would ever actually be put together in a serious sentence. After ten minutes he finally walked out of the shadows, "I've actually been here the entire time Tamaki." The raven-haired youth couldn't help, but smirk under his mask as many of them jumped in surprise. He slowly walked onto the makeshift stage before staring out at them.

There was silence for several moments when the dense man yelled out, "When did you-?!"

Zero laughed, "Learn to listen Tamaki. I have been there in that corner since before the first person stepped in here." He was pleased to see more than a few grow a few shades paler as they realized what that meant. "After hearing all of you talk there is only one thing I can think." Lelouch had to stop himself from laughing again when the man began to exclaim he knew how to listen. He remained silent however and allowed his subordinates to feel nervous.

"I'm disappointed," immediately Tamaki went silent as he stared at him in shock. "Despite everything I have done for you and Japan, within months at that, most of you immediately had a very negative reaction to finding out I am Lelouch vi Britannia. You ignored all other information past my being royalty and a Britannian." Lelouch took off his mask and stared at them solemnly with the one eye not covered up by an eyepatch.

"I thank people like Ohgi and Kallen who took it in stride. I thank Tohdoh even more for bringing a number of you to your senses." He took that time to send a respectful nod towards the man, "If you had paid proper attention you might have learned a thing or two. Instead you proved that I have, apparently, employed a group of racist fools."

He smirked, and didn't even bother try to hide it, as suddenly at least half of the crowd became very hostile. "Britannian I might be. It is also true that I am royal by blood. What you should really know however is that there are very few in the royal family that my sister and I view as real family. We came here before the invasion and, in the brief period of time before the attack, we grew to love Japan. Despite Nunnally's then blindness and the fact she is crippled we both were able to partially heal from the trauma of our mother's death. Thanks to the kindness of the Japanese people."

The prince shrugged as some flinched, "Are you really the same people? Or have these last seven years transformed you into the low dogs my father preaches you are? Into beasts who can only care for themselves and have no honor?!" He allowed a cold smile to spread across his face as a number seemed to freeze in terror at such an idea. Their shoulders hunched despondently. Lelouch was encouraged that his words were getting through to, at the very least, a few of them.

"I told the world that the face behind this mask does not matter because Zero fights for justice. For the peace and happiness of everyone. Who I am shouldn't matter. All you need to know is that I've meant everything I've said. I'm not some spoiled prince who wants the throne for himself and I'm not using you to get it. I don't want the throne at all. I just want to live happily with those I care about."

He blinked as Tohdoh stepped onto the stage and silently asked him to move out of the way. A few moments pass and, having full confidence in the man, he nodded his acceptance. "I have known Prince Lelouch since he and his sister arrived at the Kururugi Shrine. I even tried to train him in that brief time before the invasion, but the boy never much cared for it." Tohdoh, for all of his seriousness, chuckled at the memory.

"Even though his body is weak you should know just how sharp his mind was even back then. He bested me at Chess at the early age of ten. Then once more in Go. A game that he confessed to have never played before I taught him just twenty minutes prior to our match. His intelligence has only grown since."

Lelouch, despite himself, found that he was almost preening at the man's positive words and the incredulous stares some sent his way. "Even when he was a child I could see one thing burning in his eyes whenever his father was mentioned. Our leader might be a prince of Britannia, but he hates the emperor with every fiber of his being."

What the man said seemed to strike even more of them even as he shouted in clear anger, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I will follow Zero. I will follow Lelouch. To the grave if I must! We are the closest to regaining Japan we have ever been since losing her. Then you try to turn your back on him when you learn the face behind the mask?!"

Tohdoh stopped when Lelouch gently laid a hand on his shoulder and muttered his thanks. "I have an assignment for all of you! This Saturday there will be another festival at Ashford. I want every member of the Black Knights to attend. I want you to go there and have fun. To look at the Britannian families there and just look at them as a family. As innocents to protect. I fight so those children, any children, do not have their parents taken from them because of war or terrorism. I fight so parents don't have to lose their children to an overzealous trigger-happy soldier or terrorist. No matter their nationality the innocent are still the innocent!" The prince clinched his fist in righteous fury, "Our war is with the Emperor and Britannia itself! Not its citizens that have been brainwashed into believing their superiority! We will break down his Social Darwinism and rid the world of its corruption! Why do you fight?"

"Do you think that you can get the old Japan back? That you can kick Britannia out of your country and return to how it used to be as if things never changed? Just kill all the Britannian's who refuse to leave even if they are innocent people?" Lelouch's lips flattened into a thin line, "Too late. You cannot reverse time and get back everything that was lost. We can only move forward and the mark Britannia has left on your country will not just vanish. There are numerous innocent Britannian's who were BORN in Area 11. Are you going to make them leave their home just to get back yours old one?"

"Japan of old is a decayed and mutilated corpse. Move forward towards Japan of the future. Do not try to walk backwards. If you cannot grasp that then you do not belong in the Black Knights!" He took a deep breath before moving back to the subject at hand. The mission he had for them.

"If you need money for the booths just ask me. You will be civilians at the festival and nothing more. Bring no weapons and dress casually." Lelouch stared down at the cowed members of his organization. Daring them to argue. A smirk appeared on his face as the crowd shifted awkwardly. Clearly unsure if he was serious, "If you need new clothes then see me for that as well. This is a mandatory mission unless you have a good reason. If you still can't see past my nationality, or indeed those of innocent Britannian civilians, then do not come back at all. I will accept your resignation through Deithard."

Their eyes went wide and they gaped at him as they stared. There was no sound for what felt like several minutes until Tamaki, as per usual, broke the silence. "You're kicking us out?!"

"Clean out your ears Tamaki." Lelouch reprimanded, though clearly amused, "Only those of you who are still unable to look past nationalities after the festival will be kicked out. There is no place in the Black Knights for people who only take others at face value. We are protectors of anyone who is helpless. Not just the Japanese!"

"You will undoubtedly meet people there who will judge you for being Japanese, but ignore them and simply enjoy the festival. It is a school so perhaps you can learn something while you are there." They weren't sure, but they felt like he was mocking them with that last verbal jab. He was about to end the meeting before remembering one last thing, "Also. You may bring your family should you have one as entrance into the festival itself will be free. Tell me ahead of time and I can help you pay for anything you need inside."

The raven-haired revolution leader cast one last look around him, "Meeting adjourned." Lelouch turned and walked away. Enjoying the shock and awe he had left them in.

* * *

If there was one thing Lelouch had been happy about with his identity coming out was that he had good excuses for skipping out on classes now. The teachers were quite lenient when he showed he knew all the work already and learned that he was Zero. As the rebel leader he needed to go help Cornelia every now and then while also juggling budget meetings with the Black Knights. Not to mention also having to help work on the details for the festival. Unfortunately Milly planned on this being the biggest one yet.

As it was the teen had very little extra time and being able to skip probably half the school day helped more than he could express. The downside is it seems between his being the leader of the Black Knights and an actual prince his fan club somehow grew twice as large as it had been prior to that. He would think the fact he had killed all those he had as Zero would put some girls off, but instead they seem to consider it a bad boy persona for him. A reputation that drew women in that he really didn't need, but apparently got. His temporary eyepatch didn't help at all either unfortunately.

Thankfully it was now Saturday morning and everything had been set up the previous day. So the only stress he had to endure for the day was going the keeping track of everything and the events Milly had convinced him to do as his alter-ego. Though considering it was either do the events or wake up with her next to him in the buff Lelouch was happy to do them.

He groaned inwardly as he sipped on a cup of coffee to prepare him for the day. Shirley, Kallen, and Milly had all three seemed to take the harem idea to heart, especially the blonde, and would not leave him alone. The raven-haired prince feared what tricks they might have up their sleeves today. Then he relaxed as he caught sight of his sister almost shaking in excitement. A smile spread across his face as he remembered that this would be the first festival she could actually see happen. Could properly participate in.

With a quick kiss on Nunnally's forehead he said his goodbyes to her and Sayoko before leaving. With the need to do events in his costume he had opted to just start the day in it with the exception of his mask. Which he carried under his arm as he walked through the hallways. Still annoyed at the throngs of giggling girls that would point at him all the way until the Student Council room. Lelouch waved at his friends that had been waiting on him, "Good morning."

Milly's hands were on her hips as she turned around and saw him, "Where have you been, Lelouch?! We have been ensuring everything was set for the last hour!" His eye twitched slightly when he caught her eyeing him up in his tight outfit. "That's a good idea. To be dressed in your costume already to make things easier."

"That was the point Milly. I assume everything is set up? The knightmare sparring arena has been deemed absolutely safe correct?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically even as Kallen groaned. "How did you guys convince me to spar with anyone up to the challenge again? I can't even use my Guren because of the unfair advantage." It was a rhetorical question because she knew exactly how. What the fiery red-head should have remembered is that this very question is the kind of thing Milly would answer as if it was serious.

A rogue-like grin spread across her face, signaling trouble to anyone paying attention, and she happily reminded her. Despite the fact that Lelouch didn't know about it. "I promised you alone time with your dear Lord Zero of course."

Kallen froze and her face turned dark red. She gaped at the blonde with her face matching her hair, "M-Milly! That-That was a secret!" Lelouch was staring at them with a stunned look before he slowly blinked and got up before walking away. Deciding it would be better to just not comment.

He stopped at the door, "I'm going to go do one last round to ensure everything is set up right." With an embarrassed nod, a light flush could be seen on his face even from the angle they had, he left to do just that.

"Damn. I'm continually impressed by his level of self-control. He refuses to give in to any of us. Pretty surprising actually considering all three of us have such rocking bodies." Milly grinned perversely and winked at the orangette and red-head. "We'll get him to give in sooner or later! I mean Shirley has already kissed him three times."

Shirley face burned, much like Kallen's still was, "President!"

* * *

So the Festival had officially opened and the madness began. As the day progressed the more exhausted Lelouch began to feel. He decided he was going to take tomorrow off and sleep the day away. Lelouch had been running around all day feeling like a chicken with its head cut off. Unable to this point to sit down for longer than a few minutes at a time. He even had to eat lunch on the go. The raven-haired teen had been run ragged and unfortunately his day was far from over. He was seriously considering doing, at the very least, some stamina training. If only to avoid feeling this tired again without staying up for three days straight.

As of the moment he was watching Kallen spar with Suzaku, both needed some kind of stress relief, and it was interesting to see them restricted to Sutherland's. The two of them were used to much more high tech machines and it was a downgrade that they had to practice with a little to get accustomed to. He watched his Ace come to blows with his sister's Knight with a pleased look on his face. "She really is quite good, Lelouch." The teen nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise as he turned to face Cornelia and Euphie.

"AH! Don't do that!" He brought his hand to his fast-beating heart and took a deep breath to calm down. "Though yes. Yes she is. Both of them are way out of my league actually. Possibly even yours Nellie. I'm pretty good at piloting, but those two are naturals. They can go toe to toe with the best of the best."

Much to his amusement Cornelia's eyes narrowed, "Is that a challenge, little brother?"

He probably shouldn't have, but he grinned at her anyway. A taunt that she couldn't refuse. "Perhaps. Want to make a wager out of who would win between you and Kallen in a spar today?"

"Fine. If I win you have to do all my paperwork for a day of my choosing while I get the day off."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow teasingly, "You trust your enemy Zero enough allow such a thing, big sister?" She scoffed and he smiled back with a slight chuckle, "Though since Zero is you're little brother then your trust is well-placed. And if Kallen win's then you have to participate, with no arguments, in whatever Milly makes the student council do next." Mirth shined in his eyes as he saw her hesitate as she remembered some of his stories of the president's antics.

Cornelia frowned before finally responding, "Alright."

"I can set up the spar right after this or, if you like, you can wait. Though I suppose if you wait word will inevitably get out and you'll draw a large crowd. Might be embarrassing if the Witch of Britannia was to lose. Even if it was just a spar."

Euphemia began to laugh, disrupting her sister's growing annoyance at him, "You should stop teasing our sister Lelouch. I know you have too much fun getting under her skin."

"True enough Euphie. I'll see if there is a match already lined up for after this one. If not you can do the match after Kallen rests for a little while."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think she will need a break?"

He shrugged, "Most of these matches have been between her or Suzaku with anyone who wants to see what it is like. The current match is them relieving stress and it will go on longer than the regular matches today. The spars are set up with a five point system and you can't use any weapons. Their match I believe is ten points and they are trying to extend the battle even more by dodging or blocking more than countering. You score a point by hitting somewhere on your opponents head or torso."

Her eyes shined with understanding, "Similar to the Japanese sport of Kendo is it not?"

Both Euphemia and Lelouch looked at her in shock that she would even such a Japanese sport let alone its rules. He nodded numbly after several moment, "Yes. Why do you know about it?"

It was Cornelia's turn to grin, "It might surprise you to know, but I actually try to learn a bit about my enemy and their culture. Could very well help me in battle depending on what I learn. A competition revolving around swordsmanship certainly fits into that criteria. Admittedly the idea behind the sport intrigued me even when I first learned about it."

She could see her siblings were impressed. "Since it will be a little while before I can spar your Ace . . . how about we finish watching the battle with you Lelouch?" With a nod of agreement Euphie and Cornelia sat down to watch the bout.

* * *

Kallen couldn't help her wide grin as stared at her opponent before started the match. Facing off against Cornelia was certain to be satisfying. She didn't like that it was because of a bet, but remembering what Lelouch promised her, should she win the match, made her blush. "Yes. I will defeat you and get that date Lelouch promised me!" Both Knightmare's rocketed off towards each other and began to exchange blows. Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose already seeing how Milly will react with the information. He was certain Kallen hadn't realized she said that over the loudspeaker.

The fiery red-head triumphantly blocks a jab sent under her guard. She pushed against Cornelia's arm and, thanks to knocking her off balance for a moment, got in a solid right hook to her opponents head. Kallen allowed a small smirk to cross her face, but the attempt to capitalize on the unbalance the purple-haired woman was forced into failed. Her smirk faded as the woman ducked under her blow and sent the Ace reeling with an uppercut.

"Come at me, Ms. Stadtfeld! Give our audience and myself a match to remember!" Cornelia's knightmare tauntingly backed away and egged her by motioning for the blue-eyed teen to charge her.

Kallen growled and complied, but she didn't immediately attack. Knowing that to do so would be a folly on her part she instead faked the princess out. She ducked down, but instead of following through with an attack she dove to the side and rolled behind her. Punching the princess's knightmare in the back of the head before getting some distance between them.

The Witch of Britannia's eyes narrowed in annoyance though she appreciated the solid move. She raced towards her opponent, but was forced to begin blocking as Kallen tried to get a jab into an opening. Failing that she unleashed a barrage of quick blows in an attempt to get past her guard. Thankfully she was able to dodge or block all but one. Cornelia grimaced as she realized she was only two solid hits away from losing now. With a fierce roar of determination she refused to go down with only one hit on her opponent.

Kallen was smirking as her muscles tensed to react to whatever the princess had up her sleeves. What she hadn't expected was her second blow. The woman sent her a blow to her machine's face still charging at her. She blocked it, but thanks to the immediate reaction to block that upper blow she hadn't seen the one only moments later aimed for her chest. Reeling backwards she was unable to stop Cornelia from seizing another point, but this one to her head.

Her anger skyrocketed as she quickly regained her balance and gained some distance between them. "You are a formidable opponent Cornelia, but I will not lose!" Biting her lip the fiery red-head wondered what to do next. They were both tied up at three points. Perhaps this match will be closer than she thought it would be. She felt a growing respect for the woman she faced. Not that she would easily admit it.

They both charged at each other again and their blows came faster than before. Where one tried to punch the other caught it. When the other tried to knee their opponent that too was stopped by raised knee of their own. Both women were starting to feel tired as their concentration started to slip and they began to be having trouble keeping track off all of the other's blows.

Cornelia and Kallen backed off with the points now tied again at four to four. One final hit remained as they backed off and circled around each other. Each let off an almost guttural warrior cry as Kallen charged at the princess. The red-headed girl sent a knife-hand strike towards purple-eyed woman's left, but was blocked. She expected it to be though as she dodged a blow from the princess.

Growling she feinted with her knee only to moments later skid to the side before sending a palm strike forward. Kallen called out victoriously as her last strike hit Cornelia's Sutherland across the chest. Backing away they both stared at each other for a moment before, to the shock of everyone watching, shook hands. The two women moved to the designated spots before getting out of their cockpits.

Sweating heavily as they took deep breaths to calm down they met at the exit. Where Lelouch, Guilford, Euphemia, and Suzaku were waiting. "That was an excellent match, Kallen. I can only respect a pilot of your caliber."

The Ace paused in surprise, but after a few moments nodded. "I . . . I can only respect someone of your caliber as well, Cornelia. It was a close one. We'll have to do it again, but once you get a knightmare up to par with my Guren."

"That sounds like it will be one hell of a match." She smirked and after a few moments, shocking the audience who couldn't hear them even more, high-fived each other. An act not fitting for who they are. Though they didn't care as they walked away with those who had been waiting on them.

"So when will we go on our date Lulu?" The red-head grinned at the intentional use of his nickname as he sighed.

* * *

Lelouch was putting away the chess board and its pieces. He had to admit that Shirley's idea to have people face Zero in a match, even if they were all pretty easy, was a brilliant one. He approached his opponents with the intention to help them improve while still not losing. It added a layer of complexity that he liked since he wasn't trying to humiliate those he went against.

Made the Man of Miracles feel less imposing to approach, but also showed he just how good of a strategist he could be even when not in battle. Throughout the day he had been checking in with a number of the Black Knight's and even met the families of a few of them. He was pleased to see them enjoying themselves. Others even apologized for reacting like they had and letting their prejudice affect their judgement.

He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the door opening and closing. So he jumped when someone called for him. "Lelouch." He looked up to find Shirley standing not far in front of him. Looking nervous.

Amethyst eyes softened tenderly and he removed his mask, "Yes Shirley?"

"Why did you offer a date to Kallen should she win the match with Cornelia?" She locked her gaze with him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Lelouch took a deep breath before approaching her. He lifted a gloved hand to her cheek before lightly moving her hair out of the way. Her emerald eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "I'm not sure honestly. I a-am very conflicted. It is, admittedly, tempting to take Milly's gestures of having a harem with you, her, and Kallen. I care for you a lot Shirley, but I never acted on it because of who I am. Not just Zero, but because of my real name. I wanted you to move on and find someone who won't be forced to potentially hurt you in the future."

"I am royalty and my father, should we have been found before all this happened, would likely have forced me back to Britannia. He may still try when he wakes up, but I won't go."

"Lulu . . ." Her breath hitched and she, oh so briefly, kissed him for the fourth time. "Thank you for caring so much about me, but I don't think I CAN love someone else. It seems impossible for you to occupy as much of my heart as you do."

He smiled, "I love you too Shirley, but . . . I also think I might care for Milly and every moment I spend with Kallen I can feel myself falling for her as well. I don't deserve any of you for even feeling this way. All three of you so different, but loving three different women at the same time? It should be inexcusable."

She laughed and smiled, "We know. It wasn't hard to see." The orangette silently slid her hand into his, "That is why we are willing to at least try to share you. It isn't fair of you to care for all of us like you do, but it also isn't fair of us to make you choose. If you do choose just one of us then we won't force it and this way we can enjoy it while it lasts if that does happen. So why are you refusing Milly's advances if you think you might love her too?"

"I see then. Perhaps I owe you three a thank you after all. Even if it means I'm being selfish. As for the date with Kallen? I know she is still unsure about her feelings and a date might help us both out to know for certain. I'll take both you and Milly out on separate dates too if you like. We never did get to actually do anything on our date before."

Shirley's face burned hotter than before and nodded nervously. "I-I would like that."

"As for the answer to your question? I refuse to give into her so easily. Makes it more thrilling for her too. She wouldn't like it if I gave in immediately would she? She challenges me as much as I challenge her."

The orangette began to laugh hysterically before he joined in. After catching their breath they stood in silence for several moments before she spoke again. "President told us that she will be joining you when, or if, the treaty is broken. Is that true?

He paused briefly before nodding. "I don't think I could stop her if I tried. She can be so stubborn."

"Do you think I can join the Black Knight's too if the worst does happen?"

Lelouch stared at her before taking a deep breath, "You could, but I would prefer if you do not."

Her heart felt like it was breaking. He was refusing her help in his quest for peace. He didn't think she could be useful. Despite herself she could feel hot tears filling her vision and his eyes widened. "Would I b-be that useless to y-you?"

Then he understood and gently laid his forehead against hers as he brought her into a gently hug, "Shhh. It's okay. You have it all wrong. I probably could find something for you to do. In fact you would do well keeping spirits raised because of how cheerful you are."

"Then why do you not want me to help?" She couldn't help her tears as she put her head into the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Because I am trying to protect you Shirley. I can't bear to lose you. Much like how I couldn't bear to lose Nunnally. I would love to be able to protect Kallen and Milly the same way, but good luck convincing them of that."

In spite of her tears she laughed thickly. The green-eyed girl looked up from his shoulder, "True, but I can be stubborn too you know."

He nodded, "I know, but I won't budge on this one Shirley. Your mother has already had to bury one family member because of me. If anything were to happen to you . . . I won't make her have to bury her daughter too." Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her mother. She hadn't even considered what such a thing might do to her. "I will protect you if the treaty fails. I doubt your mother trusts me, but I will happily beg so she will allow me to assist in hiding you both if I must. Along with anyone else who might need to hide from my enemies. I will likely ask Rivalz and Nina along with their families to allow me to hide them too. The Emperor isn't one to care about what crosses the lines of morality."

"He would probably use us against you wouldn't he?" Lelouch nodded almost imperceptibly to her horror. The kind-hearted girl found it easier and easier to see why the boy despised his father. She didn't like the feeling like she did when she thought of what the Emperor had done to her love and Nunnally. Not even someone with a heart as big as hers could see any reason to forgive the man. Some people, as much as she hated to admit it, just didn't deserve it.

"Do not worry about that for now, Shirley." He smiled softly, "I'll take you out soon." Then to her surprise he leaned in, and for the first time, was the one to start the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against him.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I think the Knightmare spar went pretty well. Though it will only get trickier when adding weapons. Another time in the end. Hope you all enjoyed the balance between serious and carefree here. I suppose it doesn't have as much humor as I thought it would, but hey. That is what happens when I think up a Knightmare section that takes up a decent chunk as well as a confrontation with Shirley. You got some action along with some super sweet feelings between Shirley and Lelouch. As well as a dressing down of the Black Knight's. Though it is hard to say if the issue is completely resolved . . .


	10. Turn 10

**Author's Note:** I hadn't originally intended to continue the festival into this chapter, but there will be some. Though this is chapter will likely have a number of time skips. How many I don't know, but quite some time will pass throughout Turn 10. After the festival section of course and I will focus on specific people and things. Time to begin ramping things up after last chapter's intended lull.

As a warning ahead of time. I don't yet know how long this chapter will be, but it will probably rank up there with chapter 6. Maybe more. I do have to write a long while into the future. Why not just split it? Because of plot reasons.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

 **Review Responses:** I probably won't respond to people who have accounts in this section if only because if you bring up something interesting, whether a point or a question, about I am completely okay with messaging you to talk about it. So for those who leave Guest Reviews this will be mostly for you since I can't do that.

 _Invited(Guest)_ and _Mtmeye_ \- You both ask if C.C. is in the harem. She might be, but I have not decided that for certain yet. If she is it won't be for a while. One thing to keep in mind is that this is set in R1. Most of the more important Lulu and C.C. moments simply haven't happened. Their relationship is not a romance at the moment. I want this to feel fairly natural. Which is why I insinuate Kallen and Lelouch's feelings aren't all there yet.

* * *

 **Turn 10  
** A Life of Peace

Shirley felt like she was in heaven as she leaned into the kiss. It felt perfect and she knew this is where she belonged. Here in Lulu's arms. She knew that she was willing to share so long as she was able to be with him. Then they both heard the snapping sounds that brought them out of their reverie.

When they looked over they found Milly standing there with a camera in hand. Her usual perverted grin stretched across her face. "P-president!"

"Don't stop on my account. It was starting to get good." Lelouch just sent the blonde a dirty look, "Fine, fine. You know I did come here to mess with our dear Vice President about offering Kallen that date. Then I find Lelouch leaning in to kiss you." The blonde clutched her chest and made a faux pained expression, "Have you forgotten about your president, Lulu? What about me?"

The prince looked rather unimpressed before giving her an amused smile as he turned to face her fully. "Of course I haven't, but let's be honest. If I give you an inch you will stretch it into a mile."

Milly laughed, "True. Besides this little game of ours is far too fun to give up yet. At least not completely." She, tauntingly, walked towards him with her hips swaying and pressed herself against him. The boy visibly gulped at her proximity and she grinned. Leaning up the blue-eyed girl kissed him on the side of his mouth, "Though messing with you is totally fair game."

Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the blush from burning across his face. Lelouch gaping at her in shock and the president definitely saw the positives in his reaction. The orangette was clearly unhappy that her alone time with the boy was cut short. "Don't worry Shirley. You haven't been forgotten." Before the girl could register what was happening Milly was groping her chest. "My, my. At this rate you just might be able to compare to me. Definitely a ten . . ."

Shirley's face went bright red and backed away while holding her arms against herself. "P-president! Stop acting like a perverted old man!"

The blonde just gave her the usual lecherous grin even as Lelouch sighed and looked out at the setting sun. "That's enough Milly. There are still things to do, and I don't mean myself or Shirley, before dark." The girl pouted briefly before taking charge and marching her friends back outside.

As Lelouch had said there were still a number of things to be done before dark. The Sutherlands were to being shipped off while most of the vendor's and student-run shops and attractions closed up. The decorative lights were already being lit and fireworks were being gathered.

Preparations for the last hour of the festival were going quite well until he caught sight of her. There, not too far from him, was a girl he had forgotten to worry about. "Lord Lelouch!" The raven-haired Japanese girl smiled at him in glee and, before he could turn to run, he was knocked to the ground. She nuzzled against his chest much to his embarrassment. "It has been so long." What made it even worse is that Milly was standing nearby and he just knew she would never let this go.

"Good to see you too Kaguya."

* * *

Time for the fireworks was growing near and Rivalz was still searching for Nina. He had been looking for her, when he could, for a large part of the day. She vanished though with periodic, as well as short, reappearances and he always seemed to just miss her. The blue-haired boy had been concerned for a while when he finally found the shy girl. Nina was crouched, shivering, in a far corner of a darkened student council room.

His forehead crinkled in worry and he kneeled before her, "Nina? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him for several minutes, but he was patient with her. The girl finally stuttered out an answer, "T-there a-are so many J-Japanese people outside. T-too many."

Then Rivalz understood and gently pulled the terrified Britannian into a comforting hug. "It's okay. Don't worry. They aren't going to hurt you." The boy, while not very good with women, at least knew to keep a hold of the girl until she felt better. So he did.

It took several minutes, but soon Nina curled against him and relaxed. She was blushing though he couldn't see it thanks to her face being pressed to Rivalz chest. After a time he finally realized how awkward this looked from the outside, but, to his surprise, Nina was the first one to talk. She looked up at him, "W-why are you so nice to me? This is the second time you've comforted me."

He was struck by how cute she looked in that moment as her glasses laid crooked across her nose, but stopped that thought in its tracks. "I . . . you are my friend aren't you? Before Milly sent me, but this time? I just want to help. You would keep disappearing and never stayed out long. You missed quite a festival." He smiled encouragingly, "I was worried about you Nina."

Her eyes widened and she breathed out in shock, "You were worried about me?" Before Rivalz could reply the fireworks filled the night sky from beyond the windows as Nina drove all thoughts from his head in an instant. Her lips hungrily pressed to his and only moments of indecision and surprise passed before the boy responded with equal fervor.

* * *

Much to Lelouch's dismay Kaguya had insisted on hanging on his arm the rest of the night. Even during what was supposed to be his time alone with Sayoko and Nunnally. That isn't to say his sister wasn't happy to see the girl because she was, but that didn't mean she wanted her there. At least not as long as she was. Which was until the end of the festival that was marked with the last of the fireworks.

Then the damned girl, after finding about the harem that Milly declared him to have now, claimed that she too would be apart of it. As if. He would have his hands full with three girls if he did ever accept it. Let alone four. Almost sighing aloud he forced himself to push thoughts of her from his mind. Instead he sat down on the edge of Nunnally's bed after he pulled out a book from her shelf.

He smiled at her softly before looking down at her favorite story. One she would read constantly as a child to even now with her braille version. Lelouch laid down next to his sister to allow her to read with him. She realized what he was doing and kissed her brother's cheek. Then he opened it up and began to read _The Little Prince_ alongside her for the first time since she went blind.

They stayed up far into the night, knowing Sayoko was aware that they would be sleeping in, and read through it in its entirety.

* * *

After several days the number of members of the Black Knights who quit subsided and the resulting drop off wasn't as bad as Zero had anticipated. It seems his plan for making them attend the festival had actually worked for more than a small number of his subordinates. Despite losing around 1/5th of who made up his ranks no one really missed them. Especially if they were going to be so bigoted as to deem that Lelouch's identity negated all he had done.

He, as paranoid as he was, had ensured to get the name and picture of everyone who left. Then, after telling the core members of his intention, gave a copy to Cornelia. Making sure she understood that if any of these people tried to act as members of the Black Knights that they had left the group. Should they do any wrongful act it is not on his orders and keeping an eye on them for now would likely be for the best.

Lelouch refused to allow spite and anger from either side ruin the treaty. If anyone stops this peace it will be the Emperor and the prince was preparing for it.

* * *

It was surprisingly difficult to come up with a date that he thought Kallen would enjoy. He didn't want it to involve the Black Knights or knightmare frames despite that likely being the easiest solution. This is just about them. Which is why he was being so secretive about where he was leading her. Even to the point of having her blindfolded. "Lelouch? Where are we going?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry. We're almost there." The raven-haired prince wasn't lying as he came to a stop not two minutes later. Lelouch turned towards her and smiled as he lifted off the blindfold.

Kallen blinked and looked around to see what was going on. They were on top of a secluded hill that overlooked a lake surrounded by trees. A clear blue sky stretched onwards as far as she could see. Just a few feet from them was a blanket laying across the grass and in Lelouch's hand was a basket. Her eyes wide, "A picnic?"

The boy grinned, "Yes. I still have something else more your speed planned, but first we'll eat. Plus it is a gorgeous view don't you think?" He set the basket down on the blanket as the red-head numbly nodded. She didn't know what to expect, but a picnic was not one of the few things she had thought of. Especially not in a place that they were all alone and out of the city. The implications made her stomach flip nervously.

Kallen sat down with Lelouch following suit. He opened up the basket and began to set the food out. Her mouth watered as she saw the delicious food, "Did Sayoko make these?"

Lelouch laughed teasingly, "No. I did. Some help was needed in the end, but that was in regards to the Japanese dishes. They are some of your favorites after all." She was stunned that he would go to such lengths as she looked to find what he promised. From udon to imagawayaki and she glanced back at him as she held a hand over her mouth. Her emotions getting the best of her.

Kallen had to look away to wipe away tears, "It has been so long. How did you know?"

He nodded and smiled softly, "I asked Ohgi. I knew that he had been friends with your brother. I thought if anyone other than you knew it would be him or your mother."

She nodded and wordlessly began to eat as she didn't trust herself after such an admission. Lelouch just smiled wider in understanding and began to eat as well. Several minutes passed like that until Kallen could finally put her thoughts into words. "Why?"

The boy paused, "I want to show you more of who I really am. Zero and Lelouch Lamperouge are just different sides of me. If you end up being serious about Milly's idea then I want you to understand Lelouch vi Britannia better. His true thoughts, wishes, and intentions."

"Why do you think I'm not serious about it?" She shot back with a raised eyebrow.

The amethyst-eyed teen laughed lightly and he gently placed his hand on her cheek. Her face lighting up with a small flush in surprise, "You and I both know that if you feel anything it is for Zero. Even then it is only more recently moved beyond that of admiration for him. Don't think I'm so blind Kallen. I am in a similar boat actually. You are so very passionate and . . ." Lelouch stared into her eyes trying to think of the right words. "Everything from your anger to how you look when you smile effects me in a way I find hard to believe is real. You are very beautiful Kallen. Everything you do draws me in. Slowly I've come to see that."

She looked at him slack-jawed as his words made her heart soar, "L-Lelouch." She gulped even as he seemed to fully realize their proximity. The teen tried to back away only for her to growl making him freeze. The fiery red-head grabs his leather jacket and pulls his face inches from hers, "You can't just say that kind of thing and then do nothing." Kallen wasn't sure how she was able to push past the fluttering of her heart, but she did. "You definitely aren't good at romancing the girl."

The blue-eyed girl breathlessly giggled, much to her inner shock, before pressing her lips to his. Mindful of the food he pulled her against him as it felt like a fire spread throughout his body starting from her lips. His hands slipped through her hair even as she moaned softly. Immediately they flew apart in embarrassment. She held a hand to her mouth realizing his kiss felt so good she had unconsciously moaned.

Slowly they started eating again. Back in silence with what felt like permanent blushes stained across their faces. Kallen caught Lelouch staring at her time to time, but whenever she did both looked away immediately. As it was no one spoke again until they finished lunch. "You are a brilliant cook, Lelouch." She looked at him for a moment before looking away again, "Is there anything you CAN'T do?"

He smiled in amusement, "Yeah. Run. For long anyway."

Kallen couldn't stop her snicker as she looked at him once more. Suddenly, as if on cue, they both started laughing. She smiled brightly, "True. You can't, but you sure can do right about everything else." He nodded lightly as he got out a bottle of sparkling cider, since he knew she wouldn't want real alcohol, and two glasses.

"You're not going to spray me with that on purpose are you?" She gave him an amused smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"As much as seeing you in the shower was a high point of that day . . . I don't think I'll get away with that again." Kallen punched him lightly on the shoulder for that comment before taking a glass and filling it up. He nodded and, after filling his own glass, offered a toast. "To my fierce Ace. May any future battles go our way and, whether they do or not, let us do everything in our power to return to one another." She grinned confidently and raised her glass in agreement.

Both Lelouch and Kallen lounged for a little while longer, talking for the most part, before he packed up. Taking the blanket and basket he offered a hand to her. "Let's go Kallen."

She didn't hesitate in slipping her hand into his and, to her surprise, he began running. "Where are we going?!"

The raven-haired prince looked back and winked, "Somewhere fun. I hope you can roller skate." Kallen grinned and made sure to stay just behind him. Neither one of them letting go of the other's hand.

* * *

It was only that very next Wednesday when Milly had the next decided upon Student Council-specific event. Though, fortunately for Cornelia, thanks the amount of money spent on the festival she had to wait to go through with it. Now nearly a month later Milly had successfully saved enough money for the event and finally told her friends about it. Of course she had to make sure that they understood there was no getting out of this one.

Lelouch winced when he remembered what her plan was. He felt sorry for his sister, but a bet is a bet. Which is why he was watching her walk towards the limo he was in. He had commandeered Ohgi, much to the man's annoyance as he and Viletta have plans, to pick her up. Though Guilford and Euphemia had both insisted they come along.

Lelouch assumed Euphie wanted to come because Suzaku was being forced to stick around too. So he was still at the school. His lips tilted upwards into an amused smirk as Cornelia grumpily slid into the seat across from him. "Good afternoon big sister."

If her glare was anything to go by then she felt things were far from a good afternoon. Though considering she still doesn't know what Milly has concocted this time he couldn't blame her. Cornelia growled, "What do I have to do?" The fact he was avoiding her gaze did not fill her with hope.

"Well . . . it will be better if I let Milly tell you when we get there. I would just like to remind you that thanks to the wording I used you can't argue against this. Though the good news is that only the Student Council and you three will be seeing this particular event. Much like how only my friends and I know of, and have pictures of, the Crossdresser's Party." As he feared every single person in the car, including Ohgi judging by the slight turn of his head, was curious about it. "I'm sure Milly would happily show you pictures later if you like," he deadpanned.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence apart from the few snickers and murmurs between the sisters as they discussed what a crossdressing Lelouch might look like. Thanks to this by the time Ohgi parked in front of the school the prince couldn't help but feel quite a bit less sorry for what was about to happen.

Lelouch led them to the student council room where everyone else was waiting. Milly waved and smiled in a way that made even Cornelia shiver. There was just something about her expression that was strangely unsettling and how her brother refused answer earlier didn't help any. It was even stranger when she noticed C.C. and Nunnally also waiting in the room.

The blonde excitedly walked towards a covered clothes rack before facing them with that same wide grin across her face. "I know our guests are just bursting with curiosity about what we are doing today. I've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Resolving the outcome of the bet and Lelouch's promise to C.C.!" She threw off the cover and Cornelia blanched. She honestly had no idea what to say.

Before them were eight bunny girl costumes. None going over the line, but rather tip-toed it just enough. As the purple-haired woman's face began to contort into something akin to rage a look from her brother reminded her that she couldn't argue. Guilford was gaping wordless as he couldn't help but imagine his princess wearing one of them. Euphemia was blushing furiously as she noticed there was enough for every woman in the room. Including herself.

Then Lelouch's eyes glinted dangerously as if he just caught onto something, "Milly. Why is there one in there my little sister's size?"

"Because I wanted to participate big brother." Nunnally looked at her brother with pleading eyes and the boy felt himself buckling to it. "It will be so much fun!" His disapproving huff spoke volumes as he pursed his lips and muttered his grudging acceptance.

The blonde clapped, "Good! Now after we change into our costumes, don't worry the boys have one too, we'll go down to the Ganymede where our ingredients for the giant pizza are waiting." A wide grin spread across her face again before she pointed to the door. "Now I need you men to leave! I'll call Lelouch when you can come back."

* * *

So it was that Lelouch, Rivalz, and the knights were forced out the door. Only to, moments later, hear Cornelia shouting at Milly to unhand her. Lelouch sighed and had to stop Guilford from rushing back in. "Don't worry. That is just our president being who she is. My sister isn't in danger." The man tried to protest only for Suzaku to push him along to a new room as the two friends followed them in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The knight spluttered as the door was locked.

"This is where our costumes are of course." That shut Guilford up as he realized he was, for some reason, included, but before he could protest Lelouch stopped him. "Would you let Cornelia go through this on her own?"

"Of course not!"

With a nod Suzaku opened a closet. Inside was a form-fitting spandex shirt with a pizza logo on it as well as a visor and a speedo. Suddenly the knight felt like he should have just refused to participate while the prince stalked towards him. An outfit in hand, "If I have to wear one then you do as well Lord Guilford." With a smirk he passed it to the man before starting to change into his own.

* * *

About half an hour had passed and Lelouch finally got the call. His gut was telling him to be prepared for anything, but what he hadn't expected, after he knocked and got the affirmative, to walk in only to be grabbed. Milly pulled him into a hug while purposefully burying his head into her very obvious cleavage. Immediately he starting being pulled away by Shirley as she held his arm close to her own body. "Hey!" Lelouch managed to yell out even as Kallen tried to get to him herself. His face brilliant red, "Stop!"

Thankfully they stopped pulling on him and they all stared at each other, "Do you not like this Lulu?" A sly grin spread across the mischievous blonde's face, "You don't need to answer. Your speedo does that for us."

Lelouch stiffened, "That is beside the point." He gulped even as he felt his eyes really looking at the girls before sighing. "Fine! I give up. I'll agree to the harem. Just so long as you let go." For the last month Lelouch had very valiantly resisted the idea itself though all of three girls were aware of his real feelings about it to some extent. It seems this event was the straw that broke the ornery camel's back.

The girls looked at each other and within moments he had been released only for each of them to high five each other. His eyebrow twitched as he understood that that was what they had been after. He was finally able to step into the room fully, also letting in the other men into the room. The raven-haired teen ignored the snickering he heard coming from his friends as he looked for his little sister.

"Big brother!" If there was one thing the boy was happy to note is that her outfit somehow seemed more appropriate. How he wasn't sure since it was cut the same way only to fit her small body.

He smiled and kneeled before her, "You look adorable, Nunnally." She smiled happily and kissed his cheek in thanks. "You won't be able to help much with preparing the dough for the pizza, but the toppings you can." With an understanding nod from the girl Lelouch stood up and looked at the others. Suzaku was very obviously trying his hardest to keep looking straight at Euphie's face as she too was forced into a costume. Perhaps thanks to his age Guilford, though he was in the same boat as the Japanese teen, seemed to be having an easier time of not looking at Cornelia.

Nina shyly trudged over to Rivalz and the prince was surprised to see her approach him at all. Their fairly new relationship wasn't hidden, but the girl also wasn't exactly known for being outgoing. "S-so what do you think?"

"Nina," Rivalz mouth felt dry as he couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping over her, "You are . . . very pretty."

Her head snapped up, clearly not expecting his compliment, and she gaped at him for several moments. She managed to shake off her shock and looked him in the eyes as a tomato-red flush covered her features, "Thank you." Nina hesitated, but then boldly pressed her body against the gray-eyed boy and kissed him.

Milly wolf whistled, "Hot!" Both of their faces burned and they quickly separated making the blonde sigh. "Seems you have a long way to go."

"Ms. Ashford-"

The heiress immediately interrupted, "I told you to call me Milly! Our agreement was simple. You call me by my first name and I don't fondle that wonderful chest of yours, Nellie."

Whether the purple-haired woman's face was red, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger was a toss-up, and with a grimace she nodded. "Milly. . . how did you know my sizes? You couldn't have guessed them so perfectly."

Said blonde grinned unsettlingly, "That's easy. I bribed Guilford."

Cornelia, and said man, instantly paled. He was slowly backing away, but she turned towards her knight with a thunderous expression. "Gil?!"

"I'm sorry my princess. It was a moment of weakness and I was always curious what had happened that night." He, now on his knees, pleaded with her.

Euphemia was blushing and interrupted her big sister, "Cornelia . . . how would Guilford know your sizes?" That made both people in question froze while the princess stared at them with growing accusation in her eyes. "You gave me a hard time about Suzaku, but you really DO have a thing with Guilford! Lelouch wasn't just teasing you?!"

The Witch of Britannia sighed, "What would you have me do Euphie? Tell the world about my relationship with my knight? Should I tell you that I have been bedding Guilford since I was twenty? That we go on dates in secret?"

"Princess!" The man was flushed at what she said.

She glared at him even as her sister gaped at her admission. "You aren't out of the doghouse you know. What did she bribe you with."

Her knight mumbled something unintelligible and she narrowed her eyes as if daring him to not speak loudly. "Ms. Ashford . . . she bribed me with . . ."

Milly cackled, "I told him what exactly happened that night years ago at the Ashford Christmas party."

Cornelia turned to look at her as if she didn't know what she meant when it hit her. She paled, "Wait. THAT night? You were the young girl that walked-"

She nodded with a grin, "Yes. I was the one who saw you and Nonette Enneagram, both of you drunk as hell of course, hiding away with that zuchini . . ."

Desperate to not let THAT night get out to anyone else Cornelia immediately changed the subject. "Fine. Then how did you know Euphemia's sizes?!"

Lelouch laughed, "Suzaku of course." His best friend turned his emerald eyes towards him with an intense fear rising with in them. He watched in amusement as he tried to leave through the locked door as Cornelia stared at him. Looking like death incarnate based on her strangely blank face. Her eyes were far from it though.

Euphie jumped in front of her sister, "It isn't what you think! I-I wanted to tease him so I took him bikini shopping one day and modeled them for him. He asked me my sizes so he could help me look."

Cornelia still looked like she had murder in mind when she looked her sister's knight and boyfriend, but wasn't so terrifying. For the most part.

* * *

After another half an hour of messing around they finally went down into the underground warehouse that stored the Ganymede, and for today, the ingredients for the world's largest pizza. They couldn't seem to convince C.C. to lift a finger despite the fact she did put on a bunny girl outfit, but that couldn't be helped. Not that Lelouch had actually expected her to help.

It was very awkward for the men as they had to keep their mind focused to not look at the women. Thanks to the nature of the outfits and how much they had to move to knead the crust their chests would bounce constantly. Though they were, very much, hot-blooded men so it was very clear how uncomfortable the speedo's had to be by now. Nunnally smiled and cheered them as they finished preparing what they could do by hand for the dough.

Suzaku piloted the Ganymede well while everyone was out of the way. C.C. already had a plate in hand and was chanting softly. "Pizza. Pizza. Pizza."

It was starting to annoy Cornelia, but her brother silently calmed her down by patting her arm. "I know. Just . . . think of right about anything else." She growled, but did so and finally the Japanese teen was finished and, without incident, set the dough back down. Ready have toppings put on it.

They spread the pizza sauce, which wasn't too hard, though they did have trouble with the middle. All of them slightly covered in the sauce Lelouch pulled Nunnally up. Grinning everyone backed away and he pushed her around the pizza for her to put the cheese on first. She was giggling because she was throwing it on like confetti. Everyone was clapping her on like she did for them earlier and smiling. Then, after making sure everyone liked them, she repeated the process, with Euphemia's pushing her this time, and spread pepperoni's on top.

Soon after the gigantic pizza was baking. How long it would take was unknown, but they would keep an eye on it. Then as they waited Milly hit Lelouch with a spoonful of the leftover pizza sauce. That was all it took for a food-fight of epic proportions to start. With all the leftover ingredients being used liberally against everyone.

It was C.C.'s, admittedly disturbing, attentiveness to the pizza that ensure it wasn't burned. "We're a mess . . ." Milly pointed out with a smile.

Lelouch sighed and nodded, "Well whose fault is that?"

She smiled wider and got close to the teen, making him even more apprehensive than usual, "Let's take a bath then."

"W-what?"

She pulled his arm against pizza sauce covered front and started dragging him away. "Come on Kallen, Shirley. We _all_ need a bath." The two girls, wondering if they should actually stop her, followed like she told them to. Both deciding it depended on how far she would try to take it. Besides. She WAS right.

"Wait! Stop!" His friends and family just stared, unsure if the blonde was serious or not, even as she dragged him out. Unbeknownst to all of them Sayoko had been watching the entire time and recorded everything. To embarrass Lelouch when he gives her grandchildren of course.

* * *

It was nearly two months later as Zero stood in Rakshata's lab and watched her work. "I hope this means what I think it does."

The Indian woman grinned and took the pipe out of her mouth to answer. "It does. As you know I reverse-engineered the Gawain . . . and did some espionage into what that Earl of Pudding and his assistant are working on. Both current and what is on the back burner. With some modifying I can say that pretty soon the world will be our oyster."

Lelouch smirked, "I would certainly be terrified if I was our enemies." He nodded and turned to leave, "Remember to keep this under wraps, Rakshata."

She snorted, "I understand. You want to be romantic. I won't tell her about her upgrade to red-bird and will let you do it." He stiffened, hating he had been seen through so easily, and nodded.

"Keep up the good work. We are still making million's from my show. So we have plenty of revenue after all."

* * *

"-And that was the story of what happened when Carine and Guinevere got into a fight over a necklace." Lelouch, under his mask, laughed with the crowd. He had, admittedly, started to get antsy. It had been six months since the Emperor had fallen into his coma and there was slight pick up in vitals every now and then, but . . . on one hand this allowed Lelouch to make sure, thanks to being quite sneaky with his money from the show and merchandise, that his Knights were decked out. Not even they knew how much there was stockpiled and hidden away.

He couldn't believe he actually slightly _wanted_ his father to wake up. So the man could call the treaty off. Then his cell phone rang, one of the few times that had happened while he was on the show, and he blinked. He removed his mask, his eyepatch long gone thanks to C.C., and answered the phone. "Schneizel? What are you calling about?" Suddenly all trace of humor was gone from his face, "I see."

"Thank you for calling me so quickly. I assume you called me on the show so I can announce it?" Lelouch was ecstatic about what this could mean and unhappy in general about it all at the same time. "I thought so. I'll talk to you soon."

In a sweeping moment he put his mask back on and faced the crowd. His hand curled against his chest, "I have some incredible news. The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire has just been confirmed to have woken up from his six-month coma." He thrust his arm out in confidence, playing up the theatrics, "I welcome you back to the world of the living Charles zi Britannia."

Several moments of shocked silence pass before he couldn't help but crack a joke. It IS a talk show after all. "Now if only someone would push him down the same staircase. Then we can welcome him back once again in another six months!" Despite the joke being in poor taste he got some laughs.

"Let's see what you do once you have caught up with all you have missed, father." Lelouch wondered slightly before he sneered under his mask. Already knowing the eventuality. Whether it happened right away or not. War was on the horizon.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** This chapter definitely ended up being quite long. Nothing that could be helped unfortunately. A lot of humor and even romance. With a dash of serious every now and then. Hope you liked the date with Kallen. Haha.


	11. Turn 11

**Author's Note:** I'm not entirely sure about what will go on in this particular chapter. I had other intentions for it, but I decided I wanted to do this right. I'm not going to hurry to the end of the story. So I pushed that plan back a chapter. This chapter will be used to further some plot details and try to solidify some characters more. Which is why I had Nina and Rivalz last chapter mentioned more. I had sort of forgot to do much of anything with them after Lelouch revealed his identity as Zero to the student council. I can't say how long this or the next chapter will be, but I'll try to get get them to at least 4,000 words. May end up being some of the shorter chapters in this story, but that can't be helped.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

 **Review Responses:**

 _Ghost of Razgriz(Guest) -_ I am quite aware of how . . . out of character Nanoman's story gets. Gets some laughs, but definitely goes beyond the needed grounds. Glad to know you like my story.

* * *

 **Turn 11  
** Traveling Abroad

Charles zi Britannia stared down at his son from where he stood in front of his throne. His cold purple eyes studying the Prime Minister's kneeling figure. "My son. I believe you know exactly why I called you here." The Emperor's tone was regal and unwavering, "In signing the treaty with Zero you betrayed the very principles of our glorious empire."

Schneizel stiffened, but remained kneeled, "Forgive me father. It was done with the best of intentions in the face of your accident and a two-sided war with the E.U. and Chinese Federation."

"I am well aware of your reasons, but why did you not search out another way? You could have just cut the head off the snake and your issue would have been solved." The towering man never once looked away as his imperious gaze demanded an answer.

"You must understand your majesty. I didn't know where Zero's base was located and the only way we could have done so was to wait for the right time or raze Area 11 to the ground. We simply didn't have the ability to wait and I can't imagine doing the latter just to kill one man." Hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds the blonde prince stood and bowed briefly. "Do to me what you must, but we were faced with an all too real possibility of war with the two other superpower's in the world. We could have held out yes, but the Black Knights had to be dealt with somehow."

If he were a lesser man Schneizel would have shrank back in fear, but he refused to lower himself in such a way. His iron-clad will was what allowed him to keep a straight face almost all the time. One thing that always almost broke through that will power, despite it being as small as it is, is when the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire smiled at him. Which he did now and a shiver crawled up the Prime Minister's spine. "Your brother always did scare you didn't he Schneizel? That very same fear reawoke within you, though at the time you didn't know why, after watching what Zero could do."

The prince froze as his already pale skin turned into an almost ghost-white pallor. "Oh yes. I know _all_ about your fear of Lelouch. Of what he was capable of. A member of our family who is perhaps even more suited to the throne than you are. He has all your intelligence and wit while also having an inordinate amount of charisma. Then there is Nunnally. Someone he cares for so deeply that he would move heaven and hell to accomplish her dreams and wishes. To protect her. His becoming Zero only cemented that."

"I . . . How could you know about that? I've always made sure to not show that." He shivered as the Emperor laughed. A deep bellowing laugh that was almost certainly mocking him.

"You hide it well from most, including Lelouch himself, but I recognized it easily. By the time he was ten he had started to actually challenge you in chess. A game that you had no equal in beforehand and his strategies never stayed the same. I remember seeing that glint of fear in your eyes. It wasn't fear of Lelouch as a child nor the challenge he was starting to pose. You feared what he would be like in the future because he represented a better version of yourself. You would never admit it, but that part of you rejoiced when they were presumed dead." The prince, frozen until that moment, began shaking his head profusely as though to tell his father that he was wrong. Terrified of the fact that he was absolutely correct and somehow the emperor knew these thoughts that he never told another soul about.

"Then Zero told Cornelia that Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive. You began to worry they would return to the fold and take away all your hard work for the throne. Then, once it was revealed that Zero WAS Lelouch, you realized that your worst fears had come to life."

Schneizel felt like he was punched in the stomach before something within him snapped. His composure vanishing in moments as he looked at his father with absolute hatred on his face as fear and anger shined in his eyes. "I think we got off topic your majesty! To avoid Lelouch from taking advantage of the two-sided war and, likely with no one to stop him, retake Area 11 I proposed the treaty. We would have been stretched thin and he outright admitted he would have waited for the right time. With no way to find Zero we had to ensure he was not free to make such devastating blows to Britannia. Punish me as you like, but what I did was the best I could do in the precarious situation I was given."

Charles looked down at his son and felt a little impressed. Both with himself for having made his ever composed son react and the prince for what could be construed as back-talking him. He bared his teeth in amusement at the man, "Then go undo the treaty with the situation now over with. I expect it to be done by the end of the day." The dismissal didn't need to be vocal.

Schneizel's eyes widened and the fact he didn't immediately agree and leave got the Emperor's attention. He didn't speak and just raised an eyebrow at his son. Schooling his features into some semblance of calm he kneeled again, "I beg that you reconsider. At least for now."

"Oh you do? Why should I allow that blight on my Empire continue to exist?"

Looking straight up into his father's eyes Schneizel gave his reason. "Because that is exactly what Lelouch wants Father. He will rally a crusade against you using backlash of undoing the treaty and is waiting for it to happen this very moment. I . . . I might fear my little brother, but he has proven that that fear is not unfounded. If you want me to make it null and void now then I will, but if you wait? If you wait we can make sure our armies are ready for whatever he has prepared. Give us time."

The towering man narrowed his dark purple eyes at the prince as he studied him. After several moments he let out a bark of harsh laughter, "Very well then." He watched his son bow once again before taking his leave. "It seems a new game is afoot. Are you up for the challenge Lelouch?"

* * *

C.C. was comfortably laying across her contractor's bed and listened to him get dressed and leave. She turned her head just in time to see him close the door. The immortal looked back to the wall and stared, "What are you doing to me boy? I am a witch and I shouldn't care for anyone but myself. I don't care."

She placed her hand over her heart before clinching it, "So how can you so effortlessly, and without knowing it, break through the walls I have carefully built? What is so different about you Lelouch?" The green-haired woman narrowed her eyes, "No. I refuse to let you in. It is, and always will be, better this way."

C.C. never manages to get back to sleep as she unsuccessfully tries to convince herself of those long-held convictions.

* * *

There was a soft giggle in response to the Emperor's question. Anya Alstreim stepped out from behind his throne, "Oh darling. You just can't help it can you?"

Charles, with surprising gentleness, smiled. "You know me well Marianne. I wonder who will act first to reignite the war . . ."

She nodded, "It will be a battle of patience. Will our son's thirst for your blood make him act rashly or will you just get too bored with waiting? Should be interesting to watch either way." The pink-haired girl smiled with dark amusement as she wondered what might happen. "By the way. I'm impressed. For once you managed to get under Schneizel's skin enough to break through his mask. He really does have a reason to worry about Lelouch. Our little boy is better than him in every way."

The Emperor chuckled and smirked, "Indeed. In fact I think he has earned a reward for all his hard work."

Her eyes lit up with anticipation as a murderous smile appeared on the young girl's face. "Is it time then?"

He nodded, "Yes. We have almost everything we need for the Ragnarök Connection and Vincent has nearly finished all the necessary research. Once it is complete I think our children will like to meet their uncle. Don't you?"

Marianne vi Britannia stared at at her husband with sadistic glee, "Then once he returns you will take his code by force." She cackled maliciously at the idea of ending the brat's life. After a few moments however the woman-in-a-girl's-body paused briefly. "I should mention something important Charles. I fear that C.C. might change her mind about helping our plan come to fruition. Our son is having a very strange effect on her. She has been speaking to me less and less. As odd as it may sound she seems more . . . human."

"I see. That is something I need you to keep an eye on then. We might have to break her spirit to ensure she continues to help."

* * *

Lelouch stood at the ledge of Ashford Academy's roof and stared out into the Tokyo Settlement. Wondering when the inevitable will happen and the peace and prosperity brought on by the treaty will be destroyed. While he was deep in thought someone came up from behind him. They seemed to stare at his back for a few moments then stood next to him without a word. He smiled without ever looking over, "Milly."

"How did you know?" Said blonde raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

He chuckled and shrugged, "Just a feeling."

They fell into silence as both of them stared into the city. Neither spoke for several minutes, "What is the plan for when the foot finally comes down, boss man?" Milly winked at him teasingly despite the loaded question. She turned to look at him though he made no movement to do the same.

Finally after nearly a minute he finally turned towards her. "It's been one whole week. Seven days since my father woke up and yet he has done nothing. He has yet to even try to gain an audience with me though he without a doubt is aware of the situation." Lelouch bit his lip in worry, "I would be more worried if I hadn't been preparing for this for the entirety of the six months he was in a coma. Over the next several days I'll be approaching the families of our friends and ask to hide them when the time comes."

The buxom blonde paused momentarily before nodding, "That makes sense. You can't make any outright movements against Britannia right now, but it is best to have your pieces lined up. Ready to move immediately."

The prince stared at her with slightly wide eyes before laughing. Shaking his head, "I really should remember to not underestimate you Milly. You really do fit the job I have in mind for you. Also no. I'm not telling you what it is yet." Lelouch smirked at her pout, "As for what kinds of things I've prepared? Really when you earn hundreds of millions of dollars from a TV show and merchandising there is very little standing in the way of what you want."

"You sneaky boy. That is why you agreed to Deithard's idea isn't it? You knew that the sheer amount of money you would get would be ridiculous."

"Guilty as charged," the raven-haired teen bowed teasingly. She shook her head with a small smile on her face before she looked up into the endless blue sky. They went silent again briefly, "Milly."

Her eyes swept back down to his face only to find him staring intensely at her. "Yes?"

"You keep refusing to give me an actual answer though I know Kallen's and Shirley's reasons. Yet yours remain a mystery to me." Then she understood, but before she could tease him as per usual he took her hand in his. She blinked in surprise because it was always her who did that. "This war could reignite at any time. I need to know. Please."

Milly could see the worry on his face and nodded, "Lelouch. I love you because you are you." She gripped his hand in comfort. "I have known you for a long time and I can honestly say it wasn't just one thing that caused it." With a small laugh the blonde moved her hair from in front of her eyes. "Do you remember that time when I was climbing that big tree a few months after the invasion?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Then you fell and though I was at least twelve feet away-"

"You caught me. I remember how you moved faster than I thought possible for you. Just to reach me before I hit the ground. I wouldn't have died, but easily would have broken a bone. Probably several."

Lelouch laughed at the memory and sighed. Though not without amusement in his expression. "Of course I was so scrawny that catching a girl falling so far off the ground did not go exactly as planned. You got off with nothing more than some scratches, but I was the one who was injured despite never climbing the tree. The fall knocked me to the ground with you on top of me and I ended up with a broken ankle and some bruised ribs."

Milly grinned widely, "You would think that would have convinced you to buff up at least a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah. I deserve that." The prince rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Looking back . . . I think that was the where it all began. Though most would consider it be a small moment compared to how long we've known each other. After that day, til even now, you would always protect me where you can. Letting me do as I want, but never allowing it to get too out of hand. The others don't know because you never do it during a meeting, but there has been more than once that you got me to back down on some of my crazier plots."

"Somehow I doubt you could have gotten away with a Wear-Nothing-But-Your-Skivvy's Day, Milly. You had to change it to Swimming Suit Day if only because of legal reasons," he, without hesitation, shot at her dryly. Not without humor though.

The mischievous blonde giggled, "See? You are still doing it. I like Rivalz well enough if I were honest, but he was always so eager to please me. He would happily bend over backwards for me if I wanted and while that is fun . . . you have always challenged me Lelouch. At the same time you have shown repeatedly how much you care. I told you. I love you because you are you. For everything you have done for me and continue to do for me. Of course your dazzling good looks and frightening intelligence are great bonuses." She looked at him, eyes shining happily, and asked him the same question. "When did it start for you?"

His own eyes shined with a soft light though his expression showed he was still highly amused. "I will admit that figuring out how I feel about you was confusing. I always convinced myself I saw you as a sister even though I feel differently about Cornelia and Euphemia. Or even Nunnally. I suppose your antics help bring me out of my anti-social nature." Lelouch scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't know know how things might have changed if my sister and I didn't have you when we fled to your family. You cheered Nunnally up as your familiar presence helped her adjust and heal faster."

He walked closer to her with only a few inches separating them. The amethyst-eyed boy breathed deeply and placed a hand over her heart. He could feel it speeding up as she blushed lightly in surprise, "And perhaps even more importantly? You let our friendship, and your heart, guide you. I had fallen into a very terrible place after experiencing everything I had during the invasion. Without hesitation you reached your hand out to me and into that darkness. Then, though it felt impossible at the time, you helped me."

Lelouch leaned in closer until his face was centimeters from hers and his gaze intense. "It was Nunnally who kept me tethered to the world, but you were the one who pulled me back. That is what started me on this road Milly. How I began to fall in love with you." Her breath hitched as he, for the first time, said the words aloud just before kissing her. A smile ghosted across her lips as she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Of course this tender moment couldn't last for long. Milly, being who she was, pushed her luck and deepened the kiss, but was taken by surprise when she felt him react by doing exactly what she had intended to. Milly was content in the knowledge the rest of the afternoon was spent with Lelouch on the roof and that he was a natural at french kissing.

* * *

Lelouch was kneeling in front of his sister near the private jet. "I promise to call often. We will be back before you know it Nunnally."

She smiled even as she was crying softly at the idea of being away from him for so long. She squeezed his hand, "I know big brother, but two weeks is a long time. I don't know if we've been apart for that long in our entire lives."

The raven-haired prince chuckled good-naturedly and squeezed back, "I'll be sure to bring you back souvenirs. I love you Nunnally." He lightly kissed her forehead and smiled before getting up.

"OI! Lelouch! What's taking you so long?" A familiar blonde poked her head out from inside the jet. "Your three lovely ladies will only wait so long!"

Nunnally giggled even as the others in attendance laughed at him. The boy sighed before yelling back, "Keep your pants on! I'll be right there Milly!"

His eyebrow twitched at her reply, "Fine, but they come off the moment you are in here!" She disappeared back into the plane with a cackle and after a few moments Shirley could be heard screaming about perverted presidents.

"Her pants aren't actually going to be coming off. This trip is a well-earned vacation. Milly just happened to hijack it and made it no longer a solo trip." Lelouch hugged all three sisters that were present as well as Sayoko. "I entrust the workings of the Black Knight's to you and Ohgi, Nunnally. If you need advice C.C. might be able to help." She nodded and smiled as he turned towards Cornelia. "I hope that by the time I return our backup laws will be implemented as under the radar as possible."

"If all goes according to plan then it should." The woman patted her little brother's shoulder and grinned, "What is the intention behind this vacation anyway Lelouch?"

He just smirked and walked away with a wave to his friends and family, "Don't worry Cornelia. It's nothing important."

She frowned at his avoidance, but smirked back all the same. The purple-haired princess called out to him, "Remember to use protection Lelouch!" They could hear him cursing even as he climbed up the stairs and entered the jet. Everyone burst into laughter again.

Lelouch sighed, but before he could say anything he was pulled aside by the devious blonde. "Who needs protection," she winked before kissing him. He flushed in surprise before responding.

The prince pulled away first, "We don't need it because we aren't having sex Milly."

"Oh come on. We can finally have that foursome too."

"President!" They both turned to find Kallen glaring at her, "Stop trying to coerce us into your perverted ways." Lelouch grinned and was clearly trying to not laugh.

The blue-eyed woman pouted and crossed her arms, "Spoilsport's. The lot of you."

"Besides. This trip is for more than siteseeing."

Milly shrugged even as the boy smiled appreciatively at the fiery red-head. "Thank you Kallen. We will have plenty of time to travel after our main objective is completed."

"Do we really have to make such a drastic move, Lulu?" The orangette frowned because she didn't like it.

He grasped her shoulder encouragingly, "This is just back up. I know you don't like it, but is it really fair for Area 11 to experience such peace and no where else? We will begin a domino effect that will make numerous other Area's to want a similar arrangement. My father will never allow it and thus, without us ever actually breaking the treaty, he will do it for us."

Kallen studied him, "Is this really needed? We have our peace you know."

Lelouch nodded with certainty, "It has been a month since my father woke up and he has still done nothing. This is just a game to him Kallen." The girl scowled and clinched her fist because she knew he was right. "He wants to see if I get tired of this peace and end it myself before he does. At this moment Schneizel is without a doubt preparing for battle. By doing this we will shorten the amount of time he has to get ready. I give the treaty another seven months at most without us interfering from the shadows. Five or less after our mission."

Each of the girls looked at him sadly and understood. They would stand with him for as long as they had breath in their bodies. The four of them nodded and, in unison, called out a pledge. "To a brighter future!"

* * *

Sayoko was standing in front of Lelouch's room and had been for several minutes. She hesitated before finally knocking. "Come in." Which she did to find C.C. laying across his bed and eating pizza again. "I hope everything went off without a hitch."

The Japanese woman nodded, "Yes. Lelouch and the girls have departed on the jet, Lady C.C." The immortal understood and went back to eating her food. Expecting the ninja to leave, but was surprised to find that five minutes later she still stood there. Just staring at her.

"Did you have something else you wanted Sayoko?"

Several moments passed before she spoke, "Lady C.C.. The path ahead will only get more dangerous before we either succeed or die trying. Ever since learning about your previous contractor, Mao, I've realized something important. It is likely that there are those in Britannia who also have a Geass. Perhaps even the Emperor himself."

The green-haired witch's eyes widened at her correct hypothesis. "What does that have to do with me then?"

"I wish to be able to protect my family from any threat."

Both women stared into each other's eyes before coming to an impasse. C.C., reaching a decision, became serious. "You are certain then?" Already knowing the answer the immortal held out her hand for the maid. "In that case . . . I propose a contract."

Without hesitation Sayoko took the offered hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Now how is that for an end to a chapter? Dramatic moment indeed. Though after chapter 12 . . . I feel like all of you will go on a head hunt after I post the next chapter. My head to be exact. Oh well. It is what it is.

On a side note my earlier assessment turned out to be correct. This chapter is one of shortest chapters in this story. Clocking in at only just over 4,000 words. Still got what I wanted though. Starting a few plot points and fleshing out characters more.

Also. While there was no reaction from dear Charlie upon waking up in this chapter I might still do one. Just tell me, whether it is in a review or PM, if you want one. If enough people want to see it then I will write a "Special" chapter for it. Wouldn't be very long I imagine, but I could probably do something with it. I already have one Special chapter planned that similarly won't be too long in my imagination. Who knows. I might upload both of them the same day to make up for the short length.


	12. Turn 12

**Author's Note:** I feel sad. Lelouch of the Talk Show is nearing the end. With the need to finish/start other planned stories I won't be able to get to the sequel for a little while. Despite that I hope to leave this story with a proper send off. One more regular chapter and then two Special's. Perhaps even three.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 12  
** Blood-Stained Schneizel

Lelouch smirked under his mask as he stepped into the room in this abandoned warehouse. He looked at the awed expressions on the faces of the eight Seven's staring at him and, with purposeful theatricality, he held his arms to his chest as he bowed. "I am Zero and those of you in this room were chosen for a specific purpose. As for what that purpose is?" With a sweeping movement he thrust out both arms, "To start an important movement in your country. A call for a treaty akin to the one in Area 11!"

The prince watched their faces change rapidly. From surprise to eagerness then to unsure. "For the first time in, perhaps your entire life, you could be called Hawaiian's. Things may not be perfect for the Japanese, but their lives are far better than what they were."

An older man sneered, "What makes you think we could even budge the Empire in favor of such an idea? Area 11 only got it because Prince Schneizel had no way to take you down and end the threat."

The masked teen smiled, but inside he felt a little annoyed. Though slightly impressed with the man's on point observation. "Admittedly you speak the truth," noticing the hesitance grow on the faces of the others he pushed forward. "The good news is that the emperor for the last month has not yet spoken against the treaty. Nor has it been revoked. Certainly not a guarantee, but if enough people rally for it then it might just happen. All you need to do is quietly gather enough supporters for the cause for the next two months. Then hold peaceful protests to spread your idea and gather even more interest."

One of the young Hawaiian's in the room looked at Zero strangely. "What do you mean our idea? This was borne from your mind."

He couldn't help the almost feral grin that stretched across his face and Lelouch almost wished they could see it. "Oh no. You got it all wrong. I was never here in the first place and each of you have actually known each other for years. Often meeting in secret to discuss your shared hatred of the Empire's Social Darwinism." Before anything more than confusion could color their expressions the slot in his mask slid open and the prince turned his Geass on the men.

* * *

Ten minutes later Lelouch, no longer in costume, stepped out of the warehouse alongside his girls. He pulled a hat down over his face, "With this Mission Peacemaker is now complete." The boy smiled to both sides, "Ready for our real vacation?"

All three of them let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I understand why you needed to use your power Lelouch, but I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing it." Milly frowned as Shirley shivered in agreement. "I'm glad that if anyone has such a power like that it is you."

He nodded in agreement as the suitcase that held his costume hit his leg as he carried it. "I don't particularly care to have slaves unless it is my only choice. Many would use this power far from responsibly not to mention likely with much less compunction towards abusing it." Lelouch glanced her way, "My Geass is a tool. An ace in the hole if you will. It isn't something to be used haphazardly."

Shirley let out an uneasy breath, "Definitely glad it is you who has it Lulu." He gently squeezed her shoulder as they turned onto a busier street. She smiled back in appreciation.

"Guys." Kallen called out to get their attention. "This peak into his mind is fun and all, but we are burning sunlight." The girl grinned as she brimmed with excitement, "We're in Hawaii! Let's make the most of it before we leave tomorrow!"

Lelouch laughed, "Do you even know how to surf?"

She shrugged, "No, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't take advantage of the situation should it?"

The blonde giggled in her perverse way, "Sounds fun. Besides it gives us another chance to show off to Lelouch." The prince shook his head and knew their plans were now set for the rest of the day.

* * *

Nina smiled softly at her boyfriend before looking out across the park they were in. She watched as children, Britannian and Japanese alike, played together and felt content. Then she heard a light laugh, "Eat. The food is going to get cold if you keep thinking so hard." Her gaze snapped back to Rivalz and she blushed in embarrassment, but didn't look away like she would have once.

"Sorry." She smiled again, despite her embarrassment, because she knew he was only teasing her. The girl looked down at their picnic before choosing one of the ham sandwiches in front of her. He grinned, but said nothing as he continued to eat. Soon her gaze drifted back to the rest of the park. The couple ate in peaceful silence while enjoying each other's presence.

Neither were ready to leave once they finished and, having nothing else planned for the day, they didn't. The two teens laid back on the blanket, with Nina setting her straw hat on the ground first, and quietly held hands while watching the clouds go by. Nina smiled lightly and pointed up, "That one looks like an nucleus." Rivalz turned his head and raised an eyebrow with an amused grin on his face. The aspiring scientist flushed as he looked at her just before both of them laughed.

Nina shifted when she realized just how close to him she was. She bit her lip and scrunched her sundress with a hand nervously. Her expression laced with indecision for a few moments before coming to her choice. Acting on an intense desire she leaned forward and kissed him. Despite having dated him for nearly six months now their kisses were relatively far and few between. Rivalz didn't push her into things she didn't want to do. She capitalized on his surprise and pushed her body against his.

The indigo-eyed teen wasn't sure why she felt so brave at the moment, but she couldn't bring herself to care much. Emboldened by Rivalz responses, as he instinctively caressed her face, she deepened the kiss. For the first time they made out and neither cared much as to who was around them. All Nina cared about was how right this felt. They pulled away finally with her face flushed as she pressed her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes.

Ignoring the stares from people around them she smiled, "I'm so happy."

He looked at her with a smile of his own, "So am I. I spent so long hooked on Milly that I looked right past you. I wish I had found you sooner."

Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes, "You have done so much for me in such a short time. I will always be shy, but I'm no longer painfully so." She softly kissed his lips for just briefly. "I find it so much easier to be around foreign people. My xenophobia is manageable now." Nina kissed him again, "This is all thanks to you Rivalz. Because you were you." She laid her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you."

His eyes widened because both had, wordlessly, agreed to not rush to say those words. The blue-haired boy gently slipped his fingers through her untied hair and smiled. With no hesitation he responded with a happy tone, "I love you too, Nina."

She smiled widely against his neck and let the scent of vanilla relax her. "I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"You will never have to."

* * *

"I will be honest. Being one of the most infamous people in the world, and having your face known, is kind of annoying." Kallen snorted at his so-called revelation as they walk down the streets of Venice and people stared at the four teens. "Completely impossible to have privacy on our vacation it seems."

Milly grinned, "True. It also doesn't help that every single one of us are better looking than anyone has the right to be. Especially without any surgery." She shrugged, "Of course it isn't like our vacation locations are secret. Not with all the gossip magazines trying their hardest to keep track of our whereabouts since we left Area 11."

The fiery red-head growled, "Don't remind me. I swear something terrible is going to happen to Britannian Global." She smiled in a not-so-innocent-manner, "Completely coincidental of course. I will have nothing to do with it."

"Weren't they the ones who started the rumor that all of you are pregnant and this vacation is actually my way to appease your supposedly ridiculous cravings?" Lelouch forced his expression to remain collected out of fear that Kallen would punch him if he didn't. Again that is. His nose had been hurting since he laughed the first time he heard about it. It had been three days. He let out a sigh of relief as her glare slackened after being on him for nearly a whole minute. "Besides we would have to actually have sex for that to be even a possibility."

Shirley blushed at the reminder about that particular article. She couldn't imagine being pregnant. Not thinking she blurted out, "To be fair the latter wasn't for lack of trying on our part." Her blush burned brighter as she realized she said that out loud and the others had stopped to stare at her.

Milly being who she is, after blinking through her surprise, grinned deviously, "Oh my. You know exactly what you want don't you?"

"President!" The orangette babbled apologies to Lelouch even as both he and Kallen began to laugh.

* * *

It was very late at night when Lelouch and the girls returned to Area 11. Nunnally, though she tried to stay up, had long went to bed. All four of them hadn't slept on the trip back so they could sleep at home. Unfortunately, thanks to their exhaustion, they were very out of it, but happy to see Sayoko and C.C. waiting for them. That meant they could get to bed even faster.

Both women could see how tired they were and took pity on them. Even the witch was helpful by taking some of the luggage back to the limo. The four teens crawled into the back of the limo. Sayoko took one last look at the group as she got in the front. With a slight sigh she decided to tell Lelouch about her Geass in the morning rather than tonight like she had intended.

Knowing the girl's would be hard-pressed to walk into their rooms it was quickly decided that they would sleep in Lelouch's bed with him. It was a testament to his exhaustion when the boy didn't even try to argue. Much to Sayoko chagrin C.C. barged into her room for the night. She supposed this is a small price to pay so her son could sleep properly. For tonight anyway.

The next afternoon, after she let them sleep in, Sayoko and C.C. sat down with Lelouch. Not knowing how to say it the ninja decided just to be blunt. "I have a Geass now."

The amethyst-eyed teen had been drinking some tea at the moment to distract himself from the tension in the room. Worst decision of his life as he inhaled from surprise. Lelouch coughed violently for several seconds before he could look up with wide-eyes. "What!?" He glared at C.C. accusingly.

"Don't blame me boy. She came and asked for one the night you went on vacation," the immortal huffed indignantly.

Sayoko nodded, "I did. I realized that there are likely to be threats, probably from Britannia next time, with Geass." His eyebrows furrowed as that fact was something he had never really considered. He was frowning, but could see her point. "I want to be able to protect you and Nunnally from anyone that might try to harm you."

Lelouch stared at her for a few moments before sighing in resignation, "I understand. What is your ability Sayoko?"

"According to C.C. it is something called Absolute Protection. I have discovered some things while testing it." She paused trying to find the right words, "It is more of a passive skill because it doesn't directly affect my targets, but using it I can essentially read a person's intentions and emotions. It could be referred to as a lesser form of mind-reading in a way. Combined with my skills in reading body language I can essentially tell exactly how much of a threat someone is."

He blinked in surprise, "That sounds . . . remarkably useful. I suppose that probably cements my theory that your power depends on your deepest wish." The prince laughed lightly, "I suppose that doesn't say much good about me when mine is, at its core, mind control."

Sayoko frowned, but recognized he was joking, for the most part, before glancing at the immortal woman. The golden-eyed woman blandly stared at him before cutting in, "We also believe she could potentially see through other Geass. Unfortunately we can't test it with yours since you can only use it on a person once. Her power is called Absolute Protection for a reason. Not to mention that she was, though it shouldn't have been possible, able to get a read on me. It was very weak, but still there."

Lelouch gaped at such a possibility even as she continued. "It is possible she is the first, or one of few, non-Code bearer's immune the effects of another's Geass."

* * *

Zero carefully looked over the reports involving anything and everything of the Black Knights. After his father had woken up these meetings became weekly again apart from when he was on his vacation. With the treaty under constant threat Lelouch made sure the most vital members knew what they had up their sleeves. He enjoyed seeing their faces when they saw the inventory and had been hard-pressed to not laugh when they questioned if the numbers were correct.

Finally he reached the Rakshata's R&D report and upon reading it a wide grin spread across his face. He lifted his masked face towards the Indian woman, "Is your report accurate? It finally ready for the final stage of tests?"

She responded with a light laugh as she removed the pipe from her mouth, "Of course it's accurate Lord Zero. I have been working quite hard on it as you well know." Neither cared to be more specific despite the confused looks the others had. "If you look at the last page you will also see that the other project is coming along as well."

He laughed, "Excellent! Perhaps I can get a friend to help you with the developmental stages. She probably doesn't know much about KMF tech, but she is a genius. No guarantees on her agreeing though." Rakshata nodded in understanding, but was thankful for the potential help.

"What are you both talking about?! Stop being so damn vague!" Kallen, having grown frustrated, ground out. She glared at them both as she demanded an answer.

The blonde Indian smiled, "It should be ready to show her if you like."

"I said stop being vague!"

Tamaki, as per usual, made a rather stupid choice. "What crawled up your ass Kallen? Or is it just your time of the month?" It was only moments later when he hit the ground as the, now very angry, red-head knocked him out in one punch.

Lelouch made a quick, though easy, decision after noticing how aggravated she was. Sighing, "Very well then." He nodded towards her and stood up, "All of you may come along if you like." The teen was relieved to see her calming down as they, and the others, headed for Rakshata's lab.

As they passed through the hangar Kallen noticed something odd. "Where is Guren? It isn't here." That fact had escaped the notice of the others, but she didn't get an answer until they reached the door to the lab and the turquoise-eyed woman put in her entry code.

At which point the scientist grinned at her, "In a museum so to speak."

"WHAT?!"

Lelouch took off his mask and held it under his arm before winking at his fiery girlfriend, "Calm down. There is good reason." She eyed him unsure, but decided to wait on kicking his ass. He chuckled nervously as though he could sense her train of thought. The prince quickly hurried along towards the control room. "Trust me."

Rakshata turned on the lights and within the small bay the R&D department had was a knightmare covered up by a large tarp. Lelouch turned toward's Kallen and snapped once with a huge grin on his face. The look on her face said it all as the gigantic tarp was pulled off by mechanical arms, "It's so . . ."

"Say hello to your new knightmare, Kallen. The Guren Mk. III. I do hope you like flying because in this you will be doing a lot of it."

Astonishingly it took even less time for her to tackle Lelouch to the floor than it did to knock Tamaki unconscious just earlier. Ohgi stared, slack-jawed, as she kissed their leader and he kissed back without a care to their audience.

* * *

It had been four months since the 98th Emperor had awoken from his coma and, with every day that passed, Lelouch felt more and more wary. He doubted it would be long, but he had no idea when it might happen. Thankfully in the last two weeks their trips to the other Area's began to bear fruit. He took solace in knowing the growing calls for a similar treaty in ten out of the eighteen Area's under Britannia's control would make his father act sooner rather than later.

For the last several hours he had been taking the edge off by drowning himself in helping Cornelia and Euphemia with their overabundance of paperwork. Both sisters, much like he did, hated bureaucratic red tape. Unfortunately the purple-haired woman tended to put the less important paperwork off for as long as she could if only out of spite. This led to the kind of situation they were in now once or twice a month.

As it was he was going to be late to Late Night Rebellion that night. The good news being that it wasn't the first time it had happened thanks to this exact same situation. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as all three of them relaxed in their seats. Having just finished up the last of the paperwork. The prince was startled as his phone began to ring and he stared in confusion when the caller's name registered in his mind.

"Schneizel? You want to know where I am? Why?" A sense of dread formed in the pit of his stomach as his brother was very snappy today. "I'm with Cornelia and Euphie at the Administration Office. I was running late today so I sent-" Lelouch blinked, "Nunnally? She and Sayoko should be back at the Academy."

His sisters were looking at him in confusion and he motioned for them to turn on the television. Unsure they did it, "Okay the TV is on." Several moments pass, "Oh god it's happening isn't it?" He never got an answer as the prime minister hung up on him and Lelouch stared at his phone with worry gnawing at him. The raven-haired teen looked to the TV just as his father's image took over. "What did you apologize for Schneizel?! What is he making you do!"

* * *

"Four months ago I woke to discover Prince Schneizel had made a deal with Zero to ensure he didn't get in the way of negotiations to ensure a world-wide war didn't break out." Charles zi Britannia's cold eyes stared into the hearts of all watching. "I, out of good faith, allowed Area 11 to keep its treaty all this time for allowing those peace talks to go unhindered!"

"For the past number of weeks however the other Area's have begun to seek a similar deal. This is what happens when we allow progress to fester in favor of equality. We continue to evolve because we fight! I will no longer stand for this stain on our country. As the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire I hereby proclaim the Treaty of Area 11 null and void!"

"Not all men are created equal! Those who supported Zero in the last ten months will feel the full weight the Britannian Empire as all our enemies do! Let the fate of Hi-TV's Tokyo Settlement building serve as a warning to those who continue to support his cause!"

He raised a fist into the air, "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

* * *

The TV screen changed back to the news even as more and more Britannian people began turning on the rechristened Eleven population. Unfortunately it didn't end there as footage of the Avalon hovering over the Tokyo Settlement played. The reporters were freaking out as they hovered from a distance in a helicopter.

Then Euphemia pointed out something that chilled her brother to the bone. The airship's laser was charging up and it was pointed directly down at the TV station where Late Night Rebellion with Zero was recorded. "No." He could do nothing as he watched, on live television, the beam shoot through the center of the building. They could feel the earthquake it caused as the building blew up and the structures around it collapsed.

He sat there in shock for what felt like minutes when an even more terrible realization struck him. He quickly dialed a number, but it went straight to voice mail. His fear rose and he tried again only for the same thing to happen. Lelouch, without saying a word to his sisters bolted out the door as he ignored their calls. The raven-haired revolutionist dropped his phone as he ran out of the room.

* * *

With the sheer speed he was moving at the teen didn't hear his phone start to ring, but Euphemia picked it up. Her voice quiet as she answered the call. "It's Euphie. He is fine, but . . . Lelouch just ran out of the office like something was terribly wrong. Is Nunnally with you? She is? That's good. Thank you Sayoko." She bit her lip before deciding she and Cornelia would follow their brother. "Bye." She hung up before charging out of the room with her sister.

* * *

Lelouch wasn't sure how he got there so fast, but it must have been the pure adrenaline pumping through him. To those around him they only saw Zero running towards where the Avalon had been just minutes before. Never slowing down for a moment he found himself praying to any god that might listen that the very thing he dreaded would not come to be.

"Oh god. Please let your phone just have been dead or turned off. Please." That became his desperate inner mantra as he neared the disaster site. He pushed through the crowd while looking around in hopes of seeing them hidden in the crowd. The teen pushed past the last couple people in his way. As the raven-haired prince got closer to the ruins he saw his worst fear become reality and his stomach dropped. "NO!"

Zero fell to his hands and knees as he realized this was his fault. This should have been him. He sent them here to tell the producers that he would be late. The studio phone lines were always too busy for his calls to go through. His rising guilt made something in him crack as he let out a terrible and anguished cry that shook the crowd around him.

Not fifteen feet in front of him, partially buried in rubble, laid the twisted remains of a familiar blue motorcycle.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Oh god. What have I done? There is no taking it back. Not when I planned for this since chapter eight or so. This hurts me so much.

I hope you like the idea for Sayoko's Geass. Felt perfect for her really. I am aware Charles's speech was iffy. To me it was at least. The problem to be honest is I wasn't sure sure how work him during a speech. When he is talking to say Marianne or something it is easy enough. During a speech however . . .

Also I'm sure you might want to know why I named the new Guren what I did. I had seriously considered making it the S.E.I.T.E.N. model, but I realized that it is possible some of that technology didn't exist yet. At this point only ten months has passed since around the time the SAZ massacre would have occurred in canon. Nearly a year, but. after some research, I found that S.E.I.T.E.N. didn't make its first appearance until episode 18 of R2. That has to be at least a year and a half after the massacre. I suppose you could call this an "in-between" model. Where it will turn into the Eight Elements later on. In the sequel.


	13. Turn 13

**Author's Note:** The time has come. I want to answer a few things, but I will leave that for AN 2 at the bottom. Though I think I'll answer one up here. The bottom of the chapter will have some of the more important things addressed. As well as a few other things. On a side note for up here? I do apologize ahead of time for this chapter likely not having much or any humor. With what happened last chapter I'm not sure if I can really tell myself there is a place for it here.

Sayoko's Geass. In some ways the idea of hers being able to get a read from C.C., and thus any other immortal, is kind of a cop out. To me though the ability will be weak. Incredibly so. As in perhaps the only reason she can get anything off of them is thanks to the nature of her power and her natural skill in reading people. Mao couldn't read C.C.'s mind though it wouldn't physically affect her, but it could mentally. Sayoko's has even less of an affect on a person. Even still. What she CAN read off a code bearer is next to nothing, but the slight bit she does get is enough. Especially for someone of her skill level.

As for her immunity towards the Geass of others? I think her power will only come into effect for a Geass such as Lelouch's or Charles's. Someone like Mao would probably be able to read her mind. Bismark's would work as well. An ability such as this does need some limitations after all, however the nature of her power would make having repercussions like Rolo not fit. So there will need to be limitations like Lelouch's put on it instead.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 13  
** Song of Rain and Fire

Rivalz Cardemonde stared at the TV screen in horror as he realized was what about to happen. He looked out of the window of Hi-TV. The blue-haired teen sighed in sad resignation before taking out his phone and going to his contacts. Despite his situation he couldn't help, but smile when the call went through and he heard her voice. "Hey. It's me."

Back at Ashford Academy Nina jumped in surprise as her phone rang, pulling her attention from her computer, and smiled when the caller's name came up. Answering it as she turned back to the computer. "Hey back. What happened to being gone fifteen minutes at most?" She laughed in amusement as she looked at the clock, "It's been forty."

"You know me. I got to talking to some of the people here and, as usual, I lost track of time." Rivalz looked back at the TV and knew he had to hurry. He started to cry when the fact this was the last time he would hear her voice hit him fully. "I-I'm so sorry Nina. I should have just came here and left right away. Now . . . it's too late."

Something in his voice made her go cold, "W-what? What do you mean it's too late?!"

The boy stopped for for a few moments, unsure how to say it, as he watched many of the other people around him doing exactly what he was. "I don't have time to explain everything, but all you need to know right now is Britannia is attacking Hi-TV with the Avalon."

For Nina the puzzle pieces came together and she shuddered in horror. "Get out of there!" Nina could feel herself breaking inside as she knew what her boyfriend meant. "I need you. Please," she was begging him to at least try.

"I wouldn't still be here if I thought I could make it. I'm on the fifth floor."

As smart as she is the scientist in her immediately came to the same conclusion he did. There was no chance he could make it down the stairs in time and he was too high up to jump out a window. The fall would still kill him. "I . . . I love you Rivalz. I love you so much it hurts." She broke down into sobs as she heard explosions on the other end.

Rivalz Cardemonde stared at his oncoming death with resolve, "Don't blame yourself or Lelouch. Neither of you could have known." The ceiling above him cracked, "I will always love you, Nina." He hung up, as much as he didn't want to, and chose to not move out of the way of the falling debris.

* * *

It took Euphemia and her sister longer than they would have liked to catch up with their brother. Lelouch, despite his unathleticism, was moving very quickly and they had thought the car would be faster. Unfortunately they forgot to take the traffic into account and in end pulled into an alley and ran the rest of the way. As they neared the crowd of people in the decimated area a terrible scream chilled them to the bone.

The sisters quickly pushed their way through the crowd as they recognized the sound to belong to their brother. Then they saw him, on his hands and knees, staring straight into what was left of Hi-TV. Euphemia noticed his gaze mostly centered on the trashed blue motorcycle and she paled when she realized she recognized it. Nervously she got closer to him before speaking, "L-Lelouch?"

He didn't answer her for what had to be several minutes much to their concern. Finally he responded, his voice quiet, as the mask now looked at the ground below him. "Did you know?"

Euphie, unsure, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Did we know what?"

"Did you know?!" His voice was no longer low as he yelled at his sister's. Lelouch's tone brook no argument though he was trembling.

Cornelia, though she wasn't afraid of her younger brother, could feel herself becoming wary. Slowly she pulled her sister back, "No. We didn't know this was going to happen." She tensed and held her sister tighter as he stumbled to his feet, but never turned towards them. "Was someone you knew in there?"

"Cornelia! Let me go! It's only Lelouch." Euphemia fought against her grip, but her instincts were screaming at her to keep the pinkette safe. It only took moments for Lelouch, rather Zero, to swing around and level a gun at them both. Her sister's eyes widened in shock as she stopped fighting her in shock.

"I swear Cornelia if I find out either of you knew about this," Zero was trembling with what had to be sheer anger. "I will kill you. Both of you."

Cornelia hardened her heart as she knew she might have to react quickly if he acts out of the grief he was clearly feeling. Her heart sinking she finally asked, "Who?"

It felt like all his anger evaporated at the question and his guilt rose back up. Lelouch's arm swung back down and his grip loosened enough for the weapon to drop to the ground. "Rivalz. One of my closest friends and it is my fault." The masked teen's shoulder's slumped as he turned away and began to leave. "All of it," The prince shook his head as he slipped through the crowd and headed back to the school.

* * *

It took hours, during which it had started to rain, for Lelouch to finally reach Ashford and walk into his home. He trudged, dripping wet and having long ago abandoned his mask, through the main room where everyone, but Nina was waiting. Milly was the first one to see him and she immediately ran to him in worry, "Lelouch!" The blonde looked into his eyes and barely didn't gasp at how empty they looked.

He gave her a smile that was just a shadow of his normal one, "I am okay Milly. Today just . . . hasn't been the best day." His laugh didn't even sound right and everyone else noticed too as they looked at him in worry.

"We know about Rivalz."

The raven-haired youth flinched, "I-I see." Nunnally's eyebrows furrowed as she rolled her wheelchair next to her brother and reached for his hand. Lelouch tried to back away, but she was too quick and got a tight grasp on him.

"Big brother. It wasn't your fault." She could see the guilt on his face and, to her surprise, he forced his hand out of her grip. Within moments he retreated and the door to his room closed. Then, somehow, C.C. was forced out shortly after with the audible sound of a lock turning. For the first time in a long time she feared for her brother's mental state. "T-the last time he has done that was . . ."

Milly put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and squeezed in comfort. "I know. Not since the the aftermath of the invasion."

* * *

Soon, like they had been when Lelouch returned, the circle of friends were sitting in stunned silence. Mourning the loss of their friend and wanting the other two missing friends to come out. Nina, much like Lelouch, had shut herself away because she was unable to deal with him being gone. Another thing the two had in common is the short contact they had with them showed that neither were particularly stable.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity had passed, the silence was broken. Hesitating Shirley looked at the blonde, "So Lulu has been like . . . _that_ before?"

Both Milly and Nunnally looked at each other briefly before the blonde bit her lip nervously. Turning back she nodded with resignation as she closed her eyes and tried to think of how to start. "Do you remember what Lelouch told Cornelia after they removed their masks? The story about the Black Ops team." At the slight nod shared among her friends, as well as C.C. and Sayoko, Milly sighed. "That was only a sign of things to come."

The blue-eyed woman paused to let that sink in for her audience. "In order to survive and keep Nunnally safe Lelouch and Suzaku both had to do some terrible things. It was a miracle, if I were to be honest, that they made it to my home in one piece."

Nunnally shook her head, "Except we didn't and you know it Milly." The blonde's bowed head showed she did know.

The orangette froze at the implications behind what the wheel-chair bound girl said. She trembled in worry about the man she loved. "H-How did he recover?" A part of her felt like she didn't want to know, fearing the answer, but she knew this was important. If she could somehow help then she would do it in a heartbeat. It was obvious that Kallen was leaning in for the answer as well.

They had been waiting for Nunnally to answer though to their surprise the young princess was staring at their president. Clearly telling her it was her place to answer this question. Milly noticed, but only looked up at the and remained silent for several minutes. Finally she finally spoke, "When he arrived he was gravely injured. Lelouch, as soon as Nunnally was safe, collapsed and fell into a ten day coma. During which he had a high fever that didn't break until day nine."

Kallen, though she wanted to push the conversation back to the question, waited as she felt this was just as important. To learn even just a little bit about the time that Lelouch avoided talking about as much as possible. She vaguely remembered him leaving class a few times, during those rare occasions she had been at school pre-Black Knights, whenever the invasion was brought up for discussion. After a point the teacher's just started warning him ahead of time and he simply never showed up so they could talk about it.

"Though, as much as his body was damaged, Lelouch's mind was in far worse condition." The blonde shook her head sadly, "After he woke up he began to have night terror's. Not just that, but he was a shadow of his former self. This echo had his personality, his laugh, and everything that made up the boy I knew in Britannia." Milly broke down into tears as she thought back to that point, "But it was all wrong!"

Nunnally breathed in deeply and took over while her friend composed herself, "I don't know everything my brother and Suzaku had to do. What I do know is both of them were forced to arm themselves to protect us. I also know that they both killed more than one person to do just that." She looked at the shocked and pale expressions on nearly everyone's face with sad eyes. "He wasn't suicidal, but I fear he might have been had I died."

"I'm certain you've wondered why Lelouch and I are so close. Our mother's assassination onward we were each other's lifelines. Even now that connection remains. I kept him grounded much as he did for me." The girl gave a wry grin even as their president wiped her tears away, "Of course even that would have snapped under such weight if it hadn't been for Milly." Her expression changed into a real smile as she turned to look at the blonde, "If not for her I fear neither of us would have lasted long."

It was at this point where Sayoko knew the rest of the story and she too smiled. Proud of her former charge for what she did. The blue-eyed woman looked back up and allowed herself a teary smile at Nunnally. "I didn't do anything big."

C.C., despite herself, found that she was interested in the conversation even as she watched the expressions of those around her. Though she had closed off her heart she couldn't help but feel worried for her contractor. The amber-eyed woman convinced herself it was because she needed him to fulfill her wish. She also wished they had some pizza, but, unfortunately, it was too late at night to order one.

The brown-haired girl laughed softly, "That's true, but it matters because no one else would or could do it. Lelouch and I probably wouldn't have let anyone else at that point in our lives do what you did."

Both Shirley and Kallen felt a bit inadequate as Nunnally talked like that. Though they knew they shouldn't it sounded like she basically saved their lives. Curiosity burning inside her the red-head brought up Shirley's earlier question again. "How did he recover?"

Milly blinked and shook herself out of the memories she was lost within. "I never left him alone. I refused to when I saw his unstable frame of mind." The blonde paused as she sorted through her thoughts. "For a time he wouldn't hold Nunnally for long and that changed to almost never when her ability began to develop."

The small girl nodded sadly, "His night terrors haunted him even while he was awake. Lelouch was afraid that somehow I would be able to see them. That whatever I might feel inside him when I was holding his hand would scare me away from him. So Milly was there for both of us, but we agreed that my brother needed her more."

The blue-eyed woman sat back and stared at the ceiling, "So I never left his side unless one of us was going to the bathroom or something. I even forced myself into his bedroom and slept next to him." She giggled, a first throughout all this, "The first few times I did so he actually was more like the Lelouch I had used to know. The idea of sleeping next to me embarrassed him."

Her smile grew, "Slowly the nightmares happened less and less. Though they continued to be terrible and daily he stopped having five or more each night. Lelouch didn't like to, but sometimes he would tell me about them. Usually only if they were particularly bad ones would he do so. Otherwise I would just hold him close. He still got little sleep, but after three months he was finally himself again. As himself as he could be after everything anyway."

The smile dimmed slightly, "The night terror's came back a year later. Around the same time as they did originally. This time he came to me and slipped into my bed that first night. Needing me there again. It has been four years since the last time he had them."

"You expect for them to come back now." Two pairs of eyes, blue and lavender, shifted towards the green-haired immortal who spoke. They both hesitantly nodded making their friends take a sharp breath. The woman smirked knowingly, "Lelouch has done worse things as Zero and, thanks to the circumstances around the death of your friend, he will most likely be tormented again as you fear. Even worse Charles insinuated his reasoning behind ending the treaty, and thus attacking, was other Area's wanting something similar."

Nunnally lowered her eyes and bit her lip, "Lelouch clearly believes this to be his fault because of Mission Peacemaker. So he blames himself for Rivalz's death despite the fact he couldn't know our father would do what he did."

C.C. stood and stretched lazily, "He isn't entirely wrong, but you are also correct. The entire purpose of that plan was to push Charles into acting, but such an action is even more drastic than usual for the emperor. Something set him off. It is something not even the great Zero could have predicted. Lelouch expected an attack, one he could stop, to come with it. It never occurred to him that the emperor would attack his own people just for supporting him while the treaty was in effect." She headed towards Sayoko's room, deciding to stay there for now, and left those around her to sit back in shock.

They were surprised in part as that was, perhaps, the most they had heard her say all at once. Not just that, but the logic and disgust in her words. It seemed even the normally unflappable witch was disturbed by how far Britannia had gone. Milly looked at her friend's resolutely, "His dreams will return and I _will_ be here to help him again."

Shirley and Kallen looked at each other before nodding with certainty. The red-head put her metaphorical foot down, "No. All three of us will. Lelouch needs us and we will not fail him." A thankful smile was sent their way from the other three in the room.

* * *

Area 11 was in a state of shock over the next couple of days and Zero remained no where to be seen. Lelouch didn't even contact the Black Knight's and instead Kallen was forced to make excuses on his part. The prince was seen by those in Ashford, but he barely spoke and his dreams did in fact return. The raven-haired teen didn't like that Shirley and Kallen were told, but grudgingly accepted it while all four of them slept in his bed. He was thankful that he ordered a full-sized bed for his room several months prior.

He still blamed himself no matter what they told him and his guilt only got worse when Nina absolutely refused to show herself in school at all. Lelouch did see her once by chance and, like anyone with eyes could, noticed she wasn't doing well. He would have tried to comfort her, but he doubted she would want to talk to him. Or see him. Ever.

Lelouch, though the girl's helped, still got very little sleep between his guilt and the night terror's. He was almost always exhausted and people could tell. There were even times that he fell asleep in class and would always wake up screaming in horror. It was general knowledge at this point that he has nightmares, but the only ones who knew what they involved were those close to him.

The boy wasn't sure if it was fate being kind, but Rivalz's body was one of a very small number that had somehow escaped being mangled in the collapse of the building. So his viewing was to be open-casket unlike many of victims of the attack. Some of which were members of the Black Knight's. Including Urabe of the Holy Swords. Something he was unaware of until Kallen told him and called Tohdoh to express his condolences.

* * *

He felt uncomfortable as he saw a number of people staring at him as he neared the coffin of his dear friend. Lelouch hardened his resolve even as he trembled when Rivalz's signature blue hair came into view. Then, before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of the wooden box and looking down at his friend.

Silently tears fell down the amethyst-eyed revolutionist's cheeks, not for the first time either, as he stood there. "I'm sorry." Lelouch's fists clinched, in anger at his father and himself, before his shoulder's slumped. "You should be here with Nina. This is all my fault. Cornelia and Euphie would have been fine finishing up the paperwork. Most of it was done at that point anyway. I should have been there. Not you."

The teen hadn't seen Rivalz's parents until the funeral and, at first, they avoided looking at him. He didn't notice them standing nearby and listening to him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a deep blue King and looked at it for several moments. "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" He gently laid the chess piece next to Rivalz's head. "I hope you don't mind if it is a long time before we follow you on this particular journey. I will see you again my dear, dear friend. One day."

Lelouch turned around and nodded in respect towards the blue-haired teen's parents, "If you still want to be protected. You know where to find me." He sent them an awkward smile before walking to his friends. They had already seen Rivalz and, wanting away from the stares from those around them, left shortly after that. The raven-haired prince paused at the exit to the funeral home and turned his head back to the casket and a sobbing Nina. "Goodbye Rivalz."

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She felt completely lost without him there. His gentle smile and warm hand in hers. Nina Einstein was slowly, but surely, losing it. In fact the unstable girl probably only made it to see Rivalz at his viewing because of Milly. Having knocked on her door to remind her.

His funeral was even worse. She simply couldn't handle it. The shy girl felt like she was coming apart at the seams. Nina knew everyone was worried about her, but she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was Rivalz. The way his blue hair swayed in the wind. How his grey eyes lit up when they rode his bike. Their most passionate kiss. Their date at the film festival. Above all the first time they made love was always at the forefront. Remembering every touch and tender word spoken. Those were the same memories that had her breaking into pieces as well as keeping her together.

Remembering that day in the park made the seams unravel more. "You lied to me Rivalz. I do have to imagine my life without you." Realizing what she had said she immediately told herself that she doesn't blame her boyfriend. There was no way she could. Then, before she could gather herself, she heard something. When the two familiar voices passed below her open window something within her snapped. She frantically, though not remotely herself, searched through her room. Nina was growing desperate when she finally found it. Crying out in triumph she hid it from view and peeked out her window to get an idea where her targets were going. It had taken quite sometime to find what she was looking for. So, unfortunately, they had a good head start.

Not caring how she looked with unkempt hair and puffy, wild eyes she left the girl's dorm and furtively searched for even a glimpse of her targets. Finally she spotted a flash of their unique hair as they disappeared into the housing area where Lelouch and Nunnally lived. A psychotic grin appeared on her face as she stalked across the campus and towards the building.

Nina knew exactly where they were going and she was right as she turned into the hallway. There, standing in front of the door to Lelouch and Nunnally's home, was their sisters. She could hear them arguing about coming to visit Lelouch after he, apparently threatening them with a gun, and she felt vindicated.

Fully unhinged now she let a deranged grin spread across her face as she raised her own gun at them and fired. Unfortunately for her she was a terrible shot and only hit Cornelia in her shoulder. The gunshot was loud as were the following screams of both princesses who hadn't noticed her. Nina was breathing heavily as she stared at the red blossoming across the woman's sleeve. She raised the weapon again only for Euphemia to jump in front of her sister. "Nina! That's your name isn't it? Why did you just shoot my sister?!"

The part of the girl that used to be obsessed with the pinkette felt giddy that the princess was talking to her. The gun swayed momentarily only to raise back up as the feeling was overrode by the intense hatred for the sibling pair. "You killed him! My Rivalz is gone! Because of you!" She pulled the trigger again, but Cornelia shoved her sister out of the way and the bullet tore through her side making her have to hold her side in pain.

"Stop! We didn't know about the attack until it was too late!"

Nina trembled, but shook her head. "Liar!" She fired again, but her shaking arm made it miss completely and bury into the floor at the feet. "Y-You took him from me!" The scientist made to fire the gun a fourth time, but Lelouch's door opening made her freeze and point the gun at the figure coming out. The boy very slowly left the room and stood in front of his sisters. "L-Lelouch? What are you doing? They killed Rivalz!"

Her friend wasn't very well put together either now she really looked at him. He had dark bags under his eyes and seemed to have very little energy. Her eyes widened when he shook his head. "I blamed them at first too. Nina, much like you are right now, I did it out of grief. I believe them about not knowing that the attack was going to happen."

He slowly began to walk towards her and her arms shook, "If you are to blame anyone then blame me. I was the one who asked him to go that day. I could have left the rest of the paperwork to Cornelia and Euphie before going to the studio on time."

"No," Nina was vigorously shaking her head. "No! I can't blame you! Rivalz told me it wasn't your fault. It has to be theirs! They had to be in on it!"

Lelouch stopped mid-step in shock as what she said registered, "What? How could he tell you that?"

The indigo-eyed girl remembered the phone call and tears began to fall slide down her cheeks again, "He called me. Before the Avalon's laser hit. He said you couldn't have known! It isn't your fault!" The broken girl looked at him with pleading eyes. Asking him to move. She needed to do this. She had to do this. For Rivalz.

The prince was staring wide-eyed back and he knew what he had to do. Lelouch continued walking forward and brought Nina into hug. Her frame shook before the gun dropped to the floor and she cried against him. He let himself cry for Rivalz again and just held her close. "I need him. He is my everything Lelouch."

It felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders and his heart was lighter than ever. "I know Nina. I know."

Their comfort of each other was interrupted by Cornelia, "This moment is nice and all, but . . . could you call for an ambulance?" He looked back just in time to see his older sister blackout from blood loss.

* * *

She needed some stitches and a blood transfusion, but Cornelia turned out fine. What was trickier was convincing her to not arrest Nina though she was perfectly in the right to do so. He succeeded though he knew he owed her. A fact he knew would come into play at just the right time to ruin everything. If only because Murphy seemed to hate him.

Which is why he visited her in her hospital bed alone one day. Much to her chagrin the doctor's wanted her to stick around for three day's so they can make sure she doesn't overdo it. Clearly her reputation precedes her. The princess wanted to sneak out, but Euphemia's pleading gave her no choice but to stay. "Lelouch."

He nodded pleasantly, "Cornelia." They stared at each other in awkward silence, "I apologize for how I acted in front of HI-TV. It was . . . uncalled for." The teen was surprised to find her stopping him.

"No. You just lost one of your close friends. Anyone would have acted as you did." She paused and gave him a scrutinizing look, "But apology accepted." The raven-haired teen breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in thanks. "Of course I don't think that is the only reason you are here is it?" If he was surprised he didn't show it.

Several moments pass before he explained. "The laws are still in place for the moment, but I suspect that won't last long."

Cornelia nodded, "It was a good idea to make key sections of the treaty into law under everyone's noses. Ensured not everything would go away with no warning as they would have thanks to our father."

Lelouch looked at her strangely, "I'm curious sister. Do you prefer things here in Area 11 as they were before the treaty or as it was during?"

Much to his shock she didn't take long to answer. "During." The purple-haired woman grinned at his stunned expression, "The fact is that under the treaty the economy here improved by leaps and bounds. People could get on with their lives and there wasn't a threat of a terrorist attack every day. Things weren't perfect, but Area 11 became perhaps one of the most content countries under Britannian control. Where before it was one of the most violent." Cornelia paused and uttered the words he never thought he would hear from her. "Peace . . . was very nice."

He began to laugh whole-heartedly, "Yes. It really is." His sister laughed with him before he smiled with content at her. "I don't expect for you to join me Cornelia nor will I blame you if you don't. I just want you to know that I will try my absolute hardest to not kill you or Euphemia. Especially her."

"I actually want you to hide her away if you can. Like I know you are planning to with the family of your friends." She smirked at his wide-eyed look, "I am aware why Mrs. Kōzuki has recently vanished without a trace from her hospital room as well."

Lelouch grinned, "I need to remember not to underestimate your intelligence. You know she won't agree with it don't you?"

Cornelia nodded and gave a light-hearted shrug. "She is dating Kururugi and it is only a matter of time before father decided to do something about that. I can't let anything happen to her and, as much as I am loath to admit it, he is good for her. Both in protecting and loving her." The warrior princess could see he was going to tease her so instead she just smirked. "Don't forget you will have to do the same with Nunnally one day." His face fell and she began to laugh again.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Treaty of Area 11 had been dissolved, but thanks to forward thinking by Zero and Cornelia the Japanese were not down and out yet. That news spread fast and the native people of Area 11 rejoiced. The previous day however the Viceroy made an apologetic statement that by order of the emperor the laws were to be discontinued before midnight.

Surprisingly some workplaces kept their workers if only because they proved to be very good at their jobs. They figured so long as they treated the Japanese well their businesses would be spared any potential mobs. The newly rechristened Elevens were being beaten for no reason by guards of the nobles in the streets to the horror of those passing by. The Britannian people were afraid to intervene and get treated the same. These were people of higher social standing and could do so if they wished. The terror the Elevens felt was stemmed when a familiar image they hadn't seen for days flickered on the TV screens around entirety of Area 11. Hope rose in their heart.

"I am Zero!" His arms crossed over his chest, "I am truly saddened by the state of the world. It was given the chance to change things for the better, but instead those in power chose to continue this endless cycle of hatred and death." His arms struck out to his sides, "The strong still abuse their power over the weak! The Black Knights are committed to ending this tragedy."

"The emperor refused the idea of peace in favor of war. My question to you is what happens when you have conquered everything? Where the only fighting you will do is within your own borders! What will you do then?!" His right hand rose next to his mask and his fingers curled into a claw. "If you want war then that is what you will have!"

As he started to speak again music began to play. Clearly taking a note from his talk show. "Charles zi Britannia is the enemy of peace! I declare war on Britannia! I declare war on his social darwinism! It is time to turn the tides of fate!" His hand rose higher and he snapped. The camera panned out and what turned out to be a backdrop fell away.

Zero was actually standing in the Gawain's hand as it floated. Standing on the ground behind him there were easily dozens of other Knightmare frames. Slowly a small number of them, including the infamous Guren, floated up to join their leader in the sky. "I reject this stagnant present filled with death and bigotry! We, the Black Knights, will bring this world into a brighter future!"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** It's 5 AM so I'm just going to finish this Author's Note later. Good? Good. (I'm going to keep this here so you understand. This is how long I worked to have this chapter to you today!)

Some brief notes before getting to any major questions. The title to this chapter is indeed euphemism. Rain stands for tears and fire stands for war. Song of Tears and War just didn't sound very good. Plus I took some inspiration from the Tsubasa Chronicles tune Song of Storm and Fire. Also as another note. The song I mentioned was _Grand Fleet_. It is another Code Geass OST.

I'm sure you are also wondering why Nina basically said her and Rivalz had sex. Well considering she masturbated to Euphemia using a table I think we can assume she would have gone far with a boyfriend she loved dearly. Especially one she dated for nine or so months. Rivalz is a teenage boy. I'm a man. I know our guy hormones well enough I would think.

You know . . . I know I have other questions I want to answer, but I can't seem to remember them. I suppose that is what the AN's in bonus chapters will be used for. Which reminds me. I do not know when I can post the bonus chapters. I only know what I want to do with one, maybe two, of them. Plus I am moving right now. A lot of my stuff is packed up and ready to go. It will be a little while until I can have internet. I will have my phone and that is about it. However I will still be writing in my free time so when I do come back I will hopefully have plenty to post.

All that aside? Thank you. I wanted people to enjoy this story, but I hadn't really anticipated so many people liking. As an aspiring writer this definitely helps my confidence in writing. As I can more experience I will try to pen better stories. Both original and not. So again. **THANK YOU!** I truly hope all of you enjoy this final chapter. It has next to no humor, but that couldn't be helped.


	14. Special 01

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the first bonus chapter for _Lelouch of the Talk Show_! This will actually be AU to my story. It is something that, at the moment, have no idea what it will fully entail. Though it is also an idea I've been playing with for a little while. None of these extra chapters will be very long. Just putting that out there now. At this moment there is going be anywhere between two and four of them.

What I will say is one that is guaranteed will be focusing on when Charles woke up in the story. The problem in all honesty though is I have no idea what to do for that. Yet anyway. I don't want to make it too silly, but I will certainly take advantage of innate hilarity of the situation for some, hopefully, good laughs. As such the I don't know when the second bonus will be written and subsequently uploaded. Especially as I will be moving very soon. So my aim is to have this Special be uploaded before that so you have something from me.

Fear not though. I have plans. One such plan is that I will be writing an SAO one-shot. Since I haven't seen season 2 it will involve season 1. After the last episode. First I need to rewatch the show though as it has been several months since I first did so.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 _"Zero found himself relieved that the news broke in the evening when he was with his Black Knights. He was quite certain gleeful laughter would be frowned upon for a Britannian student. Especially when the cause is the announcement that the Emperor was in an accident and had fallen into a coma."_ —Turn 01, Lelouch of the Talk Show

 **Turn 01.5**  
Bad Timing

Lelouch had a foreboding feeling as he pushed Nunnally towards the auditorium. He wasn't sure why, but this announcement from Britannia was coming on the heels of Euphemia's own announcement of the Specially Administrated Zone. Despite his conflicting feelings towards the idea, and by extension the princess herself, he knew she meant no harm by it. The fallen prince was worried about her.

To his annoyance he, and subsequently his sister, got there too early and were forced to sit in the front row. His friends, as they came with the siblings, were in the same situation. Lelouch tapped his fingers on the armrest impatiently. Ready for this to be over already so he can leave for the meeting with the Black Knights. Nunnally turned her head towards him and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Relax big brother. I'm sure Euphie will be okay."

The raven-haired teen smiled at his sister and forced himself to relax. He nodded, "I hope so." The blind girl smiled brilliantly before slipping her hand down his arm and into his grip. Trying to keep him calm in her own small way as she turned back to the front. He noticed the questioning looks from his friends that didn't know their connection to the royal family, but just shrugged it off. Hoping they would put the nickname down to his sister being unbearably cute as per usual.

He stared straight ahead as the broadcast began, but was surprised to not see the emperor. Though it certainly wasn't a bad thing in his mind. The amethyst-eyed prince straightened and began to pay closer attention as their half brother, rather than their father, started to speak. "Greetings. I am Schneizel el Britannia and the second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

As far as Lelouch could tell the White Prince was cool and collected though he knew something unexpected had to of happened. Something that happened to the emperor. The teen narrowed his eyes as the blonde man continued, "In light of recent events the empire has had no choice but to make an emergency statement." Most were expecting it involve Princess Euphemia's announcement, but were soon caught by surprise. "Last night the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, was in an unfortunate accident."

It took more willpower than he was willing to admit to refrain from smirking even as those around him gasped. "It was soon made clear that our Emperor was not going to wake up and has fallen into a coma. While he is recovering Odysseus eu Britannia, the first prince of the Empire, will act as temporary Emperor and I will continue on as the Prime Minister." His pale blue eyes showed the first sign of annoyance at that fact. Though it was impressively hidden from most everyone watching.

Lelouch's face was stony and revealed nothing even as his fellow students began to talk around him. His sister squeezed his hand, in worry over the emotions she could feel from him, and Milly watched him carefully. She knew full well what his opinion of the emperor was. "Have no fear. Our emperor is strong and will be back on his feet soon. All hail Britannia!" The chant exuded from the broadcast before it shut off.

The raven-haired terrorist thought he might just be in the clear. That he might successfully hold his thoughts back until they were in private. Lelouch could not have been more wrong than he was in that moment. It was a pair of students he didn't remember ever seeing before, who were sitting just behind him, that did it. "The emperor probably fell into the coma out of shock and outrage because of the ridiculous announcement from the Sub-Viceroy."

His friend nodded in agreement, "What else should we have expected from a Number lover?"

Something about their disgusting racism and Suzaku's glare towards them made the tight grasp on his emotions slip. A soft chuckle escaped him as he desperately tried to hold it back. Milly's widened eyes showed her panic, but, before she could try to stop it, his chuckle erupted into full-blown laughter. Everyone froze as the Ice Prince of Ashford laughed. It wasn't a laugh that would make the girls fall even harder for him or the boys jealous of him.

This laughter should only have been coming from a psychopath. Not the student council's vice-president. Lelouch's chilling laugh sent shivers down the spines of the entirety of the student body. He managed to choke out, "Pathetic! How dare he call Nunnally a weakling!" His laughter reached new gleeful heights even as some students began, quite hurriedly at that, to leave. To get away from him.

The blue-eyed girl quickly stood in front of him and shook his shoulders. "Be quiet Lelouch! I don't care how you feel about him! Stop before you ruin everything!" He continued to laugh for several moments more before her words registered. It took some effort, but he finally stopped even as he noticed his friends staring at him. Shirley, Nina and Rivalz were clearly horrified and had no idea what to think of what had just occurred.

Milly and Suzaku were both looking at him with understanding, knowing about his hatred of his father, and concern. His sister just held his hand tighter and frowned in worry. The prince coughed and shifted awkwardly, "This . . . is going to be difficult to explain." Kallen was studying him, partially in confusion, as she tried to fit this in with her view of the who he is.

The usually perverted blonde raised an stared at him unimpressed, "More than difficult Lelouch." Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Come on. Let's go to the student council room before you suddenly lose control, again mind you, and tell the room more things that you shouldn't." Milly motioned for the other members to follow her.

They began to exit through the backstage area so as to slip away from the regular students faster. At least those who were frozen in shock to their seats and could hear them talking. What knocked them out of it though was a surprise outburst from the sickly Kallen. Even as they left through the back entrance a loud yell pierced the tense silence in the room. "What the hell was that?!"

Lelouch didn't answer, much to her rising anger, until there was no one else around as he pushed Nunnally along. He looked in her direction, "Shouldn't that be obvious?" His eyes sharpened at the fiery red-head and his voice took on a commanding tone. One that sounded far too familiar for her to be comfortable with the idea of it coming from him. Then, as though it was normal as the blue sky, the raven-haired prince answered with a smile. "I hate Britannia and its most of its upper echelon. Though I, especially so, despise the Emperor and his Social Darwinism."

"Though you and I both know that you are quite aware of how I feel about the Empire. Do you not Q-1?"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I'm pretty sure I could have continued on, but I feel like that was a good place to do so. For one it was a good "WTF" moment for Kallen. Two? If I did continue on I could see this being longer than I really intended for it to be. This is AU for a reason. In fact this would likely go in a fairly different direction than it did originally when it comes down to it.

Not to mention the fact that it most certainly leaves you with questions and ideas that might just make you think. Think and wonder how it would continue forward despite the fact I won't do anything more with it. Though honestly if you feel up for it I won't stop you from making your own story based off this bonus. In fact I encourage it. I'll even check it out if you send me a link to it.

To be honest I wanted this bonus to be funny, but I had nothing. Oh well. Still interesting to write. Quick too. Wrote all of it last night. Except for the first AN. The I had this chapter ready to be started. So I wrote all of it from the first word of the actual chapter last night.


	15. Special 02

**Author's Note:** Here is some awesome news. I've been taking a small break to help me think of how to go about writing this. Charles waking up and adding more detail to the canon of _Talk Show_. Just today I finally got something when I let my thoughts drift to it. I still don't know if it will end up having much funny in it, but I think if I'm going to have any at all it will have to be at the beginning. The chapter will basically be similar to the regular ones, but shorter. I think this is a good way to go about bringing more cohesion to certain things.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 10.5**  
To Continue Forward

Anya Alstreim was, once again, visiting the bedside of the 98th Emperor. Over the past several months she had been there more times than any other visitor and yet none of the security tapes ever showed there being anything to the visits. If it wasn't for the sheer age difference and the commonly known fact that the young girl was in Charles zi Britannia's confidence it would be easy to construe the visits to mean something. To combat any such rumors she would appear with others rather than alone every now and then. Usually Bismarck, but occasionally the prime minister himself would come.

It was on such an occasion when the long six month long wait would come to an end. The pinkette would have preferred to stay longer, but knew it would be best to leave with Schneizel. Stops more people from talking. Marianne couldn't help but feel disgusted at what some would insinuate that was between Anya and the Emperor. While she did love him the girl herself didn't have any such attachment. Not only that, but Charles was just shy of fifty years older than the Knight of Six. Despite not being in her body for eight years the empress was nearly 38 now.

So, though she didn't want to, Marianne was about to relinquish control back to Anya. Before raven-haired woman could do so however sudden movement on the hospital bed made her jump. It was Charles.

The emperor jolted up into a sitting position, "HOW DARE SHE!?" It was as if he was about to continue the conversation he had with the Knight of One six months previous. It only too a few moments to the pain to come to bear. A grimace flashed across his face and he sucked in a harsh breath before laying back down. The older man was still getting his bearings as he realized he was in a hospital room. Trying to focus he caught a glimpse of pink to his right. Charles, though he vaguely noticed his son, immediately focused on Anya. "Oh. It's only you Marianne."

Her eyes widened and subtly as she could turned her head towards Schneizel. Trying to make sure her husband doesn't say more than he should by drawing his attention to the prime minister. Thankfully it worked and it finally registered that someone else was there. Marianne quickly relaxed Anya's face before raising her camera and snapping a picture. "Recorded."

"Go get a doctor Anya." The blonde prince, looking at his father with a raised eyebrow, decided it would be best to not comment on what the man had said. Moments after snapping the picture Marianne had relinquished control back to the pink-haired teenager. The Knight of Six was confused until she saw the Emperor was awake. She nodded slightly before leaving to do as Schneizel asked.

As soon as she was out of sight he kneeled in front of the bed. "Your Majesty."

Charles zi Britannia tried to look as imposing as he could laying down, while every movement he made ached. "Schneizel. Why am I in a hospital? The last thing I remember is hearing about Euphemia's brazen idea." He scowled, thankful that that didn't hurt, and stared his son down.

The prime minister took a deep breath before looking up at his father. "You fell down the stairs after Bismarck informed you of her announcement. The trauma you sustained left you in a coma." Never looking away and remaining calm, "It has been six months, my lord."

If Schneizel had been nearly any other man he would have laughed. The Emperor's, normally cold eyes, had bugged out and his face showing his utter shock. "WHAT?!" The man, so surprised, immediately sat up. Much like before he was hit with pain, but the imposing man refused to let it show in light of this new information. The only sign of the pain was his grimace. "Did you enjoy your time as Emperor?"

The prince's expression only slightly changed though, to Charles, it was plain as day. "I had vital duties as Prime Minister to attend to. I had no choice, but to allow Odysseus to take the reins."

Silence rang through the room for several seconds, though it felt so much longer to Schneizel, before the purple-eyed man began to laugh. The Emperor could hear the truth in his words, "Is that right?" He bared his teeth at his son with a mocking grin.

The blonde looked down again, as though to hide his thoughts, "It is." Silence once again pervaded the room between them and Schneizel was happy to hear the doctor come in with Anya. Allowing him an inward sigh of relief.

"Your Majesty." The doctor bowed in respect before approaching the bed. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Charles didn't greet the man back, but grudgingly nodded to his question. "I'm sure the Prime Minister informed you of what happened?" The doctor skimmed through the file in his hands before looking back up, "The pain is due to atrophy. Your body has barely moved for the last six months, but with a little bit of physical therapy you'll be able to walk around without an issue."

"How long will that take?"

The man hesitated, and the Emperor's cold stare didn't help, before answering. "I can't be certain. Not until we run a few tests."

"How. Long."

The doctor shivered as the stare grew even more frigid. He knew the wrong answer might just be his last. "Three to four months Your Majesty."

Charles, not taking his eyes off the doctor, smirked. "I'll do it in half the time." His stare cowed the doctor into agreeing. The man quickly left the room as though he was fleeing the devil himself. Which, some would say, he was. Turning back to his son they both looked at each other for a few moments. "Now. Tell me what has happened within the last six months."

* * *

Shirley was relieved that no one but Milly and Kallen could make it to watch _Late Night Rebellion_ tonight. She was happy she could be with Lelouch though part of her wished he could just be hers. At the same time she wasn't that selfish. Even still something had been bothering the orangette for quite some time. Being alone with the girls gave her the courage to finally ask. "Milly?"

The blonde looked over and smiled, "Yes?"

She shifted uncomfortably before swallowing her nerves. "I-I don't understand." Seeing the confused look on both of her friend's faces steeled her resolve. "You love Lulu don't you?"

"Of course I do. I have for years now." She laid a hand on the green-eyed girl's shoulder and squeezed softly. "What brought this on?"

Even Kallen sent her a concerned look and she looked at the both her tear-filled eyes. Thickly she responded, "Then why did you push him towards me for so long? I just . . . don't understand." The fiery red-head hadn't thought about that before and she turned to Milly in curiosity. Their blonde friend was looking at Shirley with sad eyes.

"It would have made me happy to have made him my boyfriend." A melancholic smile spread across her face, "It probably wouldn't have been too hard either. I even considered it time to time, but there was no way I could endanger him and Nunnally like that."

"Why would that put them in danger?"

"It's because you are an Ashford. Right Milly?" Kallen looked at her friend in understanding. One that comes from knowing what it is like to be a noble. She nodded slightly to confirm what the Ace of the Black Knights had said.

Kallen understood, but as a commoner Shirley didn't. "Why would that matter?"

"The Ashford family was destroyed by the vipers in the Imperial Court after Lady Marianne died. Despite the fact we are no longer real nobility our history is still very prominent. You know that my family is the one who supported her rise from commoner to Knight of the Rounds. Then continued to support her when she married the Emperor." Milly paused as she remembered her childhood and meeting the Empress for the first time. "We were very close to the vi Britannia family. It is very likely, had she not been murdered, that an arranged marriage would have been set up between Lelouch and I. Our families were that close to each other."

Both Shirley and Kallen gaped at her. Neither had been aware that her family had been so familiar to the royal family. "How does that matter now?" The orangette was trying to understand, but needed more to do so.

"Most of the Imperial Court weren't very fond of Marianne and her children. They saw her as a commoner who didn't know her place. The less said about what they thought about Lelouch and Nunnally the better." She averted her eyes, "A number of children from noble families come here to Ashford Academy and because of that their parents will look into us. They don't pay attention to my friends, but a boyfriend? That is something they would have learned."

Milly clinched a fist and looked back to her friends unhappily. Shirley's eyes were wide as she was able to finally see what she meant as Kallen spoke up. "Someone who looks like the deceased prince and shares his first name could be written off as chance, but looking into Lelouch wouldn't have been hard." Their blue-eyed friend placed a comforting hand over the blonde's fist as she continued. "Finding out he has a sister who shares the dead princess's name and also happens to be blind and crippled . . ."

The orangette's breath hitched, "That would have been too much to be coincidence. Y-you sacrificed your potential happiness with Lulu so he and Nunnally could remain in hiding. You pushed him towards me because no noble would have a reason to look at me. You thought we could be happy together." Shirley brought the president into a hug and began to cry, "I understand now. You deserve him Milly. So much more than I do."

"No. Don't say that Shirley." The blonde hugged her friend back and let her own tears fall. "He loves you just like he loves Kallen and I. Whether he has said it or not. You deserve him just as much as we do. I helped protect his identity for years. You shot a woman to save him. Kallen helps him every day in the Black Knights. So don't say that."

Kallen smiled tenderly, "I suppose if you can't beat them . . ." She wrapped her arms around the both of them. They were paying just enough attention to the show to hear the shocking news directly from Lelouch. The 98th Emperor had woken up.

* * *

It had been a week since he had woken up and allowed to return to palace. Charles still ached all over, but he would not allow the pain to stop him. He needed time to think. A place where he would not be bothered by doctors. After hearing everything that had occurred in his absence he had much to consider.

He sat in his bed, still unable to move around too much, and angrily looking over the growth of Area 11. The Emperor was so intent that he didn't hear his bedroom door open. Several minutes passed in silence before a word was spoken. He jumped slightly as a familiar voice called out, "Makes you question what we've done all this time doesn't it?"

The man looked up to find the possessed Anya Alstreim. "It does no such thing."

Marianne vi Britannia just smiled, "I understand what you are thinking more than you might know darling. I've been dealing with the questions for the last six months." She approached her husband's bedside and he could see the truth in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Area 11 has been doing well. Very well."

The woman-in-a-girls-body nodded, "Makes me wonder if the Sword of Akasha really is the best way to achieve peace. With Cornelia and Lelouch's efforts Area 11 has become one of the happiest places under our control. It is to the level of places like Area 2 or 3. Countries that have been apart of Britannia for so long the Number system barely exists there any more." The pinkette's lips flattened into a thin line. Showing her uncertainty and anger towards the events casting these doubts on her.

"Just because it is working now doesn't mean it will continue to do so in the future." Charles peeked down at the papers one more time before shoving them away in frustration. He gritted his teeth, "Damn you Lelouch! I knew I should have stopped you after the Clovis debacle."

Marianne hesitated, "Couldn't we just not go through with it? We could devote our time to finding a way to return me to my body."

"Then what would we do about my brother? He would never let us abandon the plan. Do I take his code?" The Emperor looked down down at his wife and, for once, his eyes shined gently. "If I do that then one day we will be separated once again. This time with no way to return to each other without me passing my code onto another."

Her eyes softened at him, "It seems our choice has been made for us then hasn't it?"

"We must go through with the plan. There is no turning back now. Not after all we have done." The red rings around her eyes shined brightly and the spirit of Marianne vi Britannia rose above the still possessed girl. The violet-eyed woman smiled and held out her translucent hand. The Emperor ignores his pain and slides across the bed to her. Charles zi Britannia gently placed his hand in her, impossibly solid, one. "Whatever happens, even if it fails, we will be together."

"To the end? No matter the outcome?"

He nodded with a content smile spreading across his face. "To the very end Marianne."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I will most certainly be looking this over before it is uploaded, but I am fairly happy with it. Not too funny, but with that in mind I have recently had an idea. The thing is . . . I don't know when I'll start on the sequel. So I propose that, instead of the two-four Special's I originally intended, I continue writing small specials for _Talk Show_. Around eleven months pass in the story. With a lot of that actually happening in time skip. So there is a lot of things I could do. Things to bridge certain gaps within events and character growth. Any thing is game at the end of the day. Maybe even some AU stuff like the first Special. Does that sound like a good idea to all of you? I could keep it going until I either run out of ideas or finally start on the sequel.

Of course in mentioning that. I would be willing on writing a second Special that continues the events of Special 01, for a short time, if you wanted to see it. While speaking about AU side-stories. A while ago a reviewer suggested Charles barging in on Lelouch during an episode of the show. Would all of you like to see that? Wouldn't be canon, as I've mentioned, though it could be done. Plus with it being AU I could go a bit wild towards the humor. While hopefully not going too far.

I've officially moved into my new home. Though no internet yet. Currently back at the old one that DOES have it.


	16. Special 03

**Author's Note:** I have a few ideas for a canon Special chapter. One of which is actually quite important if I do it. My reasons for being unsure yet is pretty simple. Though I will leave them a secret for now. I'm leaning towards putting it as a special chapter, but if I do then I will wait a little while.

Of course with that said I've deemed it is time to return to what this story was originally. I think a Special specifically geared towards being funny, while also being canon, is in order. Don't you? (Though it won't JUST be funny, but will be for the most part if I can help it.)

Also regarding this Special chapter. I don't know how long it will be. It all depends on how long I can keep the joke going. At least without making it feel old. Though where I am right this minute makes me certain it will reach a decent length for what it is.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 _"-I think it will be important to show the people we have gotten . . . at least to the point where you don't try to run me through every ten minutes."_ —Turn 04, Lelouch of the Talk Show

 **Turn 02.5**  
How Not to Work with Your New Ally

Lelouch was panicking as he rushed around their home. He was in a hurry for two main reasons. The primary one being that this was the first day he would be working alongside Cornelia and Euphemia. The second, and the most terrifying of any reason he could think of, is that he was late. His older sister was scary back in Pendragon if they were late and she cares for her siblings. It was sobering to think that as Zero, someone she actively despises, her no tardiness policy may just ensure bodily harm.

He power walked into the dining room where Nunnally, Sayoko, and C.C. were eating breakfast. Amazingly his sister had convinced the witch to eat something other than pizza and to spend time with her. The raven-haired teen was worried what the woman would teach his beloved little sister, but he had to trust Sayoko to keep an eye on the both of them. Which he did.

Lelouch was well aware he couldn't leave Ashford, especially at a time where the grounds would be littered with students, in his costume. So he was forced to bring the suitcase that it was stored in along with the intention of changing into it not far from the Administration building. He lightly kissed Nunnally's forehead, "Have a good day at school."

She smiled softly and turned her head to him, "I will. Tell Euphie I said hello."

He chuckled lightly, "Of course." The amethyst-eyed teen stood up straight to find C.C. staring at him with her lips pursed up at him as if expecting something. Her eyes held a teasing light to them and he looked unimpressed.

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?"

He had had a feeling that was what she wanted. Despite the light flush coloring his cheeks he remained calm. "Why would you?" Her lips grew into a devious smirk, one he had grown very acquainted with, and he quickly headed out before she could offer a retort. Saying goodbye to his sister and Sayoko, while ignoring the immortal, and grabbing a piece of toast. Running out the door with a quick wave. The blind girl, as if she had seen it, returned his wave.

Sneaking through the grounds, while trying to be seen by few people as he could, was a tricky endeavor. Lelouch was certain he was home free and had avoided both Shirley and Milly, but he was not quite that lucky. As if she had known he would be leaving school, though he quickly dismissed that notion, the she-devil herself walked out in front of the gate. Her arms crossed and with a wide stance as she stared at him.

The prince sighed as he finished off his toast so to prepare for the confrontation with her. "What do you think you're doing Lelouch?" She glanced at the suitcase that held the Zero costume in it and, if he didn't know better, Milly knew exactly what was in it if her smirk meant anything. Again he dismissed the thought without much consideration. "It can't be a gambling match. Rivalz isn't with you nor is he waiting for you out here."

Lelouch muttered a curse when she immediately took his best excuse away before he said a word. The raven-haired teen quickly tried to think up of something, anything really, that would let him pass. He cursed again when he was coming up with nothing and he slid his fingers through his hair with growing panic. Finally one hit him. He knew it might backfire later, but this was his best option.

"I'm bringing Kallen her homework. She hasn't been here for a few days and I forgot to get it to her last night." He didn't like that her smirk grew even wider.

"Lucky you. I saw Kallen go into the school not long ago."

He froze and knew he was out of options having been caught red handed. All except one. The truth. So, doing what he did best, he told half of it. Luckily this was Milly so he could actually tell her even this much.

"Damn. You caught me." He paused trying to consider how to say it, "I . . . I was going to go see Euphie."

That made her stop and she stared at him with apprehension. Not that he could blame her. She was probably worried he would be forced back to Pendragon along with Nunnally. "W-what?"

Lelouch took a deep breath, "A few weeks ago Suzaku was escorting her around the Settlement and . . . I got unlucky." The color in the blonde's face drained as she slowly approached him and searched his eyes in the hope this was another lie. Which it was. Partly. "She has actually visited Nunnally once. It was during the festival where she was spotted on accident. She wanted me to visit today."

"Oh Lelouch."

He smiled, a genuine one, and brought her into a hug. Unable to bring himself to care if any of the students saw them, "Don't worry. I convinced her to not tell anyone. Not even Cornelia knows. Nunnally and I aren't leaving Japan." He hesitated but remembering her expression he held her tighter. "I'm not leaving you Milly."

She gulped, "I . . . okay. Just be careful." The blue-eyed teen pulled away from the hug and smiled back. "Make sure you come back to m- . . . us. After all who would Shirley drool over if you were gone?"

Rolling his eyes, "I'll be back tonight. Don't worry." The revolutionary waved as she let him pass.

As soon as Lelouch was out of earshot she spoke again, "She knows doesn't she? Who you are. I'll be waiting for you to come home . . . Zero."

* * *

If Lelouch was worried about being late before the confrontation with Milly then he was even more so now. Now he knew for a fact he would be late and by more than a few minutes. Which is why, so as to avoid getting stuck in traffic, he walked there. The Administration building wasn't too far away from Ashford. Only about a fifteen minute drive while accounting for traffic.

The masked teen took a deep, calming breath as he walked towards Cornelia's office. Though he couldn't help his amusement whenever the soldiers and nobles in the building would see him. They would either give him as wide a berth as possible or even turn down the nearest hallway. If there wasn't a hallway to turn down they would often walk into the nearest room and wait for him to pass. Their reactions made it easier to relax.

Still somewhat nervously he knocked on her door. Lelouch was glad that it was the pinkette who opened the door for him. Her bright smile helped him let go of the breath he had been holding. "Zero! So good to see you."

He nodded, "It is good to see you as well Princess Euphemia." The boy couldn't help his grin when she pouted.

"I told you to call me Euphie."

The instincts he cultivated as Zero suddenly screamed at him and he stopped on a dime. Just in time as a gunshot rang around the room. The bullet sank into the wall not five feet in front of him, "Stop being so familiar with my sister! And you are late!"

"Cornelia!" The younger princess frowned and put her hands on her waist. "He is our ally now. You can't kill him!"

The fierce purple-haired woman kept her gun pointed in his direction, "Doesn't mean I can't hurt him."

Carefully he stood up straight and tried to look as calm as he could. "Well . . . that proves exactly what I was about to say. I don't have a death wish Euphemia. So I'm going to refrain from calling you by your nickname." He paused briefly, "That aside. My sister wanted me to tell you hello for her."

The pinkette's eyes lit up, "OH! Tell her I said hello back."

A growl from Cornelia's direction made his decision to end the conversation an easy one. "I will." With a nod he turned towards the Viceroy and walked away from Euphie in the hope she would put the gun away. Which she did. "As for why I'm late? I don't live TOO far away, but it isn't as if I can be seen leaving my home as Zero. Believe it or not I do have a private life away from this mask." The gun rested in an obvious gun holster on the hip opposite to her sword. Somehow Lelouch just knew this wouldn't be the last time she did this. Later he would hate how right he was.

For the first time he was getting a look at what Cornelia's office looked like, "Neat, tidy, and simple. Very professional of you." He chuckled lightly, "I can only imagine what this office looked like when Clovis was Viceroy." If the shiver that visibly ran through the two princesses and Guilford was anything to go by it had been pretty bad.

"We don't like thinking about it," Cornelia replied dryly. "Very . . . ostentatious."

"Is it really that surprising? His taste in decor was always very gaudy. Not that his sense of fashion was much different."

"Are you insulting our brother?" The Witch of Britannia narrowed her cool eyes at him. Staring him down as if daring him to say yes.

Lelouch decided it would be best to toe around this as carefully as he could. Several moments pass before he answered. "No. It was merely an observation. Prince Clovis, from everything I knew of him, was very flamboyant. He enjoyed the excess allowed to him and loved to flaunt it for everyone to see. From his cars to his clothes."

Her stare hardened and she scowled, "You are! Don't be a coward Zero! I can see you want to say more about him. Less than kind things! Go on! Say them!" She drew her sword and pointed it at him. The tip just inches from his mask, but he didn't flinch back.

Euphemia bit her lip, "Stop this! You can't say you don't think similar things Cornelia!" That made the woman pause and turn her head to her sister. Baffled by why she was doing this. "I loved Clovis, but any of those negative things Zero can say are ones I also cannot deny. Our brother did enjoy extravagance, too much really, and barely spent a dime on helping the Japanese. Instead of repairing the ghettos he spent the money meant for that on himself and his parties. Even you know that was wrong of him!"

Cornelia sighed and lowered her sword, "Euphie . . ."

"Why do you think Area 11 has been such a hotbed for terrorists! Would the Japanese have been happy? Probably not, but at least giving them a decent place to call home could have helped!"

The elder sister frowned, but turned away from Zero as she put the sword in its sheathe. Despite very clearly being unhappy about it she let the matter drop. The Viceroy wordlessly sat down at her desk and pulled out a stack of papers from a drawer. Cornelia's lips were set in a thin line as she set them down before looking at the masked teen. "Schneizel wants us to help each other. These are complaints and requests sent to me."

"I assume this is a test then?" He walked up to her desk and picked up the stack, "Very well then. Can't say I blame you." Lelouch sat down on the couch in the room before he began to look them over. He knew he was in for something incredible in this stack of papers upon reading what the first document contained. It was a suggestion from a noble, he recognized the name as belonging to one he had played in a chess match before, asking that chess gambling be made illegal. He couldn't help his laughter.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"

He wasn't proud to admit that it took him nearly two minutes to calm down. The amethyst-eyed prince was grinning under his mask as he passed it over to her. "It is a suggestion from a nobleman to make chess gambling illegal."

The pink-haired princess slightly cocked her head to the side with a curious expression on her face. "Why is that funny?" The look on her sister's face showed she didn't understand either.

"I've played that man before in a chess match. I destroyed him. From what I've heard he nearly never wins and yet he keeps trying." He allowed another chuckle as understanding dawned on their faces. "It seems he is trying to make it illegal after finally giving up. I rarely gamble any longer, but I've heard he has lost nearly half of his family fortune to overconfidence in chess."

"So he is doing this because he is a sore loser?" Lelouch, Cornelia, and Guilford all simultaneously blinked owlishly as they looked at Euphie. Several moments pass before the pinkette's bluntness and the suggestion itself made them burst into laughter. It surprisingly helped break the ice between Zero and Cornelia. The tension, for now, had faded. Though, knowing the violet-eyed woman's temper, it could return at any time.

She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity got the better of her. "So you used to gamble in chess matches? Why?"

"It was before Zero was even a twinkle in my eye and only ever against the nobility. Taking their money was, while a plus, was only ever part of it. Most nobles are over-privileged parasites who only care about lining their own pockets. Call it a joy of mine to take their pride down several notches."

The elder princess's lips quirked up in a smirk. "They do need it every now and then."

"Indeed. I'm very well aware that you aren't too fond of them either Viceroy. Though our reasons, aligned as they happen to be, aren't completely the same. You just dislike their attitude while I feel those in such positions should do more for those less fortunate. Instead they tend to push them further down." He paused for a moment, "Plus, like yourself, I really don't like their attitude."

Much to her chagrin Cornelia snorted in amusement.

* * *

The room fell into silence as Cornelia began to look over her own paperwork. It was hard not to laugh more as Euphie read over his shoulder, but he refrained if only to not draw too much attention to it. Though he could feel Guilford glaring at his back. Lelouch was happy that he didn't have to also deal with Suzaku for now. The teen could only imagine what his friend would do seeing his princess so comfortable with the terrorist Zero. The image was both frightening and hilarious.

The more he thought about it the more he wondered how his sister convinced her knight to not be here. Having spent the last twenty minutes in near complete silence, while the papers he was looking through never quite got as amusing as the first one, Lelouch decided to ask. "I'm curious Princess Euphemia. How on earth did you convince Suzaku to not be here?"

The pinkette jumped in surprise, not having expected him to say anything, before his question registered in her mind. She flushed as she remembered having promised to go out on a 'Not-Date', so he would feel better about it, with her knight so he would do what she asked. "Well . . . I . . ." The girl glanced over to her sister who was now paying attention as well and gulped. "I just asked him to go to school today. That's all."

She prayed that he would not pry any further in fear of what Cornelia might do to Suzaku. He snorted in amusement, "Sure that's all you did. He is more protective than Guilford is and, to be frank, I'm expecting to hear that your sister and her knight have a baby on the way at any time."

Euphie blushed as what he was insinuating registered. She was frozen as she watched her sister's eyes flash with anger before growling at him. In an instant Lelouch was running to the opposite end of the room. Despite her shock she was fairly impressed than he was able to stay just ahead of both her sister and Guilford as they chased after him. "Guys. I keep telling a friend of mine that I'm not interested in a threesome and that still applies here. So I would appreciate it if you don't double team me." The lavender-eyes of the princess were wide as her face burned even hotter.

"I'LL GET YOU ZERO!" If it had been possible the Viceroy would have been frothing at the mouth as she pulled out her sword. "Stay back Guilford! I will stop this foul miscreant on my own." Clearly he didn't want to, but the raven-haired knight did as he was told.

Lelouch wasn't sure why he goaded his sister, especially with how unfit he was, though it was good exercise. The adrenaline kept him going for a while, but he was fast reaching the point where he just didn't have the energy to keep going. His breathing labored as he jumped over a chair to gain a little distance from Cornelia. Having accomplished this he ran into a corner and stopped. Holding his hands up in surrender as he turned around. "I-I can't keep running. I give up."

Her fierce glare almost made him sweat. Almost. He easily overlooked the sword that was just centimeters away from piercing his mask. The masked teen couldn't help but admire the fire in her eyes despite how dangerous this situation was for him. "Will you mind not damaging my mask?"

Cornelia growled again, "Why shouldn't I?" He didn't say a word because they all knew why. He didn't have to say it. An scowl marred her face as she huffed in anger before taking the sword away. "Just get back to work."

* * *

Milly was watching out of the window of the club room. Searching for the familiar sight of a certain raven-haired boy. She had to make up an excuse when the Shirley asked her what she was doing. Wouldn't do for her to know exactly who she was looking for. All day she had been unable to relax and, as much as she hated to admit it, her friends noticed. The blonde bombshell was just too worried about Lelouch.

Finally she caught sight of his red leather jacket and jeans. He was walking towards the building they were in, likely to go to Nunnally, and he was carrying that case from this morning. Where he was storing his costume. A devious smirk crossed her face as she thought of what she could make him do. As revenge for making her worry so much.

* * *

As he entered his home he suddenly felt a terrible chill run down his spine. Lelouch just knew it had to do with Milly. The teen was tired, not to mention afraid of what was to come, but he had to face her. Today was an important budget meeting and they were totally hopeless without him when it comes to that.

First things first however . . . Stop by to drop off the costume and tell Nunnally that Euphie said hello back.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** This was much longer than I had intended it to be. In the end though I think I hit the mark of keeping the laugh going. For the most part. I included more to it than humor, but that was for the sake of variety. Can't just be all one thing or it gets tired quickly. I also, though it would have been easy, refrained from making this too slap-stick-ish. I could have had Cornelia chase/threaten Lelouch more. I felt it better to not wear out the joke.

Plus this also is considered canonical with Lelouch of the Talk Show. So I couldn't go too crazy, but just enough to get some honest laughs out of it. Excluding a few parts once I started writing this idea . . . it just came to me. It felt pretty easy to write and keep going. Not likely be so simple all the time. As I'm well aware of.

Please enjoy Special 03!

P.S. Glorious be. I finally have internet. This has been finished for like a week and a half!


	17. Special 04

**Author's Note:** Bonus 4 is written and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I tried to work on my rewrite of _Return of Fries_ which has been renamed to _The Thaw_. Though admittedly it might change again if I can think of a better name than that. That aside. I tried to work on it and, while I like what I have so far, I can't think of how to approach it.

With my intent to rewatch all of Season 2 of Code Geass before working more on _Cruel Twists_ and _Search for Lelouch_ I am left with another bonus chapter. Not to mention that I still have little idea on how to approach Charles barging in on the talk show . . . how about a continuation of the very first Special? Still AU for obvious reasons.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 01.6  
** The Face of Zero

Kallen froze in place as his words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. She outright refused to believe it. There was no way her leader could be her lazy, apathetic classmate, but how else would he know her designation in the Black Knights? Only Zero called her that. Hell Tamaki has made jokes about it being the masked man's way of calling her his queen. Though she always knocked him out with a hard punch in response. Didn't matter that his comments would make her blush. "It can't be! You can't be!"

"Lelouch! Why are you telling them this?" Milly, with her hands on her hips, stepped out in front of him and Nunnally, "You are only placing them in danger." The blonde's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And why would Kallen know already?"

The others were all staring wide-eyed at their raven-haired friend after his admission. "What else would you have me tell them? I could care less about the rest of the student body, but these are our friends. They deserve a real explanation and you know it Milly. There are things that I haven't even told you."

To his surprise she scoffed at his declaration. "You think I never recognized you in that outfit? Leading the charge to ensure the peaceful world Nunnally wants." The blonde flipped her hair to the side even as Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. "I know nearly everything there is to know about you. I've been there in some of your darkest and brightest moments. The only person who might know you better than I do _Lelou_ , " the old nickname rolled sharply off her tongue, "is your sister."

Nunnally trembled and turned her head towards her brother. Squeezing his hand hard enough to make him wince, "You really are him aren't you? I kept telling myself you couldn't be and yet . . . and yet, deep down, I always knew." Lelouch's shoulder's slumped.

"I . . . Let's go our living room. Much more private there." Without another word the trio walked away. Kallen was still staring at him in utter shock. Only slightly paying attention to what was being said as the implications behind his words kept ringing through her head. It was only the light push from Rivalz that made her start following after them. It was only moments later that their stupefied friends did the same.

Suzaku had a feeling what Lelouch was being accused of, but he didn't want to believe it. Yet the fact that his childhood friend hadn't argued against it made it all the more damning. Even worse, judging on how she acted, Kallen's code name in battle must be Q-1. Which only incriminated him more. He didn't know what he would do if Zero was his best friend.

As confused as Nina and Rivalz were the bubbly orangette had it worse. She hadn't said anything, but Shirley was fending off a horrible headache. She felt fine until Lelouch admitted to hating Britannia. It felt like there was something she should remember. Something important about Lelouch and yet it was just out of reach. Like something was blocking her from recalling whatever it was and the headache was only getting worse as she pressed harder in an attempt to try to remember.

What she didn't know was that there were unnatural red rings in her eyes. As the pounding became worse the rings began to flicker.

* * *

Lelouch was thrown for a loop. In retrospect he supposed he should have realized that Milly would know. She was right. She had been there for him through some of his best and worst moments. His longtime friend knew him better than nearly anyone. After the invasion she became his confidante because he couldn't burden Nunnally with such terrible thoughts and feelings.

Despite that he was filled with in trepidation as he returned to the living room from his own. Dealing with C.C. was annoying, but this was the best way he could think of doing this. Silently he sat down and hoped Suzaku wouldn't punch him or something. The amethyst-eyed teen set the suitcase on the coffee table in front of him. His friends eyeing it, "I leave it to one of you to open it. It is your choice."

He was pretty sure that the only ones that had any idea what might be in the case would be Suzaku, Milly, Kallen, and his sister. Unsurprisingly it was Kallen who stood up first and approached the case. "If this is what I think it is Lelouch," he shrank back as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You best have a good explanation for me."

"Just know that if you DO open it that there is no turning back. You understand that don't you, Q-1?" Her only response was to glare at him before unlatching the suitcase and opening it. Lelouch tensed as she looked into it to see his Zero mask and the costume folded up beneath it. It was with a surprising gentleness that she lifted up his mask. Her face not betraying a single emotion until she set it down on the table.

"DAMN IT!" Suddenly Lelouch wanted to run as she sent him a much harsher glare and stomped towards him. Trying to remain calm, at least on a visible level, he stayed still as she lifted him up by his collar. Though he did find humor in it considering everyone other than Suzaku thought she was just a sickly noble. "Why?! Is this a game to you?!"

"I already told you Kallen." A fiendishly dark smile flitted across his face, "I will see the Emperor and his social darwinism burn. He will pay for what he has done. Not to mention by doing so . . ." He turned his head toward his sister and she followed his gaze. His eyes softened, "By doing so Nunnally can have her gentle world. Whether you continue to follow me or not I will keep fighting. Zero will continue forward. For the sake of revenge and for peace."

The white knight had it. He burst out in anger, "Lelouch! All you've done is reignite this war. How can you cause peace this way?" Suzaku stared at him intensely as if trying to divine an answer from his friend's face alone. Answers that he was certain he wouldn't be given.

Kallen awkwardly let the teen down from her grip so he could answer properly. The prince's amethyst eyes stared back at the knight. Then, to Suzaku's surprise, he got his answer. "I will put Euphemia on the throne."

Everything got quiet as everyone tried to take that in. Left to their thoughts and the infamous mask that was still placed in front of them. They felt like the world had been pulled out from under them. Lelouch, the boy who used to skip school to gamble, was the face behind Zero. Searing pain railed in the orangette's head and it took all she could to not draw attention to it. Briefly the image of Lelouch in the Zero costume, his mask off, hanging upside down from a Knightmare's ejection pod flashed in her mind. She shook it off despite her confusion.

A soft voice broke through the reverie most of them were feeling. Nunnally had reached for, and found, Lelouch's hand. Gripping it, "You are doing this for mom aren't you? For me?" Everyone's attention shifted to the siblings.

"Yes." He unapologetically shoved past the fiery red head and, without letting go of her hand once, kneeled in front of his sister. "Nunnally," He paused as he searched for the right words, "One day we will be discovered. By someone who isn't Euphie and they will happily sell us to the rest of our family. I refuse to allow anyone use us as tools again. To use YOU as a tool again. Especially _that man_. To protect you I will do anything."

He smiled softly as she began to cry. Lifting a hand to her cheek he gently wiped the tears away with a thumb, "I love you Nunna. I do want revenge for the murder of our mother, but most of all this is for you. Someone who deserves the absolute best. This world isn't fit for you to look at as it now and so . . . I will create a new one. One of peace and no war. Where you can open your eyes for the first time since our mother died and smile."

Her small body trembled before she pushed herself from her wheelchair and into his arms. Crying for him, "I love you too Lelou!" Lelouch wrapped his arms around Nunnally and comforted her, "I don't want to lose you too. All I need is you big brother. So long as I'm with you then I'm happy. I would even be happy back in Pendragon if you are with me."

The raven-haired prince carefully lifted her up and murmured softly in her ear, "I know Nunnally, but I would never be happy knowing you were in our father's clutches." Lelouch sat down on the couch and let his beloved little sister lay against him. Knowing she wouldn't want to leave his side for now before gazing back up to his friends. Who had been silent up to now.

As they all sat back in quiet contemplation Lelouch suddenly saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. To his horror there was C.C. walking to the door. He knew by the looks on the faces of his friends that they saw her. Moment's later she came back through with a pizza in her hands. She turned her emotionless amber eyes towards them, "Hello boya and friends." Slowly she walked out of sight and in the direction of Lelouch's room.

He groaned, "Damn it witch."

A mischievous grin made its appearance on the she-devil's face. "So who was that?"

Determined to shut her down quickly. For the moment at least, "She is my accomplice in my rebellion. I met her in Shinjuku during the massacre. Ask Suzaku he saw her too. It's a bit more complicated, but we aren't sexually involved in any way before you ask."

The grin quickly turned into a pout. Her arms crossed, "Do you really know me that well Lulu?"

"The only way I could know you better than I do already is if I saw you naked and you know that. Please don't forget that I became your confidante much like how you became mine. We've both had issues we needed to talk through, but had to be careful about who we tell."

She pouted for several moments before she smirked again, "If you like I could arrange for you to get to know me . . . _better_ as you put it. I wouldn't mind." The blonde teased him by pretending to scratch at him like a cat.

"President!" Shirley stared at her aghast that she would even suggest that. Rivalz was almost comically crying that the girl he had had a crush on for forever was offering such a thing to his best friend.

"Why does Lelouch get all the women?!" Nunnally began to giggle at the bluenette's outburst and before long everyone else was laughing too. Everyone other than Rivalz anyway. The atmosphere lightened up now.

* * *

Something was bothering Kallen overall. The relationship between Lelouch and Nunnally was sweet and all, but they talked as though their father was a really powerful man. She was still trying to come to terms with the idea that the teen was her leader. That she apparently hadn't been the only one with an act at school. Hiding their true thoughts and feelings. Secretly she felt jealous with just how skilled of an actor Lelouch was.

"I hate to ask this, but who IS your father?"

Both siblings froze as well as the president and, to her shock, Suzaku. Finally Lelouch spoke, "That is complicated. If I tell you who he is then I'm going to have to go quite detailed into the how's and why's of my being Zero."

"Jeez. You act like he is the emperor himself." Kallen started to laugh at her poor attempt at a joke, but stopped when she noticed that the siblings weren't following suit. "I mean . . . he isn't. Right?"

Looks were quickly exchanged and it seemed like a silent conversation was going on that only the four in question were privy to. Finally Lelouch answered in a half-vague manner, "That man is no father to us. Nunnally and I were abandoned in Japan to die during the invasion. There are very few people in our biological family that we care about anymore."

Kallen didn't know what to do with that. So she promptly pushed it to the back of her mind to consider later. She didn't want to think about her leader being a prince or the ramifications of that right now.

* * *

In an attempt to drive the conversation away from the identities of her friends Milly changed the subject. "I knew you were Zero, but . . . Kallen surprised me." Her eyes flicked over to their blue-eyed teen. "I was aware of her background, but not that she was a member of the Black Knights. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." A playful smile flitted across her lips even as Kallen stiffened. "What I'm most surprised about though is her designation. Q-1. You must be very important to our dear Lulu, Kallen."

She froze as the innuendo in the perverted blonde's tone shined through. The ace of the Black Knights scoffed and looked away in a poor attempt to hide her blush. "There is nothing between me and him. I . . . I'm just the best knightmare pilot he has!" Then she realized that her cover was blown, "Damn it! I can't believe I just admitted that!" Hanging her head she sat down with a deep sigh.

"Wait! W-why are you a Black Knight?" For the first time since Lelouch spoke in the hallway outside of the auditorium Nina spoke. Unconsciously she looked at her friend with fear, "You're a Britannian like us . . . right?" Shirley and Rivalz nodded too. It wasn't with the same innate fear the xenophobic shy teen had shown, but they were curious to know.

Kallen couldn't help her reaction as the computer wiz looked at her with such judging eyes. Enraging her, "I'm Japanese!" Immediately realizing her folly when Nina flinched she took a few moments to calm down. "I'm half Japanese That's what I meant.. My real mother is Japanese. I grew up here before it became Area 11."

Ignoring her headache Shirley approached her friend. "Is this who you really are Kallen? When you aren't pretending to be sick."

The fiery ace felt apprehension rise up as she feared they would treat her differently. Without knowing what to do she turned to being as abrasive as she could, "So what if it is?!" Kallen was taken aback when the orangette smiled at her.

"I like you better this way. It fits you." Shocking the red head more Shirley pulled her into a hug.

Guilt welled up inside Kallen and she forced her friend to let her go. "Stop. I don't deserve your friendship. I . . . I killed your father Shirley. I was the one to cause the landslide." She held her at arm's length. Unable to stop the tears from falling, "Before I became a part of the student council I thought all Britannian's were alike. I didn't, and don't, like any of the girls girls who called me their friend. Then I met all of you."

Kallen couldn't stop her trembling as she remembered the funeral, "You all showed me something different. Even Lelouch . . . as much of a jackass as he can be." A watery laugh bubbled up from her, "I care about all of you, but I don't dese-" Her blue eyes widened as Shirley brought her into another hug.

"It's okay." She didn't like crying. It was weak, but right at that moment she didn't care. Kallen broke down in Shirley's arms as repeatedly apologized. The bubbly orangette soothed her quietly as she too cried. The scene even broke through Nina's xenophobia as all of them were looking at her with a smile.

Several minutes had passed before either girl calmed down. When they did they found Lelouch standing just a few steps away. Looking at them with just as guilty of a look as what Kallen had. "I-I apologize as well Shirley. If I had known how much damage would be wrought thanks to the earthquake we caused . . ." Biting his lip nervously he quickly hugged the girl. "I never intended for you to find out again. I didn't want you to live with who I am or what you did to protect me."

"A-again? What do you mean Lelouch? What did I do?!" The inside of her head felt like it was exploding. She couldn't take it.

Another guilty smile, this one she couldn't see, flashed across his face, "I'm still sorry about your father. As I said before. If I could be reborn into another life . . ." Shirley stiffened and lifted a hand to her head before collapsing against Lelouch. Making him panic, "Shirley? Are you okay? Shirley?!" Only a few seconds had passed when she stirred. He held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. Asking her again, "Are you okay?"

"I . . . Lulu?" His eyes widened at the nickname. "What happened?" The emerald-eyed girl shook her head, "Where . . . where's Mao?"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2** : How was that for an end to the continuation of the first special? As I write this note the chapter will be undergoing more work. It is feeling better already as I go through it, but it still needs some work. The format I mean.

Alright. So I've come to a decision. _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ will end with twenty chapters. There will be two final chapters after this and then the only other time this story will be updated again will be to inform you all when the sequel goes up. Chapter 19 will be where Charles barges in on an episode of the Talk Show with no warning to Lelouch. Chapter 20 however will be not be AU like this and chapter 19 are. Chapter 20 is going to be a surprise, but it will also be very important. As in the most important of these chapters that I've written after chapter 13.

Please look forward to it. Hopefully I can finish this story up before the new year. Wish me luck!


	18. Special 05

**Author's Note:** This chapter . . . I can't imagine it will be very long. Unfortunately. It will likely be similar to the first bonus chapter in length. Perhaps even less. I will make sure it is over 1,000 words at least. Plus I get to use two characters that were . . . almost entirely ignored in the main story. If only because they weren't important there. The eventual sequel is another story though.

I have a good solution to make up for how short this chapter is going to be. I'll write a second bonus to go up along with this one. It will be a continuation of the AU from Bonus 1. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent.

* * *

 _"So how do you feel about Lelouch's apparent interest in polygamy Shirley?"_ —Turn 08, Lelouch of the Talk Show

 **Turn 07.1**  
Breaking the News

Sometimes Cecile wished that she wasn't such a terrible cook. She was well aware of her inability to create anything edible. If Lloyd wasn't so afraid of her cooking then one of her attempts to poison him might actually work. As it was she had long resigned herself to simply having to deal with him. Though her secret attempts to kill him subsided once Suzaku came around. That boy was simply too handsome and sweet to poison on accident.

Right now she was definitely wishing she had the strength for a more physical assassination attempt on the scientist though. "Lloyd! Stop working on the Lancelot! The show is going to be starting soon."

"Oh pish posh. It's not that important."

She glared at him, "You seemed to have forgotten that Zero will be taking off his mask tonight. So yes. It is very important!"

"Was that tonight?" Lloyd sighed as she continued to glare at him. "Very well then Cecile." The sociopathic man put the wrench in his hand down on a table before sitting next to her. "Happy now?"

A pleased smile appeared on her face, "Absolutely. I can go make snacks before it starts if you like." With a visible shudder he quickly refused and tried to tell her he wasn't hungry. At this point she just uses her cooking as a threat against him and he probably knows it. They both fell into silence as the show started.

"You have to admire his flair for the dramatic at least." The white-haired scientist mused aloud. He was right and Cecile knew it. "He certainly knows how to make an entrance memorable. I suppose he felt it was needed with what he will be doing soon."

Twenty minutes later neither of them had a witty remark when Zero, and the new masked figure, both revealed their identities. "I . . . wow." Cecile stared blankly. Not sure if she was seeing this right.

Beside her Lloyd had a grim look on his face. "Oh my. Seems the threat Zero poses is much more serious than I thought. He isn't going to stop at freeing Area 11."

This caught the assistant's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Zero, or rather Prince Lelouch, almost certainly hates his father. Probably hates Britannia too. I don't know much about what happened seven years ago, but I know enough." His blue grey eyes looked towards Cecile, "His goal is likely to kill his father and dismantle Britannia as we know it."

She fell silent to try to mull that information over. Still never taking her eyes off the show. The blue haired assistant wondered what the scientist wasn't telling her, but didn't push. "I see . . ."

"Still though," An indifferent smile spread across his face. "This is such an interesting development!"

Cecile sighed. Not surprised in the least.

* * *

Shirley burned bright red and gaped at Kallen in surprise. "Wh-what?!" Much to her embarrassment Milly joined in.

"I'm curious too. What do you think of his potential interest in it?" A devious smirk spread across her face. "Having a harem. With us."

"H-he never said that. Lulu refused that those were his intentions." Shirley tried to laugh it off while averting her eyes. "Besides. You two don't even like him. So it's mute point . . . right?"

Both Kallen and Milly just give her an awkward smile, "I've found quite the man in Zero you know. I don't think I would mind being with him all too much. Though finding out it was Lelouch was a little off-putting." Kallen paused as Shirley stared at her wide-eyed, "At least he wasn't wearing the mask because he was ugly as sin."

The orangette spluttered even as most of the others laughed. "Do I like Lelouch? No." Milly shook her head much to the relief of Rivalz and Shirley. "But I've been in love with him for years." All of her friends were stunned, "It was just better for me to not pursue it. Could have caused problems, but now? The world knows that Marianne's children are still alive."

"B-but . . .Prez!" Rivalz began to cry comically and was mostly ignored.

"Lelouch has been through a lot in his life. He has seen and done terrible things. Even before becoming Zero."

Suzaku bowed his head, "You mean the invasion don't you? That was a terrible time for both of us."

Milly nodded solemnly, "I helped Lelouch after that and I hope you had someone too. He told me everything. So if you ever need to talk I can listen." She paused an a perverted grin flitted across her face, "Though it might be better to tell your princess. She can get to know you better."

Nina looked away as their Japanese friend flushed and stuttered. Unconsciously moving closer to Rivalz for some kind of comfort.

"I was just messing with Shirley when I brought it up, but you sound like you are taking it seriously Milly. Even if all three of us do care about him that doesn't mean any of it is reciprocated and you know it."

"He does care about us. He just doesn't want to let feelings get in the way of his goal. So he tries not to show it, but I've known him since before Lady Marianne died. Lelouch isn't as hard to read as you might think when you've known him as long as I have." The blonde giggled playfully and smiled.

The fiery red-head nodded, "Yes. I can see that. His goal is one that won't come easily." Kallen looked back to her friend, "That still leaves the most important question. What if he really DOESN'T want a harem?"

"Y-yeah. What Kallen said! And why should we share him anyway?" Shirley pressed, hoping for a real answer, while biting her lip.

"Are you saying you would be happy if Kallen or I got him and you didn't? Hell what if C.C. got him and none of us did."

Shirley flinched, "Even so. I have always believed that if you truly love someone that you want their happiness above all. So if they are happy with someone else . . ."

They smile at her because that is completely a Shirley kind of answer. They believe that too, but it was because of how she put it. "I'm not taking the harem suggestion seriously because I can't bear to be without him. Like I said earlier. Lelouch has been through a lot and deserves as much love and happiness as he can get. I propose we do it for him. Not for ourselves." A smile full of kindness and sincerity lit up Milly's face.

"But . . . that still doesn't answer Kallen's question." The emerald-eyed girl whispered. Afraid of what might happen if they do this and he refuses.

"At first he probably won't be receptive, but not because it is us. It will be because he doesn't want us to get hurt and he likely believes that will happen if we get involved with him in that way. So . . . for Lelouch." Milly held out her hand towards both girls.

Kallen wasn't sure if she loved Lelouch, but he was Zero. Her gut told her that neither is an act. The only act as Lelouch Lamperouge was the apathy towards how the Japanese were being treated. It was clear he hated it too. Besides. If it doesn't work out she knew he would understand and let her break it off with no issue. Smiling, "For Lelouch." The buxom pilot put her hand on top of Milly's.

Shirley wanted this more than she could put to words. At the same time she was unsure it would be right of her. To push such a situation on the boy she loved, but . . . if Lulu had been through as much as it sounded? Then she would do anything to make him truly happy. The orangette placed her hand on top of Kallen's. "For Lelouch."

* * *

Both Lloyd and Cecile jumped in surprise as the scientists cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID the man smiled as he answered, "Hello dearest!" His smile fell a few moments later, "What do you mean that you are breaking off the engagement?! You are going to offer a harem to Lelouch?!" For once Lloyd didn't know how to respond.

The blue-haired assistant was stunned as well. She never expected the joke from the show to become reality. In a way her boss had it coming since he was just marrying her for the Ganymede, but still. It was clear Milly had hung up on her now ex-fiance as Lloyd was just staring at his phone in confusion.

"Did . . . did that just actually happen?"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I knew this one would be short. Feels a bit longer than I expected, but that's fine. I do hope you enjoy these two bonus chapters I'll be uploading. All I need to do now is edit this one because the other chapter has already been written and edited. This means Talk Show is nearly ready to be marked as complete. Not much longer now.

As a bonus deal below is what I had originally wrote for Zero's reveal. I decided it against it, but I still had it saved. For a while now I had been considering posting it up in this manner and I realized this would be a good time to do so. Considering this special falls right in the time span where the reveal happened. I prefer what it turned into, but this version isn't too bad. Very different though.

* * *

 **Super Bonus  
** A Gift

She just stared at him uncaringly while he stood up and she sat down at down at his desk, "Don't fall asleep C.C.. I'll be back." He began to walk away when he paused and turned back around. "Two more things. I hope the audience enjoys what you will be seeing while I'm backstage. It is a gift from your lost siblings, Cornelia. They are really quite pleasant and were happy to help put this together." She seemed appalled by the idea that Zero had talked to her siblings and clearly knew exactly where they were.

"Secondly? Thanks for keeping my identity a secret since Kaminajima Island, Euphie." He laughed as suddenly everyone's attention was directed towards the pink-haired princess. She glowered at him and he just waved before walking back off the stage.

* * *

Euphemia laughed awkwardly as her sister and brother's gaze searched her expression intensely, "So . . . how about that weather?" Seeing no laughter other than C.C. cracking a smile she sighed. "Fine. I saw his face on the island, but out of courtesy I didn't let it be known. He was very nice and respectful the entire time. Gave me his cape to keep warm and even was the one to start the fire and catch the fish."

Her sister looked at her in disappointment while Schneizel seemed to consider her words curiously. Euphemia, wanting to change the subject, turned towards Lelouch's accomplice, "So what is that gift he spoke of?" She only held up three fingers and began counting down. It reached zero and the lights dimmed.

"These are recreations of some of their experiences. Ensured to be accurate with the help of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia." The crowd didn't have time to be shocked as suddenly familiar laughter sounded out and holograms of a running Lelouch and Nunnally as children appeared in front of them.

The hologram children ran around with Lelouch chasing after his sister with a pajama top in hand, _"Come on Nunnally! It's time for bed!"_ Cornelia raised her hand to her mouth and blinked away tears, _"You have to catch me first!"_

They faded for a moment before they reappeared. This time Lelouch was in the middle and Euphemia and Nunnally were pulling on his arms in separate directions. _"I'm going to marry Lelouch, Euphie!"_ Said princess flushed out of embarrassment at the reminder of this memory, _"No way! I am!"_ Cornelia and much of the crowd smiled at their cute antics.

Then the memories took a sharp and dark turn as that one faded. What sounded like gunfire echoed around them and the royalty present knew what was about to be shown. The body of Lady Marianne was laying on a staircase with Nunnally laying underneath her. She stared upwards, horrified and shaking, and her brother's voice called out in desperation, _"Mother?! Nunnally!"_

This scene immediately faded to one where Prince Lelouch was standing before his father. _"Father! My mother, Empress Marianne, is dead!"_ Everyone went silent as the hologram of the emperor was as intimidating as he really is, " _So what?_ " They could see the anger in the young prince's eyes, _"So what? You haven't even visited Nunnally. Father!"_

 _"I have no use for that weakling," The emperor stared down at his son coldly. "Weakling?!"_ The shock was palpable through the crowd at the ruthlessness this man displayed even to his own children. _"This is what it means to be royalty, Lelouch."_ Cornelia looked away in shame that she had been unable to stop this from happening while her sister, who had been too young then to understand, grasped what was going on now. _"Then I don't want to be royalty any longer! I give up my claim for the throne!"_

 _For the first time the emperor's face showed an emotion, but it was rage. "You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."_

The cold indifference the man had to his children almost felt like it burned every commoner in the world and even a number of the nobles. The image faded and showed a small child that could only be Suzaku limping beside Lelouch who was carrying Nunnally. Then for the first time the ground around them became part of the illusion. They were walking in a vast field. Filled the the corpses of Japanese, _"Big brother? What's that smell?"_ The young girl sounded very confused as she looked around with her closed eyes. Lelouch brought a painful smile to his face and lied, _"It's just a nearby swamp Nunnally."_

This was news to everyone involved and their siblings felt queasy at the knowledge that if this really happened then they understood why they never came back. They wouldn't have either. Their images faded again and this time it showed what many knew to be Ashford Academy before focusing on one particular building. It zoomed in more before showing a bedroom. A teenager, that could only be Lelouch though he is supposed to be long dead, walked in a shook the form laying in the bed. _"Wake up, Nunnally. Time for breakfast. Sayoko is making your favorite today."_

A small tired voice answered him, _"It's so comfortable here though, big brother."_ He laughed and smiled brightly, _"Maybe, but I think you have forgotten what today is. Happy 14th birthday, Nunnally!"_ Cornelia smiled in content at seeing her brother able to be normal and was happy knowing that memory would have happened just a few months ago. The memory faded, but the lights didn't come back on.

A bright light shined from the ceiling as a metal dome lowered in front of them and a new selection of music played. The spine tingling music roared to life as purple and white smoke emitted from the dome as it opened up. Zero became visible along side a small figure. A figure that was in a wheelchair, but had a similar costume to the masked man himself on. The difference was that where he wore purple this suit was white and the gold markings on his were silver on this new form. The visor in the mask and under the cape was a soft pink.

"Is this our mystery guest?" Euphemia knew exactly who it was because of the wheelchair, but it was Cornelia who asked. Zero didn't answer as the lights from lowing the dome turned off and a new hologram appeared. It was a young Suzaku and Lelouch. Both Zero and the mysterious figure brought their hands to their masks and the locking mechanisms opened. The memory began to play as they removed their masks. As the music ramped up the words overpowered it. _"Suzaku. I vow that one day . . ."_

The mask was pulled away as long brown hair spilled out of the white helmet and black out of the original. Zero, no Lelouch, finished the the words of the hologram, "I WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" The long thought dead prince stared at his siblings and smirked at one in particular, "We missed you too, Cornelia."


	19. Special 06

**Author's Note:** Feels good to have come this far. I've done well at keeping up with this story and I can only hope that I can keep it up for future projects. I will work hard to finish this chapter before the end of November or ASAP afterwards. My goal is to finish _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ before 2016 if at all possible.

One day, probably in late 2016, there will be an update however that will merely be designed so to alert all of you that the sequel is up. I am in the process of trying to get a new job and this one will end up affording me less time free time than I had at my old one. So before long it will be hard to write whenever I want to.

Personal business aside or even talking about the completion of this story . . . this chapter is AU. By doing that I am allowed more freedom to make things less serious. I can go a little crazy with this plot. Not too crazy, but crazy enough. At the moment I don't really have a good a idea on what will happen in this. I'm simply going to have to start writing and roll with it.

Please enjoy Bonus 6 of _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 11.8  
** The Meeting of Kings

"So as Nunnally distracted Odysseus we quietly snuck up to the tray of miniature banana cream pie's that he made. As carefully as could be Euphie and I grabbed one each for the three of us. I sent the signal to my sister to make her getaway while we made ours." Lelouch was grinning at the memory as he spoke of his misadventures as a child on _Late Night Rebellion with Zero_. Though the audience themselves couldn't see it with his mask in place. "I still remember how those tasted. Fantastic as they always were."

"Might be hard to believe, but our oldest brother is a mean cook. Personally, so long as his skill hasn't waned at all, I would tell him to follow that passion." The masked prince shrugged, "Though I suppose the emperor wouldn't allow one of his son's to become a chef of all things. He doesn't have enough room in his cold black heart to let his children follow their dreams. At least if it doesn't have to do with the military or politics. Where they can be of use to him."

No one in the crowd laughed at his joke and just kind of shifted awkwardly. None of them wanted to be heard laughing on television in response to that kind of comment. That was an easy way to be sentenced to death. Instead Zero laughed for them. "I suppose I can't fault you all for looking like that."

He was about to continue when a man, who he recognized as the president of Hi-TV, hurried on stage. This made him concerned as he had not done this once in the nine months since the show debuted. Even more worrisome was that he looked like he just had a run in with the devil himself. Lelouch gave his undivided attention to as he began to whisper.

"You are about to have a special guest. There was no way I could refuse the request. I apologize that I didn't tell you before, Zero. I was notified only a few minutes ago."

His alarm bells were ringing, but this didn't sound like something he could stop. Unsure, but with no choice, he agreed. "That is fine."

"Ah . . . they actually wanted to use that trap door you used for your own reveal. Please warn your bodyguard." Lelouch could only think of one person who might do this and be able to instill such fear into the man before him. He immediately discounted the thought as he would have heard about him leaving Pendragon. There was no way the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire could disappear from the capital without word getting out. Right?

"Very well then." The president nodded slightly before leaving just as quickly as he came. The amethyst-eyed teen couldn't help but compare it to running away. After several moments he spoke again, "Did you hear that Sayoko?"

His shadow-like mother figure appeared beside him. "I did. I promise to not attack . . . so long as our guest doesn't try to hurt you."

The leader of the Black Knights smiled under his mask and nodded. "Thank you. I trust your judgement." Returning his nod she slipped back out of sight. Lelouch steeled himself for the worst before announcing the situation to the audience. "I have just been informed that we are about to have a surprise guest. Let's welcome them!" He stood up from his desk just as the trap door opened up.

Colored smoke, much like what he had used, but this time using the color's of Britannia's flag. This all but confirmed his suspicions even though all he could see of the figure was an imposing silhouette. Then, as the smoke cleared, it spoke. "So what was that you said about my having a cold black heart?"

Hearing that voice sent Lelouch into a seething rage he barely contained. His gloved fists clenched harder as he glared at his father from beneath the mask. Choosing to ignore the question despite that. "How wonderful it is to see you, your Majesty. So your well enough to travel now and you decided to visit me? I'm . . . flattered." His tone was nothing less than frigid.

"You have been refusing to answer my attempts to get in contact with you. So I decided I would just see my errant son in person." The emperor coldly stared through the infamous mask and into the prince's eyes. "I'm pleased to see these years have strengthened you and your sister."

"Leave Nunnally out of this conversation!"

* * *

Nunnally hadn't been watching tonight's show as much as she wanted to. Her english teacher had assigned the class to read several chapters from the current book they were covering and one worksheet for each chapter. A small part of her almost wished she was still blind because this particular book was terrible and had no braille version. Almost. So it surprised her when Milly ran into her room and told her she needed to tune into _Late Night Rebellion_ immediately.

So she, happily, put down _The Rise of Charles zi Britannia_ that her teacher assigned and turned on the TV. What stopped her short was seeing the very subject of the book she had been powering through standing in front of her brother. The princess's mood soured as she stared in abject horror. Recognizing the body language Lelouch was exhibiting. "I need you to take me there, Milly. Now."

The urgency in her tone brook no argument from the blonde. Not that she would have argued in the first place. She was very concerned as well. Wasting no time Milly began pushing the younger girl's wheelchair out the door. Nunnally didn't mind because she knew her friend would push her faster than she could on her own. "I've already borrowed the keys to Rivalz bike. Luckily there is always a spare wheelchair at the studio for you. This way we can avoid any traffic."

The crippled girl nodded her approval as her friend lifted her up and over into the side car. Buckling her in before climbing onto the bike herself. A dangerous grin spread across the buxom president's face, "This ride has two speed limits. Fast and speed demon." Milly winked at the Nunnally teasingly. "Your choice which one."

Despite the seriousness of the situation the princess grinned back. "I won't tell Lelouch if you don't."

Both women smirked as Milly started the bike. "Fair enough, but I'm totally blaming you if he does find out. He'll take away my kissing rights and I can't have that can I?" Nunnally's bell-like laughter was almost lost in the in the revving of the bike as it sped off.

* * *

"Why shouldn't I? She is my daughter as much as you are my son. I can talk about that weakling as much as I choose."

Lelouch saw red, but, fortunately for him, had been stopped in his tracks by Sayoko appearing in front of him. Snapping the teen out of it. His surrogate mother stared at his father with a look in her eyes that promised a slow and agonizing death should he not mind his words. A contrast to his own features that were twisted with a terrible rage. Her voice was little different, "I would watch what you are saying, your Majesty. You wouldn't want to have a much more permanent . . . accident would you?"

To the prince's great pleasure even his father shivered at the not-so-veiled threat. Though it went almost unnoticed as it felt as though the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. The emperor stood his ground however and glared at Sayoko. "Are you threatening me?!"

"It's not a threat. It is a guarantee."

With that she turned to leave, but was stopped by Lelouch. He thanked her before placing his custom-made gun into her hands. "I can't have this on me. I don't trust myself enough to keep it on me if he is going to make that type of comment." The woman understood what he meant and took his gun with her back into the shadows.

The time away from having to look at his father allowed him to cool down. Lelouch sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. "Since you are not likely to leave until it suits you then feel free to sit down, your Majesty. As it is I'm not going to stand for the entirety of this . . . meeting."

To his irritation the emperor simply smirked before sitting in the chair that was angled towards the desk. The giant of a man stared towards his masked son without ever letting that smirk drop. "You truly HAVE grown stronger. It is just too bad you have such an obvious weakness."

"Weakness?" Lelouch questioned as he stared at back at the emperor.

"Your sister of course. I insulted her and you got angry didn't you? I couldn't tell because of your mask, but you lost it for a few moments didn't you?" The imposing man, even while he sat, let out a bark of harsh laughter. "So protective that you would do anything for her. You simply can't and won't stand for someone insulting her. Especially that word in particular. Does it bring back memories from that day?"

To the shock of the audience Zero was shaking with clenched fists. Slowly he took off his mask and looked at his father without the mask. His face was calm, but the teen's expressive amethyst eyes were anything but. Showing nothing other than a terrifying anger aimed at the one he was looking at. "You mean does you calling Nunnally a weakling bring back memories of the day I abdicated my right to the throne? Of the day you decided to send two grieving children to a foreign country as political tools? A country you invaded hardly a month later knowing full well we were still there?"

That damned smirk was back on the bastard's face. It was taunting Lelouch and he knew it was on purpose. That his father was pushing these buttons in an attempt to rile him up. He knew that, but he wasn't sure if he cared. After all these years the prince could actually release this bottled up vitriol on the very person it was directed at.

"You survived didn't you? Now you are stronger for it. Though it seems you might need to take some classes on controlling your anger better."

* * *

You didn't have to be present on the set to see the tension between Zero and the emperor. People all over the world could tell this was going to get ugly. A fact that was only cemented when the masked man had sent his bodyguard away with a gun he had in his possession.

Only for the emperor to then mock the supposed lack of control his son had over his anger. Unless someone steps in this was going to get so much worse than ugly.

* * *

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and responded coldly, "I only have anger issues when it involves you."

"You always did. It was something Marianne had been working on with you."

"NO! You don't have the right to say her name!" His eyes flashed dangerously and scowled at his father.

Charles raised an eyebrow mockingly, "She was my wife. I have every right."

"You lost that right when you put a stop to the investigation into her death! When you had bombs rain down on the Kururugi Shine! Where you knew we were." Lelouch's face twisted with undisguised loathing. "I had to carry Nunnally through fields of decaying corpses all the way to Tokyo! Barely not starving as we found meager scraps of food for nearly two weeks!"

He smirked at his son. Taunting him every step of the way. "It taught you about the true harshness of the world. That knowledge is what has made you what you are today. A prince with extreme mental fortitude. You have proven your worth. Your strength."

"I was only ten years old and Nunnally was blind and crippled!"

"Your point?"

* * *

Milly was skillfully weaving between cars as they sped down the road at high speeds. A slightly insane grin on her face. A grin that was shared by the young princess sitting in the side car as her tinkling laughter was heard only by her friend. Thanks to the sheer level of speed they were moving at and the blonde's skill at dodging cars it took all of five minutes to reach the studio. The duo had cut off nearly ten minutes off the time it should have taken.

After parking the bike Milly began to carry Nunnally inside. Their hair was a mess thanks to the ride, but they didn't care as they began the ascent in an elevator to the studio. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

That made the perverted president laugh, "Maybe. Mum's the word though. I'd be dead meat if Lelouch or Sayoko found out."

Nunnally let a small smile grace her face in amusement before nodding. "We can't have that can we?" They fell silent as the elevator came to a stop on the floor they needed. No more words were needed as they approached around from backstage where there was indeed a wheelchair to the side for Nunnally. "I'm can get myself the rest of the way now, Milly."

She shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you go out there alone. I won't stay on the set long if you don't want me to, but you won't go all by yourself." Her stand made she slipped behind the crippled brunette and started pushing her. She knew Sayoko would recognize them immediately so she didn't hail her down as they started hearing Lelouch and the Emperor.

Lelouch was clearly angry, not that she blamed him, as he had started shouting now. Milly began to jog, pushing Nunnally along faster, to reach him sooner. It was only as the drew nearer the words could be made out however. "I was only ten years old and Nunnally was blind and crippled!"

"Your point?"

"You abandoned us!"

The small princess was trembling slightly and called out as soon as they were on the side of the set. "Big brother!" The set grew very quiet as the buxom blonde took Nunnally to Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch stared in shock as Milly brought out his sister. "W-why are you here? You were at Ashford."

"I asked Milly to take me here. I couldn't let you face HIM alone," she smiled softly. Ignoring how her body was trembling in fear of being so close to the emperor. Nunnally only had eyes for her beloved brother.

The prince's anger melted away before he kneeled in front of his sister. "Thank you. I think with you here . . . I can handle him and his taunts." She giggled lightly and held hugged him. Happy that she was able to help him after all.

"I'll always be here for you, Lelou. We all will."

"Heh. I know Nunna." A feeling of content washed over him and he promised to not let his father get to him again. Lelouch pulled away from the hug first so as to talk to her ride for a moment. Standing up, "Thank you too. I don't know what I would do without you, Milly."

The blonde walked close to him and smiled back, "You would be horribly depressing of course." Both of them laughed lightly. "I will leave you both to it, but I'll be backstage." Both stopped talking for several moments until Milly brought him into a hug of her own. Whispering, "Stay strong . . . and Lelou? Nunnally's right. We are."

"And I'll never be able to repay you all for it."

A familiar mischievous smile made its appearance on her face. "Oh I can think of a good way you can start." With a perverted chuckle she leaned up into a kiss. A kiss he responded to in kind to the shock of those watching. Before now they had kept the harem private because they felt it wasn't anyone's business. For once she was the one who ended the kiss.

"You're right. That is a good way." She smiled before walking off stage. Brother and sister turned to face their father together. It was a testament to their bond when Lelouch refused to allow any further barbs from him to get under his skin. Despite the fact the emperor was clearly trying hard to get him to lose control.

* * *

After this no one ever doubted the voracity of Zero's anger towards the emperor and Britannia again. The forced confrontation proved without a doubt that it was all too real. No one could ever hope to fake hatred of such magnitude. Hearing some of the details of what happened to the prince and princess very few could blame him either.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** So good news! I had intended on the next chapter being the final one. Fortunately for you I have had an idea that will force that back one chapter. So this story will end with 21 chapters rather than 20.

I will still try very hard to finish this story before 2016 though. It all depends on how busy I end up being later on in the month. Talk Show will end either in December or January. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a hard to strike a good balance as any humor in this is mostly with Milly and Nunnally. As for the rest of the chapter any humor isn't the traditional sort. As it comes down to simply seeing Lelouch get angry while Charles tries to make him even angrier. It depends on your own sense of humor at the end of the day.

I hope you all also enjoyed the irony of Nunnally being forced to read a book about the rise of her father to being emperor. The idea makes me grin. Also. At the end of this I've come to realize this could work as a canon chapter. So with that in mind I will leave it up you. If you prefer this to be canon then it can be. If you think it would be better in the AU category then it is. Either or.


	20. Turn 00

**Turn 00:  
** An Author's Note for the Holidays

I am working to get the next chapter ready, but before that I do have some news. Thanks to a surprise idea of mine the next chapter won't actually be the final chapter for _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_. So this story will end with 21 chapters rather than 20. I'll have chapter 20 up before the end of the month and I'll make sure to write and finish the true final chapter as quickly as I can. I don't want too much time to pass in 2016 before I can move on to something new.

Expect the DBZ drabble series that has been recently titled _Unexpected_ to start soon as well. I also have a new CG story planned. Though it will be a short one. Possibly a one-shot, but it depends on how long it ends up going. I'll split it into two if it gets to be way too long. So I hope you look forward to the future of my writing. I'll look to finishing up _The Cruel Twists of Fate_ soon as well. Don't want to get too swamped.

Now that you all are updated on the pertinent information . . . HAPPY HOLIDAY'S! (Merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, and etc.) I truly hope all of you are having a wonderful time among friends and family this time of year. Things have been very busy for me since October, but I'm feeling great despite that. Whether you celebrate the holidays or not doesn't matter. Just enjoy what you have while you have it at all. It is nearly 6 PM right now on Christmas Eve and the only thing I am wishing for is that I had the money to get something for my parents. As I have the last two years. To show them I appreciate all they have done and continue to do for me. Not to mention that this could be the last Christmas I spend while I live with them. We'll see how next year goes.

Should you like to check up on my stories I do have a list of future plans and ideas on my profile. Even if it might be a while before I get to some of them. Enjoy the rest of 2015 and while this shouldn't be the last thing I upload for the year . . . Have a Happy New Year!


	21. Special 07

**Author's Note:** This particular plot will expand even more on Milly and Lelouch's relationship. Not just romantically either. There is a lot of room for relationship building between them because canon didn't do a lot with it. Of course that isn't to say there won't be a little bit about Shirley or Kallen. Just not a lot. Canon shows the build up of their relationship with Lelouch well enough for me to not focus on it 100%.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 12.5  
** Of Memories and Romance

Milly had absolutely no idea what to wear and she hated it. "Lelouch didn't even say if we were going somewhere formal!" Frustrated she flopped down onto her bed before staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. "This is the night I've been looking forward to for the last four years. I've imagined this date more times than I can count, but I can't think of what to wear?!"

"I've known him for so long . . ." That was when she realized what her problem was and, with the perfect outfit in mind, she quickly went back to her closet. Milly left it on its hanger and stood in front of a mirror as she held it against herself. "Yes. I've known him for so long that it doesn't matter what I wear." The blonde could feel her anxiousness fade away as she stared at the outfit. "And this is perfect."

She let her mind wander as she imagined how it would look. A faint smile graced her face as she remembered the first time she met him. Back when he was Lelouch vi Britannia and she was Millicent Ashford.

* * *

The blue-eyed seven-year old was hiding from her mother and breathed a sigh of relief when her voice grew quieter. Giggling mischievously Millicent stuck her tongue out in the direction the voice went. "That room was boring." She giggled again as she began exploring Aries Villa.

The little girl was overwhelmed by the size of this place and was staring wide-eyed at everything. "This is bigger than my house!" Unfortunately her adventure was short lived as she heard her mother again and this time from just behind her.

"There you are Millicent Ashford!" Immediately Millicent took off into a run only to hear the woman shout again, "You come back here this instant!"

Much like her adventure her escape didn't last long as when she turned the very next corner she ran into someone. "Ow." If the person she ran into hadn't been a child she would have just been knocked down, but Millicent found herself tangled up with a boy with violet eyes. She began to laugh and when the boy just glared at her she laughed harder. Her attention was diverted when she heard giggling and she looked up to find a tiny girl hiding behind a woman's legs.

"Don't laugh at me, Nunnally." The seven-year old heard the boy's voice for the first time and something about it interested her. Much to her amusement the little girl, likely his sister, peeked out at her and was indeed the one giggling. Carefully, though still smiling, she worked to get off the boy.

Once they were both standing again, and after she dusted off her light yellow dress, she smiled wider, "Sorry about that. My name is Millicent Ashford . . . but I like Milly better!"

The woman kneeled down and, to her surprise, smiled back, "I see. You're Ruben's granddaughter aren't you?"

That surprised her even more, but the blue-eyed girl nodded. "Uh-huh. How do you know grandpa?" This woman seemed very familiar to Milly, but she couldn't place it.

"I've known your grandpa for several years. Seems you managed to escape your mother too. Ruben is always telling me you are quite an explorer."

Before she could answer her name was yelled out just down the hall, "Millicent!"

The woman laughed, "Seems your luck has run out, Milly." The blonde's eyes widened when she was actually called by her favored nickname and smiled. With a small sigh she let her mother catch up to her this time. What surprised her is what she did once she did so.

Her mother sounded awed, "Empress Marianne! I apologize if Millicent got in your way." The girl hadn't realized this woman, who had stood when her mother appeared, was royalty. That was when she remembered why she was familiar. Her grandfather had show her pictures of this woman. Telling her that she would meet her, and her children, one day soon.

"It was no problem at all Lady Ashford. Your father-in-law had told me many things about her and I've wanted to meet her for quite awhile." While the adults talked the children were left to their own devices. Milly wasn't sure if the boy, now acknowledged as a prince, would want to talk to her after she ran him over. So instead she turned towards the princess and waved.

The seven-year old's overall cheerfulness seemed to embolden her and she stepped out from behind the empress. Smiling lightly, though clearly very shy, as she waved back, "I Nully."

Milly returned her smile, "Hello Nunnally. How old are you?"

The tiny princess awkwardly held up three fingers, "Tree."

Her smile widened at the sheer adorableness of the little girl, "I'm seven."

Nunnally's eyes sparkled, "Near same as Lelou! He six." Milly held back her laughter when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy frown. Clearly he didn't like that his sister told her that without another thought.

"Really? Then maybe the three of us can be friends." It was clear the princess had taken an immediate shine to the blonde as she nodded excitedly in response. She was still amused when the prince stepped up besides Nunnally as if to protect her from some dangerous beast.

He stared her down, perhaps judging her, when his own mother spoke up. "Go on now. Introduce yourself." He adopted the look of a deer in the headlights, "I thought I taught you to never keep a lady waiting. Especially one as cute as this one. The raven-haired boy clearly didn't want to when he saw his sister looking at him pleadingly and he caved.

Mumbling he did as the empress asked, "I'm Lelouch vi Britannia."

They all heard him, but Milly couldn't help teasing him. "What did you say? You talk so quietly." He introduced himself once more only a little bit louder. "Lelouch vi . . . what was that again." Her mother was exasperated, but Empress Marianne was very amused.

"I SAID LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

Milly grinned widely and laughed, "I know. I heard you the first time, prince. No need to yell." He stared at her in obvious frustration.

"That's enough, Millicent. We have things to do." With a sigh she agreed and started walking away when she got an idea.

"One last thing though." The blonde turned around and dashed back in front of Lelouch. "You are kind of cute Lulu." She was smiling before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Laughing at his blush she turned back around and caught up with her mother. "I hope we can be good friends!"

It was only once she was out of sight that he realized what she called him. "Don't call me Lulu!" Somehow he felt like that nickname would follow him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Lelouch's mouth went dry as Milly came down the stairs. He was surprised how simple her dress choice was. It was a winter green, v-cut cardigan with a black skirt that ran down to her ankles. The skirt had a long split on one side that ran up to her thigh. He got the feeling she wasn't trying to blow his mind, but it looked good on her. Very good.

The blond teen smiled at him with ruby lips as she slowly walked down the stair, "Hi."

Tongue-tied as he was it took him a minute to respond, "Hi." Both of them were noticeably blushing, but couldn't take their eyes off the other. So much so that they didn't pay attention to the person entering the room.

"You should be off." The teens jolt a little out of surprise as they only now noticed Ruben. "I trust you to take care of her Lelouch. You know what's proper."

Coughing awkwardly Lelouch nodded and held out his arm to his girlfriend. Her smile widening enough to show white told him all he needed to as she placed her arm around his. "Ah . . . thank you sir. Please don't wait up for us."

The kind old man nodded gruffly before leaving them alone. Silently walking out the door and down the path towards a black and gold Volvo. Lelouch smirked when Milly rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to use the color scheme for the Black Knights for _everything_ , right?

"True, but the colors do go well together," he responded cheekily.

"I suppose I can't deny that."

Lelouch didn't let the smirk become obvious because he felt this wasn't the time for it. Besides. He was well aware she almost certainly knew what was on his mind and saying it aloud was unnecessary. So instead he turned it into a smile as he started the car. The prince didn't say anything else until he was driving, "It was surprisingly hard to come up with a date for you."

The buxom blonde giggled, "I can imagine."

"We've known each other for so long that I know what kinds of things you do and don't like, but at the same time I felt I needed to have some kind of first date feel to this." He chuckled as he remembered his dilemma, "At the end of the day I gave up in that respect."

That got her intrigued on what he had planned, but knew he would remain tight lipped. After all he loves theatrics even more than she does. So he most certainly wouldn't ruin the surprise. She grinned widely as she ignored her curiosity, "So will this be a second date affair? That's the holding hands stage isn't it?"

The joke was so sudden, and so Milly, that he was caught off guard. He well and truly laughed before grinning back at her. "Considering what happened on the roof of the school we are way past this being a second date affair." He was pleased to note that his comment tripped her up as her eyes went wide. The girl's face burned vibrant red at his reminder and she absentmindedly touched her lips at the memory.

Lelouch smirked victoriously as they pulled into, not a restaurant, but a driveway. She noticed and blinked as she looked at a small home, "Isn't this . . ."

"One of the safe houses I bought for Nunnally and I in case we were discovered? Yes." He smiled, "I decided I didn't want to be gawked at all night. Dinner is already cooking and should be ready soon if my timing is right."

Milly's eyes lit up at the mention of his cooking. She didn't get to have it often, but it was a common wish of hers. Though she had never told Lelouch that. "You should have told me you were cooking!"

"And ruin the surprise? Never!" He went around to Milly's side and opened her door. "Here you are Lady Ashford." Lelouch teased with an exaggerated bow.

Grinning she stepped out and slipped her arm through his, "Why thank you Jeeves." Giving him a taunting wink as they walked up the path and into the house. They shared a chuckle as they slipped inside. Milly let Lelouch leave her side so he could work his magic in the kitchen. Then, because she knew it had been several years, she gave herself a tour.

The blonde remembered Lelouch showing her this place shortly after he purchased it, but back then it was mostly empty. Her eyes sparkled as she drank in what it looked like now. She always admired her friend's impeccable sense of design. It was clear it had been a few years since he had added new photos though. There was a more recent picture of the student council that included Kallen and Suzaku, but most of them were from before.

Milly smiled as she gazed at a picture of the three of them taken shortly after Lelouch recovered from his depression. She was carrying Nunnally out towards Lelouch as he sat in the shade of a tree. The same tree where he caught her as she fell the very next day after this picture was taken. It captured one of his first real smiles she had seen since Marianne's death.

"Found that one huh?" She jumped when his voice came from behind her.

"Gah!" The teen turned around while melodramatically held a hand over her heart, "Don't scare me like that Lulu. You'll give me a heart attack!" Her heart raced as he looked at her with a raise of an eyebrow and he leaned towards her. "L-Lelouch?"

He stopped several inches away and lightly caressed her face. Making her blush despite herself. Smirking, "I've told you not to call me Lulu." The playful light in his eyes was telling as he stood straight and walked past her. "Dinner is ready by the way."

She could her his laughter floating from the kitchen and yet she hadn't moved. Milly was in the middle of trying to kick start her brain into doing more than gaping at where he had been. Finally shaking it off she marched after him with the intent to give him a piece of her mind. A plan that derailed after she smelled the food.

Milly only barely managed to hide the shudder his smile sent through her body. Lelouch was the only one who could do this. The boy, on purpose or not, often made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. Ignoring the urge to kiss him she smiled back, "Need any help?"

The prince shook his head, "Not at all. Go ahead and sit down."

She bit her lip, unsure, but in the end decided to do as he suggested. The blonde blinked when moments later he had set down a plate of salad for both of them. Then she got a good look at the salad itself. "Is this what I think it is?"

He grinned as he sat down across from her, "Fresh lettuce mixed with radishes and tomatoes."

Milly's eyes were sparkling, "Topped with orange vinaigrette and garlic croutons?"

"Of course. It is your favorite after all. I know much you have missed it since your favorite restaurant closed." Lelouch grinned teasingly, "You did complain to me often enough about it. How could I forget?"

The president didn't care and just rolled her eyes, "Just so you know if the main course involves roast duck cooked in sauteed onions I will totally rock your world tonight. Sayoko will just have to stay away." She giggled, "At least after I figure out where you got the orange vinaigrette. I couldn't find anything like it anywhere."

Lelouch gulped nervously as he thought of what he had prepared for dinner tonight. Which was exactly what she had just named. "I actually made it myself. Being Zero has its advantages. It was pretty easy to get the recipe for it."

"Just when I thought it wasn't possible for me to love you more than I already did."

He just stared at her in surprise before, clearly unsure about what to say, reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I fall in love with you more every day Milly. All three of you." Lelouch began to worry that he said the wrong thing when she suddenly began to cry.

She smiled after slowly wiping her tears away, "I have wanted to hear those words from you for so long. Sometimes . . . I still have trouble believing this isn't a dream."

"I don't blame you. I was content to sacrifice everything I am, even my life, for my goal. So long as I succeeded in the end." Lelouch chuckled lightly, "Now I have to make sure that we live through this. You would never forgive me after all."

The blonde laughed and her smile widened, "That's true. I've waited four years for this date after all. Ever since the night of the party . . ."

* * *

Lelouch didn't want to be here. Coming to this party could have disastrous consequences for himself and Nunnally. From a distance he glared daggers at the reason he was here at all. Milly's parents. The greedy parasites had threatened to reveal their survival to the royal family if he didn't attend. A smug smirk spread across his face because he had found a loophole.

They wanted him to go to the party and get found out that way in the hope that it would allow the Ashford Family to regain their noble status. Unfortunately for them they didn't say he couldn't wear a disguise and so here he was. With blonde hair and green eyes he looked next to nothing like Prince Lelouch. Of course, much to his annoyance, this couldn't hide his good looks. Though he was only thirteen he was already becoming a lady killer.

Which is why he was hiding away in a corner for the moment. "Tch," His eyes wondered over to his childhood friend as she was drinking some punch across the room. "You are the only girl here worth anything at this party." He blushed lightly when she somehow saw him looking her way and smiled at him. Returning the smile he began to wander the ballroom once more.

Milly on the other hand wasn't having any better of a time. She was well aware she had started to mature a little earlier than some and now two years later she looked closer to sixteen or seventeen. Thanks to this a few of the older noble boys would wink at her. She usually doesn't mind having bloomed so early because it gives her more to embarrass Lelouch with. What's disturbing is some of the creepier men don't care she is only fourteen once they find out.

Then, almost worse in a sense, her parents had also taken notice of her beauty. She had caught them discussing arranging a marriage for her when she was a bit older. Several times at that! The teen didn't know how to broach the subject with her grandfather or Lelouch. She had seen even her parents pointing her out several times as they talked to the nobles here.

Milly sighed as her mother called for her. It was embarrassing because the woman refused to call her by her nickname even though they aren't nobility anymore. The blossoming blonde almost groaned aloud when she saw the frustrating woman standing next to an older gentleman who clearly had his son with him. Before this moment she had been sure tonight could not get any worse.

Putting on a fake smile she went to greet them, "Hello mother." She politely curtsied as is proper.

"Millicent dear. Meet Lord Abysel and his son, Edward. They own the very well-known Ahab Exports."

Inwardly, though the smile never fell, she felt disgusted as she let Edward kiss the back of her hand. She was aware of the company as were most people in this case. The family was very wealthy, but the company had been subject to many criticisms by the population at large because their main export was whale meat. The company was created around a hundred years ago when the founder discovered, and quickly killed, the only known white whale. The company kills so many whales a year that it is estimated the species will go extinct within ten years if something isn't done about it. Unfortunately due to their high standing in Britannia no charges have stuck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. As my mother has no doubt told you my name is Millicent Ashford. She almost smirked when her mother narrowed her eyes because of what she was doing. She wasn't even going to give this scum the option to call her by her nickname. With no way to escape Milly was forced to make conversation with them.

Unbeknownst to her Lelouch had been watching the whole thing. He had even heard her parents not-so-subtly suggest a potential marriage in the future for Milly throughout the night. The prince took immense pleasure in executing his plan as he slipped between his friend and Edward. Smiling at her in a way that she knew what he was doing. "May I have this dance?" He almost laughed at the frown on the boy's face as she placed her hand in his. The icing on the cake was the look of anger in her mother's eyes.

They had only got a few steps away when Lelouch spoke again. Not turning around, "I would watch my step if I were you Madame Ashford. You and your husband. One would hate for certain . . . unsavory secrets from mysteriously leaking." With a twirl they were in the center of the room after his thinly veiled threat. True to his word they began to dance.

Milly couldn't believe what he had just done, but smiled the brightest she had tonight. Instead of saying anything she opted to enjoy being in his arms as they waltzed. It was a lucky thing that he recently had that growth spurt. He was going to be quite tall she was sure. The girl couldn't quite describe what she was feeling as they danced. She didn't need to tell him thanks for what he did because he already knew.

Without even asking they continued to dance even after the first, second, and third song had stopped playing. At some point he had somehow taken out his contacts so she could stare into warm violet. She wasn't really fully aware of how much time was passing. All she knew was, to her, they were the only people who mattered at this moment. No one else existed here and now. Just her and Lelouch. She could feel their hearts beating as one.

The spell between them broke when three simple words entered the blonde's head unbidden. Causing her to misstep in the middle of another dance. She absentmindedly nodded as Lelouch, who also only now seemed to realize how long they danced, offered to go get them something to drink.

She didn't question the idea because she knew it was true. She loved him. The whirlwind known as Milly Ashford was hopelessly in love with Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

"You have, since then, got in the way of my parents plans several times. I only gave in to Lloyd because there were worse options I could end up with."

Lelouch smiled, "I remember that night. You were beautiful." Chuckling as she blushed, "Even more so now really." He finally managed to finish his own salad as Milly had long ate hers. Kind of amazing how she was able talk normally with food in her mouth. "Strangely enough it was that very same night I convinced myself that I saw you like a sister. Because it was the best explanation I had for my feelings."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Honestly I knew I liked you from the day you came to me when your nightmares came back." Giggling softly, "I remember not thinking anything of it until you were laying down beside me. I was hugging you and though you fell asleep quickly . . ."

"It was probably pretty weird huh?"

Milly nodded, "I remember how my heart sped up as I looked at you in your sleep. It wasn't the first time that had happened as I looked at you, but usually it was after we were running around or something. So I never noticed that _you_ were the cause of it until that moment." Smiling, "It was kind of awkward being in bed with someone you had known for years only to realize you liked them as they slept."

She looked at him curiously as he blushed lightly and got up, "Lelouch?" Wordlessly he picked up the main course and carried it over to the table.

"As it happens . . . I wasn't fully asleep. Just mostly."

Her blue eyes widened, "You mean you were awake when I . . ."

The raven-haired teen nodded, "I thought I had dreamed that kiss you gave me." He gave her a lop-sided grin, "It wasn't bad at all from what I remember. Which isn't much." Pausing he looked back at the main course, "Good luck in convincing Sayoko to stay away a while." Lelouch pulled the lid off of the roast duck.

She grinned right back when she saw why, "You know this means I'll totally be jumping your bones right?"

"Not tonight. If only because your grandfather would kill me."

Scoffing, "He knows as well as you do that if I get something in my head that very little will stop me. It'll be all on me in the morning."

"I still have to take you home tonight and I would rather not have to get up after _that_."

The look in her eyes made him blush brightly, "Like I said. I'll take the blame . . . in the morning."

Not trusting his voice he took what he wanted of the duck and began eating. As did Milly though she had a satisfied smirk on her face. Several minutes passed in silence while Lelouch refrained from looking at her. Because the first time he did she was looking at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. He could still feel her eyes on him even now.

In some hope to delay what she had planned he brought up the first thing that popped into his head. "How were you able to get yourself to push Shirley and I together for so long?"

She saw what he was doing, but indulged him. "How funny. Shirley asked me something similar the night your father woke up." Laughing at the look he had on his face, "It's true. Though she was much more emotional about it and your question isn't exactly the same. After all you already understand why I did it."

He nodded, "Of course. You were protecting my sister and I the best you could. Dating you would have put too much attention on me. Our discovery would have been all but ensured."

"I won't pretend in didn't hurt, but I chose Shirley because I could see her feelings went deeper than just your looks. She reminds me of your sisters actually. Though she didn't know what happened to you in the past she was willing to accept it all and move forward. Didn't matter what it was she would have to forgive."

"You knew, if I would just stop being stubborn, that we could find happiness. You didn't like it, but so long as I was happy you knew you could be as well."

She nodded slightly, "What about Kallen? You two have hit it off, but are clearly holding back."

Lelouch contemplated what he wanted to say, "We ARE attracted to one another if that is what you mean. We even have stronger feelings than that, but for us . . . we don't know if it will work out. Being in a harem is not something Kallen would likely have imagined for herself a year ago. Nor would I really. She is too fierce to want to share her man with anyone."

"At least under regular circumstances you mean."

The prince smiled, "Yes. We are both aware that right now she is more so seeing if she could stand it. The fact you and Shirley are the other women helps. Though I think we are past where her breaking off is likely. Before she only knew Zero and the student known as Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And you had to wear the mask of an uncaring student to keep attention away you. With your secret announced it was no longer needed."

"Of course. She had gotten to know me over the last ten months and now knows which parts of each mask was an act and which ones weren't. I don't doubt that she would prefer to have me to herself, as would you and Shirley, but somehow you managed to convince them to go through with your idea."

She smiled knowingly at him, "It was to make you happy. Hatred and sorrow have defined who you are since Lady Marianne died. Your time at Ashford is a bright spot in the darkness, but can't compare to your desire for revenge. Can't compare to your wish make the world a better place for Nunnally. You deserve someplace where you can be happy when you aren't out wearing your literal mask."

"Milly . . ."

"Lulu . . . The three of us will not let you bear these burdens alone. I know Nunnally and Sayoko won't either. Facing what you do on your own will only cause you more pain, but together? Together there is nothing that can break us and when we have finally reached tomorrow you will be right there with us."

He stared in stunned silence when he began to laugh. Lelouch looked at her with a rare light in his eyes and a simple smile, "I see." He blinked in confusion as she stood up and held out her hand to him. Unsure what she had planned, but took put his hand in hers and stood up. Immediately she was pulling him away from the table and he noticed where they were heading.

"Hey! We still have dessert!"

She turned her head back to him and winked. "It isn't in the oven from what I could tell. So it can wait." Lelouch knew he should to try to convince her otherwise, but he didn't really want to as she pulled him towards the bedroom. He was undecided on if he was glad that Sayoko was to check on them at nine. She was probably on her way right now.

"Lelouch . . . I refuse to lose you. Not now when I can finally hold you in my arms. We will be here to save you from Britannia . . . and yourself." Milly looked back at him as she steeled her resolve. Keeping her thoughts to herself with a content smile as she wondered how far they might go before Sayoko appeared. Probably not as far as she might like to.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I tried hard to make whole thing grow their relationship even further. It kind of transformed into their attraction to the each other finally exploding, but not out of lust. I like her insinuations of having sex, but I think it would be best if Sayoko stopped them. Though I imagine some foreplay will happen before she can get there. Lelouch is definitely the kind of person to ease into it slowly.

With luck Milly, Lelouch, and Nunnally as children are convincing enough for you as that is another thing I tried to do. Make them seem like real children. Even Lelouch and Milly used simple language. As nobility they would have been given a tutor pretty young I imagine. So they are refined in their speech, but don't say large words or have complicated sentences. Nunnally is only three so her speech is broken.

Hopefully you enjoyed this attempt at a chapter filled almost entirely with fluff and romance. With a bit of humor and character building of course. I actually contemplated writing more for this chapter, but at almost 5,500 words I felt it wasn't needed. It felt right to start wrapping it up after that conversation at the end. This is the longest special chapter after all. The first one that is in the normal chapter range in length. The next one should follow suit.

Next is the true final chapter after I got this idea as I worked on Special 06. _Lelouch of the Talk Show_ should be finished within two weeks if my writing goes according to plan. Depends on if something comes up.


	22. Turn 14

**Author's Note:** Here we are. Perhaps the most important new chapter since Turn 13. Probably because this isn't categorized as a bonus chapter. This is something I can't imagine you thought you would see. I debated on if this would be better for the sequel, but I know that if I saved it for there it would have to come about in the first chapter. Doing so now helps set the tone for _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Radio Show_. Not to mention gives me more freedom on how to start the sequel when the time comes.

With all that said . . . there is nothing more I deem necessary to mention in this section of the chapter. I can save it until the author's note at the bottom.

Please enjoy the final chapter of _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_. I vow to hold it to a high standard.

 **Inspiration:** This story is the first fanfiction I've written that was inspired by a different one. Late Night Rebellion with Zero by nanoman79. Check it out if you want to see it the story that gave me an idea. Though it does get kind of nuts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass to any extent. At all.

* * *

 **Turn 14  
** Setting the Stage

"Princess Eu-"

She sent him an exasperated look, "Suzaku. How many times do I have to tell you? Just Euphie unless the situation requires you to be formal. It's only us and my sister right now."

"Bu-"

"No buts. You are more than my knight. You are my boyfriend." The pinkette ignored the slight crack of the pen her sister was holding at the last word. Giggling she pulled the Japanese teen's head, which had snapped towards Cornelia, back to her. Lightly kissing him before he could properly react. Smiling prettily as she backed off to leave him blushing.

"I know my sister still doesn't like there being an _us_ , but don't worry. She won't actually follow through on her threats if you hurt me. Probably." She almost giggled again at the shade of white his face turned, "So don't be so scared of her."

Suzaku nervously nodded because even after nearly a year of dating the princess her older sister actively made weekly threats. They were quite . . . imaginative as well. He knew Cornelia approved of him as a soldier, but he suspected there would no man worthy of her sister in the Viceroy's eyes. Which is an opinion that he very much shared no matter what Euphie said.

The conversation might have continued like that if not for the very poignant sound of a gunshot just outside their door. Suzaku became immediately alert and stood up, "Princess! Get behind me!" Without arguing she followed his command and momentarily locked eyes with her sister. She steeled herself for what was to come as the Witch of Britannia gave an imperceptible nod.

The Japanese Knight stood firm as blood pooled visibly under the door. While he was trying to figure out how anyone after the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy got so far the door opened. His mind went blank as Zero, gun in hand, stepped into the room. "L-Lelouch . . ."

Without another word spoken the masked man pointed his gun at Suzaku, "I must apologize for not calling ahead. Especially since I'm here on business."

The green-eyed youth was trembling at what those words might imply. He only managed to get some amount of a grip when he caught sight of the hand belonging to the man that Lelouch just had murdered. Taking a deep breath, "Zero. What are you doing here?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow under his mask. He was impressed with how quickly his friend had shaken off his shock. Smirking he ignored Suzaku's question altogether, "War has started once again, Princess Euphemia." His smirk widened when she played her part.

"Unfortunately what you say is true. Even so. There is nothing I can do to stop it." The lavender-eyed teen stepped out from behind her Knight. She gave both men a solemn look of regret. Her eyes showing how much she wished that were not the case. The princess was now standing in front Suzaku.

"Euphie! Please get behind me."

Calmly the revolutionist lowered his gun, "What you say is not true. You can help me." Suzaku froze and stared at him with a sinking feeling. Raising his weapon-less hand towards the pinkette he stood tall. "Come with me, Princess. With you by my side this war will end before the year is out. It will be done before too much blood is shed."

"I-I can help?" Suzaku could hear the hope in her voice and part of him couldn't blame her. His best friend's claim was bold considering it is already July. That gave him five months to do what he was promising. Even so. There is no way Lelouch could win this fight. Now he was trying to drag Euphie into it and that could not be allowed.

As he was gathering the courage to shoot his friend Cornelia spoke for the first time. "Sub-Viceroy! Do not believe the words of our- no. Don't believe this terrorist." The harsh reprimand seemed to have got through to the princess to Suzaku's relief. He hoped Lelouch would leave now seeing it was futile. A hope that was quickly dashed.

The masked man let out a sinister chuckle as the pinkette started to step back, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but it seems you leave me no choice." He side-stepped and allowed a familiar figure with amber eyes to walk into the room. The purple-haired princess called out in alarm as a visibly injured Guilford was pulled into the room. An arm around his neck and a gun placed to his head.

"Let me reiterate," he held his hand out again, "Join me . . . or else."

The white knight didn't understand why this was happening. Lelouch had gotten to know Guilford and both of them, at the very least, respected the other. That was without considering the man's relationship with Cornelia. He knew that his friend knew that the Viceroy would give him no leniency if something happened to her Knight. This just didn't make sense.

Suzaku felt powerless as his beloved princess slowly walked to her brother. Head down and her eyes sad. "Don't worry Euphemia. You will see them again." The Japanese man could hear the smirk under the mask as anger began to overpower his confusion. His emotions causing him to act as Zero turned around and pulled the pinkette with him.

"LELOUCH!" Hope rose in his chest when his friend stopped walking. "What are you doing?! Euphie and Cornelia aren't your enemies!"

He let out a hollow laugh and didn't turn around, "Au contraire, Suzaku. They are siding with the emperor and as such they are _very much_ my enemy." The prince jerked his head slightly behind him as he pulled the princess out of the room. C.C. threw Guilford at the green-eyed boy to give them more time.

Within moments Cornelia was taking her Knight into her arms and checking over him. She yelled when she noticed Suzaku still standing there, "What are you doing?! Go rescue my sister dammit!"

Her screech kicking him out of his reverie and he ran out the door. Guilford smiled as soon as he was out of earshot, "They kept their word."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you honestly think he wouldn't?"

The knight chuckled despite himself, "No . . . not really."

* * *

Suzaku was, for the first time since he learned who Zero was, angry at his best friend. Blood pumping as hope swelled for a few moments when he saw pink turning the corner. The teen ran faster in a desperate attempt to save the woman he loved, but was forcefully stopped. As he turned the corner a fist slammed into his face. He was almost knocked out as his head slammed into the floor.

The young knight's nose unquestionably broken as his vision cleared just enough to see a flash of red kick him back down when he tried to get up. "K-Kahlem?"

"Sorry Suzaku, but it would be for the best if you stayed down." The Ace of the Black Knight's looked down at him in pity, "We're going to win this war and your princess will be very helpful. Be proud of her." The red head turned, but paused a few steps away. "A piece of advice. Get your head checked before piloting a knightmare. I hit you pretty hard."

He tried to get up to follow Kallen despite her warning and found it nigh impossible to walk on his own. Ignoring the intense swimming sensation in his head he forged onward. Clinging to the wall and hoping that he would somehow manage to catch up.

* * *

"I assume he hasn't given up?"

She nodded, "I spotted the stubborn ass making his way here by holding onto the wall, but the point wasn't to knock him out after all."

Lelouch grinned under his mask, "Indeed." Several minutes later he was tapping his foot impatiently, "That witch is cutting it close. She needs to get here now. Suzaku can't be far now and our escape route isn't open yet."

The wall on the opposite side of the room was suddenly demolished as C.C burst through it with the Gawain. Lelouch sighed with relief before bowing to his sister theatrically, "Our ride is here, princess." He was pretty sure she snorted and muttered something about everything needing to be dramatic with him, but he ignored her.

Taking her hand he gently, though quickly, pulled her to the knightmare frame. His accomplice laying the Gawain's hand on the floor so he could help his sister into it. "Lelouch . . ."

The pinkette's voice drew his attention, "We'll talk when we get to the base Euphie. I promise. Until then please remain in your role." He squeezed her hand gently to help comfort her before climbing into the front seat of the cockpit as C.C. slipped into the back. Smirking as Suzaku came into the room just as Kallen was clambering into the same hand that held the Sub-Viceroy.

"EUPHIE!" She looked back just as the hand she was in lifted into the air.

Taking a deep breath she steeled her resolve. Leaning against the giant mech's fingers she fruitlessly reached her arm out between them, "SUZAKU!" Her desperate plea convinced him to try to walk again, but he fell to his knees after only a few steps. He was pretty sure Kallen gave him a bad concussion.

The Gawain began to fly away with Kallen and Euphie each in hand. "I'll find you! I swear!"

She wept with the knowledge she purposely hurt the man she loves."I'll see you soon . . . my knight." Pink hair whipping around in the wind as Zero made sure plenty of people saw the kidnapping of Euphemia li Britannia.

* * *

"Big sister?" The pure-hearted princess poked her head into the silent Viceroy's office. "Hello?" Euphemia didn't understand why Cornelia asked her to come meet her here so late at night. She squinted because she couldn't even see through the inky darkness within the room. Stepping into the room she slid her hand along the wall to turn on the lights when she was suddenly pulled forward by a pair of hands.

Frightened as the door closed behind her she panicked. Trying, and failing, to push off her attacker she would have screamed had she not heard a familiar voice whisper. "Calm down."

"Lelouch?"

"I'm here too. Now stop struggling and lower your voice."

"You too Cornelia?"

The military leader sighed and whispered again, "I said lower your voice. We can't allow anyone to know about this meeting. That is why it is pitch black in here."

Euphie, once more too loudly, spoke, "I see." Finally able to see their faces and thus the fierce stare both of them were sending her. Lowering her voice, "Sorry." The princess did look at them strangely because he, and her sister, were both wearing very plain clothing.

Noticing her look Lelouch explained, "We had to remain under the radar. Wearing all black as you walk around at night is just being suspicious. The key to moving undetected is to look like just another face in the crowd or like you belong wherever you are." She nodded in understanding before opening her mouth to ask another question, "We're here to discuss you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Cornelia gave her a guilty smile, "You are going to go into hiding before the fighting begins."

"No." Euphemia replied forcefully. She immediately lowered her voice again as when she realized her folly. Shaking her head, "I can't abandon my duties. Besides who is going to do the paperwork part of things while you are commanding battles."

"I'm sorry but I'm not giving you a choice." The pinkette was going to argue more when she noticed her sister's posture change, "You don't understand. I-I can't lose you."

Her eyes softened, "Big sister . . ."

"Our father threw Lelouch and Nunnally away like nothing. What do you think he will do to you Euphie?"

"Why would he do anything to me? I've not done anything to earn his ire."

"That's where you're wrong." Lelouch interrupted their argument, "It was your announcement that caused him to fall down those stairs . . . thanks for that by the way." He couldn't help his grin when they rolled their eyes. "Beyond that you are defying the Empire's status quo by openly dating Suzaku."

Her lavender eyes widened when it was put like that, "Oh."

Cornelia snorted, "'Oh' is an understatement."

"I think you've mistaken his lack of action against you since he woke up as a sign of approval, Euphie." She paled at the implication behind his words, "Taking actions against you wouldn't have worked in his favor because of the treaty's affect on the empire's politics. Of course that isn't something he cares about, but we have confirmed that Schneizel had a part in staying his hand."

"And with the treaty gone now . . . _oh_." The teen repeated herself with now dawning horror.

The elder princess's lips pressed into a thin line of worry, "Now you understand." The pinkette could see the fear on her sister's face, "Unfortunately I can't just secrete you away. It will be too obvious."

"Which is why you will be counting on Zero." Their brother spoke of his alter ego as if they weren't the same person.

Cornelia's shoulders fell and she nodded, "Yes. That is why I must believe in you, Lelouch. As much as I wish I could do more for Euphie my hands are tied."

Something had been niggling in the back of the pinkette's head, but she only now understood what it was. A sense of dread filled her as she brought it up, "You guys are only mentioning me. Suzaku is coming with me, right?" The duo only gave her an apologetic stare, "No! I can't leave him! He's in as much danger as I am! If not more!"

"Bringing Suzaku along would only raise the very suspicions this plan is meant to throw off."

"I can't tell him either can I?" Tears began falling as she realized what she would have to do.

Lelouch shook his head as her sister brought her into a hug, "I'm sorry Euphie. Being raised in Pendragon you will have learned how to fool the masses. Even if it isn't a skill you like using. Your knight on the other hand can't act convincingly enough for us to hedge our bets on his ability."

"B-but . . . where will I go?"

That brought a smile to both of their faces, "You will be disappearing with Shirley and her mother. You will hide in plain sight as a transfer student at a public school here in the settlement."

"How would that work?"

"People see what they want to see. All you have to do is give them enough to go on and they do the rest. The transfer of a pair of twin sisters won't be questioned." Chuckling he continued, "That aside. We need to go over how Zero will kidnap you Princess."

* * *

Rakshata studied Nina's research and was amazed at how complicated it was. Though she was also disappointed in how clueless she was when it came to how potentially catastrophic her work could be. It was clear it was only recently when her faith in her homeland was broken and still hadn't considered what might happen if this was weaponized. Which, with Britannia being what it is, would have been inevitable.

The girl was also mentally unstable after her boyfriend died in the Avalon's attack on Hi-TV. Her research was so brilliant that she was reluctant to do what she was about to. Rakshata glanced from the screen to her new protégé who was standing beside her with a hopeful expression. "Damn. This is going to crush her," The scientist grimaced at the thought and turned to her fully and tried to think of how to put this gently. After all, though she wasn't a fan of most people, destroying the spirit of someone filled with such promise wasn't something she liked.

Nina's smile faltered as her mentor kept staring at her with a troubled expression. "Miss Rakshata? Did I . . . do something wrong?"

Knowing she had to answer, "No. Your work is brilliant."

"But?"

Carefully she set her pipe onto the desk next to her and sighed, "You have to stop researching this." Rakshata could see the girl freeze and quickly set to stopping a break down, "At least for now Nina."

"W-why?" Her voice was quiet and trembling.

"This could easily do what you want and be our solution for clean energy worldwide, but there's a catch." She frowned as she looked back at towards the data.

"Britannia."

Nodding, "Mostly, but it's not just the Empire to worry about. Much of the world isn't a lot better. I'm proud of you because this would help change the world. Unfortunately with the state the world is in now it might not be for the better. All it would take is someone with the right know-how and a lot of funding to turn your research into perhaps the most devastating weapon ever created."

"Will I ever be able to pick up where I left off?"

"I don't know." The eccentric woman smiled sadly as she picked her pipe back up, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me Lelouch?" Euphemia looked at her brother with regret. She was standing in the Black Knight's submarine along with the rest of the student council and Shirley's mother. "How can I face him when this is all over?"

He didn't mean to vocalize it, but her worries made him chuckle. Seeing the look she sent him he just smiled back. "You shouldn't worry so much. If there is anyone Suzaku won't forgive it will be Cornelia and I. The idiot loves you too much to hold it against you."

She blushed at his frankness about his best friend's feelings for her when what he said actually registered. "Hey! He's not an idiot." She got flustered as he raised an eyebrow at her, ". . . Fine. He might be an idiot but he's _my_ idiot."

He tried holding it back, but her comment made him start laughing again. It took a solid minute for him to be able to stop laughing as he wiped away tears. "That he is, Euphie. That he is." Lelouch snickered at her frown before pushing it away, "Seriously though. He might be unhappy with us, but he could never stay mad at you."

"Y-you think so?"

Grinning, "Of course!" He was happy to see that her fears were assuaged. What he said was true anyway. Honestly Lelouch was more concerned with what Suzaku might do to him rather than his sister. Their local white knight will understand why they did this, but until the war is over he isn't even aware of it being an act. That is not something he would worry her with however.

Content with how the conversation ended he started walking away towards Shirley and her mother when she stopped him. "Wait."

Blinking he turned back around, "Yes Euphie?"

She avoided his eyes and shifted nervously as she remembered something she had been ignoring. "I . . . I thought you said you weren't actually going to kill anyone during my kidnapping." Biting her lip she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You lied to me."

Lelouch sighed, but nodded, "I did, but it was for your sake."

"Because I would have never agreed with it."

"That is correct, but there is more to it than that." Just thinking of the man he Geassed for this plan set him on edge. He was a prime example of why he hated most nobles. "He was the only person I killed today, but it was a fate well-deserved."

She blinked at him through her tears with confusion, "How could that be deserved?!"

"He wasn't a soldier Euphie. He was a noble Euphie." He held up a hand to stop her comment, "There is a reason why he was dressed as a soldier and I will explain that later. His noble status wasn't why I killed him either before you ask."

"Then . . . why?"

Lelouch grimaced, "A few years ago that man was on trial for several counts of murder and rape." He noticed her eyes widening, "Unfortunately he got off."

"So he was innocent?" The prince stared at her flatly and she flushed in embarrassment, "His status was why then?"

Nodding, "You see he was the heir to a multi-billion dollar international corporation and those he had attacked, fatally or not, were his servants. Most of them were Elevens, but some were numbers from other Area's. In fact the only reason why he was taken to court at all was he was also suspected of extortion."

His eyes flashed in disgust as he continued, "There wasn't enough evidence for the latter, but despite the overwhelming proof for the first two charges he was let go."

"Due to the fact the victims weren't Britannian." She stated knowing it would be true.

"It has been several years, but I have proof he continued his criminal acts. The system wasn't going to take care of him so I used him for this plot. Just took some . . . convincing. I'll explain later I promise. So please go wait for me in my office. I need to go speak to Shirley and her mother.

With a lot to think about she agreed and let him go.

* * *

Shirley smiled at him as he came her way, "I see the mission was a success Lulu." Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother narrow her eyes at him. Understandably her mother was not a fan of Lelouch after he revealed his identity. Zero was the man who caused Joseph Fenette's death and she was not as forgiving as Shirley was. The orangette blushed lightly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Everything went according to plan. Suzaku has good reason to give his all in the coming war now and without undue suspicion on him. Not to mention that Euphie is safe and, for a time, will be able to live a normal life. It's a gift that shouldn't be taken for granted. I should know."

She giggled and nodded, "I think you're right. It's been weird for me to adjust to being famous through my relationship with you. The princess has always had to deal with that kind of attention hasn't she?"

"Yes. A few months spent in anonymity will be something she will enjoy. A time where there are no expectations beyond that of going to school, making friends, and getting good grades will do her good." Lelouch let himself relax and think about those seven years in exile. He remembered how he was as a child and knew that those years away were for the best. He just wished his mother didn't have to die or Nunnally losing all she did for it to happen.

"Do you really think we can so easily disguise ourselves? She's a princess and I'm one of Zero's girlfriends. I know what you've said, but . . ." She looked at him as she voiced her concern.

Lelouch smiled to show her he wasn't concerned, "Yes. I've went out in public in disguise myself using similar methods. The biggest difference is you will wear yours for a few months, but we still won't need to do much." Reaching down and lightly taking her hand in his, "All that you need to do is to remember to keep your story straight and not act like Shirley Fenette. As you know that means you can't join the swim team. In fact I would suggest, if you join in club at all, make sure it isn't an activity many people know you like."

Having his hand in hers bolstered her confidence and she squeezed back. "Alright. I trust you. Though I still wish you would let me have a more active role."

"I know and you know why I can't let you." The raven-haired teen purposely looked towards her mother as he continued, "I've already cost you a member of your family and I can't be the reason your mother loses her daughter." Glancing back down to the orangette, "Not to mention what it would do to me. I love you Shirley and like it or not you are stuck with me for as long as you want me. If that happens to be for the rest of your life then I'll make sure it is a long one."

She leaned up and kissed him, "I'll never get tired of you. Even when you made me forget about you I was slowly falling back in love with you. Seems you're in the same situation I am. Stuck with me until you die and I won't let you leave me so easily." She rested her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

Lelouch began laughing and soon she joined in, "We make quite the pair. No . . . Kallen and Milly are just as stubborn as we are. The four of us are really something." She nodded in agreement as he looked back to her mother. He didn't particularly care she was clearly unhappy with their declarations. "Mrs. Fenette . . . I'm still not sure if I can trust you to not go to Britannia."

"Lulu!" Shirley frowned at him for his accusation.

"How dare you! Why would I do something that could harm my daughter?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That's simple. Even if you don't plan on it right now that doesn't mean you won't get tired of living a lie. You might start thinking that by turning in Euphemia that both of you will be able to get safe passage to Britannia where you won't be bothered.

The woman's eyes widen and he can barely hold back his scowl, "You've already thought about it haven't you. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Scoffing, "If you think that no one would come for one of the people Zero cares for or that they would let her go scott free then you are horribly deluded Mrs. Fenette."

"Why you-"

"Mom. Lelouch is right." She had seen the look too and she hated that she would entertain it at all. "I would be too great of a target because of my relationship with him. Whether or not you ever actually seriously considered it. If not now who is to say you wouldn't do it in two months."

"I am well aware that you don't like me and I understand why, but you need to realize that those actions could cost your daughter her life. I might have had a part in the death of your husband, but you would be at fault for her loss. Not me."

The woman shook as the truth of his words got to her and she broke down. It might be cold of him, but he didn't have much sympathy for her. Shirley on the other hand let up on her stare and hugged her mother. Clearly hoping this would solve it, but he just couldn't leave this to chance. Not the safety of two of the only people he cared about in the world. His first love and one of his girlfriends. He let their moment pass in silence before he did what he had to.

When the green-eyed girl finally pulled away two minutes later so she could wipe her tears he took it his chance. "I'm sorry Shirley." Both her and her mother blinked and looked towards him as took out his contact.

"Lelouch! No!" She knew what his plan was once she saw Geass and stepped in front of Mrs. Fenette, "We can trust her. She's my mother!"

He covered his eye so he could speak freely, "Don't worry. All I will command of her is to remain under her new identity until this war is won. Nothing more and nothing less. Even if it seems like she understands now I only want to make sure."

"W-what are you talking about?" He could tell the woman sounded fearful, but knew it had to be done.

He ignored the question and pleaded with her daughter, "Please Shirley. She will still remain who she is. After the war she will return to normal. Can you blame me for wanting to ensure your safety?"

"I . . . no. I don't like it, but I understand. Do you promise what you say is true, " she searched his eyes hoping the answer she found there would comfort her. His smile and the light in his eyes told her all she needed to know as she slipped out from in front of her mother. "Fine." Smiling back she turned towards her mother. "It's okay mom. Please trust me, but look at Lulu."

 _"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you to remain hidden as your false identity of Mrs. Robinson until Area 11 is known as Japan once more!"_

* * *

His left eye flashed blue and he caught the leg of the attacker before throwing him into another opponent. Sweating as he turned and blocked a punch from a third person. Another blue flash as he dodged the slice of a knife. The man smirked as he continued to put the beat down on these agents.

"Do you really think it wise to not tell him of Zero's identity, Master V.V.?" Violet eyes studied the blonde immortal, but was unable to decipher his thoughts. The young assassin never could as much as he tried. His emotions were too well-guarded and instead returned to watching the spar through the one-way mirror.

A sinister smile spread on the child's face, "Yes. It is for the best. Our enemy has said it himself after all. It doesn't matter who is wearing the mask. The project doesn't need to know Rolo."

"As you wish." Even so he felt obligated to continue his close observation of the man as his first mission drew near. Rolo wondered if his leader was just testing the enemy and expected the attempt to fail. Locating and killing Zero was a big first assignment for anyone. Even for someone as driven as Jeremiah Gottwald.

 _To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Feels bittersweet to be actually done this time. There are no more chapters. Special or otherwise. This is the true final chapter for _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_. The only other update left for this story is when I post the sequel. For that I would like to repeat what I've stated before. I want to pursue a few other stories before getting entrenched in that.

Plus I wish to rewatch season 2 of Code Geass. Some characters either get much more screen time there and others simply never appear in season 1 at all. The sequel will inevitably involve those kinds of characters and I want to feel confident in my writing of them. There is a reason why Kaguya didn't stick around long in this story.

I do hope I succeeded in laying down the groundwork for the shift in writing that will take place in the sequel. There will still be humor, but it will not be a primary focus. What I can promise is that _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Radio Show_ will be more akin to the actual series. I already have ideas for some plot twists. As the chapter title said. I'm setting the stage.

A small explanation feels needed. I didn't feel like there was a good point in the chapter for it to come up, but I'll explain what the sequel's title refers to. It's less Lelouch's radio show and more Milly's. Think of FDR's fireside chats. Sometimes Lelouch or someone else might come on with her, but for the most part it will Milly keeping up the spirit of the Japanese as they fight to get their country back. Though she won't be fighting she will be very important to the war effort.

All that aside. I thank all of you for sticking with me and reading this far. Thank you for all the feedback, favorites, and follows. Both for my profile itself and any of my stories. Especially this one. During 2015 I promised myself to buckle down on my writing as I use these stories to practice my writing style. So I can approach my original work with confidence that it will turn out well. I succeeded with flying colors as ideas hit me from left to right. I published EIGHT stories last year and finished the majority. Most were short. Between one and three chapters in length, but I also rewrote Gossip Princess. (Which in regards to that . . . I don't know. Drawing a blank on what to do next.) I even started rewriting my very first story from 2009, but writing this story has made my standards higher. So all but the prologue is getting scrapped.

My skills as a writer have improved by leaps and bounds while I've also reconnected with one of my closest friends who I hadn't talked to for much too long. Speaking of which. Shout-out to TTY7 because she's amazing and her stories deserve more attention. Other shout-outs are go to people I talked to about Talk Show through private messages and got bounced concepts off of. Such as: BlackTyrantValvatorez, Rhivan, A.D. Fields, Half-Dragon127, and Loki son of Laufey. I also thank Nanoman79 for allowing me to use their concept then take it completely in my own direction.

Again I would like to say **Thank You.** From the bottom of my heart I hope you all enjoyed _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ in its entirety. It wasn't perfect, but I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I'll see you soon for _Unexpected_.


End file.
